Rest of my life
by Harye Lee
Summary: Enamorarse, estudiar o trabajar son cosas serias, querer hacer todas es una locura. Para todos Eren era un chiquillo extrovertido, impulsivo y demasiado amable, siempre ocupado con sus trabajos de medio tiempo o cuidando a sus hermanas, nunca tenía un día desocupado, siempre pensando en el bien de los demás. Segunda parte de Mis dos padres Riren M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece. Rest of my life solo está publicado en está plataforma.**

 **Parejas: Riren.**

 **Advertencias: M-preg, si aún no has leído Mis dos padres  no te recomiendo leer este fic ya que es su segunda parte.**

 **Summary completo: Enamorarse, estudiar o trabajar son cosas serias, querer hacer todas es una locura. Para todos Eren era un chiquillo extrovertido, impulsivo y demasiado amable, siempre ocupado con sus trabajos de medio tiempo o cuidando a sus hermanas, nunca tenía un día desocupado, siempre pensando en el bien de los demás. Para Levi no era más que un chico con una meta en la vida, esforzándose cada día de su vida para lograr algo, eso le gustaba, en especial cuando se esforzaba con él.**

Ambos con algo que ofrecer, pero sin nadie que lo acepte de buena manera ¿Será que está vez si habían encontrado a su otra mitad? Ambos esperaban que fuera el indicado para sus desastrosas vidas.

 _Quiero dedicarle este capi a Akire mi futura esposa por sus bellas palabras y a Suichiro por darle tanto amor a mi fic. Esté fic es para todas y todos ustedes, que se toman su tiempo para dejarme un bello review, no me los merezco. Son un amor, un beso de amistad a AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger (Akire querida solo somos amigas) por dejarme review en todos mis fic, eres muy amable._

 _Y a esas persona que, a pesar de no gustarle alguna pareja que pongo en mis fic´s no dejan de leerlo, eso de verdad se aprecia. Pondré más dedicatorias después._

* * *

Para Eren ser el primero en levantarse y el último en dormirse ya no era tan fastidioso, se había hecho tan rutinario que su cuerpo ya no lo dejaba dormir tanto, ni en sus días de descanso, bueno si tuviera uno.

-Eren, necesito unas láminas, iré a comprarlas con Mikasa- Eren asintió entregándole su _lonchera_ a Annie.

-Está bien, ya sabes dónde dejo el dinero, no se tarden mucho y regresen a casa- Ambas asistieron, se despidieron de Eren con un beso en la mejilla y salieron de casa.

Eren también tomo su _lonchera_ y salió a su trabajo, se había independizado de sus padres antes que muriera y como nadie quería cuidar a otros huérfanos le dieron la custodia de sus hermanas, al principio estaba molesto y aliviado. Le había entregado a sus hermanas porque eran un estorbo, pero así él podía cuidarlas, quien sabe que le podían hacer a esas preciosas niñas porque no las querían.

Mikasa había sido adoptada por sus padres cuando tenía cuatro años, los padres de la niña fueron asesinados, ahora con 15 años era un lindo angelito que quería estudiar enfermería. Annie fue adoptada cuando la pequeña tenía seis años, el padre de la pequeña murió de una sobre dosis, ahora tenía 16 años y no tenía ni idea sobre su futuro, pero como aún era muy pequeña Eren no la presionaba.

Se puso unos de sus abrigos más gruesos, una bufanda que su hermana le había hecho, unos guantes y se enfrentó al helado mundo. Ese día tenía que ir a trabajar al café que estaba a unas calles de su casa, eso era un alivio, podía caminar hasta su trabajo y ahorrarse el transporte público.

Algunos de sus vecinos le saludaban, los niños que iban a la escuela le ignoraban ya que estaban hablando con sus amigos y mirando su aliento convirtiéndose en un humo blanco, cuando era niño le gustaba hacer eso.

Cuando llego al trabajo Marco le saludo, el chico también estaba quitándose el abrigo para poder mostrar su uniforme y salir a atender a los clientes. Para Eren era un alivio llegar a ese trabajo, siempre estaba caliente y con un olor deliciosos por los postres y el café.

-Hoy está más frío- Se quejó Marco dejando su abrigo en el casillero.

-Esperemos que no se ponga peor mañana- Eren también metió el abrigo- Hoy iré a otra entrevista de trabajo, es buena, él jefe me cambio el turno para en la tarde, cuando salga del otro trabajo correré a este.

-Creo que esta mejor así, digo, después de salir del café puedes ir a tu casa caminado- Ambos salieron del cuarto de empleados, aspiraron el rico olor y disfrutaron el calorcito.

(・´з`・)

Levantarse temprano para el ya no era un fastidio, lo que si era insoportable es ir a esa universidad para ricos, con el ego tan inflado que era fastidioso, como sabían que era casi dueño de la empresa Ackerman (su tutor le puso ese nombre como honor a su madre) todos querían ser su "amigo". Por más que los mandara a la mierda o les dijera cosas desagradables, al día siguiente estaban como si nada y querían intentar estar con él, era muy desagradable

-Hoy van a venir los nuevos- Le aviso su tutor Pixie- Te prometo escoger al mejor.

-Eso espero él último dejo un asco, limpiaba bien, pero solo lo que se veía, lo demás lo dejaba asqueroso- Pixie se tentó de reír, pero su hijo adoptivo se enojaría.

-De igual forma le daré una semana al que escoja, así tu podrás evaluar su trabajo, si no te satisface se va a ir- Asintió, su tutor si sabía cómo mantenerlo callado.

-Me parece bien- Tomo unas de las blancas servilletas limpiándose los labios.- Ya me voy, quiero llegar antes que todos los lame culos.

Pixie rio jocosamente, su hijo adoptivo era muy sincero y no un cabeza hueca como todos los chicos de su edad.

(・´з`・)

Había demasiada gente, creyó que por ser solo un empleo de conserje no sería tan complicado.

-Seria genial trabajar para una de las empresas Ackerman- Exclamó uno de los hombres que buscaban el empleo.

-Dicen que en todas las empresas Ackerman pagan muy bien, deben estar bien forrados de dinero- Dijo con deleite otro.

Eren no sabía nada de eso, aunque para él ese era un empleo más, solo quería tener más recursos para ahorrar y pagar la escuela de enfermería, aunque Mikasa era muy lista y podía conseguir una beca debía ahorrar por si pasaba algo.

-Eren Jaeger- Había esperado mucho para que le llamaran, estaba nervioso, de todos los que entraba ninguno salía con buena cara.

-Voy- Exclamo con nerviosismo, estaba de verdad muy nervioso, sus piernas temblaban y caminaba con dificultad.- Hola.

Dijo cuando entro a una de las oficinas, no podía ver al hombre ya que su silla estaba volteada.

-¿Eren?- Dijo el hombre girando la silla con brusquedad.

\- ¿Pixie?- Pregunto Eren incrédulo, abrió y cerró los ojos para comprobar que en efecto era Pixie, mirándole con sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí? no puedo creer que te dieran empleo aquí.

-Es mi empresa así que obviamente yo me di el empleo- Se rio socarronamente por la cara de sorpresa del chico.

\- Deja de tomar tanto Pixie ya dices incoherencias- Se burló Eren sentándose más cómodo en la silla.

-Señor presidente, el señorito Ackerman está en la línea uno, quiere saber sobre los candidatos- Pixie asintió para después tomar el teléfono.

La llamada no tardo mucho, Eren aún no asimilaba que Pixie, el amigo ebrio de su padre ahora tuviera una empresa tan grande.

-¿Te metiste en drogas?- Pregunto Eren escudriñándolo con la mirada, ese hombre era muy sospechoso.

-Cuando dejé de tomar por varios meses e hice que mis pocas neuronas se pusieran a funcionar logré hacer un pequeño negocio que fue creciendo, hasta convertirse en la empresa Ackerman- Le explico el hombre sin entrar en detalles.

-No lo puedo creer- Eren estaba más que sorprendido.

-Espero que tu cumplas la otra mitad del trato- Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un suave carmín.

-No estoy en edad de casarme Pixie, dejemos esa promesa para unos años- La risa de Pixie fue suave.

-Lo sé- Acepto el hombre- Por favor ven mañana temprano, en esta empresa odiamos a los impuntuales.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron sorprendidos, no estaba de acuerdo con Pixie, contratarlo solo por ser conocidos.

-Mira Pixie…

-No te contrato solo por ser un conocido, lo hago porque tengo unas muy buenas referencias en mis manos, los demás solo son codiciosos- Hablo el hombre antes que Eren le diera una excusa- Te veo mañana Eren Jaeger, solo te diré una cosa y escúchala con atención.

-Aja- Eren trago saliva, nunca había visto a Pixie tan serio.

-Si no haces bien tu trabajo no importa si nos conocemos, serás despedido como todos- Le aseguro el hombre, Eren trago saliva de nuevo.- Bien, te veo mañana temprano, adiós Eren.

Jaeger asintió sin poder hablar, vaya persona en lo que se había convertido Pixie.

(・´з`・)

Cuando llego a casa sus hermanas ya estaban esperándole para cenar, con la comida caliente y servida, agradeció ese gesto de sus hermana ya que estaba muy cansado como para servirse la comida.

-¿Cómo fue su día?- Pregunto Eren como siempre, si él no iniciaba la plática nadie lo haría.

-Muy bueno, el examen de historia fue muy fácil, aunque se me complican las matemáticas- Mikasa era la segunda en hablar si no lo hacia Annie no decía ni hola.

Sus hermanas eran unos angelitos tan tímidos.

-Yo te ayudare, escuche que te molestan por no tener papas, les pateare sus desagradables culos a esos imbéciles- Le aviso Annie con mirada molesta.

-Descuida ya lo hice yo, los hice llorar como los cerdos que son- Si, sus hermanas era tan tímidas, todos unos angelitos.

-Me iré a dormir primero, tengo que llegar temprano a mi nuevo empleo- Apenas se levantó se volvió a sentar- Les haré sus almuerzos antes.

-Yo lo haré Eren, es mi turno, el almuerzo de Mikasa son los martes- Sonrió sin ganas, sus hermanas eran tan lindas.

-¿Te gustaron mis _buñuelos_ hermano mayor?- Pregunto con timidez Annie.

-Estuvieron deliciosos, todos en el café morían por probarlos- Los ojos de su hermana se iluminaron.

-Es cierto, en la escuela también querían de mis _buñuelos_ , pero a nadie le di- Annie asintió apenada.

-Entonces me voy, las veo en la mañana- Eren bostezo y se levantó con pesadez- Buenas noches.

(・´з`・)

Con energías más renovadas se dirigió, estaba muy emocionado por su primer día trabajando para Pixie, aun no podía creer que ese hombre fuera el dueño de la empresa Ackerman. Era tan irreal y esperaba que no le obligara a cumplir su otra parte de trato, sería muy malo para él.

-Hola señorita- La mujer le miró dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola ¿En qué te puedo ayudar jovencito?- ÉL sonrió entregándole una hoja que le había dado Pixie- El nuevo conserje, ya veo, mira tenemos a otro conserje, uno está a cargo del área b y tu estarás en el área a.

-Entiendo- Miro la hoja con un crucigrama que la señorita le entrego.

-Los lugares que marque como azul son los que tú limpiaras, también está en color amarillo donde puedes cambiarte y en color verde donde puedes encontrar lo necesario para limpiar- Eren asintió anotando con una pluma la información que le decían- Donde está la corona es la oficina del señor Rivaille, ese lugar debe dejarlo impecable, donde está el dibujo de las rosas es la oficina del señor Pixie.

-Debieron poner una botella de vino- Dijo eso en un susurro, no quería que nadie supiera de su relación con Pixie y murmuraran cosas de los dos.-Muchas gracias señorita, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Por nada, espero que te quedes en el puesto…

-Eren Jaeger- Le dijo a la chica sonriéndole.

-Espero que te quedes Eren, yo soy Bianca, bueno ve ahora, en el cuarto amarillo esta tu uniforme cuídalo, si lo ensucias déjalo alguien lo recogerá y lo dejara de nuevo donde lo vas a recoger.

-Está bien, adiós- Se despidió caminado a grandes zancadas, tenía que hacer su trabajo para impresionar a Pixie y quedarse con el empleo, era muy buena paga y no le quedaba lejos del café, así podía caminar y ahorrarse dos transportes al día.

Cuando llego al cuarto amarillo sonrió, era bueno para él ver que no era realmente de ese color, siempre lo considero un color desagradable ya que le daba dolor de cabeza el solo verlo por unos minutos.

Su nuevo uniforme estaba perfectamente doblando, con su nombre escrito en cursiva, se sintió muy bien, esperaba que todos fueran amables.

-¿Tú eres el nuevo?-Se giró sobre sus talones para ver quién era el hombre que le hizo esa pregunta.

-Así es, soy Eren Jaeger, me encargo de lo azul- El chico lo miro sonriéndole arrogante.

-Pues mucha suerte chico, espero que te quedes con el puesto. Soy Tom, encargado del color morado- El chico dejo de mirarlo arrogantemente para sonreírle con compresión.

Él también esperaba quedarse en el puesto.

(・´з`・)

Agradecía el ser tan alto, así podía llegar a los lugares más problemáticos, también agradecía tener brazos tan delgados, así llegaba a los lugares más pequeños.

Ya había terminado con la oficina de Pixie, según su secretaria llegaba una hora más tarde que él, después tenía que limpiar los demás lugares y por último la oficina de la corona, la cual según todos debía estar más que impecable.

-Vengo a limpiar la oficina del señor Rivaille- Su secretaria, una chica de mirada severa asintió dejando unos papales para mirarlo con seriedad.

-El señor Rivaille llega hasta las cuatro por la universidad, puedes pasar ahora mismo, sé que tu turno termina a las dos, tomate la libertad de limpiar ahora, después de acabar puedes irte- Le explico la chica tomando de nuevo los papeles- Limpia bien, que quede reluciente y con olor a lavanda, al señor le gusta. Espero que te quedes.

-Entiendo, gracias- La chica asintió mirando de nuevo los papales. Estaba muy nervioso, todo el mundo le repetía lo mismo, debía dejar la oficina impecable o seria despedido.

Tenía que hacer perfecto su trabajo, necesitaba del dinero, cuando su hermana entrara a la escuela de enfermería no sería barato.

La oficina estaba bien iluminada por los ventanales de vidrio, una sala de cuero blanco a mitad de la oficina, el escritorio de madera clara en forma circular, era bastante bonita, un librero color blanco llamo su atención, era tan grande y no tenía ningún espacio libre, todos repletos de libros que en su vida nunca leería.

-Manos a la obra- Se dijo para animarse, debía terminar ese lindo lugar, ya después vería con más detalle la oficina.

(・´з`・)

Hanji entro a la oficina sin pedir permiso, su hermano la había llamado, así que no necesitaba anunciarse, encontró a Levi mirando cada rincón de su oficina con detenimiento, como si buscara algo.

-Hola _hermanin_ \- Le saludo con voz cantarina- ¿Qué haces?

-No somos hermanos- Bramo Rivaille molesto- Estoy buscando algo sucio.

Hanji se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-Tu obsesión en serio me asusta.

-Mira esto- Dijo su hermanos con indignación, ella obedeció mirando con mucha atención para saber que de malo veía su hermano.

-No veo nada- Acepto limpiándose los lentes para mirar de nuevo el escritorio.

-Exacto- Dijo Levi más indignado- Aquí no hay nada de nada.

La chica suspiro, Rivaille estaba muy enojado y ella no entendía cómo ayudarle.

-Te voy a ser sincera- Soltó mal humorada- No tiendo ni una mierda del problema, explícame que rayos tengo que ver.

Ignoro la mirada de Rivaille, estaba más enojada por no entender a su no-hermano.

-Sabía que eras idiota- Bramo su hermano- Está perfectamente limpia, sin ningún rayón en la madera, cada libro está perfectamente acomodado como a mí me gusta, tiene un olor ligero a lavanda, los ventanales ligeramente abiertos para que una brisa agradable entre y mi baño esta tan limpio que podría comer en el puto piso.

Hanji abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Quién lo dejo tan perfecto?- Pregunto asombrada, habían despedido a muchos intendentes por dejar una sola _rayita_ de suciedad- Tengo que conocer al responsable.

-Tenemos- Corroboro su hermano buscando alguna mancha en la afelpada alfombra que su no-hermana le había regalado para su baño. Era tan horrible que prefería ocultarla en su baño privado.

-Llamare a Pixie para que me diga el nombre, hacer una cita con el responsable y ver qué días tiene libre- Rivaille asintió tomando una lupa que Hanji siempre llevaba con ella.

-Y que sea lo antes posible.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Al fin pude publicarlo! Les tengo una buena y una mala, la buena comenzare a trabajar, la mala no sé si pueda publicar tan seguido, me pondré las pilas está semana para adelantar todos mis fic, al menos escribir unos cuatro capis de cada uno y terminar _7 días sin sexo_ para dedicarme por completo a este fic.**

 **No publicare cada milenio, eso sí que no, solo me tardare unos días. Pero eso se los diré ya para la próxima semana, cuando vea que onda con mi trabajo.**

Les pondré aquí las fechas de supuesta actualización (si el trabajo no es pesado):

7 días sin sexo: Lunes y viernes

Rest of my life: Miércoles

Kindergarten: Martes y sábado

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic!

 _¿En el próximo capi se conocen Eren y Levi? ¿Por higia Hanji siempre fue hermana de Levi? aquí se explican todos los enigmas._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece, escribo este fic sin ánimos lucrativos. Rest of my life solo está en fanficton.**

 **Parejas: Riren**

 **Advertencias:Si aun no has leído Mis dos padres no te sugiero leer este fic, ya que es su segunda parte. M-preg**

* * *

Cuando llego a la oficina de Pixie y verlo tan temprano no le dio una buena sensación, sabía que lo esperaba, tenía una mirada entre divertida y seria, como si contuviera sus ganas de soltar una carcajada estridente, de esas que a Eren le irritaban tanto.

-Hola Pixie, buenos días ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto ignorándole para iniciar su trabajo.

-¿Cuándo iniciaste a trabajar?- La pregunta lo descoloco, tal vez su trabajo no había sido perfecto y alguien se quejó.

Antes de responder se preguntó que había hecho mal, se llevaba a la perfección con las secretarias, con su compañero y mucha gente le saludaba cuando llegaba, no importa que rango tenían, todos fueron amables con él.

-Cuatro meses- Respondió recapitulando sus días de trabajo, no había llegado nunca tarde, se iba a la hora indicada y la secretaría de Pixie o Rivaille le felicitaban por su excelente trabajo, alegando que era perfecto.

-Desde ese día mi hijo adoptivo comenzó con sus trabajos finales, el pobre apenas y podía dormir, por eso le ordene tomarse un mes más para que descansara de la oficina, acepto porque estaba en verdad cansado y quería ver a su madre- Eren le miro como si estuviera loco, no entendía que tenía que ver su hijo con su futuro despido.- Ya regreso y lo primero que hizo fue mirar su oficina, de pies a cabeza.

Trago saliva con dificultad, así que Rivaille sería el culpable de su despido, no entendía el porqué, según todos era perfecto, su secretaria siempre seria con mirada dura le sonreía después de revisar su trabajo.

-Ya veo- Soltó con nerviosismo, paso su franela roja por el librero de madera oscura que tenía Pixie.

-Quiere verte en persona- La respiración de Eren se detuvo, se giró sobre sus talones para ver a Pixie con horror.

-Ya veo- Vocifero inquieto, de verdad necesitaba el trabajo.

-¿Cuándo tienes libre? así podemos concretar la cita con Rivaille.

-Los jueves tengo descanso en la cafetería- Respondió pedido en sus pensamientos- Puede hacer la cita ese día.

-Entiendo, le diré entonces a Levi- Eren asintió ignorando el mote de Rivaille, hace rato que se había ido a otro mundo, uno donde conservaba su trabajo- Continua con tu trabajo, has como si yo no estuviera.

El chico asintió, ya estaba acostumbrado a ignorar a las personas para hacer mejor su trabajo.

(・´з`・)

-¿Estás bien hermano?- Pregunto Mikasa al verlo tan abatido.

-Mañana veré a uno de mis jefes- Cuando estaba alterado o nervioso hablaba distante, como si su cerebro estuviera en un lugar mejor.

-No debes estar nervioso, nos has dicho que haces tu trabajo perfecto, tal y como al señor Rivaille le gusta- Su hermana le beso en la mejilla, eso le tranquilizo, cuando tuviera hijos sería más fácil para él, ya tenía bastante practica con sus hermana. Aunque, esperaba no tener hijas, no estaba y estaría preparada a darle la charla de sexo o explicarle que pasaría cuando menstruara por primera vez.

Solo de imaginar en tener una familia le emocionaba, pero para eso faltaban muchos años, muchos en verdad, aún tenía cuentas de sus hermanas que pagar como para mantener a un bebito que necesitaba de más dinero.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso, mi estadía en la empresa depende del señor Rivaille- Annie se sentó junto a él para ponerle su plato con unos ricos hotcakes- Gracias.

-De nada Eren- Le respondió su hermana seriamente- Si te dice algo puedo ir a hablar con él.

-No gracias, seguro no es nada y me quiere felicitar- Sus hermanas asintieron, él lo dudaba, había escuchado muchas cosas del señor Rivaille, ninguna buena a decir verdad.

Se lo imaginaba de muchas maneras, con un cuerpo corpulento, ojos oscuros, ceño fruncido, labios gruesos, manos duras, piel morena, ojeras por tanto estudiar, cabello rubio y bien relamido por el gel. Un hombre para nada de su estilo, no es como si quisiera enamorar a su jefe, para él estaba mejor si no fuera de su tipo, así no estaría como idiota mirándole y preocupándose por quedar bien con él.

Lo sabía muy bien, así como era Rivaille nunca se enamoraría de su jefe.

Nunca de los nunca se enamoraría de Rivaille Ackerman.

(・´з`・)

Hace rato que había terminado con su trabajo, Pixie le dijo que fuera a comer algo después regresara como a las tres, ya que a esa hora Rivaille llegaba a la oficina, ya estaba de regreso, solo se había comprado un juego, después de todo su hermanas le esperaban con una rica comida.

Miro con detalle las cunas de bebes, siempre quiso ser padre, cuando le dieron la maravillosa noticia de que él podía llevar a un bebito en su vientre le emociono, sus padres estaba más que felices, cuando descubrió que le gustaban los hombres pensó que nunca tendría una familia, pero esa noticia le abrió las puertas a muchas posibilidades.

Negó con la cabeza para seguir caminando, no era el momento para pesar en un hijo propio, aún tenía a unas maravillosas niñas que cuidar. Siempre se auto convencía con eso, aplazando por más años su deseo de convertirse en padre.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-Hola Eren, está esperándote adentro- Él asintió, estrujando la correa de su mochila que tenía en su manos.

-Claro, deséame suerte- Dijo apenas en un susurro.

-No la necesitas Eren, tu trabajo ha sido más que perfecto- Le convenció Katty mirándole con ternura, a pesar de ser solo seis años mayor que él, lo trataba como si fuera su madre.

-Claro- Dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar a la puerta doble, ya la había visto tantas veces, incluso limpiado, pero ese día la veía más grande, más rígida y más imponente.- Buenas tardes.

Saludo apenas entro, cerro la puesta sin hacer ruido y espero a que alguien le contestara.

-Ven a sentarte- Le ordeno Rivaille, su tono de voz no era ronca y ruda como él pensó, era más bien aterciopelada, como si controlará lo que iba a decir en todo momento.

-Claro señor- No sabía cuántas veces había soltado un "claro" desde que se levantó y sus hermanas le saludaron.

No podía ver al señor Rivaille, desde que llego su silla estaba volteada hacia los ventanales.

-Te estarás preguntando el porque te mande a llamar- La silla se giró, él contuvo el aliento con temor.

-Así es- Dijo con firmeza, apremiándose porque su voz no salió como un horrible gorgoteo.

Rivaille era muy diferente a como se lo imagino, era como una linda muñeca de porcelana, con manos delgadas y finas, cabello negro con un corte de lo más extraño, ojos pequeños, afilados, de color gris claro, labios delgados color rojo, como una manzana madura, cuerpo delgado y tez blanca.

Todo del chico era hermoso, incluso con el ceño fruncido no dejaba de verse bien, le hacía verse más varonil a pesar de sus facciones y cuerpo delicado.

-Quiero hablar de tu trabajo- De nuevo la respiración se le detuvo, tenía que respirar con normalidad o comenzaría a jadear.

-¿Qué pasa con el…señor?- Logro articular, estrujando de nuevo la botella de vidrio.

-Tu trabajo es perfecto- Estuvo a poco de saltarle encima, gritar como loco o llorar de alegría, tal vez haría todas esas cosas después, excepto saltarle encima para golpearle, aún quería su trabajo.

-¿Para qué me llamo entonces señor?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Simplemente quería conocerte, saber quién es él hombre que hace tan maravilloso trabajo- Estaba a poco de gritar como loco y llorar de felicidad, al señor Rivaille le estaba felicitando. Ese hermoso chico que según todos no dirigía ni la mirada a su padre adoptivo le estada felicitando.

-Ya veo- Dijo conteniendo un chillido de satisfacción, debía controlarse- Gracias por el alago señor Rivaille, seguiré esforzándome como hasta ahora.

-Espero que si lo haga…

-Eren señor, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger- Se contuvo para no saludarlo con un apretón de manos, había escuchado de muchos que al señor Rivaille no le gustaba que lo tocaran.

-Pues Eren Jaeger espero que continúes así, los otros fueron un asco, dejaban oliendo a gardenias hasta el último rincón, en cambio tú dejas un suave olor- Rivaille hizo una mueca de asco- ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes mocoso?

La pregunta le descoloco por completo, aunque él también quería saber la edad del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Tengo 18 años señor- Respondió con la esperanza de escuchar la edad de Rivaille.

-Te vez mucho más joven, pensé que apenas estabas cumpliendo los 16 años, debe ser un empleo para pagarte la universidad- Rivaille se sorprendió cuando la mirada del chico de ojos lindos perdió el brillo. Había tocado un tema tal vez prohibido.

-Para nada señor, no quiero se grosero pero debo irme, si no tiene más que decirme debo irme- Eren se levantó mirando de nuevo a su segundo jefe- Prometo seguir haciendo mi trabajo como hasta ahora.

Le prometió levantándose de la silla con una sonrisa sincera.

-Claro, espero que mi oficina este siempre reluciente- Al menos sabía de qué no hablar con el chico.

-Me retiro entonces- Rivaille asintió dejándolo ir, tenía que ir con su no-hermana para hacerle saber sobre Eren, ya que si no lo hacía le molestaría por el resto de la semana,

Una vez fuera de la oficina Eren inhalo y exhalo varias veces, Katty estaba contestando una llamada pero con señas le pregunto cómo le había ido, Eren levanto los pulgares en señal de estar bien, se despidió con la mano y salió del lugar. Rivaille había sido muchas cosas, menos las que él esperaba, tantos rumores y no creía ninguno, el chico había sido muy amable con él.

Esperaba que con el paso del tiempo fuera igual de amable, por eso tenía que hacer como siempre su trabajo perfecto, para no recibir ninguna reprimenda. Estaba feliz, tantos nervios para nada. Quiso golpearse mentalmente.

Suspiro, ahora tenía que ir a su hogar y disfrutar el resto de su día.

* * *

 **Bien dice el summay, estudiar, trabajar y enamorarse al mismo tiempo es de locos, intentar hacerlos mucho peor. Comenzaré a trabajar y estudiar, eso quiere decir que mis horas de escribir se reducen por un 60%, si estaré subiendo aquí capis, pero Kindergarten sufrirá mi decisión, lamento a los que siguen ese fic, como ya dije no dejaré el fic para mil años.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** jajaja lo sé, me hubiera gustado tener una hermana así.

Muchas gracias, espero que sea mejor que mi antiguo trabajo, lo que más me gusta es la paga, es mucho mejor ;)

 **Paola de la cruz** : Oh me alegro por eso, pensé que había sido un cap aburrido, ya veo que no

jajaja al contrario ustedes me hacen feliz cuando leen mi fic.

 **GinnyPocket** : Claro que lo continuare, todos la esperaban, pero ya vez los asares del destino, por al fin después de mi regreso lo subo, espero te guste. No demorare, los miércoles lo tengo libre así que tratare des subirlo apenas me despierte y acabe los que aceres de mi hogar.

 **Tauru95** : Muchas gracias! lo disfrutare a lo grande, y más los días de paga ;)

 **Akire** : De nada, es que de verdad tus palabras fueron hermosas futura esposa, de que género es la serie? digo para verla...

jajaja de nuevo de nada, oh por higia no se que más escribir, me has hecho sonrojar.

* * *

 _De nuevo no dispongo de tiempo, los miércoles son mi día libre y aproveche para salir con amigos, nos vemos!_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin fines lucrativos.**

 **Advertencias: Mpre, segunda parte de Mis dos padres.**

 **Parejas: Riren**

* * *

Después de ese encuentro con su segundo jefe solo lo vio una vez en la mañana, según Katty regresaba a sus actividades en la universidad, en las tardes trabajaba y se retiraba antes que Pixie.

-Hola Eren- Le saludo Marco con amabilidad- ¿Cómo te sientes con tu nuevo trabajo?

Marco siempre estaba en las mañanas trabajando para ir a la preparatoria en las tardes, pero tenía el día libre y decidió trabajar en lugar de pasearse como todo adolescente. Eren entendió eso, él sabía lo que era perderse muchas cosas para pagar los gastos de la casa, pero estaba feliz de ver a sus hermanas estudiando tan felices.

-Hola Marco, bastante bien, casi nunca veo a mi segundo jefe, siempre está ocupado en la universidad, con proyectos y esas cosas. Ya estoy bastante acostumbrado, digo, siete meses trabajando en la empresa, de hecho me acostumbre a la primera semana, todos fueron muy amables conmigo.

-Eso está genial, ya pronto serán las vacaciones de verano, ya se siente el calor- Marco utilizó su mano como abanico.

Era cierto, ya pronto sus hermanas estarían todo el día en casa, su segundo jefe también estaría casi todo el día en la oficina. No le molestaría su compañía, ya que, el día que estuvieron solos Rivaille estaba en la computadora, contestando llamadas o pegado en los papeles, apenas le había mirado.

-Ya están sacando las bebidas frías- Solo en las mañanas pedían un café pequeño, incluso a la hora que él se iba a trabajar no estaba haciendo tanto frío.

-Nosotros debemos sacar la ropa de verano, dejar las chamarras y utilizar un short corto- Eren asintió.

-Mis hermanas están felices porque usan falda en la escuela, no me imagino si fueran como en otras escuelas que tienen a fuerza que usar Jeans.

-Ni me lo digas a mí, estoy a poco de derretirme en mis pantalones de mezclilla.

-Si eso pasa, por favor diles que me den tu sueldo de las próximas semanas o el dinero de tu beca- Ambos salieron después de cambiarse sus ropas por el uniforme.

-¿Solo piensas en dinero?- Le acuso Marco.

-Pienso en el futuro de mis hermanas y para que ellas puedan vivir cómodamente necesito mucho dinero.- Algunos clientes le saludaron cuando le vieron- Supongo que es mi pensamiento de todos los días.

-No deberías ser así- Le grito Marco antes de perderse en una de las mesas.

Lo sabía muy bien, él también debía de darse sus días libres o sus lujos, pero sus hermanas eran más importantes, ya después pensaría en Eren Jaeger, el chico que dejo a mitad su adolescencia para sacar adelante a unas niñas hermosas.

Suspiro cansado, incluso en su día libre en la cafetería pero no en la empresa lo tenía ocupado, le ayudaba a su vecina cuidando a sus hijos, la mujer le daba dinero si los cuidaba hasta en la noche, cosa que no le molestaba a Eren, ganaba dinero y se entretenía cuidando a unos maravillosos niños.

-Hola Linda- Saludo Eren a una señora mayor que siempre iba a la misma hora por una bebida fría o caliente, dependía siempre del clima, lo que no faltaba era su cupcake de tercio pelo rojo.

-Hola querido- Le saludo a viejecita sonriéndole, unos lindos hoyuelos se dejaron ver con esa sonrisa radiante- Lo de siempre querido, quiero que me traigas el cupcake más rojo y suave.

-Claro que si Linda, siempre guardo el más apetitoso para ti- La mujer le sonrió como una niña pequeña

-Gracias mi cielo- Eren asintió para ir a otra mesa, ese día estaba atiborrado de gente.

Todo lo demás pasó con normalidad, personas nuevas, personas que siempre venían y pedían lo mismo, adolescentes ruidos y familias felices.

-Me voy Marco tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas para mis hermanas- El chico asintió despidiéndose con la mano.

Los demás meseros le ignoraron estaban más atentos a cuidar sus mesas.

Se cambió poniéndose un suéter ligero, el clima no estaba para nada helado, incluso en la noche podías estar con ropa muy ligera sin sentir el frío.

(・´з`・)

Los meses habían pasado, las vacaciones empezaban mañana, Eren estaba preocupado, su trabajo en la cafetería estaba en peligro y tenía que buscarse otro.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Annie con el ceño fruncido, su hermano no se veía muy bien.

-De maravilla Annie no te preocupes- Por la mueca molesta de su hermana supo que no le creyó- El dueño de la cafetería murió, la hija del dueño no se quiere hacer cargo, está muy ocupada ya que es abogada. La venderá, el nuevo dueño la derribara y la convertirá en no sé qué.

Se masajeo la sienes con irritación, cuando pensaba que su vida estaba bien le salían con eso.

-Vi una cafetería donde buscan a meseras jóvenes, yo puedo…

-Tu puedes estudiar para mantener tu beca, lo mismo para ti Mikasa, con eso me ayudan mucho- Ambas asintieron, si su hermano pedía eso no podían hacer nada más.

-Al menos déjanos buscarte un empleo- Eren volvió a negar.

-Creo que en la empresa de alado tienen un espacio, veré mañana- Mintió sonriéndoles para no preocuparlas, no quería que le quitaran a sus hermanas por no poderlas mantener.

-Está bien, pero dinos si te dieron el trabajo- Annie le sonrió para darle ánimos, uno que necesitaba para mantenerse sereno.

-Claro que sí- Acepto, haría lo que fuera por ellas.

(・´з`・)

Estaba más nervioso que antes, había ido a la cafetería a renunciar y ahora Pixie le llamaba, si lo despedían también de ese trabajo ya no sabría que más hacer.

-Pasa Eren- Le indico Pixie antes que él si quiera tocara la puerta.

-Hola viejo- Le saludo cuando se percató que estaban solos- ¿Aun sigues sobrio?

-Claro que si mocoso, por el bien de mis hijos debo estar sobrio.

-¿Cuántos niños adoptaste?- Pregunto curioso, solo sabía del señor Rivaille, aun no conocía a la otra persona.

-Fueron dos chicos, Rivaille Ackerman y Hanji Zoe, ninguno se dice hermano, según ellos son solo amigos y comparten el mismo tutor- Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa- Los dos son únicos.

Agrego antes de entrelazar sus dedos y mirarlo fijamente.

-Ya suéltalo Pixie, me molesta tu silencio- El hombre asintió.

-Has estado distraído últimamente, dime que te molesta- Se lo pensó muy bien, Pixie podía darle dinero sin rechistar, pero pensaba que, si lo recibía sería malo, ese dinero no se lo gano por su duro trabajo, si no por lástima, algo que no le gustaba.

-Hoy renuncie a mi otro trabajo, ahora tengo que buscar otro con urgencia, tengo que cuidar a mis hermanas.

Pixie asintió, sabía lo que había pasado con Grisha y Carla, también la mayoría de las cosas que estaba pasando Eren.

-Hay otra bacante en la empresa- La mueca de disgusto que hizo Eren no le sorprendió.- Estamos alegres con tu trabajo, tanto que queremos darte otro trabajo de medio tiempo con nosotros, es muy importante y necesitamos alguien de confianza.

Confianza, es lo que el necesitaba para creerle a Pixie.

-¿Cuál es ese maravilloso trabajo?- Pregunto mirándole de mala gana.

-Serás quien traiga y lleve papeles importantes que yo o Rivaille te demos. Será por las tardes, así que puedes como siempre hacer tu trabajo en la mañana y los demás en la tarde, saldrás a las siete de la tarde ya que a esa hora me voy.- Le informo mostrándole un documento- Firma y tendrás el empleo.

Eren miro el documento con duda, las empresas Ackerman tenían una buena paga y todos eran muy amables.

-Está bien- Acepto, con dos niñas que mantener no era momento de dudar, o aceptaba o buscaba un lugar mejor- Lo haré, las deudas no se pagan solas.

-No tendrías que pagar nada y descansas si cumplieras tu promesa.

-Si me sigues diciendo de mi promesa no la cumpliré mucha, además…- Eren suspiro fastidiado- Quiero conseguir todo por mí mismo, no quiero que me hagas favores.

Pixie también suspiro, aunque querría que Eren viviera con sus hijos adoptivos respetaba su decisión.

-No lo haré Eren, solo que enserio te necesito para este trabajo, eres alguien de mi confianza, con papeles tan importantes no podemos contratar a cualquiera- Explico Pixie mirando con seriedad a Jaeger.

-Ya dije que acepte viejo, ahora dame esos papeles para hacer mi trabajo, espero una buena paga.

(・´з`・)

-Hermano mayor- Llamo Annie moviéndolo para que se despertara.

-¿Qué pasa Annie?- Eren se levantó agitado- No les hice su almuerzo enseguida lo hago.

-Tranquilo hermano, ya estamos de vacaciones, te desperté para que desayunaras antes de ir a tu trabajo- El chico asintió- Hoy veraz a tu segundo jefe.

Eren asintió recordando, a partir de ese día vería más seguido al señor Rivaille.

(・´з`・)

Cuando llego al trabajo no se sorprendió de ver a Rivaille, el chico solo le saludo contantemente.

-Buenos días señor- Le respondió al saludo silencioso.

Rivaille estaba mirando de vez en cuando al chico, mirando su trabajo, algunas técnicas de limpieza era impresionantes para él. A pesar de sentirse observado lo ignoro, sabía que estaba inspeccionando su trabajo.

Lo primero que hacía cuando llegaba era ver que estaba haciendo Rivaille, para así planear que cosas tenían de prioridad limpiar.

-Escuche que primero limpias mi oficina después la del viejo, debe ser molesto escuchar su risa, parece que en verdad es padre de Hanji- Eren se sorprendió, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a platicar con Pixie cuando hacía la limpieza que continuo con la plática.

-Si suele ser algo molesto, pero Pixie es agradable, el viejo no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual de raro- Soltó una carcajada amena- No puedo creer que ese vejete borracho se convirtiera en un hombre rico.

-¿Conoces a Pixie de años? ¿De dónde?- La cara de Eren palideció, no sabía si decir algo más, después de todo era la vida de Pixie.- Vamos Eren el viejo no se enojara.

Dijo Levi al notar la cara afligida que puso el chico.

-Pues…- Miro a su jefe, con una mueca de disgusto- cuando era un niño era mi vecino, vivía en una casa vieja y deteriorada, siempre traía con él una botella de alcohol, era muy inofensivo y nunca fue agresivo, siempre decía que se convertiría en un hombre millonario.

-Y lo cumplió- Levi soltó una carcajada sin gracia- Suena muy a Pixie tu historia, si son conocidos ¿Por qué no te dio un puesto más alto?

Eren se mordió el labio, suspiro para después mirar a Levi.

-No quiero favoritismo señor Rivaille, me gusta ganarme las cosas por mi trabajo duro- Rivaille sonrió internamente, ese chico era muy interesante.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Es miércoles y el cuerpo lo sabe, me voy a pasear al fin. La verdad quería quedarme en casa y adelantar mis fics, pero ya escribir parte del cap 5 de este fic, así que quiero relajarme y salir, siempre llego cansada y me duermo donde caiga, mi gato siempre va a burlarse de mi y me aplasta, es malvado, mi perro me lame la cara y el gato hace lo mismo, me da asco que me laman, se siente feo, quien sabe que estuvieron haciendo y lamiendo mientras yo trabajaba.**

 **En fin, a los que esperan Kindergarten, el lunes comenzare a adelantarlo, como ya llevo mas capis de este fic me adelantare con ese, no quiero dejarlos sin nada.**

 **Bien nos vemos para la próxima semana.**

 **Eren ya conoce a Levi, ¿ambos se hablaran más? ¿Comenzara una linda amistad u amor odio? ¿Dormiré bien algún día?**

 **Espero le guste y gracias por los reviews:**

 **Tauru95** : Espera a ver los próximos, ya tendrán más encuentros. A penas leyendolo y yo lo dejó, der verdad una disculpa, la escuela y el trabajo me esta matando, me consume mucho tiempo. Que bueno que me entiendas, ya sabrás como estoy de agotada (tanto mental como física)

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : jajaja pues muchas gracias, siempre me esfuerzo para cada día mejorar y no escribir fatal.

jaja lo miro y es tan guapo, con su traje negro o azul, la verdad nunca dije que usaba traje, tendré que ver eso, no pueden estar desnudos jeje.

Gracias me diverti y espero divertirme de nuevo hoy.

 **Guest** : Pues muchas gracias, de verdad siempre trato de mejorar, siempre investigo hasta de muebles, bueno eso depende del fic, cuando se trata de embarazos busco todo sobre eso, hasta en Mis dos padres le pregunte a mis amigas sobre como le fue cuando tuvieron a su hijo, de solo escucharlas me dolió hasta el alma, pero todo sea por escribir de una manera decente y como dices hacer que se imagine todo.

Claro que seguiré, aun tengo unos 33 fic que subir, no me iré por un tiempo, tengo tantas historias que subir que no aguanto y por eso subo tantos al mismo tiempo (aunque me dará un colapso mental) pero me gusta escribir.

Me alegra escuchar eso, para eso escribo, para hacer que al menos sonrían un poco y olviden las cosas malas, espero que resuelvas los problemas.

jajaja porque? como siempre dijo Eren tuvo una vida humilde y por eso el reclamo, aquí verán todo sobre la vida de ambos.

 **Akire** : jajaja no me sonrojo tan fácil, has logrado lo que muchos no hacen ;)

Escribe lo que tu corazón te diga(? está bien, igual yo leo los reviews cuando actualizo. Si pobrecillo, siempre piensa lo peor, pero debes entenderlo, esta siempre asustado por no poder mantener a sus hermanas y se las quite el gobierno.

Oh ya veo, yo la verdad no veo anime en emisión, pero trataré de verlo, se ve interesante. También fue mi serie faavorita de pequeña, aún la veo en la tele ccon mis hermanos, me gusta escucharla en audio latino.

Armin murió? no tenía ni idea oh por higia, tengo meses sin ver el manga, nee es broma ya se y aún me duele. :.(...

* * *

Bien tengo que seguir escribiendo antes de irme a ver una peli, nos vemos.

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren**

 **Advertencias: M-preg**

* * *

Su trabajo en la compañía Ackerman era casando pero agradable, siempre tenía a alguien con quien hablar, ahora que estaba el señor Rivaille era mucho mejor, desde la plática sobre Pixie hablaban más a menudo, aunque solo fuera para saber cómo limpiar diferentes manchas y marcas de detergente.

Entro a la oficina después de que le dejaran entrar, Rivaille lo esperaba con una enorme pila de papeles.

-Hoy tienes mucho trabajo Eren- Le comunico el chico con una mueca.

-Aunque no lo crea me agrada el trabajo- Dejo las cosas donde siempre y comenzó su trabajo- Hay una oferta de detergente olor lavanda señor.

Levi dejo los papeles de lado para observar al chico.

-Tienes toda mi atención Jaeger- El castaño puso los ojos en blanco para después soltar una _risita_ mal disimulada.

-Es un súper mercado que está por toda la avenida señor, están a tres por dos- Se mordió el labio al ver una pequeña sonrisa de su jefe- Es una marca muy buena, al menos eso dice mi hermana ella me ayuda a lavar la ropa.

-Confiare en ti y comprare cuando salga del trabajo- Su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar eso, confiaba en él, no en su hermana.

-Claro señor- No supo que más decir, comenzó su trabajo para así terminar de una vez e ir a limpiar la oficina de Pixie.

-Escuche que el viejo te hace trabajar hasta tarde, ¿No te molesta?

-Para nada, me paga horas extra, sinceramente mejor para mi señor- Levo observo al chico con disimulo, era una persona de lo más normal. Cabello castaño, piel ligeramente tostada, era muy delgado, pestañas largas, no sabía cuándo media pero seguro pasaba del 1.70, manos largas y lo que más llamaba la atención de cualquiera eran esos grandes ojos agua marina.

Un chico normal pero lindo.

-Ya veo, aun así debes descansar adecuadamente- Soltó sin pensarlo, había notado esas manchas negras debajo de los ojos de Eren.

-Cuido de mis dos hermanas señor, no tengo tiempo para dormir- Eren fue a limpiar el baño, Levi se quedó quieto. Ese pobre chico estaba cargando con mucho.

(・´з`・)

-Hola chico, tú debes ser Eren Jaeger- El castaño levanto la mirada, observando a la chica de lentes.

-Así es señorita, la puedo ayudar en algo- La chica le sonrió con dulzura, una que le incómodo.

-Me han hablado tanto de ti, siento que te conozco Eren- Sinceramente no conocía a la chica, pero si le hablaban de él debía ser familiar de alguien de la empresa.- Que grosera soy, me llamo Hanji Zoe, la otra hija adoptiva de Pixie.

-Buenos días señorita Zoe, es un gusto al fin conocerla- Dijo con tono dudoso, esa mujer era extraña.

-¿Vas a la oficina de Rivaille?- Pregunto Hanji tomándolo de los brazos- Yo te acompaño.

-Si apenas iba para con el señor Rivaille- Dejo que le guiara en su ruta conocida, sabía que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria a los hijos de su jefe.

Cuando llegaron Levi los miro entre molesto y fastidiado.

-Déjalo en paz Hanji, es un buen trabajador como para que los espantes con tus rarezas.- Le regaño Levi dejando los papeles de lado.- Ya estoy por terminar mi pila de deberes lárgate que me molestas.

-Acabas de llegar, no te fastidies tan rápido, me encontré a esta hermosa criatura cuando venía a visitarte.-Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un suave rosa, nunca le había llamado hermoso- Es tan lindo, seguro tendrá unos bellos hijos ¿No quisieras tener descendencia conmigo querido? Con tu belleza y mi inteligencia podrían hacer mucho.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no me gustan las mujeres, soy gay- Confeso dándole la espalda a ambos hermanos, de repente se sentía avergonzado.

-Pues tienes lindas caderas y un buen culo- Casi suelta un grito nada masculino. Zoe le había palmeado el trasero, dándole un pequeño apretón- ¿Eres de esos chicos que se embarazan?

La pregunta lo descoloco, nunca le decía eso a nadie, no es que le diera vergüenza, solo no quería que lo discriminaran. Ser hombre y poder dar a luz era repulsivo para muchos.

-Ya basta estúpida, se ha enojado y lo incomodas- Eren relajo los músculos, sus nudillos se estaban poniendo cada vez más blancos.

-Puedo hacerlo señorita, en mi opinión es una bendición y no una maldición como todos lo dicen. Iré a limpiar el baño- A pesar de estar casi rabiando Eren no azoto la puerta del baño como hubiera querido.

-Es un chico interesante- Hanji sonrió muy alegre.

-Bastante a decir verdad- Confeso Levi con el ceño fruncido.

(・´з`・)

Eren estaba en verdad preocupado, no por el trabajo, en la empresa todo estaba de maravilla. Las mañanas volvieron a ser tranquilas, Rivaille había regresado a la universidad y solo lo veía por las tardes, Hanji pocas veces iba a la empresa y sus demás compañeros eran amables. Extrañaba a los hermanos, siempre le hacían reír por sus peleas, siempre alegando que no eran ni hermanos adoptivos, solo chicos con suerte, Hanji estaba algo loca y Rivaille, era callado pero divertido, serio pero atento. No sabía porque todos decía que era un demonio, para él era todo un amor de persona.

-Comenzó la época de lluvia- Dijo una señora con mal humor, él también hubiera resoplado y rogarle a cualquier dios para que no lloviera. En estas épocas los autobuses apenas y pasaban e ir caminando era una locura, si aún tuviera su empleo en la cafetería sería distinto, llegaría a un lugar _calientito_ después a su hogar, pero en la empresa era ir todo derecho o tomar un autobús si estaba muy cansado o iba muy tarde.

Ya era algo tarde, el autobús se estaba tardando demasiado para su gusto, su paraguas se lo había llevado el viento y estaba completamente empapado. Le dolía la mandíbula de tanto tensarla por el frío y tiritaba por estar empapado.

-Mejor me voy caminando, igual ya estoy mojado- Se dijo, los pies comenzaban a tensarse por estar parado sin moverse por tanto tiempo.

Un auto bastante llamativo se detuvo donde debía estar un autobús, seguro esperaba a alguien. El vidrio se bajó, se sorprendió al ver a su segundo jefe.

-Entra mocoso- Aunque quiso negarse un escalofrío en su espalda le hizo caminar, la lluvia cada vez estaba más fuerte y el frío calaba hasta los huesos.

-Gracias señor Rivaille y lamento mojar su auto- Adentro estaba realmente caliente, cerró la puerta para resguardarse del frió.

-Por nada Eren, debiste regresar a la empresa y esperar a que dejara de llover- El regaño le divirtió, como si fuera sencillo.

-Tengo que regresar a mi casa, eso me recuerda, tengo que llamar a mis hermanas- Se arremango las mangas de su camisa y busco en su bolso, muy en el fondo estaba su viejo celular en una bolsa de plástico para que no se mojara y tuviera que comprarse otro.

-¿Dónde vives mocoso?- Pregunto Levi con autoridad.

-En las _casitas_ de Rose, me puede dejar en la entrada y yo iré caminado- Tomo su celular y sin esperar respuesta marcó el número, bastaron dos timbrazos para que su hermana contestara, Levi observo con disimulo al chico, que hacía unas muecas bastante divertidas- No te preocupes, me quedaré con alguna vecina, adiós, cuídense niñas.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto cuando Eren se masajeo las sienes.

-Olvide mis llaves y en mi casa no hay nadie, tendré que quedarme en casa de alguna vecina, eso o pasarla afuera de mi casa y con este frío la verdad no se me antoja para nada- Levi puso en marcha el carro sin preguntar la dirección directa de Eren.

El chico no paraba de farfullar cosas que seguro ni el entendía.

-¿A dónde vamos señor Rivaille? Está es una área muy lejos de mi casa- La cara de preocupación del chico le divirtió.

-Vamos a mi casa, está muy cerca de aquí, te puedes quedar y mañana ir al trabajo sin preocupaciones- Eren le miro crispado- No quiero que enfermes, nadie hace el aseo como tú.

Soltó una risa divertido, casi parecía una escena romántica.

-Vale- Acepto- Solo porque quiero mi trabajo, tengo demasiadas deudas como para que me corran por estar enfermo o llegar tarde.

(・´з`・)

Bien había aceptado solo por su trabajo, se sacrificaba por sus hermanas, pero ahora que lo analizaba estaba en el departamento de su jefe, si alguien se enteraba podrían mal interpretar las cosas.

-Relájate y vete a dar un baño o si no de verdad te vas a enfermar Eren- Asintió cabizbajo, de verdad se sentía nervioso, estar en la casa de un hombre, uno bastante atractivo y que a decir verdad le atraía.

Para que negarlo, el señor Rivaille le había estado gustando desde las vacaciones, el chico era muy sincero y divertido, daba igual lo atractivo, le gustaban sus pláticas amenas e inteligentes.

Tal vez si pasaran más tiempo juntos podría hasta enamorarse, le gustaba hasta su mal humor y cuando soltaba alguna que otra palabra grosera.

-Claro, dígame donde está el baño señor Rivaille- El chico asintió invitándolo a caminar con un ademán de la mano.

Ambos su subieron las escaleras, Eren admiraba todo, era un bello departamento. Todo gritaba Rivaille, estaba muy acomodado a su gusto, sin ninguna fotografía que enmarcara bellos recuerdos.

-Ese cuarto es el mío, este es de invitados, aunque nadie lo usa, Hanji nunca viene a mi casa ya que no sabe dónde vivo, sería ruidoso tenerla por aquí- Explico Rivaille cuando llegaron a la planta alta- Tiene baño propio así que puedes ducharte aquí.

El chico abrió la puerta dejándole entrar a él primero, admiro el cuarto, uno bastante espacioso, con un _closet_ enorme y una vista hermosa.

-Es muy lindo, pero el color no le queda- Comento admirando la cama- Se vería mejor con un color lila que con ese feo verde.

-Yo escogí ese verde feo- La cara de Eren palideció- Estoy bromeando Eren, el departamento ya tenía estos colores cuando me mude. Aunque tienes razón le quedaría ese color, además tiene un aura de niña, no sé siempre lo sentí- Ambos admiraron el cuarto, sintiendo un escalofrío agradable- Se vería mejor con una cama con doseles.

-Con madera pintada de blanco- Corroboro Eren mirando con emoción a su jefe.

-Así es, unas cortinas blancas sin adornos para que se filtre una buena luz- Levi miro con detenimiento a Eren, se perdió en esa mirada emocionada y de un color tan hermoso, al castaño le paso lo mismo.

-Bien, debo darme una ducha- Exclamo Eren asustado, había sentido la necesidad de tomar la mano de su jefe.

-Está bien, iré por alguna de mis mudas de ropa y la dejaré en la cama, te veo abajo para tomar algo- Carraspeo incómodo, era como si ya no fuera el chico de la limpieza, con el que compartía sus secretos de limpieza y los mejores detergentes.

Ahora era Eren, un chico agradable, con el que no tenía que fingir estar ocupado para no tener una plática tan divertida, podía ser él mismo y Eren no se enojaba o fastidiaba.

Le gusta esa sensación, pero también le asustaba.

(・´з`・)

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, al ambiente estaba cálido gracias al calefactor.

-A penas pare la lluvia me iré- Le informo a su jefe- Lamento todos los inconvenientes señor Rivaille, debe ser incómodo para usted tener al simple chico de mantenimiento en su casa.

Levi suspiro frustrado, no le gustaba que Eren se rebajara.

-No me digas señor, dime Levi, mis amigos me dicen así- Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

-Pero es mi jefe- Exclamo cohibido- No podemos ser amigos.

-Claro que podemos, solo tú decides si ser mi amigo o no- Rivaille le miro, ondeando con lentitud sus largas pestañas- Solo soy una persona Eren, antes de que Pixie me adoptara no era más que un mocoso sucio, no tenía más que una madre enferma y una muda de ropa.

La confesión de Rivaille le estrujo el corazón, quería saber más de Rivaille, no del señor Ackerman.

-Quiero ser su amigo…- Dudo en decir el mote, aún no creía tener esa confianza- Levi, así podemos conocernos, quiero saber todo de Levi, no del demonio Ackerman, ese hombre frío en los negocios. Quiero saber quién eres realmente.

Esa respuesta le sorprendió, Eren estaba llegando muy lejos, nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

-¿Demonio Ackerman?- Pregunto carraspeando.

-Así le dicen algunas personas, cuando está negociando es como un demonio, todos le temen- Confeso con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Vaya no tenía ni idea- No estaba mintiendo del todo, sabía que tenía un apodo, pero no ese.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, también escuche que alguien de otra empresa te llamo _solterón_ de por vida y una chica decía que era una lástima, ya que tus genes se desperdiciarían porque eres muy apático, engreído y gruño como para que alguien se enamorara de ti- Levi no se ofendió, sabía que decían eso y más de su persona- Pero yo creo todo lo contrario señor Levi, sé que encontrara a alguien que le ame y quiera tener familia con usted, cuando conozcan lo maravilloso que puede ser usted cualquiera lo amara.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad Eren, puedo ver que eres una persona muy transparente y sincera.

-Por nada señor Levi, ya que somos amigos quiero aprender de usted y tener una buena amistad a base de decirnos la verdad, si algo me molesta de usted se lo diré, así que tenga la misma confianza para decirme que siente de mí.

-Lo haré Eren, gracias por ser mi amigo, la verdad no tengo, todos en la universidad son unos idiotas que buscan mi dinero- Confeso sin miramientos, Eren le transmitía confianza.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te quiero por tu dinero? tal vez quiero ser tu amigo para que me compres cosas caras y ponerme en un puesto alto- El castaño sonrió altanero.

-No lo harías, si quisieras eso ya le habrías sacado mucho dinero al viejo y vivirías cómodamente sin mover un dedo- Eren suspiro, vaya que le conocía en ese aspecto.

-Vale tu ganas la primera pelea- Acepto- Ahora hay que ir a dormir, la lluvia va a durar mucho y yo tengo que madrugar para ir a mi casa después al trabajo.

Levi asintió, ese chico era demasiado fácil de leer, como un libro abierto con sus expresiones.

(・´з`・)

Después de haber dormido en el departamento de su jefe todo fue mejor en su relación, cuando iba por algún paquete Levi le preguntaba cómo estaba su día y comenzaban una plática amena. Le gustaba esa sensación, era agradable tener un nuevo amigo con el que contar, el único que consideraba amigo era a Marco y hace tiempo que no lo veía.

-Hola hermosa persona- Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar la no-hermana de Levi había venido al fin

-Hola señorita Zoe ¿Cómo está?- Pregunto educadamente, esa chica era demasiada rara para su gusto.

-Muy bien mi querido y hermoso cachorro- Respondió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Cómo has estado tú? Me sorprende que aún estés aquí nadie soporta por más de unas horas a Levi, suele ser insoportable.

-Para nada, en mi opinión es un chico agradable, tengo charlas bastante emocionantes con él- No entendía porque todo el mundo hablaba tan mal de Levi, para él era una persona amable, a veces demasiado gruñón y recién descubrió que maldecía demasiadas veces al día.

-Debe gustarte mucho como para decir eso- Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un fuerte carmín, dijo unas cuantas palabras que ni él entendió y desvió la mirada para decir algo coherente.

-Solo somos amigos señorita Zoe, no se equivoque- Soltó avergonzado.

-Pueden ser algo más- Canturreo la chica dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

-Hoy estás más retrasada que otros días Zoe- Rivaille apareció, con ropa casual y unos libros en mano.- Vete a tu casa, tengo unas cuentas que hacer y la tarea es muy pesada, no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces y acosos hacía Eren.

Le advirtió pasándolos de largo, estaba demasiado ocupado, había salido temprano, pero gracias a eso les dejaron más proyectos.

-Es que me parece divertido, es tan lindo, tiene buenos genes ¿No te parece?- Levi solo negó hastiado.

-Has lo que gustes- le dijo frunciendo más el ceño- Eren te necesito en mi oficina.

El chico asintió sonriendo, había terminado su trabajo temprano, así podía platicar un buen rato con su amigo.

(・´з`・)

-Solo vivo con mis hermanas, mis padres murieron cuando yo cumplí los 16 años, como me emancipe me dieron la custodia de las niñas, nadie quería hacerse cargo de ellas de igual forma- Explico Eren tomando un poco más de su té- Desde ese momento comencé con mis trabajos de medio tiempo, les trato de dar todo.

-¿Y dónde queda Eren?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca sabía cómo responder a eso, para el todo su mundo era Mikasa y Annie.

-Él está perfecto así, no quiero nada más que el bien de mis hermanas.

-Me estas mintiendo y prometiste no hacerlo- Titubeo mirando con sorpresa a su jefe. Suspiro derrotado para después aclararse la garganta.

-Cuando mis hermanas estén más grandes y vayan a la universidad Eren volverá, solo quiero tener una familia, siempre soñé con tener hijos- Confeso avergonzado, nadie sabía ese sueño suyo.

-Tenemos el mismo sueño- Eren enarco una ceja con incredulidad- Conoces ese secreto, ni Hanji sabe que quiero tener una familia, pero cuando eres millonario nadie te quiere realmente, solo ven tu dinero y lo atractivo que eres, no soy más que un cajero humano y un chico bonito.

-¿Quién dice que eres guapo?-Pregunto Eren con una sonrisa, Levi enarco una ceja- Eres más bien como feo, tu nariz es pequeña, al igual que tus ojos, para nada atractivo, tu peinado están fuera de lugar y eres demasiado delgaducho, para nada mi tipo.

-Lo dice la belleza andante, eres demasiado alto, seguro no tienes músculos y pienso que tienes una sonrisa de idiota- Se defendió el Ackerman, Eren le sonrió haciendo después un puchero.

-Cálmate cheque con piernas- Le acuso, Eren dejo de mirarle con fingida para mirarlo con dulzura- Pronto encontraras a alguien que te amé por lo que eres.

-Espero que me ame a pesar de ser un gruñón _solterón_.

-Ya verás que sí, amara tu ceño fruncido, se reirá de tus malos chistes e intentará persuadirte para que no digas tantas groserías. Amara tu obsesión por la limpieza y a pesar de todo pensara que eres amable, dulce y…- Eren suspiro distraído, Levi le miro confundido- Se enamorara poco a poco de ti sin importar tu mala actitud y narcisismo.

-No soy narcisista mocoso, soy perfecto y todos lo saben- Eren rio sin gracia- Espero encontrar a esa persona.

-Ya lo harás, de eso estoy seguro.

* * *

 **Siempre e pensado que para comenzar a enamorarte debe surgir una amistad, para poco a poco aprender de esa persona y darte cuenta de que estas enamorado. Tengan en cuenta, gustar, enamorarse, querer y amar son cosas muy distintas, para mi son como escalones, que poco a poco debemos de avanzar para estar seguros de nuestros sentimientos.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : jajaja pues así son, nos demuestran su amor de esa manera, yo en lo personal odio que me laman, pero si no la dejo llora.

jajaja pues yo seré la hermana que encontró al gato y se lo quedo, eso le paso a "gato" la recogí de la calle.

pues si, debemos seguir.

 **Tauru95** : Eso eh notado, mis últimos fics no quieren actualizar, como siempre fanfiction me detesta :¨( pues ya actualice todos mis fics (al fin) así que te doy más dosis de Riren-Ereri unos más kawaii que el otro.

 **¿Eren está conociendo su nuevo hogar? ¿Están desarrollando sentimientos de amor u amistad?**

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos el miércoles con está linda pareja.**_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: M-Preg, si aún no has leído Mis dos padres te sugiero no leer este fic ya que es su segunda parte.**

 **Parejas: Riren**

* * *

Con el calor tan sofocante que había se sentía abochornado, así era en esos tiempos, lluvia en las noches y un calor de infierno en las tardes, más la humedad que quedaba por las lluvias _nocheras_. Agito su mano con fuerza para así echarse algo de aire y no sentirse tan mal, si no llegaba el camión se desmayaría por un golpe de calor.

Un auto bien conocido para él se detuvo donde debía estar el autobús repleto de gente que quería llegar a su cómoda casa para darse una ducha refrescante.

-¿Te llevo?- Le pregunto Levi alzando una de sus delgadas cejas.

-¿No debería estar ya en su departamento haciendo tarea de la universidad?-Pregunto Eren fingiendo molestia.

-Mi intelecto es superior al de los otros, recuerda bien eso mocoso.

-Guapo, millonario y con un cerebro brillante, me estoy enamorando de usted señor- Cada palabra destilaba su sarcasmo, cuando hacía calor su lengua no se detenía- Siento que me desmayare con su magnificencia.

Eren se abanicó con la mano, Levi solo rodó los ojos molesto.

-Entonces te quedas aquí a morirte de calor-El cuerpo de Eren se tensó.

-No nos apresuremos Levi, aceptare tu propuesta tan generosa y me iré contigo, así tu auto tendrá algo hermosamente agradable, ya que tú eres feo y desagradable.

Levi solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y abrirle la puerta.

(・´з`・)

-Bien ya llegamos ¿De verdad no quieres que te acerque más a tu casa?

-Está bien aquí Levi.

-Vale, mejor vete ya a casa, parece que pronto comenzara a llover- Jaeger asintió tomando sus cosas para salir del carro, cuando salió le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Gracias Levi, solo te traigo molestias ¿Cómo debería de pagarte?- Pregunto Eren con timidez. Levi lo medito, no lo hacía para que Eren le debiera favores, lo hacía ya que ellos eran amigos.

-Mañana quiero ir a comprar unas cosas al súper mercado ¿puedes acompañarme?- Pregunto mirando el volante de su carro.

-Creí que el todo poderoso Levi no iba a comprar sus cosas, esperaba a una candente secretaria, rubia con muchas curvas que hacía todo por ti- Le cuestiono Eren alzando una de sus cejas.

-En realidad yo hago todo eso, no me gusta que nadie entre a mi casa, todo está demasiado limpio y ordenado como para que alguien ensucie todo- La mueca de disgusto que puso Levi le hizo sonreír- No dejo entrar a cualquiera.

Escuchar eso le hizo recordar cuando estuvo en el departamento de su amigo, eso significaba que era especial para Levi.

-Te acompañare entonces, mañana es mi descanso, podemos ir después de las cuatro.

-Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana entonces, vendré por ti Eren- Le aviso el pelinegro.

-Claro nos vemos amigo, estaré aquí a esa hora, no llegues tarde por favor.

-Nunca lo haría, adiós Eren.

Eren asintió cerrando la puerta de carro, Levi encendió el carro para darle marcha. Apenas se había ido y ya lo extrañaba.

No podía esperar la hora en que llegara Levi por él.

(・´з`・)

No le sorprendió las miradas llenas de curiosidad o extrañeza que tenían sus hermanas, sabía que hoy estaba diferente, su comportamiento había sido de lo más normal hasta que recordaba a Levi. Hoy irían juntos a hacer algunas compras, no recordaba el último día en el que había salido con un amigo.

-Quiero que hagan su tarea para tener la tarde libre chicas, así podemos cenar juntos por la noche- Le ordeno Eren a sus hermanas, solo le faltaba darse una ducha, arreglarse y salir.

-¿Estas bien hermano? Hoy estas muy extraño y contento- El chico dejo caer la revista que tenía en sus manos, había olvidado decirle a sus hermanas a donde iba y con quien.

-Olvide decirles chicas, estaba tan feliz- Sus hermanas le miraron con atención, estaban curiosas- Voy a salir con un amigo.

-Es genial hermano, hace tiempo que no sales a divertirte ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Lo conocemos?- Pregunto Mikasa contenta, Annie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya les había dicho que Pixie es mi jefe y tiene dos hijos, pues me llevo de maravilla con Rivaille, él me ha traído varias veces a casa, somos buenos amigos- Mikasa asintió dando a entender que quería más información- Es muy amable conmigo, me dijo que si podía acompañarlo a comprar unas cosas y acepte. Vendrá por mí a las cuatro.

-Entonces ve a arreglarte, nosotras te esperaremos- Annie asintió contenta, él las miro con ternura, eran las mejores hermanas del mundo.

(・´з`・)

Cuando Levi llego por él estaba muy nervioso, pero cuando lo vio con ropa informal todo el nerviosismo se fue. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía muy atractivo.

-Iremos a comprar ropa antes de ir al súper, espero que no te moleste- Eren observo a Levi por el rabillo del ojo, con traje se veía imponente y atractivo, pero con ese pantalón negro, camiseta azul y chaqueta de cuero negro se veía como un chico malo muy guapo.

-Está bien- Logró articular a duras penas- Les dije a mis hermanas que llegaría para la cena.

-Te vez bien- Le elogio Levi mirando al frente, eso lo agradeció, ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Gracias igual tú, si te soy sincero pensé que usarías traje- Confeso Eren algo avergonzado.

-Piensas tantas cosas herrones de mí Eren.

-Pues tú no me cuentas nada de ti- Le reprocho Jaeger ofendido- Siempre que estamos juntos soy yo quien habla. Haces que me enoje, ya no quiero hablar contigo.

-Eren yo…

-Dime sobre tú vida cuando estés preparado, tampoco quiero obligarte- En ocasiones su amigo era demasiado testarudo y hasta bipolar, primero quería saber todo de él, pero estaba tan emocionado con su plática que no le dejaba ni hablar, pensaba que si no tomaba aire de tanto hablar algún día se desmayaría.

-Primero iremos a comer algo después a comprarme ropa, así podemos hablar- Eren intento replicar, pero un ademán de la mano de Levi le hizo callar- Te diré cosas que nadie sabe, me trasmites mucha confianza, más de la que yo quisiera.

(・´з`・)

-Mi nombre es Rivaille Ackerman, mi madres es kuschel Ackerman. Ella me decía Levi, ya que pensaba que mi nombre era muy serio, aunque no la entiendo después de todo ella escogió mi nombre- Eren notó la tristeza en la mirada de su amigo- Murió cuando yo tenía unos diez años, viví en un orfanato por dos años hasta que Pixie me adopto, él dijo que venía por mí.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Pregunto Eren confundido.

-No lo sé, pero a decir verdad si lo parecía, había miles de niños, más lindos y tiernos que yo, digo parecía un gato mal humorado con ganas de matar a cualquiera que me tocara, pero Pixie me sonrió solo a mí- Las bebidas que pidieron llegaron en ese momento, la chica sonrió asintió para después retirarse- Con una amabilidad que nunca recibí en el orfanato me pregunto mí nombre, cuando lo supo me dijo que era el niño correcto, que él me cuidaría ahora que la bella Kuschel no estaba.

-¿Conocía a tu madre?- Pregunto Eren más atento.

-Al parecer sí, dijo que la conoció cuando mi madre era una niña y él era un adolescente, eran vecinos y Pixie la quería como a una hermana, se perdieron la pista cuando ambos se mudaron, la busco por años, pero lo único que encontró fue a un niño huérfano mugroso con una muda de ropa para todo el año- Levi miró su taza de café frío- Me adopto y me llevo a su hogar.

-Aún hay más Levi- Replico Eren cuando su amigo termino la historia de modo apresurado.

-No es nada del otro mundo Eren, ese vejete fue bueno conmigo, después de dos años de vivir con él tome algo de confianza, después trajo a Zoe, ella siempre fue ruidosa, algo arisca con los mujeres ya que unas la intentaron vender a un prostíbulo- Explico Levi nervioso, no sabía si era bueno contar la vida de su no-hermana, después de todo es algo que no le tocaba decir- Ya con un buen baño, estudios y ropa de marca todos me consideraban digno de ser el heredero de Pixie.

-La gente solo ve el dinero o aspecto, es algo demasiado triste, ¿Te importaba lo que la gente decía?

-Al principio si me interesaba, me hacían sentir menos, como si yo fuera un pedazo de escoria que fue rescatado por un hombre maravilloso, uno que me convirtió en la joya que soy ahora. Los odie, incluso a Pixie, hasta que comprendí que él vejete solo intentaba ayudarme y los demás solo soltaban mierda sin sentido.

-No importa que tanto dinero tengas o que tan atractivo seas, la gente siempre va a hablar de ti, ya sean cosas buenas o malas- Levi asintió de acuerdo- Aún más si tienes dinero.

-Lo sé, como ya te había dicho en la universidad muchas chicas y chicos se me insinúan, otras incluso me hacen propuestas sexuales- Eren enarco una ceja disimulando una _risilla_ al tomar el _pajilla_ de su bebida entre los dientes.- Aunque te cause gracia Eren Jaeger, soy el hombre más deseado.

\- Aunque digas eso eres virgen- La risita socarrona que se formó en los labios de Rivaille se esfumo, balbuceo algunas cosas y se quedó callado, mirando sorprendido a su amigo- No me lo niegues, aunque con ese nerviosismo me lo has confirmado.

Levi se levantó, saco unos cuantos billetes dejándolos en la mesa y se retiró, Eren parpadeo unas cuantas veces sorprendido.

-¿Señor?- Pregunto la mesera.

-Ya pago la cuenta ¿Está bien así o es más?- La mesera se apresuró a contar todo para después mirar su libreta.

-Es mucho más señor- Eren se levantó ignorando lo que le dijo la mesera, se sentía tan idiota por haber sido tan arrogante.

-Levi- Le grito cuando lo diviso, estaba subiendo al elevador, se apresuró a correr, esquivando a unas cuantas personas que le miraron curioso- Espera.

Entro a duras penas al elevador, Levi miraba los botones del elevador como si fuera lo más interesante.

-¿Vas a algún piso en especial?- Pregunto Levi con cara de pocos amigos cuando las puertas de elevador se cerraron.

-Mira lo lamento, no pensé que te ofendieras- Explico con nerviosismo, su broma había salido mal- Con tu carácter, me imagine que me dirías algo ofensivo, te burlarías diciendo que seguro soy más virgen que tú y el ofendido sería yo.

-No me ofendí en realidad…- Eren soltó un grito nada masculino cuando Levi lo tomó de la cintura ciñéndolo a su cuerpo- Solo quería mostrarte que a pesar de mi nula experiencia sexual puedo seducir a cualquiera.

Trago saliva cuando los labios de Levi estuvieron a escasos centímetros de su cuello, balbuceo unas cuantas cosas, estaban tan cerca que si se movía un poco su pierna rosaría la entre pierna de su amigo.

-Ya veo sexy chico, eres todo un galán ahora déjame ir- Pidió empujando suavemente a Levi con sus manos.

-Claro- Ahogo un gemido cuando su amigo soplo intencionalmente en su cuello.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, todo a su alrededor se detuvo, también el elevador, que emitió un sonido avisando que ya habían llegado al tercer piso.

-Bien, hay que comprarte ropa- Exclamó Jaeger con nerviosismo, casi cae por separarse tan bruscamente, pero logró salir a duras penas, con una sensación extraña.

(・´з`・)

La tarde transcurrió bastante tranquila para ambos, entre risas y algunas que otras bromas, contándose algunos cuantos secretos y temores.

-No puedo creer que te de miedo nadar- Levi trato de no reír- Siempre estas jodiendo con que quieres ir al mar y te da miedo el agua.

-Si algún día voy solo me mojare los pies, no entraré completamente al mar- Las mejillas de Eren se inflaron haciéndolo ver adorable, Jaeger miro su reloj saltando de su asiento al ver la hora- Debo irme Levi, mis hermanas me esperan para cenar, seguro aún no hacen nada, deben estar hambrientas.

-¿Por qué no vamos por ellas y cenamos juntos?- Pregunto Levi mirándole con seriedad, Eren se mordió el labio inferior, meditando la pregunta.

-Creo que eso debemos preguntárselo a ellas.

(・´з`・)

Mikasa fue la primera en aceptar la invitación, creyó que ambas se negarían, pero seguro sus hermanas querían conocer más a fondo a su amigo.

Ahora todos estaban cenando, Levi se había ganado la confianza de sus hermanas, incluso Annie susurro que Levi le agradaba, eso le hizo sentir bien.

-Yo también odio el olor del chocolate- Su hermana que siempre estaba inexpresiva (un poco menos que Annie) le sonrió a Rivaille.

-Como la gente puede gustarle, es horrible.

-Que les pasa es el mejor olor, cuando Annie y yo pasamos por alguna tienda de chocolates nos embriagamos con ese olor, es estupendo- La rubia asintió ofendida- No solo se parecen en algunos gustos, incluso parecen familia.

Los acuso Eren molesto, físicamente se asemejaban mucho, ambos eran serios, con el mismo tono de cabello, sus ojos eran del mismo tono y su tez de piel era igual de pálida.

-Así son todos en mi familia, tal vez somos primos lejanos- Mikasa se encogió de hombros- Todos los Ackerman son iguales, supongo.

-Eso debería decir yo, tu eres una Jaeger, si fueras una Ackerman seguros seríamos familia- Levi hizo un ademán con la mano.

-Ella no es una Jaeger, Levi, bueno legalmente lo es ya que mis padres la adoptaron, pero ella es Mikasa Ackerman- Explico Eren restándole importancia.

-¿Mikasa Ackerman?- Pregunto Rivaille con la cara pálida.

-Así es- La chica estaba confundida, aún más con la mirada que le dirigió el amigo de su hermano, le mirada con miedo y tristeza. Soltó un grito alarmado, Levi había tomado su mano examinándola con atención.

-Creo que si somos primos- Eren casi escupe la gaseosa que había pedido.- No puedo creerlo, por fin te encontré Mika.

La chica abrió los mirando a Levi con atención.

-¿Kuschel…?

-Sí, ella es mi madre- Mikasa no podía creerlo, al fin había encontrado a su único familiar, ese que supuso ya ni si quiera existía.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Bueno se que aun no han avanzado en su relación, pero quería responder algunas cosas del otro fic, como se conocieron Mikasa y Levi, como supieron que eran primos, en el siguiente cap se dirá con más detalle, después vendrá el Riren.**

Reviews:

 **AstridHatake** : jajaja pues si muchos piensan en ya, me gustas, nos gustamos, treinta minutos de conocernos ya nos amamos ok a casarnos, y por eso hay tantos divorcios. Mejor conozcamos a esa persona, amemos sus virtudes y sus tonterías.

 **Tauru95** : Espero que fangirles mucho más con ese riren suculento en el elevador, lastima que se detuvo, ojala se hubiera averiado por unas horas..solo digo. Al contrarío gracias a ti por leer.

 **Van** : Jajaja no creo que lo necesitara, aunque aquí si le pondré un poco de lemmon, aún no se como meter lo de las camas de donceles, ni lo recordaba, gracias por hacerlo. Cuando escribes tantas historias olvidas detalles de la otra, tendré que leerme el fic de nuevo.

Si ambos necesitan un amor incondicional, pero ya sabemos que estos dos van a terminar bien.

 **Eloise1719** : Ya pronto, mira que de a poco se están dando cuenta, pero Eren sabe como hacer caer a ese Ackerman a sus pies.

 **Dama athil** : Por poco y no contesto tu review, estaba por subir el cap y lo vi a tiempo ;). Mejor a estudiar, el riren lo dejamos para después, aquí te dejo otro cap para que lo leas antes de realmente estudiar, suerte con los finales.

* * *

Nos vemos el miércoles!

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: M-preg, segunda parte de Mis dos padres**

 **Parejas: Riren.**

* * *

-¿Pensé que no tenías más familia hermana?- Pregunto Annie sorprendida.

-Yo igual, supe que mi tía Kuschel murió hace años, tío Kenny desapareció y nadie sabía del primo Levi, por esa misma razón me adoptaron los Jaeger, es algo sorprendente primo Levi- La sonrisa de su hermana era tan encantadora que tanto Eren como Annie no evitaron sonreír, desde pequeña Mikasa pensó que no tenía a nadie más. Siempre lloraba diciendo que era la única Ackerman, que su otra familia ya no existía, fue doloroso para ella pensar que toda su familia estaba desaparecida o había muerto.

-Es genial Mika, es bueno saber que al menos tengo un familiar a salvo- Mikasa compartía ese pensamiento.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Te llevaras a mi hermana?- Pregunto la pequeña rubia mirando fijamente a Rivaille, aunque le agradaba el chico no quería alejarse de su hermana.

-No les haría eso, si Mikasa quiere vivir con ustedes no pondré quejas- Eren no evito soltar el aire que acumulo en sus pulmones- Ella se ve realmente feliz con su familia, yo solo soy su primo, es mejor que este con sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo supiste que eran la persona correcta? Por lo que calcule ambos eran muy pequeños cuando se separaron- Pregunto Annie sin entender muchas cosas.

-Siempre le he dicho Mika, siendo sinceros había olvidado su nombre completo, ya que, como dices ambos éramos muy pequeños cuando nos separamos- Explico Levi sintiéndose algo tonto por no reconocer fácilmente a su prima o saber si quiera su nombre completo.- Ella tenía unos cuatro años cuando la conocí, yo unos once años. Vivíamos con la familia de Mikasa ya que nos echaron del departamento donde vivía con mi madre, solo estuvimos por tres meses con ellos, después nos fuimos a otra ciudad y perdimos contacto con ellos.

\- Descuida primo Rivaille, yo tampoco te reconocí, como mi hermano no dice mucho tu nombre pensé que eras cualquier persona- Levi asintió sitiándose menos culpable.- Pero dejemos eso de lado y mejor hay que comer, ya después hablaremos de esto, mañana tenemos escuela y no quiero llegar tarde a casa.

-Lo olvidaba, yo también tengo que trabajar, y ustedes…- Señalo Eren a todos- tienen que estar bien preparados para rendir mañana en la escuela.

-Aunque quiero saber más sobre el familiar de Mikasa tiene razón, tenemos proyectos que hacer, se viene los exámenes y no podemos dormir a media clase- Levi hizo una mueca, la rubia tenía razón, los tediosos exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Entonces no se diga más, hay que comer chicos.

(・´з`・)

Mikasa miro el lunar en forma de media luna que tenía en la palma de su mano, recordaba que al primo Levi le gustaba su lunar y su cabello, ahora le gustaba su hermano, al menos eso parecía. Tal vez le daría un pequeño empujón a esos dos, que poco a poco se estaban enamorando el uno del otro.

-¿En qué piensas hermana? –Pregunto Annie, apenas su hermano se había ido al trabajo su hermana se comportó de manera extraña.

-¿Crees que primo Levi y mi hermano hacen bonita pareja?- La rubia medito por unos segundos esa pregunta.

-Se llevan bien, tu primo parece de esas personas que no dejan entrar a su vida a cualquiera- Así como nosotras, quiso decir- Se ven lindos juntos, cuando estaban comiendo mi hermano no dejaba de sonreír, se preocupa por Levi y cuando sus manos apenas se tocaban los dos brincaban, aunque creo que no se dan cuenta del efecto que hacen el uno con el otro.

-También me di cuenta de eso, como dices al parecer ellos no se dan cuenta- Ambas se levantaron era hora de irse a la escuela.- Rivaille es un buen chico, cuando éramos pequeños era menos serio, al menos eso es lo que recuerdo

-Tal vez paso por cosas difíciles, así como nosotras- menciono Annie.

-Por todas esas cosas difíciles es por la que nosotros estamos juntos ahora, quien sabe dónde estaríamos si no fuera por nuestro padres adoptivos o incluso por Eren que nunca nos dejó, cada día lucha por nosotros- Ambas se sentía muy agradecidas con su hermano mayor.

(・´з`・)

Los exámenes fueron la cosa más sencilla del mundo para él, sus compañeros de clase se quejaban y otros lloriqueaban porque decían que era muy difícil y no habían estudiado correctamente.

Patéticos, quiso gritarle a todos, incluso los que estaban tras de él estaban a poco de llorar porque sus inútiles cerebros solo habían maquinado las miles de formas de como seducir a Rivaille Ackerman y no en como pasar las materias. Si Eren estuviera en esa escuela le había ido mal con sus nervios, pero con su increíble cerebro había pasado con unas calificaciones medio decentes.

Detuvo sus pensamientos sobre su amigo, desde hace tiempo que había pensado más en él, incluso cuando acabo de responder el último sencillo examen de matemáticas (para alivio de los demás) había pensado en si Eren estudiara en esa universidad estaría esperándolo a fuera de su salón de clases para después ir a la cafetería a comer algo.

Eso le estaba asustando, desde la cena con sus hermanas no lo había visto, incluso en la empresa ya que Pixie se negaba a que asistiera, que en épocas de examen era mejor estar en casa durmiendo, haciendo tarea, comiendo y estudiando. Siempre había esperado esos días para estar tranquilos sin su odiosa no-hermana revoloteando a su alrededor en la oficina, pero ahora estaba ansioso, quería estar lo antes posible en la oficina y ver esa radiante sonrisa con unos ojos hermosos color agua marina.

-Rivaille- Le llamo una de las tantas chicas que estaba tras él- ¿Vas a ir a algún lado hoy? ¿Podríamos…?

-Saldré con alguien, debe estar esperándome- Soltó con rudeza, por lo natural era más cortes y mentía de una mejor manera, pero eso de ser siempre perfecto y caballeroso con tanta resbalosa le estaba cansando.

-¿Un amigo?- Pregunto la chica un tanto dudosa y hasta preocupada.

-Un chico que me gusta en realidad, iré a conquistarlo, espero pronto ya no ser soltero, él me agrada de verdad- Tomo su maletín, dejando a la chica (y a otros entrometidos) con la boca abierta por su confesión. No era una mentira como tal, Eren le agradaba, y le gustaba un poco, solo un poco.

Tenía que hacer algo para aclarar los sentimientos hacía Eren. Lo quería de amigo o como algo más, eso debía saber lo antes posible. Para su muy mala suerte la única con la que podía hablar era con Hanji, la desventaja de no tener amigos, y el único que tenía no podía pedirle consejos sin ser descubierto.

(・´з`・)

Apenas llego al departamento de su hermana ya quería darse la vuelta e irse al suyo, pero Hanji era una especie de bruja ya que abrió la puerta apenas él estuvo enfrente de ella.

-¿A qué se debe este gran honor hermano?- Pregunto Zoe muy confundida, pero sin perder esa sonrisa ladina.

-No somos hermanos idiota- Bramo molesto, entrando al departamento sin ser invitado- Quiero hacerte unas preguntas y si comienzas a decir estupideces me voy a largar.

Hanji cerró la puerta asintiendo a la advertencia de su no-hermano, Levi se sentó en el sillón de cuero, sin evitar hacer una mueca de asco por la caja de pizza que estaba en la mesita de la sala, quien sabe cuántos días tenía ahí.

-Vale no lo haré, pero date prisa, tengo cosas que hacer, investigaciones que concluir y una siesta reparadora, este hermoso cutis no se mantiene así por pura magia, necesito mi sueño de belleza- Hanji se sentó junto a su hermano, manteniendo una distancia prudente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Levi?

Rivaille suspiro, formulando en su brillante cabeza las miles de dudas que tenía.

-Creo que me agrada Eren- Hanji enarco una de sus cejas delgadas.

-Eso ya lo sé, si no fuera así no le dirigieras la mirada si quiera- Su no-hermano era demasiado frustrante en ocasiones, torpe en el amor y no sabía cómo hablarle a la gente sin soltar alguna maldición.

-Quiero decir, que me agrada más de lo normal, pienso en él demasiadas veces, como hoy- Exclamo con irritación- me imagine con él en la escuela, también rechace a una chica diciéndole que me gustaba un chico y que me confesaría, yo nunca haría eso.

Hanji asintió entendiendo todo, su hermano estaba cayendo poco a poco en manos de Eren, aunque seguro el chico no lo sabía.

-Al perecer te está gustando, o ya te gusta.

-Es lo que quiero saber, no tengo al menos idea de estas cosas, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con alguna persona, hasta tú me desagradas y apenas te soporto- Hanji no se sintió ofendida por lo que dijo, sabía cómo era Levi.

-Debes tener alguna cita con él, hacer cosas de amigos y de parejas, para que compruebes cual te gusta más, sé por lo que has dicho que ambos conocen secretos del otro ¿Pero Eren sabe qué tipo de bebidas te gusta? ¿Sabes el helado favorito de Eren o el que menos le gusta?- Rivaille negó con la cabeza- Esas son cosas que también debes saber, para que así sepas realmente las cosas que te disgustan y te gustan de él, saber para que lo quieres a tú lado, salgan más a menudo y conózcanse más.

Levi asintió, solo por pensar en Eren más de lo habitual no significaba que le gustara, tal vez solo por ser un chico bueno con una honestidad e inocencia que nunca había visto.

-Le pediré salir hoy, para que vayamos a algún lugar a comer y conocernos- Así podía disipar sus dudas.

-Eso estaría muy bien, te diría algunas cosas que investigue del chico, pero es mejor que tú las descubras- Hanji esperaba que todo eso si fuera amor o al menos que empezará a serlo, Eren era un chico muy lindo, inocente pero sobre todo muy sincero. Todo lo que Levi necesitaba, esperaba que con esas citas el chico se enamorara de su no-hermano.

(・´з`・)

Nunca le había pedido una especie de cita a alguien, por lo natural le pedían cenar o tener sexo con él, todo era nuevo y aterrador. Eren entro a la oficina, cuando lo diviso le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas sinceras.

-Pensé que ya no te vería Levi, escuche que en la universidad tienen exámenes y entregas de proyectos, Mikasa está enfadada de escuchar a todos quejarse.

-Se nota que somos primos, yo estaba igual, todos no dejaban de joder con que reprobarían y sus padres le reprenderían- La pequeña sonrisa de Levi le hizo sentirse extraño- Quería verte Eren.

El chico casi chilla de júbilo, no se esperaba eso de Levi.

-¿Por qué? Sé que soy una persona extraordinaria, pero no tienes que pensar en esta humilde persona- Cuando estaba nervioso comenzaba a soltar cosas sarcásticas.

-Quería invitarte a alguna plaza a comer un helado, pero si vas a estar con tu tono mordaz y aires de grandeza…

-Iré- Soltó de forma brusca, se sonrojo por ser tan brusco, pero la sonrisa de Levi lo tranquilizo.

-Pasare a recogerte mañana domingo a las dos de la tarde- Eren asintió muy contento, cuando sus hermanas se enteraran seguro estarían felices, no más que él por supuesto.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Ayer me dio una pereza horrible y no publique nada, hasta cambiarle de canal a la tv me daban ganas de dormir, pero, para eso son los días de descanso, para flojear todo el día. Ahora que tengo otro celular, puedo escribir desde el trabajo o el camión, para los que vivan en México y vean a una chica loca escribiendo yaoi, no la saluden, puede enojarse si la interrumpen.**

 **Quedan advertidos ;)**

 **No tengo nada del próximo cap, quiero hacer una cita super romántica con miel, azúcar y sin cariñitos, ¿Olvidaron esa palabra? aún falta mucho para saber como se origino, pero ténganla en mente.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tauru95** : Y tendrán una cita, espero terminarlo para la próxima semana, le pediré consejos a mis amigos para saber el punto de vista de los hombres, ya veras que será una cita muy linda ;)

Por nada, al contrario gracias a ti por leer.

 **Altaria Blue** : No te preocupes, si escribiera solo por los reviews me enojaría, pero lo hago por mera diversión. Muchas gracias, espero que este también te guste.

Quiero que den pasos no tan pequeños, que todo se de con naturalidad.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Esperemos que a Levi no le moleste su sarcasmo, aunque los dos los son bastante. Será una sana amistad de primos, nada de drama...por ahora ;)

 **Eloise 1719** : Pues el cap 7 debes verlo en privado, tendrán una linda cita, al menos eso espero. jajaja me imagino la cara de tus padres.

 **van** : Por nada ;) uuf ya sabemos como terminan de enamorados y calenturientos, ya estoy planeando una sukulenta conti... y luna de miel... solo digo.

 **Akire** : Futura esposa, me has hecho extrañarte y prepararte un discurso en tu regreso por nada, peor me alegra saber que seguirás aquí. No hay cuidado, con que leas y te guste es suficiente para mí.

 _ **No se apresure a sacar conclusiones, no e dado un gran paso**_ _**aún faltan muchas cosas para que comience a surgir el amor, muchas citas a decir verdad.**_

 _ **Ya el tiempo lo dirá.**_

* * *

 _Nos vemos el miércoles._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: segunda parte de Mis dos padres, m-preg.**

 **Parejas: Riren**

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar la canciones que puse, al menos la primera, está muy bonita**_

* * *

A pesar de comenzar con un saludo muy incómodo de parte de su amigo Eren lo ignoro, era su único día libre y quería pasarlo bien. Apenas llegaron al centro comercial Levi volvió a ser el mismo gruñón, como si sus dudas se hubieran despejado en el camino.

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces Levi?- Pregunto Eren con una radiante sonrisa, Levi le miro por unos minutos, para después mirar a su alrededor.

-Quiero ver algo de ropa, también algunos zapatos, los que tengo se están desgastando- Eren asintió conforme, así podía ver los gustos de su amigo, aunque ya sabía algunos.

Después de haber visto algunas tiendas de ropa Levi estaba actuando muy extraño, cuando hablaba y el adivinaba que ropa le gustaba, su amigo asentía para después girar la cabeza avergonzado. Siempre había sido un hombre raro, pero estaba superando los límites de rareza que Eren soportaba.

-Espero que no superé a Hanji- murmuró cuando Levi se alejó para ver más de cerca una corbata color borgoña.

Se giró sobre sus talones, estaba cansado de ver trajes, para él todos eran iguales pero con un color distinto que apenas notaba.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando diviso una heladería, eso era mejor que ver trajes aburridos.

\- ¿Tan fastidioso es?- La pregunta de Levi le sorprendió.

\- Para nada- Mintió desvergonzadamente, mirando uno de los trajes.

\- Si es así, ¿Qué traje se me vería bien? Estoy seguro que ni si quiera has puesto atención en lo que digo o en los que me he puesto- No le sorprendería eso, incluso Pixie se fastidiaba.

\- Creo que el traje negro con la camiseta color borgoña se te ve horrible, te quedará mejor con una azul rey- Eren bostezo ignorando la mirada molesta de una de las chicas que atendían el lugar.- El traje blanco se te vera muy mal, en serio a ti se te ven mejor los colores oscuros, te vez más atractivo.

Agradeció que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran, eso habría sido muy vergonzoso.

-Ya veo- Levi no evitó reír cual idiota -Me llevaré ese traje e iremos por un helado.

Eren sonrió agradecido, ya estaba cansado de ver como las chicas del lugar se mordían el labio desnudando a Rivaille con la mirada, como si quisieran hincarle los dientes.

\- Lo que mi príncipe deseé- bromeó su amigo.

\- Que idiota- fue la respuesta que recibió.

(・´з`・)

Ir a lugares tan concurridos no era de su agrado pero ambos escucharon que esa heladería era muy buena y para alegría de Levi decían que el lugar era limpio. Para su fortuna les dieron mesa a los cinco minutos de llegar, la agradable mesera les dio un menú con los variados sabores que a ambos les dejaron sorprendido.

\- Sé que hay sabores extraños pero sólo quiero el de fresa- admitió Eren alzando una de sus pobladas cejas.

\- Yo pediré el de limón, me gusta el sabor pero es muy pegajoso, lo dejaré pasar por hoy.

Eren se cubrió la boca para no soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- No lo puedo creer- dijo Eren para después hacer una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto su amigo mirando también el menú de sabores.

\- Hay helado de pistacho el peor sabor del mundo- una risa mal contenida salió de los labios rosados de Eren.

\- El pistacho es mi sabor favorito- Bramo Levi molesto. El castaño dejó de sonreír, trago saliva ruidosamente y espero que su cerebro maquilara una respuesta decente.- Estoy jugando Eren, yo también odio el pistacho.

Espero que Eren le mirara con incredulidad para decirle que sus chistes eran malos y con su cara seria en lugar de hacerlo sonreír le daría miedo para después reírse de su falta de humor.

-Por _Higia_ que me lo creí- Eren comenzó a reír, una dulce risa llena de sinceridad y no falsa como la de su tutor o la burlona de su hermana- Más por la seriedad con la que lo dijiste.

Su amigo se secó las lágrimas alegando que había caído en la trampa.

-Perdonen la demora, el local está muy lleno y no hay mucho personal- Se disculpó el mesero con una sonrisa de fingida pena- ¿Qué van a pedir?

-Nieve de fresa, con el especial y para mi amigo una de limón doble por favor- Se tomó la libertad de pedir las cosas una vez que dejo de reír.

-Claro en seguida las traigo- Dijo el chico antes de retirarse.

No supo que decir, estaba tan asombrado por la risa tan sincera de su amigo, nunca pensó que nadie se reiría de sus chistes malos, si no fuera porque Eren era muy sincero y humilde pensaría que solo lo hacía por quedar bien con él.

-Mamá decía que podía comer helado sin que me doliera el estómago, por eso me prohibía comer tanto.

-Entonces yo haré lo mismo, seré quien te lo prohíba- Le aseguro su amigo.

-Eso es genial, siempre debes tener a una persona que te ponga límites, con la que te sientas completo- Levi asintió, esperaba que su amigo fuera esa persona.

-Podemos ir más tarde por una taza de café, sé que te gusta sin azúcar- Rivaille asintió con una timidez escondida, su amigo parecía conocerlo a la perfección.

-Sé que tú pedirás un chocolate caliente…- Agregó mirándolo con seriedad- Sin malvaviscos, sé que te resulta asqueroso.

También él conocía muchas cosas de Eren.

(・´з`・)

Las hermosas estrellas adornaban tan linda noche, ellos descansaban en las cómodas sillas que tenía el balcón del hotel, como el lugar a donde quería llevar a su amigo estaba demasiado abarrotado de gente no había paz ni un minuto de silencio. Decidieron mejor ir a un lugar tranquilo, él convenció a su amigo, ese hotel era muy tranquilo y la habitación tenía un balcón con una vista impresionante.

-Es tan lindo- Dijo su amigo después de suspirar- Gracias por traerme aquí.

Esa bella sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquiera fue dirigida a él.

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose You de Meghan Trainor con John Legend** sonaba de fondo, una canción con un tono muy lindo, aunque la letra un tanto equivocada para ese momento, el silencio que se formó no era para nada incómodo, al contrario era tan relajante.

Las tazas de café y chocolate descansaban en las manos de ambos, las estrellas iluminaban tan lindo momento y sus pensamientos se mezclaban con la tranquilidad.

Ambos tenían tantas diferencias en gustos, coincidían en pocos, pero no les molestaba. Ambos con personalidades diferentes, Eren era alegre, sarcástico cuando se lo proponía y una fiera cuando estaba enojado, Levi era grosero, demasiado sincero y muy antisocial, pero se sentían felices juntos, muy a gusto el uno con el otro.

A él le gustaban las cosas amargas, al chico las cosas dulces, pero quien sabe, podían mezclarse y hacer un sabor agridulce que no a todos les iba a gustar, pero no por eso dejaría de existir.

-Eres como un ángel- Eren dejo de mirar las estrellas para ver esa mirada aún más bella.- Creo que estas comenzando a gustarme.

Jaeger medito por un momento esa confesión, apretó lo labios para mirar el cielo y suspiro con pesadez, Levi por primera vez se sintió herido, tal vez sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, fue muy brusco o no fue el momento para decirlo.

-Tú también estas comenzando a gustarme, me gusta tu sonrisa, la forma en que frunces los labios cuando algo te molesta y como te muerdes los labios cuando estás nervioso, todos esos detalles que nadie más ve yo lo hago, no sé como pero lo hago- De nuevo Eren giro la cabeza para enfrentar esos ojos penetrantes- No estoy enamorado de ti, pero puedo aprender a hacerlo, creo que podemos hacerlo juntos.

Era como si su amigo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, diciendo lo que él había querido decir.

-Opino lo mismo, debemos conocernos más, aprender él uno del otro- Eren asintió conforme, ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese bello gris, Levi fundiéndose en el aguamarina.

Tal vez era por las estrellas, por haberse confesado o por la canción romántica, no lo sabían, pero todo era diferente ahora, se miraban con otros ojos.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaron, ignorando todo a su alrededor, solo eran Levi y Eren, disfrutando de un hermoso sentimiento que los hacía felices.

Ni la mesita que estaba en medio de las sillas los detuvo para estar más cerca, estaban a escasos centímetros, la canción romántica estaba a punto de culminar, como sus labios rojos, una nueva canción sonó sin que se dieran cuenta.

Levi tomo con delicadeza la mejilla sonrojada de Eren, estaba fría como la noche, pero suave como los pétalos de una rosa, **Fire** de **BTS** comenzó a sonar, solo en el segundo diez, cuando la música se hizo más estridente asusto a ambos y por el salto que dio su cuerpo sus frentes se golpearon haciendo que ambos se alejaran.

El primero en reír fue Eren, amaba esa canción, era una de las tantas que escuchaba cuando se subía al autobús para que su viaje no fuera tan tediosos o fuera a dormirse.

-Vaya canción- Se quejó Levi masajeando su frente lastimada.

-Lo siento, no recordaba que estaba en mi lista de reproducción, según yo puse la carpeta con música calmada para estar tranquilos- Eren también se masajeo su lastimada frente.

-Pues esa no es muy tranquila que digamos- Puta canción, había arruinado tan bello momento.

-No la culpes, es una canción increíble, ellos tienes buena música, unas canciones románticas también, deberías darles una oportunidad- No evito ponerse celoso y más molesto.

-Pues vete con ellos- Se quejó dejándose caer con pesadez.

-No seas malo, prefiero estar contigo, y si cantas… mejor- Bromeo Eren mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me gustaba más la otra canción- La _risita_ tranquila de Eren fue suficiente para que dejara su molestia atrás.

-Deberíamos hacer una lista de las cosas que nos gustan, otras que nos disgusta, también otra que lleve el título de: las cosas que odio de Eren y las que me agradan- Para él sonaba bastante bien.

-Me parece bien, ahora por una canción tranquila, es una linda vista como para escuchar ese escándalo- Eren asintió con una sonrisa, Levi parecía un viejo que se quejaba por la música de los jóvenes.

-Te mostrare más de este grupo, tiene talento te lo juro- Eren tomo su celular, buscando otra de sus canciones favoritas- Aquí, está es muy bonita.

Levi lo dudaba, él prefería escuchar a **Yiruma** antes que a esos ruidosos chicos, tal vez lo investigaría y si eran guapos les ganaría, sería un buen hombre al que Eren defendiera tanto como a esos chicos del grupo que para su mala suerte había incluso olvidado el nombre.

 **Beautiful** de **BTS** comenzó a sonar haciendo que Levi suspirara, no sonaba tan mal esa _cancioncita_.

-En nuestra próxima cita te mostrare más canciones románticas, seguro solo escuchas canciones aburridas y sin un mensaje bonito- No se quejó, después de todo la palabra cita le animo más de lo que esperaba.

-Hasta nuestra próxima cita entonces.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **No odien a BTS es un buen grupo de k-pop genial, por lo natural no es mi estilo de música, pero ellos tienen algo que me gusto ( los había escuchado en vídeos ramdon cuando estaba sin hacer nada) no por que sean guapos, ya lo dije los escuche en vídeos que nada que ver con ellos así que ni de cara los conocía, tienen una voz que atrae y a mi me llama más la atención la voz de la gente que su aspecto físico. Si tienes una voz sensual me vas a enamorar.**

 **Si no fuera por la canción de Meghan Trainor no habría cap, ya que no tenía nada hasta que escuche esa canción, y fire de BTS a completo el cap, le deben a ellos mi inspiración.**

 **Espero les gustará, parece que ambos dieron un gran paso, pero solo es el comienzo.**

 **Ya tendrán citas más interesantes, ya lo verán.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lluery** : Por nada, gracias a ti por leer mi fic.

 **Eloise1719** : jajaja pues hoy si traje en miércoles, algo tarde pero lo hice, y aquí le confiesa que está comenzando a gustarle, espero pronto se enamoren.

Por nada, y gracias a ti por dejarme reviews, siempre trato de contestarlos, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que se toman su tiempo de leer mi fic, recibidos, yo te mando también muchos besos y abrazos desde mi lindo México.

 **Tauru95** : Una cita bastante pasable, pero las cosas se ponen más emocionantes, pues casi otro beso, pero esto tiene su porque, ya verán luego.

 **AstridHatake** : Yo pensé que tendría más miel, pero desafortunadamente salió este intento de cita, aunque me gusto mucho pero no creo haber puesto lo que prometí, igual espero te gustara.

Pues no pude escribir del todo, estaba tan cansada que me dormía en los camiones, pero bueno quien me manda a dormir tarde, pero estaba buscando canciones para el lemmon de este fic, que, aunque aún no es el momento lo estoy planeando para cuando llegue el momento tener algo, escribo por las canciones, son mi musa.

Yo tengo un mes sin leer yaoi, solo lo que escribo, y aún no eh muerto del todo. :¨(

 **Akire** : Y vaya que fue sorprendente el manga, nos dejo con un mal sabor de boca, Isayama como siempre haciéndonos sufrir, me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

 **Van** : tiene que dejarles en claro que ya tiene a su futuro amors, para que se alejen y dejen que sea feliz, al contrario gracias a ti por leer.

* * *

Nos vemos el miércoles!

Con todo my love


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren.**

 **Advertencias: M-preg**

* * *

Con tan descabellada lista que se habían propuesto a hacer sus días de descanso eran bastante divertidos, los domingos era día con Levi, siempre iban a los mismos lugares, los meseros ya los conocían y en el hotel les reservaban el cuarto con la mejor vista que tenían. Su carpeta de música estaba repleta de canciones románticas y tranquilas para calma de Levi.

-Beberíamos ir al parque- Propuso Eren en su cita número catorce- Podemos ver la naturaleza, respirar el aire puro…

-Sentarnos en la hierba donde muchos perro orinan, escuchar mocosos ruidosos y comer en el suelo… es romántico- Eren miro con molestia a su amigo, su sarcasmo era cruel.

-Pues si no quieres puedo ir con mis hermanas, ellas si aprecian los parques- El puchero que hizo Eren fue de los más adorable y lo suficiente para que Levi suspirara.

-Está bien, iremos a ese apestoso lugar- Acepto Levi de mala gana.

-Tampoco quiero que tengamos que ir a la fuerza, podemos ir a donde siempre.

-Dices eso, pero por esa sonrisa de idiota sé que estas feliz por ir- Eren asintió, para que negarlo, quería hacer cosas diferentes con el chico que le gustaba.

(・´з`・)

A pesar de haberse negado desde al principio Levi estaba disfrutando su día con Eren, primero fueron a rentar unas bicicletas, Eren no dejaba de hacer movimientos demasiado peligrosos, Levi creyó que sufriría de algún ataque del corazón a tan corta edad. Eren era demasiado entusiasma e imperativo, apenas terminaban una actividad el chico quería hacer otra cosa.

-Esto es muy divertido Levi- Grito el chico pedaleando con más fuerza- Atrápame viejo.

No sabía si reír o molestarse, si fuera otra persona ya lo habría dejado en el hospital, pero era su pequeño ángel y no le pondría un dedo en cima a menos que fuera para tomarlo de la mano.

-Ya veraz mocoso- Le grito con fingido enojo, se lo estaba pasando a lo grande.

Pero Eren cambio de planes, dejo la bicicleta a medio camino y le rogo para ir a rentar unos patines, acepto ya que una pareja acaramelada estaban tomándose de las manos y riendo de una bonita manera, Levi quería estar así, tomar la delicada mano de Eren.

-Vamos entonces- Acepto dejando también la bicicleta, pero con más cuidado, Eren saltó hasta llegar con él y lo abrazo agradeciendo por ser una buena cita.

Ahora ambos estaba así de divertidos que la pareja, Levi aprovechaba el que Jaeger no sabía patinar muy bien para acercarse más y sentir ese agradable calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de su futuro chico.

Ya había hecho un montón de actividades, desde saltar como idiotas en el trampolín, comer lo que a Eren se le pusiera en frente hasta volar cometas con el poco aire que hacía. Ese castaño lo invitaba a hacer cosas que nunca en su vida creyó hacer, pero que estaba disfrutando, tal vez porque no había tenido una infancia de lo más divertida o por el simple hecho de que era la persona que le gustaba con quien las hacía.

-Me gusta estar así contigo Levi- Confeso Eren tomándole con firmeza de la mano, sabía que Rivaille no lo dejaría caer.

-A mi igual mocoso- Admitió sin pena, debía ser sincero con sus sentimientos- Gracias por tener citas conmigo.

El castaño se limitó a sonreír para tomar ahora la mano del Ackerman con firmeza.

Era como un pequeño sol, que iluminaba sus monótonos y caóticos días.

(・´з`・)

Ahora estaban comiendo de nuevo, lo admitía, de tanto correr, caminar, pedalear y brincar le había dado hambre. Comieron unos cuantos aperitivos que Eren hizo y después compraron unos helados para refrescarse.

-Esa chica no deja de violarte con la mirada- Bromeo Eren sonriéndole con picardía a su cita.

-Pues ese de allá no deja de verte el culo, te está desnudando con la mirada, no saldrás virgen de aquí si sigue viéndote de esa manera- Siguió Levi con las bromas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Y si no usa condón? Soy muy joven para tener el hijo de un desconocido- La actuación exagerada de Eren le hizo sonreír.

-Descuida yo te cuidare- Eren soltó una carcajada, incluso riendo era tan lindo.

-¿Eso le dices a todas las chica con las que sales?

-No, a ellas simplemente me las llevo a la cama- Eren comió de su helado antes de acercarse a Levi.

-Pues querido, a mí me tienes que hablar bonito antes de metérmela- Eren sonrió de lado.

-Mi querida cita, tienes un culo de infarto, unos labios tan bonitos y te la quiero meter despacito- Jaeger soltó otra carcajada.

-No, pues así cualquiera se deja ¿Al motel barato de siempre? O ¿Me llevaras a uno caro?

-Con tan bello chico te llevare a uno de cinco estrellas, para que así veas que voy en serio contigo- El castaño dejo su sonrisa burlo, ahora estaba feliz de escuchar que iba en serio con él.

-Es la más jodida y estúpida confesión que me han dicho Rivaille Ackerman, pero yo también quiero ir en serio contigo- Eren tomo la mano de Levi, entre lazando sus dedos- De verdad me gustas.

Rivaille beso la mejilla de Eren, que aunque podía bien besarle en los labios e incluso morderlos no lo hizo, este tipo de relación tenía que avanzar de a poco, para ver si funcionaban. No sabía si era para toda la vida, o duraban unos cuantos meses, pero quería continuar sintiendo el calor agradable de esa relación inocente.

-Creo que nuestros acosadores ya se fueron- Rivaille fue el primero en separarse, estaban solo, sin gente mirándolos con lujuria mal disimulada.

-Me parece bien, creí que me violaría el culo con la mirada, aterrador.-Eren tembló al imaginarse eso.

Eso nunca pasaría, nadie tocaría a su pequeño si no quería perder algún miembro.

-Vamos al hotel- Aunque sonara bastante mal que Levi le propusiera ir a un hotel no se sentía amenazado o algo parecido, ellos no se estaban acostando, ni siquiera se habían besado, pero era agradable ver las estrellas en el balcón del hotel mientras escuchaban música romántica y entre lazaban sus manos. Todas las veces que regresaba de sus citas era como volver en una nube rosa, que lo llevaba flotando hasta su habitación, esperando a que fuera otra vez domingo.

-Me parece bien- de igual forma ya era tarde y estar en el parque ya se estaba volviendo aburrido, había hecho todas las actividades, estaba un poco cansado.

(・´з`・)

Por lo natural siempre iban a recostarse en las sillas del balcón, no sabía cómo habían terminado en la cama, aun así no le molestaba, estaba muy cansado como para dar un paso si quiera.

-Debo llevarte a tu casa- Le dijo Levi bostezando ruidosamente- Es tarde.

Eren negó, estaba tan a gusto en esa cama, las sabanas eran tan refrescantes y suaves.

-Quiero dormir, cállate por un rato- Gruño el castaño molesto, aún con sus manos entre lazadas se recostó en el pecho cálido de Levi- Estoy bien así, durmamos juntos por hoy.

-Es por tu jodida música, es demasiado relajante- **My Love** de **Sia** estaba arrullándolos poco a poco.

-Pero es una linda canción- El tarareo de Eren comenzó a calmarlo, por lo natural se dormía a las tres de la mañana y despertaba a las seis para ir a la universidad, dormía muy poco.

-Eso parece- Soltó un bostezo cansado, si tenía insomnio ¿Por qué ahora tenía tanto sueño?

-Mi amor, déjate llevar, late dentro de mí…- Comenzó a cantar su lindo castaño cuando por alguna razón la canción se repitió, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran más- Mi amor, haz encontrado la paz que buscabas para ser libre…

La voz de Eren sonaba cansada pero no menos hermosa.

-La canción es muy triste, se está despidiendo de esa persona especial- Le recordó a su madre, cuando ella se fue de su lado.- Ahora soy fuerte, me diste todo. Me diste todo lo que tenías, y ahora estoy en mi hogar.

Escuchar a Rivaille cantar fue nuevo para él, pero estaba a punto de dormirse que no le dio importancia. Les recordaba a sus padres, como ellos le dieron todo y lo amaron tanto.

Ackerman abrazo a Eren por la cintura, para que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cerca, el chico no se negó, también quería la cercanía de su chico para no romper a llorar.

-Mi amor, déjate llevar, late dentro de mí…

-Mi amor… mira lo que puedes hacer, estoy reponiéndome, estaré contigo…- Cantar no era su fuerte, pero sentía una mezcla de paz y tristeza en su corazón que no le importo.

-Tomaste mi mano- Canto Eren con la voz ronca, tomando con más fuerza la mano de Levi.

-Me gustas mocoso- Confesó Ackerman, con la voz cansada, estaba a poco de dormirse.- Y ahora estoy en mi hogar. Mi amor… déjate llevar, late dentro de mí…

-Yo estaré contigo…

Las últimas notas del piano tocaron, la hermosa voz de la mujer dejo de sonar y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, con una sensación de alivio. Aunque la letra era triste, pues se despedía de su persona especial, para ellos fue una tonada que les llego al alma.

No lo sabían, pero la letra decía mucho de su pasado y tal vez de su futuro.

Ahora estoy en mi hogar…

(・´з`・)

Apenas despertó se estiro con toda tranquilidad en la cama, sintiendo un peso extra en su cama.

-Mikasa ya estas grande- Reprendió a su hermana, a veces solía dormir con ella alegando que tenía miedo, hace años lo había dejado de hacer, ahora dormía con Annie.

-Cállate es temprano- Le reprendió una voz que no era para nada la de su hermana.

-¿Levi?- Pregunto para después recordar todo, sintiendo un gran alivio. Tomó su celular, que estaba obviamente casi sin batería por estar toda la noche con la música.- Mierda Levi son las seis, llegaremos tarde.

Levi gruño molesto, para golpear a esa pequeña mierda que oso gritarle en el oído.

-Como jodes…- Sus siguientes maldiciones murieron en sus labios, Eren estaba con él, una hermosa vista del chico que le gustaba, recién levantado y con cara de preocupación- Hola mi pequeño.

-Hola gruñón- Eren dejo la preocupación para colocar su mano en la mejilla de Rivaille- ¿Cómo dormiste?

Ambos seguían recostados, olvidando lo demás.

-De maravilla, ahora solo quiero darme un baño y desayunar algo, no comimos nada ayer- Levi se levantó, bostezando, había dormido muy bien.- Ve a darte un baño, yo llamare para que nos traigan algo.

Eren asintió, levantándose y poniéndose muy cerca de Rivaille.

-Qué sea rápido o llegaremos tarde- Levi asintió con una sonrisa- Iré yo primero entonces.

Antes de emprender su camino al baño beso a Levi, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. El Ackerman trago saliva, esperando que el siguiente beso fuera en los labios, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, tenían que enamorarse más el uno del otro.

Tenían un pequeño camino que recorrer.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y no crean que da flojera, a veces pienso que van muy lento, pero me gusta el tipo de relación que están formando los dos, sin presionarse y sin pensar superficialmente.**

 **Las canciones de Sia son muy lindas, me han ayudado a escribir muchos fic´s, espero encontrar más de este tipo, My love es una de mis favoritas. No se si realmente sea su traducción correcta pero me gusto.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tauru95** : Lastima que ya no son así, ahora todos quieren ir a prisa, pero es entendible, la vida avanza tan rápido que creemos que todo debe ser así. Creo que en este cap hubo más romanticismo, ya veremos en sus próximas citas.

 **Lluery** : Gracias y al contrario a ti por leer mi fic.

 **Eloise1719** : jajaja no me gusta hacerlas sufrir, aunque veo que si ya que todas quieren un beso con estos dos. La canción llego justo a tiempo, al menos para que escribiera el cap, pero por alguna razón quite el beos, ya verán porque. Si lastima y no lastima, nos encanta ver a estos dos bien juntitos.

Me a pasado, por muchas veces no me sabía la materia, pero era más entretenido pensar en otras cosas que en álgebra, odiaba esa clase. Pues te mandos muchos besos para que no se te acaben, nos vemos!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Pues muchas gracias, habrá más confesiones lindas.

jajaja es muy cierto, de igual forma sabemos como van a terminar estos dos, con muchos hijos muy bellos.

Y así seguirá siendo, no pienso cambiar el ritmo del fic.

Nunca me han robado mi cel, siempre lo guardo en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón, no pues bien amable, en este tiempo nos sobra dinero ya sabes.

Ya no lo haré, al menos lo intentaré.

 **Van** :jajaja si bts son los mejores, pues no le bailara, pero ya le canto una balada romántica, jajaja espero que ya cuando sena marido y marido(? le haga un baile bien sexy, y otras cositas. Me da gusto que te guste(? jajaja ya te dije, tal vez considere eso del baile sexy.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el miércoles!_

 _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencias: m-preg**

* * *

Despertar en esa habitación no era ya extraño para él, le gustaba dormir con Levi, aunque esperaba que su amigo no le molestara ya que era un tanto loco para dormir.

-Buenos días mocoso- se mordió el labio inferior antes de soltar una de sus sarcásticas respuestas.

-Buenos días gruñón- Le saludo- ¿Dormiste bien? Seguro que te golpe o algo, como era hijo único mamá me acostumbro a moverme como quisiera.

-Estoy de maravilla, solo hablabas de vez en cuando, tuve una amena platica con el Eren dormido, supe varios secretos- Eren se puso rojo hasta las orejas.- Estoy bromeando, no dijiste nada.

-Ya veo- La pequeña sonrisa de Levi solo ocasiono un revuelco en su estómago, le gustaba tanto ese chico.

-Quería preguntarte algo.- Su chico asintió esperando la pregunta- Habrá una especie de festival en la universidad, quería saber si puedes ir, como es día festivo no hay trabajo.

Eren lo pensó bien, si no había trabajo bien podía pasarlo con sus hermanas, pero quería saber cómo se comportaba Rivaille en la escuela.

-Estaría gustoso de ir- Acepto feliz, Levi estaba a poco de correr de la felicidad, Eren era una persona genial.

(・´з`・)

Con solo ver la fachada de la escuela Eren supo que sin duda era una escuela de gente con dinero. Mordió su labio inferior, sentía que no encajaba para nada en ese tipo de lugar.

-Eren- Grito su amigo corriendo tranquilamente cuando lo localizo entre tanta gente- Pensé que no vendrías.

-Prometí venir, incluso mis hermanas me dijeron que si no venía se enojarían conmigo- Mucha gente los miraba, como si fuera más impresionantes que ver a esa chica dar vueltas sin marearse, o ese chico que aventaba dardos sin darle a su amiga.

-Y te agradezco ese gesto, seguro tienes hambre, escuche que hacen una excelente comida por acá- Se le encogió el estómago al escuchar comida, de repente no tenía hambre.

-Quisiera una bebida primero- La boca se le secó al escuchar a una chica decir que era un chico que no pertenecía a su círculo social.

-Bien mocoso idiota, vamos por algo- Levi se sentía tan feliz que incluso olvidaba actuar de manera fría, con Eren siempre era así.

-Seguro- Fue lo único que logró decir, Rivaille lo tomó de la mano con una delicadeza que lo tranquilizo.

(・´з`・)

-¿Y en qué carrera estás? –Pregunto Eren después de pedir unas bebidas.

-Administración de empresas, ya sabes que yo heredare la empresa del viejo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, bien se los puedes dejar a…- Torció los labios cuando se dio cuenta de quien heredaría la empresa- Mejor quédatela tú, Hanji los dejaría en la calle el primer día.

-No lo hago solo porque seré el heredero, siempre me llamo la atención, mi madre decía que sin duda yo sería un excelente empresario, espero serlo- Los ojos de Levi siempre brillaban de una manera especial cuando hablaba de su madre, sin duda la amaba mucho.

-Quiero comer uno de esos helados, se ve delicioso- Exclamó cuando el ambiente se estaba poniendo nostálgico.

-Cuando estamos juntos siempre comemos helado, es nuestro postre- Escuchar el nuestro le gusto, quería que muchas cosas fueran solo de los dos.

-Eso parece- Dijo, le estaba gustando la relación que mantenía con su chico, que, aunque no eran aun oficialmente novios, tal vez ese día cambiaria ese obstáculo.

Tal vez ese día le pediría a Rivaille salir con él.

(・´з`・)

Hacer tantas actividades con Rivaille era muy divertido, siempre terminaba riendo de cualquier cosa.

-El show fue estupendo, vayamos a la casa del terror- Aunque era un poco miedoso le gustaba la idea de ir, así tenía una excusa para tomar la mano de Rivaille.

-Me gustaría Levi, pero me da un poco de miedo- Se sinceró.

-Yo tomare tú mano mi pequeño- Esa idea le gustó mucho, parecía que en serio Levi leía su mente.

-Entonces vamos- Sabía que Ackerman lo protegería, así había sido todo el día, en cada momento que alguien le miraba de mala forma Levi con una mirada los hacía desistir.

-Hola Rivaille- Le saludo la rubia encargada del lugar- Pensé que no vendrías, el años pasado estaba triste porque no te vi.

La forma tan coqueta y familiar en que le hablaba esa chica le molesto, Rivaille era su enamorado, que se consiguiera el suyo.

-Odio estos lugares, aún más tu actitud, dame dos boletos que mi cita y yo queremos entrar- La chica le miro por primera vez, viéndole de mala forma y entregando los boletos de mala gana- Vaya servicio.

-Solo entremos Levi, olvídalo, este día debe ser de los dos- Rivaille asintió tomándolo de la mano. Solo sería Levi y Eren.

Apenas entraron todo estaba oscuro, con telarañas y cosas supuestamente desagradables, una voz distorsionada los invito a seguir caminando, no fue para nada terrorífica, al menos para él que tenía nervios de acero. Jaeger era un manojo de nervios.

Como lo supuso Eren no soltó su mano en ningún momento, incluso estaba muy apegado a él, eso le gustaba.

-Mierda-Exclamó su chico cuando un supuesto fantasma salió de la nada, Eren se recostó en su hombro con algo de dificultad, la desventaja de que fuera más alto que él.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- Le aseguro tomando con más fuerza su mano.

Sintió como su pequeño se tensó, llamando la atención de Levi.

-Algo paso por mi pierna- La voz de Eren era de terror, escuchaba sus dientes rechinar y supo que era el momento de salir.

-Será mejor que salgamos…- Apenas dijo eso el chico castaño no tardo en correr alegando que una serpiente subía por su pierna.

Levi suspiro, nunca en su vida volvería a entra con Eren a casas de terror, al menos si no quería que el chico sufriera un temprano infarto.

-Eren vamos, seguro no fue nada.

(・´з`・)

Para culminar el festival ambos decidieron ir a otro lugar, Eren tenía miedo de estar en otro salón de clase y más al ver que más chicas y chicos le miraban con un odio mal disimulado.

-Me gusta este parque, cuando estaba cansado de mi vida tan ajetreada venía a cantar algunas canciones que mi madre me enseño- Las estrellas iluminaban tan fría noche- En muchas ocasiones me quería rendir, mandar todo a la mierda, ir a algún lugar donde nadie me conociera y hacer las típicas cosas de adolescentes, pero debo cuidar a mis hermanas, muchas personas las abandonaron, no quiero hacer lo mismo.

-Por eso te pido que ahora seas egoísta, que salgas y te diviertas pero no dejes de cuidar a tus hermanas- Eren asintió, desde que salía con Levi su vida era mejor, más relajada y menos amarga.-Firework, fuegos artificiales.

-Se lo que significa, no soy tan tonto.

-No, estoy diciendo que la canción se llama Firework y hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Es cierto- Se impresiono el castaño al escuchar a Katty Perry con los juegos artificiales explotar en el cielo.-Me dan ganas de bailar cuando escucho esa canción.

-A mí no y no lo vayas a hacer- Levi puso una mueca de disgusto cuando el chico lo ignoro, simplemente se bajó de la mesa de donde estaba y comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música.

-No seas amargado- Canturreo el chico moviendo sus manos y pies, Levi creía que le estaba dando una especie de ataque ¿Se suponía que ese mocoso estaba bailando?

-Los bailes son cada vez más estúpidos- El show de fuegos artificiales se hacía cada vez más hermoso y elaborado

-Vamos Levi- No supo cómo detener al chico, simplemente lo jalo para que le levantara y ahora se pusieran a bailar.-Baila conmigo.

Eren entrelazo sus manos meciéndolas hacia el cielo, obligándolo a que moviera sus pies.

-Está bien lo haré yo solo.

-Más te vale o te pegare fuerte- El castaño comenzó a cantar brincando como un demente, moviendo las caderas sensualmente- Esto es realmente divertido.

Así continuo un buen rato, haciendo movimientos cada vez más tontos, riendo más fuerte y gritándole que era un amargado que no sabía bailar.

Levi se limitó a mover con simpleza las manos y observas a su chico con deleite, si fuera Hanji la que estuviera bailando cual demente hace rato que la había noqueado, pero Eren se veía tan tierno que lo dejo pasar.

Eren se divertía con las cosas más insignificantes. Era lo que más le gustaba del chico

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron a Eren, haciéndolo ver como si fuera un ser mágico.

No supo cómo, pero por mero impulso lo como de las manos para comenzar a bailar y a girar, Jaeger solo comenzó a reír, girando con más velocidad para después cantar a gritos.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el húmedo césped.

-Deberíamos hacer más estupideces de estas, es muy divertido.

-Solo los locos hacen esto- Admitió mirando a Eren con una pequeña sonrisa de lado- Pero está bien hacerlas de vez en cuando, fue muy divertido.

Miraron el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que aún no terminaba, esperando a que sus agitadas respiraciones se calmaran.

-¿Quiero preguntarte algo?- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Dilo tú- Acepto Eren con una sonrisa.

-No mejor tú.

-No voy a comenzar con ese tonto juego de no tú, no tú. Ahora lo dices tú primero ya que se me olvido lo que iba a decir- Mintió frustrado, estaba muy nervioso como para pedirle a Rivaille que fueran oficialmente novios.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? Pareja, en relación, en… estar conmigo hasta que te enfades de mí- No esperaba una confesión menos idiota y carente de tacto, debió a verse adelantado y decir un tímido me gustaría que fuéramos novios a toda esa mierda que soltó Levi.

-Eres un idiota, seguro ya lo sabias pero igual te lo confirmo.- La sonrisa tranquila de Eren solo lo preocupo más, estaba ansiosos de esperar una respuesta positiva.-Eso me parece bien, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

-Vaya respuesta tan menos romántica y brusca- Ambos rieron.

Sin duda era una pareja rara, pero aun así se gustaban.

* * *

 **Primero debo de disculparme, no eh subido nada últimamente, pero estaba enferma, con este clima la gripe pulula por todos lados. Parece una maldita epidemia, ya estoy bien, después de creer que iba a morir me recupere, tontas defensas bajas, ahora estoy con cubre-bocas todo el santo día, no me quiero enfermar.**

 **Me inyectaron dos veces, así de triste es mi vida.**

 **Si creen que está aburrido el capi, lo entiendo, lo escribí en unas horas y mi cerebro está algo idiota.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Eloise1719:** Pues si me a llegado tu mensaje. Eso de la ternura al parecer se me da, soy terrible haciendo august y terror, de verdad pésima, jajaja pues si se te hizo agua la boca por pensar que sería lemmon tú mente te engaño.

Ya pronto vendrá ese beso rico no te preocupes, no eh trabajado demasiado, como ya dije enferme y me dedique a cuidarme.

 **Tauru95** : jajaj la verdad que si, son tan tiernos.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : Vaya que si, cada día me enamora más.

Y vaya que si, conozco a mucha gente que al mes ya andan teniendo sexo, donde quedo lo romántico? lo peor es que no se cuidan y termina todo mal, ahora las abuelas son las madres de esos pequeños que no tienen la culpa. Vaya mundo en el que vivimos.

 **Van** : Seguro las hermanas estarán muy felices, lo quieren juntitos y enamorados. Hanji obviamente hará unas cuantas locuras, eso es de esperarse.

 **Akire** : So lo habrá, pero más adelante. jajaj yo también lo sentí como una escena íntima y por eso me anime a escribirla, pienso que fue demasiado lindo, espero que no dejes de leerlo por la dulzura extrema. Sia tiene una voz increíble y la letra de sus canciones son hermosas.

 **Odaxochilt96** : Me alegra que te gusten mis fic´s ;) y si, antes de ese tienes que leer el de mis dos padres, jaja no le creí necesario ponerlo, aunque aquí si tendrá un poco de lemmon, más adelante dire el porque no habla del pasado, por que el miedo de Elizabeth, el miedo de Levi, los sustos no fueron todas por el agua, de hecho unas fueron de real temor para Levi, pero eso ya lo diré después, paciencia. Como ya dije si tendrá lemmon.

Al contrario gracias a ti por leer mi fic.

 **Suichiro** : Solo hablara del pasado, no planeo hablar de los demás hijos, ya esa historia quedo por terminada, todos tuvieron una vida feliz, aquí se responderan todas las dudas que tuvieron.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el miércoles._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece**

 **Parejas: Riren**

 **Advertenias: m-preg**

* * *

-Confesarte como perdí mi tan preciada virginidad sería seguro, la cosa más suicida que haría en mi vida. Sé que tú querías ser el primero en marcar mi cuerpo, saborearlo y tocarlo con tus manos tan amorosamente cálidas. - Eren se mojó los labios para continuar- Solo se lo puedo confesar al espejo, con la esperanza de que no lo descubras, la perdí de una manera tan patética y con una persona tan cruel, que si lo supieras me destrozaría el alma…

-Debió pensarlo antes de cogerse a cualquier imbécil.

-No seas insensible Levi, por eso piensan que no tienes sentimientos, el seco Ackerman te dicen- Eren inflo las mejillas con irritación.

-Entonces no leas tu libro en voz alta si no quieres que lo critique- Eren chistó molesto, le gustaba leer en voz alta y su novio lo privaba.

-Cuando tu lees frunces más el ceño, tengo miedo, algún día tu entre cejo va a explotar- Rivaille le ignoro, paso la página de su libro para después bajarlo a su regazo.

-Tu libro es para idiotas, si se ama a alguien no importa que no seas el primero, si te gusta o la quieres eso es lo de menos ya que serás el primero en hacerle el amor- El castaño lo miro más atento, era de las pocas veces que Levi decía algo sincero sin maldecir y debía aprovechar esas raras ocasiones- Además, si quería que su primera vez fuera con amor debió esperar a la persona adecuada, no abrir las piernas a lo imbécil.

-Cuando seas el de abajo lo vas a comprender, aunque tienes razón, debemos de darnos cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos y si esa persona es sincera o va en serio contigo no importa si no lo hacen, el amor emocional es el más importante que el físico- Sonrió complacido por sus palabras- Míranos a nosotros, nunca nos hemos besado y al menos yo siento que cada día me enamoro más.

-Estoy igual, cada día me gustas hasta el punto de pensar que pronto te querré con toda mi alma.

-Oh mi Levi esta romántico- Los pucheros de Eren incrementaron su molestia, siempre tenía que arruinar el momento, simplemente no se podía quedarse callado.- Vamos dime algo que venga de tu corazón.

-Con todo mi corazón te digo que si no te callas te regresas solo a tú casa.

-Vaya amargado, ¿Por qué te dije que si aceptaba ser tu novio? Mejor me hubiera quedado con mi vecino de enfrente, tiene más músculos que tu- Levi debió ofenderse o sentirse celoso, pero estaba claro que en eso le ganaría al vecino lleno de esteroides.

-Nunca me has visto sin camisa así que no me jodas, a comparación de tu vecino no me gusta estar con camisa de tirantes demostrando mis esteroides- El castaño asintió riendo- Y que me vea muy delgado no significa que estoy hecho un palillo de dientes, tengo mis músculos.

-Descuida, a mí me gustan los brazos flacuchos de mi Levi, aún más cuando me abrazas- Rivaille solo sonrió para abrazar a su novio, ese chiquillo era muy lindo.

-Tengo libre este fin de semana, podemos ir a cualquier lugar- Esas simples palabras le hicieron sonreír como idiota, habían tenido mucho trabajo en la compañía por eso ambos apenas se habían visto en su día libre. Unas dos horas a la semana fue una tortura para ambos.

-Quiero ir a la playa contigo, suena divertido y nunca he ido- Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba muy emocionado.

-Pero las playas de Shingashina no son lindas, siempre hace aire, no puedes nadar y la arena esta helada- Se quejó su novio como siempre.

-No seas malo, cuando tengamos vacaciones podemos ir a una mejor playa, por ahora me conformo con esa.

Rivaille suspiro, no podía negarle nada a su adorable novio.

-Está bien, no traigas bloqueador, de igual forma no habrá sol.

(・´з`・)

La playa era fría como Levi le había dicho, no había tenido la oportunidad de venir así que no lo sabía. Pero no por eso era menos agradable, ambos estaban en una de las bancas de madera admirando el nublado paisaje.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti Levi- Sus manos estaba entrelazadas para brindarse un poco de calor.

-Yo también de verdad estoy enamorado, tanto que no me importa que seas tan imperativo como un niño pequeño, que te preocupes más por los otros, que te mojes los labios y que comas como si no hubiera un mañana. A veces pienso que tengo a un pequeño cachorro de novio- Ambos sonrieron por las palabras de Rivaille.

-Si vamos a hablar de defectos diré los tuyos. Maldices cada cinco segundos, tu entre cejo cada vez se une más, eres muy delgado, tu piel parece muy delicada y eres demasiado sincero- Se mordió el labio inferior meditando sus palabras- ¿Cómo mierda estoy tan enamorado de ti?

-Quien sabe- Admitió Levi, lo único que sabía es que le gustaba demasiado el castaño.

-Vaya cosas- Eren se levantó, tendió una toalla que habían traído y se recostó- El amor no tiene lógica, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Levi se levantó también, recostándose a un lado de su novio, se sentía tan bien decir que era su novio.

-Pues somos bastante opuestos, tu amas lo dulce y tengo que admitirlo que lo detesto, nunca me harás comer esa mierda- Jaeger rodó los ojos molesto.

-Como sea, tampoco te obligaría a hacer cosas que no quieras- Ambos se acomodaron de lado para quedar frente al otro- Mi amor… déjate llevar.

-Es la canción que pusiste la primera vez que dormimos juntos…

-Y salí virgen, que extraño si nuestra relación fuera como las otras hace tiempo que nos hubiéramos acostado- Eren frunció los labios- Me gusta mejor así, no vamos con prisas.

-Pues si quieres puedes comenzar a hacerme sexo oral, tu boca se ve demasiado linda-Siempre alguno tenía que terminar con alguna tontería.

-Que imbécil eres Levi, en fin ya me acostumbre- Miro a los ojos de ese chico idiota- Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, afilados como los de un gato pero de igual forma son muy hermosos.

-Dice Pixie que son idénticos a los de mi madre.

-Seguro fue una mujer hermosa, escuche de Hanji que ustedes dos son idénticos.

-Esa idiota siempre está revisando mis cosas, por eso me cambie de casa y no le dije donde vivía- Ahora sabía porque solo Pixie y él sabían dónde vivía Levi.- Hablando del viejo me dijo que tú también te pareces a tu madre, solo que tienes el color de ojos de tu padre.

-Todos dicen eso, aunque mis ojos son más raros que los de mi padre, al menos eso recuerdo con los anteojos apenas se notaba- Eren suspiro al recordar a sus padres- Deberías mostrarme una foto de tu madre.

La duda en la mirada de su novio no le lastimo, sabía que no era el momento, era una herida que nunca se podía sanar y menos mostrar a cualquier persona.

-Yo…

-Lo siento pedí mucho, no te sientas mal si no quieres te entiendo yo tampoco estoy listo.

-Eren de verdad lo siento.

-No lo hagas mi querido novio, aún nuestra relación no es tan profunda, de verdad no me molesta, cuando estés listo yo haré lo mismo- Ambos suspiraron, era un paso demasiado grande y no querían acelerarse- Debería poner alguna canción, sé que te gusta eso.

Tomó su celular, había propuesto eso ya que el ambiente se estaba volviendo nostálgico y no quería llorar en frente de Levi.

Butterfly de BTS aligero el ambiente, una linda canción que le gustaba mucho a Eren.

-Es muy linda- Agrego Levi acercándose a Eren.

-Habla también de la perdida de una persona, o algo así la verdad no me…- Trago saliva Levi estaba muy cerca- …acuerdo.

-Ya veo- Los labios de Rivaille temblaron con anticipación, estaba muy nervioso.

-También tengo otras de amor y de…

-Si lo que digas- Eren se quedó callado, igual su cerebro ya no tenía palabras coherentes para que pudiera articular.

-Si me vas a besar hazlo- La sonrisa nerviosa del castaño le hizo sonreír.

Rivaille poso su mano con ternura en la barbilla de su novio para acercarse más, Eren se mojó los labios, queriendo que los pocos centímetros se redujeran.

-Eres hermoso- Antes de que pudiera decir algo ya tenía los labios de Rivaille sobre los suyos. Un beso de lo más inocente pero no menos hermoso- Demasiado hermoso.

Con algo de nerviosismo también se acercó y beso a Levi, separando poco a pocos los labios para hacer el beso más profundo. Los labios de Levi temblaban, todo era tan inocente que le daban ganas de llorar.

Eren coloco la mano en su nuca, Rivaille no se quedó atrás se acercó más, moviéndose con más rapidez, saboreándolos, conociéndolos de vez en cuando con su lengua. Jaeger pensó estar en el cielo, los labios de Levi eran tan suaves pero fríos, de igual forma se encargaría de calentarlos.

Cuando se alejaron por falta de aire sonrieron, había sido el mejor beso que les habían dado en la vida. Eren quiso pasar sus dedos en su boca para comprobar que le había besado, pero solo sonrió, apoyo la frente en la mejilla de su novio y suspiro de alivio.

-De verdad me gustas mucho- Confeso sintiéndose extrañamente cansado. Todo era tan tranquilo cuando estaba con Levi, las penas y tristezas se alejaban, esperaba que no volvieran, todo en su vida estaba mejorando, por nada del mundo perdería eso que le habían regalado.

Rivaille era su salvación.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Para ser sincero lo quería subir hoy-mañana, se que es viernes, un viernes muy tarde ya casi es la 1 de la mañana, pero no podía dormir pensando que no e subido nada. Esta vez me gano la flojera, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero como el trabajo no estuvo pesado decidí levantarme el ánimo y escribir esto, con la temporada de frío calor me da sueño todo el día y mis ganas de si quiera mover un dedo son muy pocas.**

 **Espero que les guste, la verdad pienso que enseñarle una foto de sus madres es como presentar a la suegra, es algo muy intimo, yo lo veo así, no se si me explico bien.**

 **La canción es una de mis favoritas. La verdad no tengo ganas de dormir hoy, así que me desvelare escribiendo fic´s, tendrán cap de Kindergarten este sábado.**

 **Estoy rara lo sé.**

 **En fin espero le guste, tengo tantas ideas para sus confesiones de "Te quiero" y el más fuerte "Te amo" uuf ya quiero escribirlos. Apenas termine mi otro fic subiré unos one-shot sin sentido y un fic muy lindo que tengo planeado desde junio.**

Reviews:

 **odaxochilt96** : Que bueno que te gustará, era bastante novata en ese tiempo, espero haber mejorado mi escritura o al menos no empeorarla. No las dejare a oscuras todo se explica aquí. Estoy de maravilla físicamente, las lluvias en mi estado al parecer ya nos dejaron en paz, aunque vivo en el estado más cambiante de México así que no se sabe. Al contrario gracias a ti por leer mis fic´s

 **Eloise** : Pues tus instintos no te han fallado aquí el beso, espero que no haya sido aburrido no nueva en eso de explicar besos y otras cosas, me pone ansiosa ya que nunca escribí eso en mis anteriores fic, uuf ahora me imagino escribiendo leemon me moriré del nerviosismo.

Ya estoy completamente bien físicamente solo fue una decaída pequeña.

 **AstridHatake** : jajaja a mi fueron en el brazo, se me entumió horrible, pero estoy acostumbrada, no es la primera ni la última vez que picotean mi pobre brazo. Ya estoy bien, solo una gripe normal gracias por preocuparte. Nunca me han inyectado en el trasero pero a lo que escucho debe ser horrible.

Pues aquí ya no hubo tiempo, aunque fue un beso bonito y ellos tienen bien en mente que quieren una relación relajada.

 **Akire** : jajaj espero que no fuera convulsiones fuertes. Pues espero ser la primera, cada vez hay menos romanticismo y de eso a mi me sobra, se que escribo también puras tonterías de mención de sexo, pero solo para hacer reír un rato, pero me gusta más el amor, el azúcar para que les de diabetes. Este fic está todo lleno de amor, espero hacer más escenas así, sencillas pero lindas. No te preocupes, te entiendo siempre tenemos nuestro favorito. También te mando un beso enorme con mucho amor riren-ereri.

 **Van** : jajajaja creo que no, pero gracias ;).. espeor te guste este también. Ya estoy muy sana gracias!

 **Darling** : Así es, tendremos unos cuantos lemmon, digo Elizabeth no se hizo por la obra del espíritu santo. Aquí sabremos como se origino la palabra Cariñitos y porque aman las camas de doseles, creo que la amaran, ya tengo todo más o menos planeado, solo falta escribirlo.

 **Suichiro** : Claro que te extrañe cuando ya no las leo me pongo triste, pero se que tienen otras cosas que hacer así que las dejo libres(?

Sip aquí estaré explicando con profundidad.

* * *

 _Nos vemos_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

Eren estaba realmente feliz, su novio era el mejor del mundo, siempre atento y mandaba a la mierda a las personas correctas.

-Putos todos- Grito su chico muy molesto.

\- Deberías comprarte una caja y meter un billete cada vez que dices algo grosero, lo usaría para pagar mis deudas.

-Te harías millonario, las digo seguido- Rivaille masajeo sus cienes, esa tonta nueva secretaría de Pixie era una incompetente que arruino todo su trabajo.- No solo la voy a despedir haré que en ningún puto lugar la contraten, no puedo creer que haya gente tan idiota en este jodido mundo.

-Me debes tres billetes- Eren se acercó a su silla mirándole con preocupación- No te estreses, tu siempre guardas tus documentos en diferentes lados, solo búscalo y veraz que te enojaste por nada.

-Tan buena persona como siempre, algún día eso será malo para ti- Rivaille acerco más el cuerpo de su novio acariciando sus rosados labios con la yema de sus dedos.

-Ya me lo han dicho, pero tal vez si yo soy bueno los demás seguirán mi ejemplo…

-Lo dudo, la vida es pura mierda, nadie va a cambiar, si eres bueno todos te van a pisotear Eren, tengo miedo de que te dañen.

-Para eso eres mi novio, debes cuidarme y protegerme- Levi sonrió, abrazo con más fuerza a su novio para después besarle con ternura.

-Por eso me gustas tanto, eres un mocoso de mierda muy seguro de ti mismo.- Eren sonrió de acuerdo.

-Ya me debes seis billetes, agrégalos a mi pago.

A este paso Eren de verdad seria millonario.

(・´з`・)

-Tal vez comer en el parque- Le aconsejo su hermana- A primo Levi le gusta como cocinas.

-Ya lo hicimos hace tiempo, en nuestras primeras citas- Estaban por cumplir cuatro meses de noviazgo y Eren no sabía que hacerle o regalarle a su novio.

Vaya que había pasado todo demasiado rápido, al menos así él lo sentía.

-Ir a caminar por la playa de Shingashina- Propuso su otra hermana.

-Eso también ya lo hicimos, creo que hemos ido a tantos lugares que ya no importa…- Guardo silencio, recordando un lugar, al que no iban ya que a ninguno le interesaba mucho.-Puedo ir al cine, tomarnos de la mano y darnos besos cuando nadie nos vea.

-¿Solo se besaran?- Eren miro dudoso a su hermana para después ponerse rojo, era malo para entender las indirectas.

-Claro que sí, por Higia no haré nada malo apenas no hemos besado- Mikasa se cubrió la boca para no reír.

\- De acuerdo solo besos- Acepto su hermana- Igual llévate condones, nunca se sabe.

Eren soltó un gruñido ahogado y quiso golpear a su hermana ¿Pero que se creía esa mocosa?

(・´з`・)

Para Levi el tráfico era una de las peores cosas que le podía pasar, por ello salía mucho más temprano de su casa y así poder manejar con más libertad, sin escuchar los groseros conductores y sus bocinas ruidosas. Pero ahora estaba en el terrible tráfico para poder salir, habría sido una pesadilla si no fuera por Eren que cantaba animadamente **Leave out all the rest** de **Linkin Park** , una de sus bandas favoritas.

-Hace tanto calor- Se quejó su novio, abanicándose con su mano para brindarse aire.

-Prenderé el aire acondicionado- Su pequeño novio había propuesto ir al cine, comer palomitas y él tenía que soportar una sala fría (al menos eso le contó Hanji) no le gustaba lo frío, era demasiado sensible.

Yo te calentare con un abrazo de amor, eso le dijo Eren cuando le confesó su más terrible secreto, era una debilidad que solo su tutor, su madre y Hanji sabían. Lo que más odiaba es que le vieran débil, como el día que murió su madre, prometió no dejarse pisotear por nadie y le tuvieran lastima.

-Cuando era pequeño solía decirle a mi mamá que me gustaría que nevara, siempre me gusto soñar a lo grande- En Shingashina hacía mucho frío en temporada de invierno pero nunca llegaba a nevar.

-Pues yo prefiero que el clima sea así, hubiera sido malo si nevara cuando yo estaba en el orfanato, los inviernos ya de por si eran duros- Hablar con su novio de su vida no le molestaba, ya hablaban de cosas más íntimas y de sus terribles pasados.

-Tenía una tía sabes, bueno era una gran amiga de mi madre, ella solía decirme que era un chico hermoso- La voz de su chico tembló al querer continuar.

-Hablaremos de eso después, mejor continua cantando, es mi canción favorita- Eren asintió recuperando su bella sonrisa.

Él prefería que no hablaran de temas más profundos, tal vez cuando se amaran podía abrir su corazón pero ahora era demasiado. Aunque agradecía que Eren hubiera hecho el intento.

-También me gusta **Somewhere I Belong.**

-La escucharemos después.

Deseaba que su novio siempre sonriera para él y que olvidara las malas experiencias. Así como él trataba de hacerlo.

(・´з`・)

-Tu escoge la película, la verdad a mí no me interesa-Eren infló las mejillas molesto, sabía que se venía una pequeña pelea.

-Pues bien quisiera ver **Amor mío*** \- Jaeger rio bajito cuando Rivaille chistó fastidiado- Odio esas películas, prefiero la de **Escuadrón Suicida**** dicen que está muy bien.

-La que quieras está bien para mí- Acepto Rivaille, había escuchado de su hermana que esa película le había gustado mucho.

-Entonces cómpralos, yo me formare en la fila de comida- Rivaille asintió dejando ir a su imperativo chico.

Eren se formó en la fila, lo primero que hizo fue fruncir los labios, estaba cansado de que muchas chicas miraran a su Levi con lujuria muy mal disimulada.

-Hola- Una chica bajita de cabellos rojos le sonrió amigable.

-Hola- Saludo dudoso, aunque después quiso rodar los ojos, seguro que le preguntaría por Levi.

-Eres muy guapo, tus ojos son muy lindos- Le confesó la chica con timidez- Si estas solo podemos ir a algún lugar.

Jaeger quiso responder una negativa educada, pero la verdad nunca había rechazado a nadie.

-No está solo- Para su fortuna Rivaille apareció, con las cejas fruncidas y una clara molestia.

-¿Ya tienes novia?- Pregunto la chica con altanería y una sonrisa burlona.

-Tiene a su novio mocosa y ese soy yo, así que te sugiero irte- La ya no tan dulce chica se alejó con las mejillas rojas del coraje y murmurando cosas que ninguno alcanzo a entender.- ¿Debería tatuarte mi nombre en tu frente?

Pregunto Levi enojado.

-Entonces tú debes ponerte uno que diga: Solo de Eren Jaeger, no tocar.

Levi asintió, no sonaba tan mal idea.

(・´з`・)

La película a su parecer no era tan mala, todo eso de los súper héroes no era su fuerte, ni de pequeño le habían gustado.

-Es tan intenso- Grito su mocoso emocionado, debió haber escogido la de amor, tal vez en esa sala todas las parejas se estaban besando y diciendo estupideces cursis.- Nunca estaría con alguien que me trate así.

Tampoco el trataría a su pareja de esa manera, pero era ficción, todo se valía. Aunque en estos tiempos no estaban muy alejados de la realidad cada día había más violencia entre parejas.

-El amor se trata de compartir, de respetar y valorar. Sabes que quieres a una persona cuando sus defectos son para ti sus más hermosas virtudes. Eso decía mi madre- Eren miro a Levi con duda, abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua y sus nervios se pusieron a flor de piel.

-Levi- Logró articular, tomo con delicadeza la mejilla cuando su novio le miro con duda y le beso con suavidad en los labios sin importarle que algunas palomitas se desperdiciaran.- Te quiero.

Confeso sin titubear, cuando te confiesas lo menos que debes tener eran dudas decir las cosas con seguridad era muy importante en una relación.

-Entiendo, gracias por eso- Sintió un mareo cuando recibió esa respuesta, por lo natural ambos se confesaban al mismo tiempo.

-Por nada- Dijo alejándose, aunque no había recibido una respuesta favorable no debía exigirle a su pareja, sería peor pedirle u obligarle que tuviera los mismos sentimientos. No quería un te quiero obligado, era mejor que Rivaille Ackerman lo quisiera de verdad.- Te quiero.

Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, abrazo a Levi y continúo viendo la película, estaba a poco de terminarse y no quería preguntar después que pasó. Seguro sus hermanas se burlarían alegando que solo se habían metido mano como otras parejas en los cines.

(・´з`・)

De nuevo en su parque favorito, allí tuvieron varias de sus citas y su primer beso, uno mágico para ambos. Leave out all the rest sonaba de nuevo, esa canción la escuchaba últimamente, le atraía mucho su letra.

-Siempre escuchamos canciones tristes, es tan raro- Sintió una presión en el pecho, como si todo lo lindo de su vida se estuviera terminando.

-Solo son canciones Eren no le tomes importancia- Eso no le calmo, aún se sentía agobiado- Ahora solo bésame.

Estaba mareado por el tumulto de sensaciones que le asaltaron.

-Claro- Dijo sonriendo, Levi se sintió extraño cuando la felicidad de Eren no llego a sus bonitos ojos.

Se besaron tranquilamente, saboreando los labios del otro. Levi tomó las manos de Eren y las puso en su cuello para que su chico le abrazara acercándose más.

Dejó de besarle en los labios, acaricio suavemente su mejilla para después darle un casto beso en su mejilla rosada y después acerco sus labios a la oreja de su novio.

-¿Levi?- Preguntó Eren muy confundido.

-Yo también te quiero.

Eren estaba realmente feliz.

Una confesión sincera, una que le hizo querer llorar. Lo que más necesitaba era que le quisieran de la misma manera, era la primera vez que entregaba sus sentimientos y Levi era el chico correcto.

-Ahora lo sé idiota- Ahogo un sollozo de felicidad, ese parque sin duda era mágico y tenía tantos recuerdos hermosos.

Su madre solía cantarle canciones antes de volver a casa después de una pelea.

 **Forgetting all the hurt**

 **Inside you've learned to hide so well**

 **Pretending someone else can come**

 **And save me from myself**

 **I can't be who you are**

 **I can't be who you are**

 **Olvidando todo el dolor,**

 **que has aprendido a esconder tan bien dentro.**

 **Fingiendo que cualquier otro puede venir**

 **y salvarme de mí mismo,**

 **no puedo ser quien eres tú,**

 **no puedo ser quien eres tú.**

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 ***La película quien sabe si existe, yo solo puse el tema más romántico que se me ocurrió.**

 **** Le pregunte a mi hermano de una peli y fue la primera que me dijo, seguro ya todos la conocen.**

Olvide mencionarles que se cambia el día de actualización debido a mi cambio de _día de descanso._

Ahora será viernes de Rest of my life.

Se que esta algo raro el cap y no explica muchas cosas, pero ya verán más adelante porque.

Siempre eh pensado que queremos a las personas con mucha facilidad, pero amarlos es difícil. La confianza viene antes del te amo.

 **Reviews** :

 **ChrisNovx** : Por higia no te mueras aun quedan muchos caps. Y nunca me dejaste un hola si quiera? muy mal tú, jajaja es broma. Gracias por querer tanto a mi fic. Unos idiotas muy lindos jejem aún queda mucho para el salseo pero si tendrá. Me encanta Save me, yo la tengo después de Butterfly de mi lista Favoritos, la voz de Jimin es uuff me quiere enamorar! Muchas gracias!

 **Tochy** : jajja es que se aguanto mucho, han pasado cuatro meses y solo besos, ni unas nalgadas le a dado, jajaja me dio más risa tu comentario ya que se como se va a descargar de meses de noviazgo sin meterle mano. Soy mala al decir esto ya que no quiero hacer spoiler pero de verdad ese culo va a sufrir mucho.

Pues habrá más, aunque ya se descubrirá más de su pasado, uno que nos les gusta hablar.

 **Odaxochilt96** : Hola pues muchas gracias de verdad se agradece todo el amor que tiene a mi fic, como ya te has dado cuenta si, vendrá varias pruebas en su vida, principalmente al confesar sus sentimientos, recuerden que ellos vienen de "mundos diferentes" unos cuantos mal entendidos pero no por ellos una historia cliché, espero sorprenderlas con los obstáculos que tiene sobrellevar y hacer una historia linda pero diferente. Si algo deben saber de mi es que si algo esta bien es por que hay cosas más escondidas y fuertes dentro de su relación, no es tu paranoia es que las "escritoras" queremos ser como isa la llama.

Al contrario gracias a ti por leer mi fic, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando esta bella historia. Besos y abrazos, si ya estoy mejor gracias.

 **Eloise1719** : Pues muchas gracias, me asalto un poco la duda, pero me dieron una noticia que me dio un bajón emocional, pero me recupere del shock y ahora que lo pienso fue una tontería ahora bromeo con esa persona de cara que puse. Todos tenemos malos días no te preocupes, espero que te vaya bien en el colegio, tu traqui no te presiones o te exaltes ya que será peor. Suerte en el colegio se que puedes.

 **Van** : Jajaja me gusta que tenga alto el azúcar, es para endulzarles la vida. por nada al contrario gracias a ti. Si estoy ya de maravilla.

 **AstridHatake** : Veraz, a mi no solo me pueden inyectar en el brazo, ya que es una medicina especial, al menos tengo esa suerte pero el medicamento es demasiado frío me entume el brazo, tanto que no puedo moverlo por un buen rato.

Vaya que si es triste :(

Jajaja pues si, todos queremos tiranos en la cama y dejar que el mundo pase sin que te afecte nada, pero solo es un sueño.

Espero que lo demás sea igual de mágico, hasta la confesión fue inesperada, pero como dije un te quiero es fácil de decir, pero el te amo es fuerte. jajaj y vaya que si, imagínate presentarle cualquier fulano a tus padres? sería ya todo tan común que ya no sería especial.

 **Suichiro** : Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento lo tendré en mente :D jajaja espero que la confesión fuera igual de hermoso aunque un cap muy confuso.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes!_

 _Ya se que ya es sábado pero no estaba en casa._

 _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Riren**

 **Advertencias: M-preg**

* * *

Siempre supo que ser novio de flamante y millonario universitario Rivaille Ackerman sería difícil pues su novio no tenía mucho tiempo para varias cosas, en especial en épocas de examen y entrega de proyectos.

Ahora sus domingos era demasiado aburridos, ni siquiera le dejaba ir a su departamento, Hanji le había dicho que era una zona de mucho peligro y si no quería salir herido física o psicológicamente que mejor ni se acercara. Su no-cuñada a veces podía ser demasiado exagerada.

-Creo que es mejor quedarse en casa hermano, Hanji lo dijo con seriedad.- Le advirtió su hermana cuando vio sus intenciones de levantarse.

-Creo que deberías callarte- Le advirtió él también con hastió, extrañaba de verdad a su novio.

\- Pues como gustes- Su hermana Mikasa se encogió de hombros y siguió pintando su maqueta.

-Así lo haré- Exclamó molesto, aunque no sabía si realmente era una buena idea ir con Levi, demasiadas advertencias le ponían nervioso.- Volveré más tarde.

(・´з`・)

Caminar por el parque era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba, por esas razones siempre terminaban yendo al mismo lugar, donde se dio su primer beso con Levi, donde se confesaron y se celaron en varias ocasiones.

-Tienes mucha magia- Además la casa de su novio estaba a cinco minutos y el hotel a donde siempre iban estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Como si todo el universo conspirara para estar siempre juntos. Quería mucho a su novio y sabía que este también, no solo porque lo llenaba de detalles muy lindos y por petición de él, nada costoso, no quería llevar un reloj de 70 mil en su mano como ya habían discutido. Cuando Levi llego con ese regalo habían discutido los pros y los contras de tener un regalo que bien costaba más que su casa.

Al final de unas cuantas palabras de su parte Rivaille cedió a sus encantos recalcando en sus palabras que estaba conforme hasta con un simple ramo de rosas.

Regalos con un costo menos de 500, ese había sido el trato.

Los pequeños corrían, las madres miraban con atención, él deseaba estar en un futuro de esa manera. Pero sabía muy bien que eso no era posible, no al menos en ese momento.

-Sobra quien te ayude a hacer un hijo- Se dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto, tenía muchas amigas que se habían embarazado y ahora tenía que velar solas por sus hijos, dándoles una vida medianamente decente.- Pero no sobra quien sea un buen padre.

Bien podía hasta tener sexo con Levi, vivir juntos y tener una vida medio amarga, pero tenía otros planes. Una familia llena de amor, sin importar lo material, solo quería tener una casita donde hasta sus hermanas pudieran dormir con ellos y hacer unas enormes pijamadas.

-Pides demasiado Jaeger- Se recordó sonriendo de medio lado. Todos pensaban que era un chiquillo extrovertido, demasiado feliz y sin preocupaciones, pero él también lloraba y sentía soledad como cualquier humano.

Diviso a lo lejos el departamento de su novio, seguro que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, en ese momento necesitaba más que nada un abrazo.

(・´з`・)

Como Levi ya le había entregado la clave del departamento entro sin hacer ruido, seguro sería una grata y agradable sorpresa.

-A la mierda todos- Esperaba escuchar los quejidos de su novio, incluso le extrañaba que gritara maldiciones.

Seguro todo su coraje se iría en cuanto lo viera, todos decían que, cuando Levi lo veía su semblante cambiaba.

-Hola Levi- Ahogo un grito cuando su novio levanto la mirada y lo único que se encontró fue una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Solo trago saliva, en verdad la mirada de su novio era muy aterradora- Te dije que no me molestaras.

Retrocedió asustado, ahora podía ver al demonio Ackerman.

-Quería…- Se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad.- Quería ver si podía ayudarte con tus proyectos.

-Solo lárgate quieres, tengo toda esta puta mierda controlada.

-Si esa estatua de lombriz es linda- Alago sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Es una maldita jirafa- Eren quiso bromear, esa cosa no era para nada una jirafa- ¿De dónde le vez la lombriz?

-Lo siento no sabía.

-Exacto tú no sabes nada, a duras penas terminaste la secundaria- Abrió la boca ofendido soltando un quejido de irritación.

-Mira te permito que me digas que soy un pendejo si gustas pero con mi educación…

-Una que nunca tuviste, en lugar de ver por tú futuro elegiste a dos niñas, ahora apenas puedes con los gastos, con ropa de segunda mano y apenas comiendo- Eso de verdad le había dolido.

-Pues disculpa universitario con un futuro brillante no todos tenemos suerte- Con un nudo en la garganta se atrevió a hablar- Pero no te preocupes ya no tienes un novio que te quite tiempo.

Solo cuando Eren salió corriendo del lugar se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Demonios- Una fuerte presión en el pecho lo dejo sin aire, había sido un perfecto imbécil. No iba a justificar que su vida estaba llena de estrés en ese momento o que esa puta jirafa en verdad parecía una lombriz con problemas de obesidad.

Había sido una pelea corta, demasiado idiota y fuera de lugar, Lastimo a su novio y tenía que ir tras él.

-Parece una maldita película barata.- Gruño molesto, tenía que ir a disculparse, quería demasiado a Eren como para que su enorme orgullo no le permitiera ir tras él.

Tenía que buscarlo y pedirle de rodillas perdón si era necesario.

(・´з`・)

Correr por todas partes sin encontrar a Eren lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso, estaba jadeando, con las manos lastimadas de tanto cerrar los puños y su corazón estaba intranquilo. Había ido a la casa de su novio para ver si estaba, pero se encontró con que no había llegado desde que fue a su departamento.

Odiaba la sensación de la ropa pegada por el sudor, pero se odiaba más por gritarle esa horribles cosas a Eren.

El mar de Shingashina, su cafetería favorita, la casa de Hanji, incluso en el maldito sótano de la casa de Pxie. Pero ningún rastro del chico.

-Eren- Jadeo con miedo, los peores escenarios pasaron por su cabeza, su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada- Perdóname, solo vuelve a casa.

Pidió por tercera vez en su vida, esa frase estaba tan incrustada en su memoria que le dieron ganas de llorar. Tenía un pasado terrible, pero tal vez no como el de Eren.

Tenía que ir al último lugar que recordó, dándose un golpe mental por la obviedad.

Corrió aunque la gente le miraba extraño, cayendo de rodillas como hace años, no quería llegar tarde, no de nuevo. Cuando llego al parque giro su cabeza a todos lados para divisarlo.

Suspiro cuando lo encontró en una de las bancas del parque de siempre, balanceándose al ritmo de la música.

Camino a paso rápido y cuando llego sintió mucho miedo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Pregunto con miedo, por primera vez desde que era un adulto la voz le tembló.

-Has lo que quieras- La voz calmada de su novio no le tranquilizo en lo absoluto- ¿Te gusta Muse? Siempre eh pensado que sus canciones son buenas, aunque a mis hermanas no le gustan este tipo de género. Creo que son demasiado aburridas.

-Está es una de mis canciones favoritas, se llama **Cant take my eyes off you** \- Se mordió los labios intentando respirar con normalidad- Me gusta en especial la parte de **oh pretty baby don't bring me down i pray oh pretty baby now that i've found you.***

 _ **Oh hermosa bebe, no me dejes caer te lo ruego,**_

 _ **Oh hermosa bebe, ahora que te he encontrado quédate.***_

Eren le miro como si fuera un idiota.

-Realmente me dolió lo que dijiste, sé que no tengo estudios pero no por eso soy un ignorante…

-Yo sé que…- Guardo silencio la mano de Eren se puso delante de él, odiaba que hicieran eso, pero estaba tan molesto consigo mismo que lo dejo pasar.

-Hable con tu hermana, ella me dijo que eres un idiota- Eren bajo la mano para posarla en una de sus piernas- Cuando te enojas sueles decir cosas que no sientes, siempre has sobrevivido alejando a las personas. Es tu escudo para que no te lastimen. Eso también lo entiendo, yo sonrió para que la gente piense que no me afecta nada.

Sonrió cuando las cuerdas de guitarra inundaron el ambiente.

-¿Por qué las rosas tienen espinas?- Pregunto continuando con la plática- Ellas quieren protegerse, todos quieren tenerlas por hermosas pero ellas solo intentan protegerse, no pidieron ser hermosas, pero lo fueron. No pongas tus espinas conmigo Levi, yo te quiero a pesar de todo. Quiero que habrás tus hermosos pétalos y me muestres tu verdadero ser, yo lo haré contigo.

Levi suspiro, sintiéndose muy contrariado.

-Lamento lo que dije, cuando toda esa mierda salió de mi boca no estaba pensando. Ser rico no significa que lo tendrás todo y estar en la universidad no significa que seas inteligente, yo soy un ignórate cuando se trata de relaciones humanas- Tambaleo las piernas sonriendo cuando noto que no alcanzaba el suelo- No creo que seas menos por no tener riqueza o estudios, creó que eres maravilloso porque a pesar de todo no te rindes, eres más fuerte que yo, más inteligente y tienes todo lo que cualquiera desearía. De nuevo lo lamento y si quieres golpearme lo aceptaré sin quejas.

-Lo haría pero supongo que te quiero mucho ya que no estoy molesto, al contrarió estoy feliz- Eren tomó la mano de su novio.

-¿Feliz porque te herí? Sí que eres una especie de masoquista- Eren sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos como perlas.

-No por eso idiota, es porque viniste a buscarme- Suspiro realmente estaba feliz- Que dejaras tu gran ego y orgullo para venir a buscarme significa que me quieres mucho, que soy especial para ti. No olvidare lo que me dijiste, pero si haces unas cuantas cosas por mí te perdonare.

-Haré lo que me digas- Prometió el Ackerman sintiéndose menos miserable.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Se quedaron callados para disfrutar de la canción, todos sería perdonado, pero jamás olvidado.

 **You're just too good to be true**

 **can't take my eyes off of you**

 **you feel like heaven to touch**

 **i wanna hold you so much**

 **at long last love has arrived**

 **and i thank god i'm alive**

 **you're just too good to be true**

 **can't take my eyes off of you**

 **Eres tan buena para ser verdad,**

 **no puedo quitarte mis ojos de encima,**

 **eres como tocar el cielo,**

 **quiero abrazarte tanto,**

 **en tanto el ultimo amor ha llegado,**

 **agradezco a dios que estoy vivo,**

 **eres tan buena para ser verdad,**

 **no puedo quitarte mis ojos de encima**

(・´з`・)

La chica miró la televisión sobre saltándose con la noticia, fotos de la nueva pareja del siglo, Rivaille Ackerman con un chico de lo más normal, ambos tomándose de las manos y besándose en una banca de algún parque.

Tomó el control remoto apagando la televisión para no escuchar eso. Tenía que hacer algo, hablar con ese chico para hacerle entender las cosas, no podía quedarse sentada con los brazos cruzados por más tiempo.

Pronto todo daría un gran giro, ella se haría cargo.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 _ **¿Es una historia cliché? para nada lo último lo puse solo para hacerlo más interesante o en el peor de los casos para asustar.**_

 _ **No habrá una tercera persona que les intente separar, pero ya viene lo duro de la relación.**_

 _ **Siempre eh pensado que perdonas pero de verdad no olvidas ¿Recuerdan cuando pelearon en el baño? no recuerdo que cap de Mis dos padres, aquí se explicará el porque el reclamo que siempre tiene Eren. Lamentablemente yo si soy una persona rencorosa (trabajo en eso) y nunca olvido algo que me hicieron, en especial las traiciones que sufrí.**_

 ** _Amo las canciones de Muse, ese es mi tipo de género que escucho, no sé me encantan._**

 ** _Prontó le tendré subiendo unos one-shot, la escuela esta pesada al igual que el trabajo pero se esta bajando de intensidad. Ya tendré pornto el cap de Kindergarten, me faltan unas cosas._**

 **Reviews** :

 **odaxo** : Me alegra que compartas ese ideal, y ahora todos lo experimentan, ya todo se esta haciendo físico, pero también en ese momento se tiene que conectar, no es mete y saca joder! hasta para eso hay que hacer magia. Yo también, está historia me esta saliendo más (por así decirlo) espiritual y amorosa, y me gusta el ritmo que llevan, no entiendo de donde me salé todo esto, yo soy una pequeña cosita amargada, al menos eso me dice ya que si soy romantica por eso evito a ciertas personas. Es complicado.

Me alegra eso, de verdad que sus palabras me hacen día con día seguir mi fic, cuando quiero dejar todo les recuerdo y hacen que escriba con más alegría, escribir me hace muy feliz.

 **Eloise** : Aquí empiezan los problemas, no dramático solo lo necesario, aquí la primera pelea. Ya tendrás mas historias, estoy a poco de terminar un fic Ereri que me puso triste pero me encanta escribirlo, además que tengo dos one-shot terminados. Si te entiendo yo también prefiero comentarlos cuando están en proceso, los completos como que no sé, piensas que ya ni van a ver tu review.

 **tochy** : Si lo explicare con todo detalle, de hecho leí tu review y medite toda la noche para saber como fueron las casi perdidas, ya las tengo gracias por hacermelas recordar, a veces en serio que olvido lo que tenía que explicar aquí. jajaja no mueras del derrame por fa, aún quedan muchos fic que leer.

 **van** : jajja gracias, y si perdón por la actualizada tan tardad la tarea me tenía atrapada. necesito esos ánimos el trabajo esta terrible.

 **Astrid** : No es tan malo, no al menos con lo que me contaste, de verdad no debiste hacer eso con la lavadora jajaja, ya te han revisado? debes checar eso, investigaré un poco para ver si puedo ayudarte, serás una de mis primeras pacientes, según mi maestra debo investigar a las personas para dar diagnostico.

Mi edad? para ke kieres saber eso? jajaj saludos ok no, tengo entre 18 y 20 años, con mentalidad de una viejita que a tenido muchas experiencias.

Lamento que no diga mi verdadera edad, quiero que sea top secret

Pues si es demasiado mágico, en el parque de mi casa solo hay cholos borrachos agresivos, no salgo en la noche por petición de mis hermanos. No juzgo a las personas por como se visten pero de verdad siempre se ponen de mala copa y agresivos.

 **Suichiro** : jajja así esta mi madre cada vez que la veo, pero me ignora ya sabe que siempre leo y me rió cual loca.

jajaj claro, espero hablar contigo pero creo que ya no tengo las libertades de antes, ahora a penas si tengo tiempo para ecribir, pero con gusto hablare contigo cuando pueda,

 **Kurosaki** : Thank you very much, me too I like the movie

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **pareja: riren.**

* * *

Cuando Hanji entro a su oficina con las uñas bien arregladas y ligeramente largas no pudo evitar suspirar de fastidio ¿Con que idiotez le saldría la loca? Siempre era lo mismo, a su hermana se le ocurrían puras tonterías y lo arrastraba con alguna.

Cuando la loca dijo que sería su enfermera personal estuvo por toda la oficina vestida ridículamente de enfermera, agradecía que a Hanji no le gustaban las prendas ceñidas, no quería ver a su no-hermana de esa manera.

-¿Qué mierda te pico ahora?- Pregunto con irritación, la sola mención de su hermana le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Estaba viendo la televisión y vi la noticia "El tan codiciado millonario Rivaille Ackerman al parecer tiene pareja, los sorprendimos en el parque de…"

-Cállate estúpida ya me se la noticia, es más importante mi noticia que la de un perro que salvo a un niño, la gente es tan estúpida ese perro merece una puta estatua pero prefieren ver mi noticia " _candente_ "

-También vi la noticia de _Popi_ , ese perro merecía más crédito- Hanji dejo el periódico que se había comprado para mostrarle a su hermano la noticia de su noviazgo- Estas en primera plana.

-¿Y eso a mí que jodidos me importa? Tarde o temprano todos se enteraría, no es como si lo ocultará- Levi miró de nuevo la pantalla de la computadora- Tengo que comprarle Dalias a Eren, le gustan mucho.

-Me imagino porque, supe de la pelea, me lo dijo la hermana de Eren.

-¿La mocosa como sabe de eso?- Pregunto Levi irritado, seguro su prima lo odiaba.

-Eren habla dormido si le das un té de manzanilla antes, eso hacía la madre de los chicos cuando su hijo se reusaba a decir la verdad- Levi enarco una ceja, esa información que tenía Hanji era muy peligrosa para que chica tan loca la tuviera.

-Y a todo eso ¿Qué mierda haces en mi oficina?- Pregunto consiente de que su hermana solo venía a joder.

-Seré la causante de un giro en esta historia- Le aseguro su hermana- Por eso me vestí así, seré la mala.

-Vete a la mierda o yo seré el malo- Le aseguró su hermano mirándola de mala gana.

-Te haré entrar en razón, este es mi papel en todo esto.

-¿Serás la que nos separe?- Pregunto Levi siguiéndole por primera vez el juego.

-Para nada, seré la que les empuje para que no hagan idioteces y terminen por cualquier discusión- Le aseguro la castaña mirándole retadoramente.

-Ya superamos una pelea, si me debo ganar el amor de Eren de nuevo, pero me parece algo refrescante y emocionante, enamorar a alguien por segunda vez…

-Aun no entiendo como lo enamoraste en primer lugar, y dices cosas emocionantes pero tu cara de póker me da no sé, algo- La chica tembló por la imagen- No me quites lo único que puedo hacer hermano…

-No somos hermanos estúpida, solo nos adoptó el mismo tipo, recuérdalo- Hanji rodó los ojos, bueno, ella tampoco estaba ansiosa de tener a un hermano tan amargado.

-Ya lo que digas- Comenzó a decir sonriendo de una manera que a Levi no le gusto- Nos vemos Levi-cienta, tengo que planear bien las cosas, para que ambos estén juntos, después van a casarse y tendrán al menos cinco hijos.

-Ni mierda tendré tantos, estúpida, a lo mucho dos- Le aseguró su no-hermano haciendo un ademán para que se largara.

-Bien, tendrás noticias de mi pronto. Adiós enano- Hanji se marchó no sin antes mandarle un beso dramático.

Tal vez debería cambiar de oficina a otro país y llevarse a Eren, bien sus hermanas podían quedarse les mandaría dinero, todo lo que hacía para alejarse de Hanji, esa chica loca ya lo tenía al límite.

Todas sus preocupaciones o intentos de huida se fueron lejos cuando un mensaje de Eren adorno la pantalla de su móvil.

Quería mucho a su novio.

(・´з`・)

Con la noticia de su noviazgo Eren tenía que salir de su casa con lentes oscuros (regalo de Levi que antes odiaba pero ahora le servía bastante) para cubrirse el rostro y no ser acosado. Odiaba al imbécil que los descubrió en el parque, aunque ambos no habían sido discretos en su relación siempre viéndose en lugares públicos sin importarles la opinión de los demás.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- Le pregunto su hermana muy preocupada.

-Estoy de maravilla, solo pienso sobre la noticia- Respondió el chico aun distraído- Siento que las cosas ya no serán lo mismo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le cuestiono Mikasa sentándose junto a él.

-Ya no tendremos las misma libertades, ahora que se hizo público estarán acosándonos y no sé si quiera eso.

-¿Entonces terminaras con Levi?

Eren miró a su hermana por un momento, bastante sorprendido por la dura pregunta.

-No lo haría ni aunque me pagaran quiero mucho a Levi, es muy buena persona y me siento completo con él.

-¿Qué te preocupa entonces? Si se quieren mucho, si no te importa lo que digan los demás que importan las cámaras, sé que primo Rivaille te quiere muchísimo lo demuestra siempre. Si no le interesaras ni si quiera te miraría, pero está loco por ti.

-No entiendes, es cosa de mayores- Mikasa rodó los ojos por las palabras de su hermano, que no fuera mayor no significaba que entendía las cosas, sabía a qué punto llegaría el cabezota de Eren.

-Soy menor, pero no idiota- Le acuso la chica un tanto molesta- Existen personas mayores que son muy infantiles, la edad no te da la madurez, lo hace la experiencia.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó su hermano aún distraído.

-Nuestra mente es la única culpable de nuestras inseguridades, tu imaginación puede llegar a engañarte de la manera más cruel, piensa menos y siente más.

Le aconsejo la chica, como si entendiera todas sus dudas y temores. Como si pudiera entrar a su mente.

-Vaya, mi hermana menor me da consejo- Eren le sonrió como agradecimiento, sus hermanas era muy importantes para él.

Eran sus ganas para seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Ahora también lo debía ser Levi.

(・´з`・)

Decir que no estaba molesto sería mentir, los camarógrafos estaban a poco de meterle la cámara en la cabeza.

Estaba mareado, tantas preguntas y las luces del flash no lo dejaban mirar ¿Tan importante era salir con Levi? Para él era una persona normal, con dinero, pero normal.

-Aún lado parásitos- Le grito Levi con su voz potente, estaba furioso lo sabía por su fuerte agarre a su cintura.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos se espantaran y les dejaran pasar al restaurante.

-No quiero que dejes entrar a nadie si veo a alguien fotografiarme haré que este lugar quiebre- Si fuera en otro momento le habría regañado, pero estaba tan pasmado que no podía pensar correctamente, Rivaille le guío hasta llegar a su mesa y aun así no le soltó la mano- Lo siento, no quiero que pases por esto.

-No te preocupes, sabía que esto iba a pasar, salgo con el millonario Ackerman, escuche que estuviste en el primer lugar de niños y adolescentes más ricos del mundo- Eren le acarició la mano y le brindo una sonrisa amistosa.

-Solo soy una persona, como, duermo y cago como todos.

-No digas eso cuando estoy a poco de comer- Se quejó su novio haciendo una linda mueca- Sé que eres solo un chico, yo no te veo como un millonario, te veo como mi tonto novio que le gusta maldecir, eres obsesivo con la limpieza y creo que te excita más ver un jabón que una revista porno.

-No me puedes culpar ese jabón líquido tenía demasiadas curvas- Eren soltó una risita baja, le gustaba que Levi le siguiera el juego, solo lo hacía con él.

-¡Vaya! tengo celos de ese jabón con curvas olor lavanda- Los ojos de Levi se iluminaron, sabían cuánto amaba la lavanda.

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti- Acepto haciendo una seña al mesero para que viniera a tomar la orden, era mejor ya pedir la comida.

(・´з`・)

Levi estaba molesto, si no fuera por los reporteros habría llevado a Eren al hotel de siempre, pero no quería que hablaran mal de su novio, suficiente tenía con el acoso.

Ambos bajaron del carro asegurándose de que nadie los seguía.

-Estuvo muy rica la comida Levi- Él castaño se sonrió para animarlo- En especial el postre, me tienes que llevar de nuevo ahí.

-Lo haré si me das un beso- Eren no se negó se acercó a su novio sonriendo como todo un enamorado.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron en un beso casto un flash les ilumino el rostro.

-Mierda- Se quejó Levi fastidiado- Si no te largas haré que no te contraten ni en una sucia taberna de mala muerte.

-Ya déjalo- Eren comenzó a reír, Rivaille suspiro para besar de nuevo a su novio.

-Sabes que todo se puso difícil ¿Cierto?- Pregunto su novio preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero te quiero mucho así que lo superare, me importa estar contigo, lo demás puede irse al diablo.

Levi le sonrió de lado, Eren era su ángel, su pequeña y dulce luz que le hacía sonreír.

Con Eren no se sentía vació, por eso haría que todo funcionara, no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo alejara de su lado. Podría jurarlo con su vida.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Por si queda duda, la mujer que aparece en el otro cap si, era obviamente hanji, solo lo puse para asustar. Nadie va a separarlos, no habrá un amor del pasado ni nada de eso.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Odaxo:** Oh por higia para nada, si fuera un fic así no se hubieran casado, o al menos no vivido una vida feliz. Creo que todas queríamos golpearle, pero es cierto que cuando estamos enojados soltamos cada tontería, hay que pensar siempre las cosas y lo mejor que podemos hacer cuando estamos molestos es guardar silencio, no quería hacer un drama por eso, pero aun así no dejare esto de lado ya que tendrán sus malos ratos.

Si quieres a alguien vas a luchar y ellos tienen que hacerlo, verán todos los obstáculos que tuvieron.

 **Akire** : No lo sabía, pero yo igual ;).. jajaja pues que bueno que tenga tolerancia a esos temas, mis hermanos están bastante acostumbrados, no ven yaoi ni nada de eso pero desde pequeños nos enseñaron que no estaba mal, que debemos respetar los gustos. Y de pura casualidad, esta muy triste? soy una llorona pero me dio curiosidad verla. Es bueno saber que esta entrando a este mundo, será muy querido por las fujoshis ;)

 **Eloise** : El rencor es una de las cosas que debemos eliminar, nos perdemos de tantas cosas por eso, pero también no hay que ser dejados, ya veraz que si sabrá como sobre llevar la situación. No te preocupes yo también me muero de sueño a veces, pero prometí siempre contestar reviews a pesar de mi cansancio ya que ustedes se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic.

 **Van** :No habrá zorras aquí al menos eso planeo, la que estará jodiendo es hanji, que le hará su relación más divertida. La escuela siempre es horrible, pero necesaria, muchas gracias igualmente espero que te vaya bien... tatakae x2

 **AstridHatake** : Debiste escuchar bien al doctor, se que es difícil pero necesario, a mi si el doctor me dice no debes comer algo no lo hago, aunque me moleste y este sufriendo, amo la comida y si me piden estar en ayunas es mi tortura.

No estudio medicina, si así fuera no tendría tiempo para actualizar tan seguido, de por si no lo hago ahora estudiando así menos. Digamos que soy terapéutica, me especializo en lo físico y mental.

Me agrada que tengas esos pensamientos, así debe ser el amor, con pausas y no al vamos a la cama te haré ver estrellas, me han pasado cosas así por eso ahora no busco una relación mi novio es la escuela, es muy importante para mí. La traición o las palabras duras siempre duelen, un golpe sana, la mente es la difícil, ahora lo sé.

Al menos no te hacen nada los de acá si, por eso me obligan a no salir, perdón mi contestación rápida me tengo que ir y aún no termino de quitarle faltas de ortografía.

 **Suichiro** : jajaj es que es súper típico, no podemos estar con cara de póker, sería muy extraño al menos mi familia ya está muy acostumbrada desde pequeña leo libros así que solo me ignoran.

 **Tochy** : No puedes, aún te faltan cosas que leer! en especiaal ahora que tengo dos nuevos fic´s que pronto subiré. Mantente vida porfavor)?

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: M-preg.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

Cuando Levi le invito a una cena importante no supo que decirle, estaba tan entusiasmado y nervioso que si hablaba seguro vomitaría, solo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche- Rivaille ni si quiera le dijo como debía vestirse o actuar, era distinto cuando salía con Pixie lo conocía de hace tanto tiempo que no le daba vergüenza salir con su ropa normal, y no de marca que usaba el viejo.

Estaba nervioso, incluso se había bañado tres veces ese día para oler bien, aunque no sabía el porqué, nadie se le acercaría para ver si se ducho.

Había mirado su pequeño closet, queriendo por primera vez en su vida tener algo bonito, o al menos decente, su ropa no estaba mal, solo era tela para él. Pero ese día era diferente, según Hanji era una cita muy importante, que le cambiaría la vida a ambos.

Más presión para él pensó cuando Hanji le llamo muy emocionada.

-Ya llego- La voz de su hermana Annie le hizo pegar un grito de la impresión, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos de autocompasión que no se dio cuenta de la hora.

-Pero no tengo nada propio, ni si quiera sé a qué se debe la cena- Las manos de su hermano comenzaron a temblar, Annie se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, no sabía que decirle a su hermano para que se sintiera mejor.

-Eren, te está esperando Levi- Le grito su hermana Mikasa desde la entrada.

-Bien, las veo al rato- Articulo Eren moviéndose torpemente.

-Suerte- Logro decirle la rubia, Jaeger le sonrió, era lo que más necesitaba.

-Gracias Annie, duerman temprano.

(・´з`・)

Rivaille no dijo nada por el silencio de su novio, sabía a qué se debía, estaba curioso del lugar a donde iría.

-Pasaremos por algo antes de la cena- Eren se mordió interior de su mejilla para no soltar las bruscas preguntas que se aglomeraban en su cabeza.

-Vale- Acepto sonriendo de medio lado.

-Relájate, en serio me estás pasando tus nervios y molesta eso- Eren asintió secándose el sudor de sus manos en los pantalones de mezclilla que estaba usando.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, repasando en las cosas que debía hacer. Había visto varias películas donde la gente se comportaba "bien" en esas cenas elegantes, aunque todo le daba risa, el ambiente era tan aburrido que seguro se dormiría a mitad de la "fiesta".

-Llegamos- Le anuncio su novio, ambos bajaron del auto cuando Levi lo estaciono.

-¿Para qué vinimos al centro comercial?- Levi no le dijo nada lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Lo que más odiaba en el mundo era no estar enterado de la situación, así se sentía en ese momento, ya que no sabía a dónde diablos iba. Su fabuloso novio solo estaba caminando a grandes zancadas, esquivando gente y llevándolo a quien sabe dónde.

Cuando lo llevo a cuestas a una tienda bien conocida para él lo comprendió todo.

-¿Creías que te dejaría solo en esto?- Le pregunto su novio con una sonrisa de lado- Encontraremos algo para vernos bien los dos.

Jaeger sonrió conforme, olvidaba que era como un libro abierto, su novio obviamente había visto su preocupación e inseguridades.

Ambos entraron aún con las manos entrelazadas, su novio era un tanto celoso y le gustaba mostrarle a todos que ya tenía a alguien especial a su lado.

-Espero que no te coqueteen esta vez- Le reprendió Eren, Rivaille solo rodo los ojos llamando a la chica que siempre les atendía.

-Buenas tardes- Les saludo la chica sin ese tono coqueto, Jaeger quiso sonreír, seguro había visto la noticia de su noviazgo.- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Dos trajes que hagan resaltar la belleza de mi novio y que convine conmigo- Dijo Levi en tono orgulloso.- Será una cena de negocios y debemos vernos bien.

-Pues tengo algo que les encantara- La chica le sonrió a Eren, dándole a entender que olvidara toda la coquetería, el chico asintió, después de todo eso le daba igual.

-Me parece perfecto- La chica les sonrió guiándolos a los trajes.

(・´з`・)

-Deja de moverte estas arrugando el traje - le advirtió su novio mirándole con ternura - No debes estar nervioso amor es solo una cena.

Eren lo dudó, pero Levi se estaba portando tan dulce que le tranquilizó.

\- Y si no encajó, soy diferente a todos ellos - Admitió el chico.

\- Sólo tienes que encajar conmigo, sólo a mí me tienes que agradar.

Eren asintió sintiéndose mejor, desde ahora debía darle igual si le odiaban o no, las únicas personas importantes para él eran sus hermanas, Pixie y Levi.

\- Está bien, sólo debo pensar en Rivaille mi novio gruñón.

-Llegamos señor - Les interrumpió el chofer.

-Es hora- Ere asintió, no sabía porque habían rentado una limosina el carro de Levi era suficiente para él, pero su novio había insistido. "Tú pagas" le dijo para no rodar los ojos y decirle que era una exageración.

El primero en bajar fue su novio, con su elegante traje Slim Fit azul marino, una corbata del mismo color, camiseta blanca con rayas azules y sus zapatos café. Le tendió la mano ayudándole a bajar, bien podía negarse pero le gustaba ese gesto elegante.

Bufo bajito cuando los flashes de las cámaras estuvieron a punto de cegarle, se incorporó apropiadamente y con ayuda del brazo de Levi se mantuvo en pie.

-Que empiece el show- Fue la respuesta de su novio por la inconformidad que sentía.

Como le había enseñado Hanji se mantuvo con la cabeza en alto, entrelazando las manos de su novio con delicadeza y su andar fue sencillo, así como él era. No quiso estar caminando de una manera arrogante u orgullosa, eso se lo dejaba a Rivaille

"Sin comentarios" había repetido mil veces esa frase, evadiendo las preguntas sobre la relación que tenía con Levi, su novio se limitaba a sonreír arrogante y caminar con su andar que se le antojaba sexy.

Antes que abrieran las puertas de cristal pudo ver su reflejo, se veía elegante, pero sin perder su sencillez. Eren también estaba usando un Slim Fit pero de color gris oscuro, un moño negro, camiseta blanca y zapatos negros,

-Te vez hermoso- Le elogio su novio, el solo atino a sonrojarse, Levi espero que las cámaras captaran la belleza e inocencia de su novio, para guardar esa imagen no solo en su mente sino también en su teléfono celular.

La elegante recepción le crispo los nervios, por más seguro que se mostrara no podía dejar de lado su nerviosismo, caminaron aun con las manos entrelazadas, una mujer con un vestido demasiado ceñido para el gusto de Eren los guío al salón sonriéndoles muy coqueta y después les dijo donde sería su mesa.

-Bien podemos llegar solo gracias- Fue la estoica respuesta de su novio cuando la mujer le pregunto exageradamente feliz si podía llevarlos a su mesa, la mujer dejo su sonrisa y se retiró muy irritada.

Escucho de fondo una linda canción, si no se equivocaba era un cover de violín y piano de la canción **Thinking out loud** de **Ed Sheeran.**

-Levi cariño- Una mujer sonriente y maquillaje perfecto se les acerco, con una mirada muy analítica.- Me sorprendí cuando tu padre me confirmo que vendrías a mi cumpleaños, tienes tanto tiempo sin venir a una de mis fiestas.

Eren le miro interrogantes, según Hanji y el mismo Levi era una cena de negocios, no una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Bueno este chico a mi lado me convenció. Es encantador todo el tiempo, pero cuando se quiere a una persona solo basta una sonrisa para convencerte y sin duda quiero mucho a mi novio como para que me convenciera a venir.- La mujer le miro de pies a cabeza, asintiendo como si lo aprobara.

-Entonces te lo agradezco querido…

-Eren señora, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger- Saludo el chico apresuradamente.

-Tan dulce- Exclamo la mujer encantada- Espero que vengas a más de mis fiestas, estas por siempre invitado pequeño hermoso.

La mujer era realmente encantadora, con una sonrisa de lo más linda y acogedora.

-Estoy honrado mi señora, espero yo también no perder mi poder de convencimiento y traer a mi novio- La mujer asintió extasiada.

-Con chico tan hermoso no lo creo, hasta tu nombre es lindo y ni que decir de tus ojos, Levi no dejes ir a Eren si lo haces me enojare.

-Por nada del mundo Anabella. Ahora vayamos a sentarnos, tienes más invitados, tu regalo seguro te llego en la mañana.

-Así es cariño, la gargantilla me encanto, tiene unas lindas esmeraldas como los ojos de mi Eren- El castaño estaba muy feliz, esa mujer lo había aceptado de inmediato.- Nos vemos disfruten la velada.

-Lo haremos cariño- Fue la respuesta de Levi, el castaño quiso carcajearse, delante de toda esa gente su novio era encantador y tenía un letrero de seducción en su frente.

Anabella les sonrió muy contenta y se retiró para ver a sus demás invitados.

-Ya dime porque me has traído- Levi suspiro, sabía que todo era demasiado raro y tenía miles de explicaciones que dar.

-Primero hay que sentarnos, desabrocha los botones de tu saco antes de sentarte- Le susurro su novio antes de llegar a su mesa.

Como supuso era la más apartada y solo tenía dos sillas, su novio era muy huraño.

Cuando ambos se sentaron Levi le tomó de la mano con delicadeza.

-Anabella es muy influyente, con ella es mejor no llevarle la contraria, será bueno el que te amé- Eren hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara- Sabes cómo son de pesados los medios, pero si Anabella se entera que es fastidioso para ti hará que te dejen en paz.

-Si la tenemos contenta será bueno para nuestra relación, nadie se interpondrá- Eren comprendió todo su plan, por eso había sido la única persona que su novio le presento, aunque sinceramente no le interesaba conocer a nadie más.

-Ella me adora, siempre está llamándome su Levi, ya que me quiere como un hijo. Cuando la vida como millonario me fastidiaba y la gente me agobiaba ella los hizo callar. Si alguien se atreve a decirte algo ten por seguro que lo destrozara, eres su Eren después de todo.- El chico abrió la boca sorprendido, su novio era de verdad analítico y quería hacer funcionar su noviazgo.

-Me sorprende tu altanería, de verdad, utilizas a otros para hacer tu vida más sencilla incluso a esa pobre mujer.

-No me mal entiendas, la amo, ella siempre estuvo para mí. Es como una madre para mí, pero no está de mal utilizar mis beneficios- Eren asintió conforme, se notaba que Levi quería mucho a esa mujer, las sonrisas sinceras que le dedicaba a Anabella lo decían todo.

-No te juzgo, hasta cierto punto egoísta me agrada tu idea. Sé que la quieres, si no fuera así ni la mirarías y cuando odias a alguien siempre muerdes el interior de tu mejilla por el disgusto que te causa esa persona, con ella no lo hiciste- Levi se sorprendió, Eren sabía muchas cosas y gestos de él.

-De verdad me gustas mucho Eren Jaeger, sabes demasiadas cosas de mí- Admitió Ackerman dejándose caer en la silla- Tan sorprendente.

-Vengan a bailar- Les animo Anabella cuando paso por su mesa- Invita a tan bello chico mi Levi.

La mujer tomo el brazo de su esposo haciéndoles señas a los chicos.

-¿Me permite esta pieza mi hermosos chico?- Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

-Todas las que quieras- Acepto tomando la mano de su novio cuando este se puso a su lado.

Muchas parejas se levantaron con la invitación de la cumpleañera, sonriéndole a sus parejas.

Levi le tomo de la cintura acercándolo con delicadeza a su cuerpo cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, Eren coloco su mano en el hombro del Ackerman y comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de **_Vienna_** de **_Billy Joel_**

Las luces se apagaron, dándole un toque romántico, las pequeñas luces en las paredes parecían pequeñas luciérnagas.

Ambos sonrieron olvidando por completo donde estaban, solo mirándose a los ojos y disfrutando de tan linda canción. Cuando estaban juntos todo era olvidado, solo existían ellos dos.

Después de bailar ambos se fueron a comer algunos bocadillos, Levi siempre le instruía para actuar de manera "correcta" aunque a los dos les daban risa algunos protocolos, eran una pérdida de tiempo. Levi era despiadado a la hora de criticar el vestuario de otros, alegando que tenían mucho dinero pero su gusto era por demás pobre "¿De qué les sirve tanto dinero si se visten como imbéciles?" había sido el comentario mordaz de su novio, él no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-Ni que decir de los vestidos, valen miles de billetes y casi no tienen tela- Fue una de las cuantas quejas de Rivaille, sabía que él no era criticón, pero solo le quería hacer reír para que Eren no se sintiera mal por las miradas indiscretas de muchas mujeres celosas.

-Quieren mostrar sus pechos de silicona, déjalas- Alego Eren cubriéndose la boca para no soltar sus sonoras carcajadas.

-Pues yo prefiero lo natural- Se quejó el pelinegro- Sé que tu culo no es operado.

-Si llegara a tener dinero te prometo que no me operare, las dejare naturales aunque casi no tengo- Prometió el chico con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Por _Higia_ déjatelas naturales, eres hermoso así Eren, no necesitas una nueva nariz nueva o pómulos mejor. Así me gustas mucho.

Jaeger suspiro de amor, no podía pedir mejores cosas que continuar siendo pareja de Levi, hasta donde se lo permitieran estaría de esa forma con su novio.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Habrá segunda parte de la fiesta, las cosas se van a complicar a partir de este momento, pero tenemos aliadas que defenderán el Riren.**

 **Tuve una platica con mi amiga y me dio unas cuantas ideas para el drama que se avecina, sus ideas en el amor son iguales a las mías, tal vez porque somos de la misma edad, estamos solteras por decisión propia y en música tenemos los mismos gustos. Es mi alma gemela, ella y mi mejor amigo.**

 **Les gusto el cap? díganme si todo no esta avanzando muy rápido o lento, a veces creo que si.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tauru95** :Lo lamento, pensé que se habían dado una idea de quien era, ya que no quedan muchos personajes femeninos que pueda usar,a todas los ven en el futuro, ya sabes, Annie tía de Armin, Sasha era la dueña de chocolates que le vendía a la familia, Annie la hermana bueno ya todas están en la trama. Eso es lo de menos, ahora vienen los verdaderos problemas.

 **Xochilt Oda** : Ya lo veraz, en el próximo cap veras los problemas, bueno la verdad aquí Levi no creo que sea el de la culpa, bien si su carácter es fuerte, pero está dando lo mejor de él. Si baby ellos aún no tiene ese tipo de contacto, creo que aún no se dan si quiera un beso de lengua, uff sería bueno poner eso, no sé piénsalo Levi ;)

Mira, te voy a ser sincera y espero no hacer spoiler, el problema en esta relación será (a mi parecer) peor que los celos, esos son una cosa si bien a veces fea puedes usarla para cosas románticas, a Eren le gusta que lo celen, pero en esta relación no... como decirlo, no habrá de parte de Levi ya que tendrá otros problemas en que pensar. No te puedo decir mucho, te estaría contando las sorpresas, ya te lo responderá la historia, más preciso creo que en el próximo cap.

jajaja me gusta hacer hincapié en el amor que le tiene al olor a lavanda, no pude evitar poner eso por culpa de mi amigo, ese chico es todo un loco, yo también me acorde del otro fic, siempre lo tengo presente.

 **AstridHatake** : jaja yo les haría cosas peores, odio las cámaras, por eso no tengo muchas fotos mías.

La verdad que si, yo prefiero lentito pero seguro, donde los dos nos enamoremos cada día más con pequeños detalles.

Pues ahora tendrán una nueva aliada, que les ayudará mucho.

 **Darling** : Eso es lo que quiero, nada con prisas o a fuerzas, jajaja me gusto lo de la crema pastelera, yo cuando la hago me sale fea, con grumos o termino pidiendo ayuda, al menos soy mejor escribiendo, y ni eso.

Vendrán cosas mejores, dice la santa higia.

Uh todas los esperamos, uno muy rico ;)

 **Suichiro** : Vaya que si, yo hasta hago gestos de los personajes, cuando leo y escribo. jajaja pues está molesto, yo también los amenazaría o en el peor de los casos les golpeo.

 **Tochy** :jajja espero ansiosa que no te desangres, jaja también que no mueras por eso.

 **Van** : Lo lamento, pensé que sería una broma inofensiva. Pues no sobre hojuelas, viene lo bueno.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: M-Preg**

* * *

-Chicos- Anabella les habló muy emocionada, con una sonrisa juguetona- Les tengo una sorpresa

-La del cumpleaños eres tu linda, nosotros deberíamos de sorprendernos- Hablo Rivaille muy confundido.

-Cuando tu padre me dijo que tenías pareja esa fue mi sorpresa y cuando conocí a mi hermoso Eren me diste el mejor regalo- La mujer tomo la mano de los chicos para separarlos de los demás invitados- Les prepare algo hermoso para que estén solos.

Ambos asintieron siguiéndola, saliendo a la entrada donde estaba cubierta por unas gruesas cortinas para que los camarógrafos no tomaran más fotos. Los guio por un largo pasillo con varias puertas, hasta que llegaron a unas de cristal oscuro, Levi no podía ver por ello.

-Espero les guste- Dijo la mujer abriendo de par en par la puerta doble.

-Por Higia- Exclamó Eren muy sorprendido, habían llegado a una especie de jardín con flores blancas, desde rosas, claveles, gardenias, entre otras.

Anabella cerro la puesta dejándolos solos, Eren admiro el lindo jardín, la fuente era muy linda y el lugar estaba iluminado por algunas lámparas.

Sonrió al reconocer la canción que comenzó a sonar, la había escuchado en una de sus películas favoritas, Sunday mornig de Marron 5.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?- La mano delgada y blanca de su novio le tomo con delicadeza, él sonrió acercándose.

-Claro guapo caballero- Acepto, ambos comenzaron a mecerse, en un baile lento, mirándose a los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

A pesar del contaste acoso de los camarógrafos trataban de disfrutar de sus citas, riéndose por las noticias ridículas que ponían de los dos. Siempre alegando que Levi era un tirano que seguro había convencido a Eren con su dinero, todo se trataba de dinero, pero nadie sabía que solo era por el amor que se tenían los dos.

Levi se acercó para besarlo, deteniendo su vals para disfrutar de ese beso bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por el rasca cielos.

-Me encanta estar contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- Eren pensó lo mismo, desde que conoció a Levi su vida ya no era monótona, tenía mejores sueños para sí mismo y no solo para sus hermanas.

-Te quiero mucho, que te quede claro- Levi asintió, lo sabía de sobra.

(・´з`・)

Cuando creyó que todo había terminado, que de la fiesta Levi lo llevaría a casa no pensó que su novio tuviera otros planes, era una caja romántica (a su manera) de sorpresas.

-Cuando todo se ponía aburrido solía venir aquí, para hablar con mi madre, suena loco pero lo hacía- Le confesó Rivaille, tendiendo una gruesa cobija en el suelo, ambos se sentaron para ver la bella vista.

-Es muy hermoso- Eren suspiro, estaba tan a gusto en ese lugar, y en la compañía de su novio era fantástico.

-Ahora pondré algo de música, tanto silencio no me gusta-Admitió Rivaille tomando su celular, sonriendo a ver que canción estaba primero en su lista, le puso play y espero a que la canción comenzara.

-Es la canción que escuchamos cuando fuimos al hotel por primera vez- Ambos se recostaron para ver las hermosas estrellas, sintiéndose mejor en ese lugar, apartados de todos.

Se tomaron de la mano, acercándose más al otro.

-Te voy a confesar algo importante Eren, quiero que sepas que es verdad, sabes muchas cosas de mí y ten la confianza de que sabrás más de ellas, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte con otra persona, solo contigo. No quiero que te asustes, no quiero que salgas huyendo o que te sientas comprometido en responder, lo comprenderé ya que creo todo es muy apresurado, tenemos un año de conocernos y de ese año ocho meses de relación- Levi se recostó de lado para mirar a Eren a los ojos- Te amo, lo hago como nunca creí hacerlo.

Jaeger abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin duda Levi siempre era el que tenía sus sentimientos muy claros, mientras él hacía un análisis de las cosas que sentía.

-No sé qué decir, si te quiero mucho pero yo…

-No esperaba una respuesta, te amo es una palabra muy fuerte y esta se dice cuando tienes confianza en que esa persona no te dañara por nada del mundo, sin confianza no existe una relación porque está siempre destruye el amor.

-¿Sacaste toda esa cursilería de algún libro?-Pregunto Eren mirándole seriamente.

-Lo decía mi madre, creo que es una de sus tantas frases que recuerdo, ahora solo disfruta de la vista y bésame, no quiero que otra canción nos interrumpa, está es muy bella y adecuada.

-En realidad estaría bien que pusiera algo de Muse, me gustan muchas de ellos y son muy…- No le molesto ser interrumpido por un beso, era la forma más romántica de hacerlo.

Le sorprendió cuando Rivaille se acercó más a él, tanto que estaba arriba de Eren, apoyándose de su brazo para no aplastarle.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le estaba gustando, un beso tan apasionado era muy extraño para él pero placentero. Rivaille profundizo más el besó, sin pausas para tomar un poco de aire. Con otra persona habría sido asqueroso, es decir, estaba besándolo tan apasionadamente que su saliva estaba entre mezclándose.

Todo era muy placentero, y extraño a la vez.

-Levi- Escucho decir a Eren, había sonado como un jadeo.

No era un experto besando, a decir verdad era la segunda vez para Levi en tocar los labios ajenos, pero de esa manera no, era su primera vez. No le pareció asqueroso el que sus lenguas ahora se tocaban, incluso la succiono con deleite escuchando un sonido acuoso cuando por fin se separaron.

-Sabes muy bien- Ambos tomaron aire y sin perder tiempo se volvieron a unir, sintiendo un agradable calor en sus vientres.

Trago saliva con dificultad cuando Rivaille dejo sus labios para besarle el cuello, pero se tensó de inmediato cuando sintió las manos de su novio colarse por su traje.

-Rivaille eso no- El chico se detuvo, comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Beso con ternura los labios de su novio y le sonrió.

-Te vez muy bien con ese traje- Dijo para romper el incómodo momento.

-Gracias- Eren titubeo, con ayuda de su novio se incorporó.

-Lo siento no debí…

-¡Demonios, tu maldita virginidad te delata!- Eren resopló, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Tal vez si me ayudaras con eso- Ambos estaba sentados, mirando las bellas estrellas

-Te conseguiré una buena prostituta- A Levi no le hizo mucha gracias ese chiste, se levantó muy molesto.

-Ya vámonos- Jaeger se quedó quieto, sin entender la molestia de su pareja.

-¿Qué dije?- Pregunto con cautela.

-No importa- Les respondió su novio alzando la voz- Ahora súbete al carro.

-A mí no me hablas así, me lo pides bonito o te rompo la nariz de manera tierna.

Levi sonrió mirándolo con gracia, vaya que su novio era diferente.

-Querido hermoso chico que amo, podrías no romperme las pelotas y entrar al auto.

-No te las reventaría, antes debes usarlas para algo.

Eren soltó un grito ahogado cuando Levi lo levantó bruscamente para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Pues las usare contigo así que cuídalas- Jaeger sonrió queriéndolo golpear cuando le acaricio el trasero de forma rápida.

-Te estas ganando un golpe en el… ya sabes.

-Se llama pene querido, y eso te va a gustar después.

-Ya deja de joder con tu pene y vayamos a casa, tengo que madrugar… bueno tienes que madrugar mañana.

-Como ordenes- Eren rodó los ojos, después de su confesión su novio estaba más cariñoso y raro.

(・´з`・)

Se despidieron con un beso corto y unas miradas enamoradas, Levi se subió al auto muy feliz, había confesado un sentimiento difícil para muchos, pero en verdad se sentía de esa manera, amaba a Eren, todo del chico le gustaba, en especial el cómo le hacía sentir, tan único, tan real y tan amado.

-Nos vemos- Fue la despedida de su novio, lo dejo en su casa él se adentró en su casa, seguro sus hermanas ya estaban dormidas.

Al llegar a su cama se dejó caer, sin importarle que su traje se arrugara.

No sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, era como si estuviera vació, triste y confundido.

El que su novio le tocara de esa manera le había sorprendido, no sabía que Levi le deseara de esa manera, todo había sido tan tranquilo. Se demostraban su amor con palabras y besos tiernos. Tenía miedo ¿Y si Levi quería hacer el amor? El solo pensarlo le daba terror.

-Mejor me duermo- Se dijo quitándose los zapatos con rapidez, si se quedaba despierto más tiempo solo pensaría de más. Lo mejor era estar contento por la confesión de Rivaille, nunca le habían dicho esa palabra.- Me ama.

Sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos.

(・´з`・)

Eren quiso reír como idiota, apenas despertaba recordaba la confesión de su novio, estaba realmente feliz. No sabía por qué su novio le amaba tanto.

Se levantó tomando el control para escuchar al menos un poco de ruido, con sus hermanas en la escuela su casa estaba demasiado silencioso.

Dejo el canal que estaba, eran de noticias de algunos famosos.

Tomo uno de sus zapatos para dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo, había escuchado el nombre de Rivaille, tomo el control y subió el volumen del televisor.

"Así como lo escuchan queridos, después de la fiesta de la tan hermosa Anabella los dos tortolos de los que tanto hablamos se dieron su escapada para hacer otras cosas" La forma en la que hablaba la mujer le molesto mucho, sonaba tan burlesca e hipócrita "Esperemos que ambos se cuiden."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Pregunto otra de las conductoras.

"Seamos sinceros querida, ese chico me parece muy falso, seguro que quiere amarrar a Rivaille con algo y que mejor que con un embarazo, si es que puede. Me veré muy mala al decir esto pero una pareja de esa categoría no existe, o Eren quiere a Rivaille para quitarle dinero o Rivaille lo quiere solo para sexo" La mujer se tapó la boca antes de continuar "Estoy muy segura que no lo han hecho, pero apenas Eren le dé pase libre, Ackerman le dará duro para después dejarlo por otro virgen, los ricos deben estar con los ricos y Eren es muy poca cosa para un galán como Rivaille Ackerman. Eren si escuchas esto porque no te ubicas, dejas que te la metan y terminamos con este falso amor, hombres como él harán de todo para llevarte a la cama.

Eren trago saliva dejándose caer en la cama, de repente se sentía mareado, esa mujer había sido muy cruel.

¿Y si tenía razón? Aún tenía en mente la noche anterior, con los besos apasionados y la confesión. "Hombres como él harán de todo para llevarte a la cama" esa frase lo dejó sin respiración ¿Si todo era para tener sexo con él? Tal vez cuando se entregara lo dejaría tirado como basura.

Tomo su viejo celular, su novio siempre le mandaba mensajes para saber cómo estaba por las mañanas, el no ver nada lo dejo triste y decepcionado, seguro Levi estaba molesto ya que no había querido hacerlo esa vez.

Apago la televisión cuando un pequeño video de ellos apareció en la pantalla, era cuando estaban besándose con pasión, ahora todo era demasiado confuso para él.

Estaba demasiado confundido y desconfiado, lo mejor era hablar con Levi y dejar las cosas en claro.

(・´з`・)

"Debemos vernos en el parque hoy, es urgente" ese mensaje de su novio le dejo bastante preocupado, todo había sido felicidad para él, ahora no se había concentrado en la clase y por primera vez en su vida fue reprendido por equivocarse en un problema de matemáticas.

Tal vez no era nada malo y Eren también le quería confesar que lo amaba. Si seguro era eso.

-¿Estas bien Rivaille?- Le pregunto una de sus tantas locas seguidoras- Escuche una notica hace rato, una noticia bastante intensa deberías de verla.

-La verdad los chismes que inventan de mi me tienen sin cuidado- Admitió restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pues esta debería interesarte, es sobre tu novio- Levi alzo la mirada poniendo mucha atención, tenía que hablar con Eren, pero antes ver esa notica.

Algo le daba mala espina.

(・´з`・)

-¿Qué paso? Estas todo sudado- Pregunto Eren preocupado, su novio no tenía una pinta muy buena, se veía incluso alterado.

-Supe de la noticia, sé que eres muy…

-Sígueme por favor- Le interrumpió su novio guiándolo a un lugar más lejano- Estaba pensando…

-¿Qué pensaba esa linda cabecita?-Pregunto Levi haciendo una broma para aligerar el ambiente.

-Sé que me amas, es decir… la noticia me dejo pensando mucho. Tengo que admitirlo desconfió de ti, aún más por lo del día anterior estabas a punto de ir más lejos.- La mirada de Eren era de pena- Te quiero mucho Levi pero si estás jugando conmigo deberías decírmelo de una vez, me sentiré mal pero si solo buscas sexo de mi bien podemos hablarlo. No digo que lo haré contigo, pero quiero terminar las cosas antes de si quiera hacerme a la idea de amarte.

-¿Tanta desconfianza me tienes?-Pregunto Rivaille con cara de pocos amigos, Eren le respondió de una manera que lo lastimo ya que al querer tomar su mano la alejo con miedo- Ya veo. Si así es como piensas de mi entonces lo mejor es que no nos veamos por un tiempo.

-Espera…- Exclamo Eren preocupado.

-De verdad no quiero verte Eren- Eso lo dejo congelado en su sitio, no era lo que estaba buscando, quería que Levi le hiciera sentir seguro.- Mi madre decía que si no hay confianza no hay amor, por eso me duele que digas eso. Adiós.

La despedida le dolió, pero no podía hacer nada ya que era toda su culpa. Él también creía que sin confianza no había amor, pues esta destruía la mayoría de las relaciones.

Por eso había tantas separaciones, los celos no eran más que inseguridades, pues no confiabas más en esa persona, lo mismo le pasaba ahora, no había confiado en Levi, creyéndole la peor persona del mundo. Quería arreglar las cosas contándole sobre sus temores, pero no había hecho nada que ofenderle sin haber visto la otra cara de la moneda.

Su novio era una persona especial, que no se dejaba llevar por lo que decía la gente, al contrario de él, que era demasiado inseguro.

Todo era su culpa, esa linda relación la estaba terminando él.

-Hola ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- La sonrisa de esa mujer la hizo sentir peor, cuando se enterara de todo seguro también le odiaría como él lo hacía en ese momento- Creo que unos consejos no te harían mal, soy una mujer que escucha y da consejos, no te regañare.

Le dijo la bella mujer adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Creo que lo hará de todos modos, pero necesito ayuda verá…

Se sentó cómodamente en el banco, esa sería una plática muy larga

* * *

 **Antes que todo les debo una disculpa, pero en verdad estaba muy ocupada, además de que no sabía como continuar la historia, cada que tomaba mi lap me daba una pereza increíble y me sentía la peor persona del mundo por no saber como manejar los problemas que se vienen. No hay drama, ya saben que no me gusta.**

 **Estaba algo enferma, más la escuela y el trabajo se tornaron más pesados haciendo mi salud decaer horrible, pues no me había alimentado muy bien por las prisas, pero ya voy recuperando mi peso menos mal, ya estaba más flaca de lo que soy.**

 **Sobre la trama: No, no y no. Obviamente no es el fic de el es pobre, el rico nos dejamos por las habladurías de los demás, esto es más intenso, pues hablaremos de temas psicológicos? todo lo que les atormento en su pasado más que nada, ya que la otra palabra es muy sería. De verdad creo que sin confianza y amor una relación se acaba, ya que no sabes después porque estas con esa persona.**

 **En el próximo cap se resolverá todo, lo prometo, diré los temores de ambos hacía el amor y porque es difícil para ellos.**

 **Ya se como continuar la trama y me atrevo a decir que la confesión, como le pedirá matrimonio e incluso la luna de miel, ya todo! solo falta que lo escriba, pero ya tengo tiempo pues se vienen las vacaciones. Al menos en la escuela, de trabajo no tengo.**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, es que quiero escribir este fin de semana lo más que pueda, para tener un día libre y salir con mis amigos.**

Reviews:

 **Xochilt oda** : Ya vez la prueba, un tema que me encanta ya que soy muy desconfiada, aunque estoy trabajando en eso ya soy más abierta con la gente y me esta gustando. Lamento actualizar después de años, pero me bloque totalmente, pero ya volví.

 **Eloise** : Entiendo lo de agotada, a veces no te dan ganas de nada. La que debe disculparse soy yo, deje muy descuidadas mis historias, una disculpa por eso.

 **Tochy** : Tomé ´precauciones de la gripe pero no de otra cosa, ya estoy mejor así que a escribir se a dicho, perdonen en serio la demora pero estaba ocupada.

 **Van** : Me has hecho reír mucho en serio. Como ya dije una disculpa pero nunca sabes que te psará en el futuro.

* * *

 _Si aún existe alguien que lee mi fic nos vemos el viernes._

 _Adiós._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee de regreso y renovada._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: riren**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

Cuando termino su relato pensó que Anabella le miraría de mala manera e interceptaría enteramente por Levi, pero le sonrió como una madre y comenzó a hablar.

-Por cómo me dices las cosas veo que no sabes expresarte muy bien, pero le has dado una puñalada a mi bebe- Las duras palabras de la mujer lo hicieron sentir peor- Tienes que comprender Eren, él siempre fue un niño desconfiado, que abre muy pocas veces su corazón, pero temé que lo dejen ya que su madre murió cuando era un niño, si no mal recuerdo tenía unos 11 años. Después de eso un tío lo cuido por un tiempo para dejarlo también, sé que suena muy mal pues parece que es un niño que ama a lo primero que se le acerca por falta de atención, pero no lo es.

-Sé que es perder a tu madre, por eso supongo que me da miedo amar.

-Los entiendo perfectamente, yo antes era muy pobre, a veces no comía en varios días. Todo cambió cuando conocí a mi esposo, el me saco de la calle aunque yo también hice mi esfuerzo, no le creía, tenía mucha desconfianza. Creía que me quería para sexo o para otras cosas, lo cierto es que me ama, después vino la otra gente rica que me hizo sentir basura y en ese momento desprecie a mi marido pues pensaba que no tenía amigos verdaderos.- Anabella suspiro, nunca le había dicho eso a nadie más que a su esposo- Pero comprendía una cosa muy importante Eren, él era mi mejor amigo, el hombre que llegue a amar, era mi confidente y un hermano. Mi esposo lo era todo. Era una mujer desconfiada ya que me paso algo similar que a Hanji, no sé si lo sabes.

-Me dijo Levi que casi la venden en un burdel.

-Así es, por esa razón no le creía nada a mi esposo, pero debes enterrar tu pasado, hablarle de tus verdaderos temores a Levi y dejar de decir tanta mierda- Le sorprendió el vocabulario de Anabella, parecía que siempre era muy correcta y no mal hablada- Deja de ser imbécil cariño y dile tus verdaderos sentimientos. Baila con el ese peligroso vals, que no te de miedo porque ten por seguro que Levi siempre te tomara de la mano y te tendrá bien sujeto para que confíes en él y lo ames.

Eren miró a la mujer con una sonrisa, con Levi iría hasta el fin del mundo.

-Prometo arreglar mis estupideces y le diré cuanto le quiero.

(・´з`・)

Cuando llegó a la oficina y le avisaron que ya no se encargaría de la oficina de su novio le había dolido, pero entendió la indirecta, Levi estaba triste y dolido como él. Lo entendía, le había abierto su corazón y Eren solo había hecho tonterías.

Intento hablar con él pero en esos tres días se quedó con las palabras en la boca, ya que su novio simplemente le ignoraba o mandaba a decirle que estaba ocupado, bien podía entrar como todo un rebelde golpeando la puerta y haciendo un escándalo, pero era un chico tranquilo y no quería hacer quedar a Levi en ridículo.

-Si entiendo ahora bájame y dile que bien, que se vaya a la mierda- Oh es cierto el escandalo ya lo había hecho al cuarto día.

Al quinto día lo espero a fuera de su casa, se había dormido esperándolo y al día siguiente despertó con el cuerpo adolorido, un hambre terrible y una nota muy clara.

"Ríndete" Ni en sus sueños más locos lo harían, quería demasiado a Levi.

-Debes darle tiempo, siento que solo se están lastimando, creí siempre que mi primo Levi arruinaría la relación pero has sido tú- Le recrimino su hermana al sexto día.

-Me dejo afuera como perro- Se quejó su hermano ignorando su consejo- Al menos me hubiera pateado y echado para no aguantar el frío.

Mikasa se alejó dejándolo hablar solo, esos dos eran demasiado complicados o no entendía muchas cosas de adulto. Lo que si comprendía era que las cosas debían decirse y su primo tenía que enfrentar las cosas tarde o temprano o su hermano haría una tontería.

Cuando escucho ruidos en la cocina Annie bajo para ver qué pasaba, sabía de artes marciales y defensa personal así que nadie le golpearía fácilmente.

-Hermano- Dijo con su voz neutral de siempre- Pensé que eras algún ladrón.

-Si pensaste eso debiste ir por mi hermana, quien sabe que te podrían hacer, para eso estoy yo, para protegerlas- Annie miro los delgados brazos de su hermano, mejor ella protegería a su familia.

-Entiendo- Mintió para que su hermano se relajara- ¿Qué haces a esta hora y sin pijama?

-Baje por un vaso de agua antes de irme.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Annie preocupada, había escuchado de Mikasa que su hermano estaba muy raro y con problemas raros de adultos.

-Voy a la casa de Levi, esta vez sí me va a escuchar aunque tenga que amarrarlo a la cama- Eren se mordió la lengua, eso había sonado muy raro.

-Como digas, solo ve con cuidado hermano y toma un taxi, has que Levi pague después, tengo libros que comprar- Annie se alejó para ir a su cuarto- Espero que arreglen sus problemas, suerte.

Su hermana le dejó solo, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

-La necesito- Acepto muy arrepentido.

(・´з`・)

Después de pagarle al taxi fue directo a la casa de Levi, esperando que el guardia no le dijera nada por la hora y así poder pasar sin ser anunciado.

-Hola Eren- Le saludo el señor amablemente.-Creí que ya no vendría, el señor Rivaille grito que no quería saber nada de ti. Espero que arreglen sus problemas.

La preocupación del hombre le dio confianza, debía arreglar sus tonterías.

-Pues hoy si me va a escuchar, no me quedare afuera, los vecinos me miraban raro cuando me fui ayer- El hombre asintió sin decir más y le dejo pasar.

Cuando llego a la puerta indicada le puso la clave que le pedía el tablero y se adentró a la casa, suerte que había visto el número que coloco su novio cuando le invitaba a su casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas como supuso, pero estaba seguro que conocía esa casa lo suficiente para no caer y hacer ruido.

(・´з`・)

Cuando llego al cuarto de su novio sonrió al encontrarlo dormido, sabía que él solo dormía un aproximado de 3 horas y que su mejor hora para caer rendido por el sueño era a las tres de la mañana para despertar a las seis, desayunar algo e irse a la escuela.

Dejo su chamarra en alguna silla y avanzo hasta la cama, quito las sabanas y se adentró en la cama, recostándose a su lado, le abrazo colocando su cabeza en el hombro delgado de su novio.

-Perdóname- Pidió aguantando un sollozo- Fui un verdadero idiota.

Cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo se asustó, es decir, vivía malditamente solo y tenía a alguien que lo sujetaba con firmeza, pero al reconocer a Eren se relajó. Sus pequeños sollozos le hicieron hablar.

-¿Cómo entraste?- Se mordió la lengua culpable, su voz había sonado más fría de lo que quería.

-Quería hablar contigo, tuve que tomar medidas para que me dejaras verte.

-Y qué mejor que colarte en casa ajena y asustarme, pensé que intentarían violarme- La risa de su novio le tranquilizo, lo había extrañado tanto.

-No exprese bien mis temores y lo lamento, estaba tan abrumado e inseguro por todo que solo solté tonterías- Empezó a disculparse, con el miedo de que Levi lo echara- Te lastime y no sabes cómo lo lamento, si quieres que me vaya de tu lado lo haré pero no sin antes pedirte que me perdones. Si confió en ti, tanto que te estoy entregando mi corazón justo ahora, porque yo te amo Levi Ackerman, lo hago como no tiene una maldita idea.

Lo último lo había gritado, con una fuerza y con tanta decisión que Rivaille le creyó completamente.

-Eren increíble- Exclamo Levi antes de girarse para mirarle a los ojos- Nunca me alejare de ti porque te amo y agradezco que tú lo hagas también.

-¿Me crees?- Pregunto Eren suspirando de alivio, extrañaba mirar esos ojos grises.

-Claro que lo hago y si te soy sincero estaba a poco de ir a rogarte que me creyeras, ayer cuando te vi afuera de mi casa me deje llevar por mi orgullo aunque me doliera dejarte en el frío…

-Me congele el trasero- Le advirtió Eren sonriendo.

-Seguro que sí. Pero tengo que admitir que fue mi culpa, sé que el tema del sexo te incomoda pero me deje llevar, seguro las hormonas.

-No te preocupes, igual dije unas palabras horribles, sé muy bien que tú no me quieres para descargarte sexualmente, yo también no te quiero por tu dinero, nos une el amor que sentimos y ahora sé que no me debo dejar llevar por lo que digan los demás. Rivaille Ackerman, quiero que seas mi amigo, mi novio, mi amante y mi…- Se quedó callado, con las mejillas sonrojadas al casi decir mi futuro esposo, pero eso era algo que no se decía en esos momentos- …todo, que juntos destruyamos nuestros miedos y nos dediquemos a amarnos.

-Eso tengo por seguro, seré tu más grande amigo y protector, solo dime algo- Eren asintió feliz- Di de nuevo que me amas.

Eren asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Levi, no podía decir en ese momento el porqué, pero más adelante lo haría.

-Te amo Levi, mi Levi.

-Yo también, mi Eren.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, después de un rato Levi cayó en cuanta de que su novio estaba en su casa, en su cama.

-¿Por qué demonios has venido a esta hora? La noche es muy peligrosa.

-Tome un taxi que me dejo en la entrada, así que debo irme, solo Annie sabe que estoy aquí- Eren hizo un ademán para irse pero Rivaille lo detuvo haciendo que se recostara en su pecho.

-Quédate por favor, mañana no tengo clases- Eren asintió contento, también quería estar de esa manera.

-Está bien, de igual forma mañana tengo mi descanso- Eren se recostó en su pecho, mirando el techo gris del cuarto de su novio.

-Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, con un corazón bondadoso y frágil, por eso me extraño y dolió tu desconfianza. Pero también lo entiendo, por años solo pensaste en tus hermanas, dejando a Eren de lado, luchando para que ellas tuvieran una buena educación cuando tú has salido lastimado en muchas ocasiones- Eren se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar, por eso amaba a Levi, veía más en el que otras personas que decían conocerlo- Lo comprendí muy tarde, por eso también te pido disculpas, hoy espere verte en la entrada con tus ojos hermoso, pero al no verte me sentí peor, pensé que ya no querías luchar por lo nuestro y decidí que yo lo haría porque sé que esto vale la pena.

-Yo quiero que esto dure mucho Levi, quiero que estemos siempre juntos a pesar de todo, comprendí que a pesar de tener miedo debo seguir, que desde ahora seré un poco egoísta y me dedicare a ser feliz- Eren sonrió abrazando con más fuerza el pecho de Levi- Eren Jaeger desde ahora será mi prioridad.

Rivaille no pudo estar más orgulloso.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Lo prometido, al fin voy a publicar como se debe.**

 **Ya estamos en diciembre fecha de posadas, yo la verdad no creo ir a ninguna. Ya les han invitado? seguro por la escuela y las que trabajamos también deben tener con sus compañeros, espero que vayan y se diviertan un montón.**

 **Les tengo una sorpresa, no se si han visto las portadas que hago para mis fanfics? si gustan verlas están todas en mi página en face Harye Lee fanfic´s**

 **Me gustaría (si alguien escribe de aquí fanfics) hacerle a una persona su portada, como regalo de navidad(?, pues también pronto será mi cumpleaños-navidad. No sé si les agrade la idea de este proyecto que hice por esta fecha.**

 **Comentenme si quieren participar en esto.**

 **Sobre el fic, bueno no hay mucho que decir, pues pronto los tortolos arreglaran sus problemas, no hay drama ya saben que los odio. Cuando veía novelas (hace años) dejaba de verlas por lo dramático, ahora cuando leo me pasa lo mismo, me gusta más la comedia romántica.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt Oda:** Pues ya viste quien arreglo el problema de estos chicos, aún no lo resuelven ya que no es de la noche en la mañana. Yo extrañaba escribir, encontré mi inspiración perdida y no paro des escribir, pronto le subiré un one- shot de una canción que me gusta.

 **Van** : Por lo natural quién lo arruina es levi, en los riren, supongo y quise cambiar, ya pronto tendrás más capis, ya estoy demasiado inspirada.

 **Eloise** : No demoré mucho, como dije ya lo cumplido de nuevo cap cada semana. Pues la verdad todos tenemos dudas en el amor, más al ser una persona independiente como lo es Eren.

 **Pandirafa** : Todo lo que has dicho me a dado muchas ideas muchas gracias, es el sentimiento que tiene Eren y que quise transmitir me alegra que lo entendieras y que me recordarás todo lo que quise dar a entender estuve dándole vueltas para hacer más entendible la historia y veo que lo hago. Por comentarios como el tuyo me hacen recordar el rumbo de mis historias ya que con tanto fic que escribo a veces se me pasan detalles.

 **Tochy** : Muchas gracias espero que también disfrutes las fiestas, yo creo que me atreveré a ir a alguna, pero tengo varias fiestas de familia y una con amigos por eso yo creo que a posadas de trabajo y escuela no iré me enfiestaron mucho. Gracias por la paciencia en serio que eso me alegra ya que si creo que me sentiría presionada si me exigieran , están en su derecho pero eso hace estresar a veces a las personas que escriben ya que por lo natural son de pensamientos libres..

* * *

Nos vemos el viernes.

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	17. Chapter 17

A penas despertó una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, olisqueo el cuello de Eren, le encantaba su aroma y más el tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

Quito algunos mechones que tenía en la cara y admiro su perfecto perfil, su piel ligeramente bronceada, su nariz respingona y sus pestañas largas.

-¿Por qué me amas?- Le pregunto, aún no sabía por qué si quiera ese hermoso chico que irradiaba una bella luz le amaba tanto.- Se porque te amo, pero tus razones no, me intriga.

Siguió hablando cosas que le daba vergüenza confesarle, aunque sabía que con Eren era mejor decir esas cosas por las inseguridades que tenía.

Pensaba que no estaba acto para la felicidad pero le haría cambiar esa mentalidad y se prometía hacerlo realmente feliz.

-Hola- Le saludo su novio con la voz cansada- Buenos días.

-Buenos días ¿Quieres desayunar algo en especial?- Pregunto sonriéndole.

-No realmente ¿Sabes cocinar?- Pregunto Eren con una clara duda.

-Sólo un poco si te soy sincero, antes podía llegar a quemar la casa entera, pero ahora solo me quemo con el aceite- Eren se cubrió la boca para no reír.

\- Entonces puedes hacerme un hotcakes, me caería muy bien ya que ayer no cene nada.

-Debes comer lo necesario Eren, tienes unas jornadas muy pesadas de trabajo como para que le sumes a tu mala alimentación. Me preocupa eso, tienes al menos y que yo sepa tres trabajos, debes de relajarte o algún día de estos tu cuerpo te detendrá y no será de buena manera- Su novio inflo las mejillas claramente molesto.

-Lo sé…

-Lo dudo, pero en fin, te haré los mejores hotcakes de tu vida- Le aseguro el chico sonriéndole.

-Ya te dije que seré egoísta a partir de este momento, solo será Levi y Eren para siempre.- Levi sonrió levantándose para hacerle de comer, en verdad estaba preocupado por Eren.

(・´з`・)

Tomar un café a lado de tu novio era uno de los mejores placeres de la vida, ambos estaban mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana de su cuarto.

-En serio perdón por haberte dicho esas cosas, tengo que admitir que estaba asustado por amarte, creí que sería todo diferente y temía por el cambio que se avecina. Pero tenía más miedo del solo pensar que estaría lejos de ti, de que por mi culpa me dejaras- Levi miro las mejillas regordetas de su novio- Por eso te busque, deje todos mis temores y decidí seguir adelante sin importarme que pasara, fui egoísta ya que pensé solo en nosotros.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo también temí en algún momento de nuestra relación, pero comprendí que sin ti no podía vivir, te amo demasiado Eren Jaeger y estaba enojado contigo por hacerme sentir de esa manera- Eren se giró para verlo a los ojos- Tengo que admitir algo, eres todo lo que no busque, pero todo lo que necesito ya que me complementas.

-Quiero que esto funcione Levi, quiero que seamos realmente una pareja y nos apoyemos en nuestros miedos- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más su teléfono vibro rompiendo la atmosfera romántica- Oh es mi hermana, debe estar enojada ya que no le avise que vendría.

-Contesta entonces, no quiero que la familia de mi novio me odie- Eren asintió, alejando el teléfono de su oreja, su hermana era algo gritona y dramática, esperaba no tener una hija así.

(・´з`・)

Cuando Levi le pidió una cita no pensó que lo llevara a ese lugar y lo peor (o impresionante) del asunto era que lo rento para que nadie entrara y pudieran entrar solo los dos sin cámaras hostigándolos.

-Es tan hermoso- El acuario al que lo había llevado Rivaille era realmente maravilloso, podía ver tantos tipos de peces, de tantos colores.- Mis padres nunca me quisieron traer a un acuario, papá decía que era una crueldad.

-De cierta forma creo que están bien aquí, sanos y salvos.

-Pero no en su hogar, no con todos los suyos, están perdidos- Levi se mordió el labio inferior, fue buena idea no llevarlo al zoológico, a él tampoco le gustaban del todo.

-Solo disfruta el momento Eren, no me hagas sentir mal, o que es una fea cita- Eren se giró para ver a su novio.

-No es una mala cita, lo juro solo que pensaba en ellos…- Se mordió el labio inferior, de nuevo rompiendo su promesa de pensar solo en él- Sabes creo que si la estoy arruinando, solo los veré y pensaré que son felices.

Levi asintió de acuerdo, eso de tener un novio tan complicado era a pesar de todo muy divertido.

(・´з`・)

Pasaron una tarde bastante entretenida y divertida, no sabía que su novio conocía tantas especies de peces, siempre le explicaba con detalle para que no estuviera a ciegas. Eso le daba a entender una cosa que se le hizo de lo más tierna: Rivaille nunca le dejaría solo, y lo guiaría en todo.

-Esto es tan divertido- Admitió Eren mirando unas lindas tortugas- Gracias por el abrigo, la verdad me estaba muriendo de frío.

Levi era realmente muy educado y caballeroso, apenas había dicho que tenía frío le entrego un abrigo muy calientito. Sentía que lo trataba como una chica, al principio se sintió ofendido, pero si lo veía de otro punto de vista era la primera pareja de Levi, por eso se quería lucir.

Había prometido ser egoísta y disfrutar más la vida, por eso se dejaría mimar de muchas maneras.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, la verdad solo uso por si acaso, muy pocas veces me da frío- Mintió Levi tratando de no temblar, incluso le había dado su suéter de lana.

-De igual forma ponte el mío, te quedará enorme, perdón siempre quise usar el suéter de mi novio por eso te lo pedí- Acepto Eren sacando un abrigo de su mochila- Perdón por mentir de esa manera.

-Está bien, fuiste egoísta así que no me molesta- Acepto Levi aliviado, tomando el abrigo sin prisas, no quería verse tan necesitado- Quiero que por favor cierres los ojos, te llevare a un lugar especial.

Eren asintió dejando que Levi le cubriera los ojos con sus manos largas, le gustaba mucho sus dedos largos y bancos.

-Estoy emocionado- Acepto Eren sonriendo feliz, no sintió miedo cuando ambos caminaron, estaba más curioso que dudoso.

-Listo- Las palabras murieron en sus labios, todo era tan lindo que no supo que decir- Una cena romántica no está de más a veces.

Admiro todo el lugar con detenimiento, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

Todo era como los demás lugares del acuario, solo que este estaba iluminado con focos de un color azul, que hacía ver más brillantes a los peces del mismo color que la luces, una mesa estaba a mitad del pasillo, esperándolos para una rica cena.

-Es maravilloso- Elogió mirando con amor a su novio, le gustaba que tuviera tan lindos detalles- Tú eres maravilloso.

-Y tú eres mi bello ángel, uno que quiero mantener a mi lado, por favor siempre mantente enamorado de mí- Eren sonrió, con lo lindo que era Rivaille lo amaría toda su vida.

-A veces siento que no te merezco, tú haces estas cosas por mí y yo solo te doy pequeños detalles…

-Es lo que amo de ti, que no quieres impresionarme forzadamente, lo haces con naturalidad, siempre me muestras por qué quiero estar a tu lado, tu sencillez, tu amor incondicional que me muestras, eso es lo único que necesito de ti- Eren suspiro, todo era tan lindo entre ellos- No hace falta que me des nada, estoy harto de tener cosas materiales, quiero que alguien me ame como tú lo haces Eren Jaeger.

-Quiero tener a alguien con quién despertar todas las mañanas y saber que con solo mirarme me exprese el amor que siente hacía mí, que con su sonrisa yo me sienta la persona más dichosa del planeta- Las palabras de Eren lo hicieron callar- Siento que eso es lo que quieres de mí, y ten por seguro que lo haré real, ya que cuando amas quieres la felicidad de tu pareja, yo sin duda es lo que quiero para ti.

Ambos se sentaron para comer y disfrutar de tan bello día que les esperaba.

Lucharían por su amor, ya que realmente valía la pena.

(・´з`・)

-No se vale Anabella, yo quería hablar con Eren, se veía tan triste estos días- La mujer puso los ojos en blanco dejando su taza en el plato.

-Mira Hanji ya de por si con lo que les dije no sirvió a mi parecer de mucho- Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que estuvieron seis largos días peleados, pero al menos ya arreglaron sus asuntos- Annie asintió mirando a las demás mujeres en la mesa.

-No me gusta espiarlos, pero me gustaría ver a mi hermano feliz- Pixie suspiro, prefería estar en su casa tomando una copa de vino.

-Al menos ahora sé que serán felices para siempre- Exclamó Hanji muy feliz.

-No lo creó- Todas las mujeres miraron con detenimiento a Pixie- Recuerden la promesa de matrimonio que hizo Eren, no creo que lo recuerde, pero si lo hace esto no será lo mismo. Sin duda él querrá cumplirla y a Levi no le hará mucha gracias.

Todas las mujeres suspiraron, en eso ya no podían hacer nada, era el momento de Pixie para parecer en escena.

-Ya todos tuvieron su momento, falto yo…

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **¿Más problemas? para nada, aún les daré unos momentos lindos a los tortolos, después vendrá el drama, se que no me gusta, pero no está de más. También esto estaba pensado desde el principio y no quiero cambiar el curso de la historia, me daría coso hacerlo.**

 **Sobre la portada si quieren que les haga una pueden dejarme en mi página de facebook (en un mensaje privado) el url de su fanfic y una imagen que les haga recordar o que les inspiro a hacer ese fic, para así darme una idea de como hacerlo. Si no tiene imagen para eso les pido que me dejen un enlace para leer algo del fic y buscar de entre mi galería alguna que se le parezca.**

 **La subiré el 25 como regalo de navidad, ya espero yo mi cumpleaños la verdad, me hago cada vez más vieja :) aunque espero más el pastel me dan uno muy rico. Me lo comeré yo sola lo prometo. Como dije esto es por mi cumple-navidad ya que después solo tendré tiempo para escribir y estudiar, por ello me estoy apurando en hacer las mías, para terminarlas este año.**

 **Reviews** :

 **Padirafa** : Me encanta leer tus reviews ya que entiendes el curso de la historia, agradezco que escribas de esa manera. Y bueno yo igual pienso que Levi es una persona fuerte, pero que siente el dolor más que los otros, existen personas que no quieren expresar su dolor, guardándose todo para ellos, lastimandose a ellos mismo. Como has dicho la verdad duele, pero al menos eren entendió que estaba diciendo las cosas de una mala manera, logrando no dañándose solo a él, si no llevándose con sus miedos a Levi que lo único que quiere es hacerlo feliz.

Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, aunque no lo digamos queremos ver que tanto nos ama esa persona, él dejó su orgullo en un momento de su relación y esperaba que Eren también lo hiciera. Le demostró que incluso podía romper varias reglas y su orgullo por Levi y estoy seguro que por eso lo ama más. Te lo digo por experiencia, tenemos hábitos malos, pero creemos que no lo es, Eren tiene el hábito de pensar en los otros, creyendo que así será feliz pero no es así, antes de pensar en otros piensa en tu bien, el como te afectará lo que hagas no solo en los otros también en ti, es lago que no ve y tendrá que trabajar de ahora en adelante con ayuda de su novio.

Le pondré algo de drama para tu consumo(? jajaja pues a mi no me sale lo dramático, siempre lo arreglo de forma romántica o con chistes, creo que tantos doramas o anime de comedia romántica influencio en mi forma de escribir.

Igualmente feliz navidad, ya que seguro no estaré aquí para esas fechas.

 **Xochlit** **oda** : Bueno realmente no sé sobre el daño, es decir, sufrieron pero creo que es más fuerte su amor, aún así les falta mucho por llegar a ser una verdadera pareja, ya bien se dije, pareja y hay que ser parejos.

Espero que participes es mi regalo para ustedes que me han apoyado tanto. Deberías hacer tu una con tus amigos, aunque yo la verdad no participo mucho en eso, tengo demasiados deberes como para ir a alguna, al menos creo que iré a la de mi escuela, mis compañeros dicen que debo participar y platicar más con ellos, soy muy seria.

 **Tochy:** Jajaja ya iré a la de mi escuela, como la verdad soy muy seria no suelo ir a muchas fiestas, pero ese será mi meta, ser más atrevida y gozar de la vida, no todo es estudiar y trabajar. La verdad se me vienen ideas hasta de cuando como cereal, mi imaginación nunca descansa.

Creo que todas le tomaron más relevancia al hecho de que están juntos de nuevo a que se colo en su casa y cama, eres la única que me comento ese hecho, jajaja.

La verdad es que muchos quieren verlos juntos, pero aún tiene cosas por ver y vivir.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** : A mi me paso lo mismo, estuve mucho tiempo desconectada por la escuela y mi celular medio moribundo, pero ya estas aquí así que todo bien.

No te preocupes, yo duré mucho para subír algo, la que debe disculparse soy yo.

Basado en hechos reales, todos dudamos en algún momento de nuestra vida, ya que creemos que algo tan hermoso no es real.

No quiero una boda apresurada, quiero que ambos tengan sus sentimientos bien definidos, que sepan el porque estan juntos, las relaciones deben tomarse con tiempo, si se casan sin saber que odian de otro habrá un divorcio igual de apresurado. Me recuerda a una canción de creo Ximeña Sariñana, que más o menos dice, quiero saber que si lo que te alejo de mí no es lo mismo en lo que te enamoraste, umm creo que así va. La verdad tiene mucha razón, a veces dejamos llevarnos por algo repentino para después odiarlo, no vemos la otra cara de la moneda.

Jajaj últimamente escucho de este tipo de canciones, me preguntan que si alguien me dejo, pero no estoy con nadie en este momento, solo están mis estudios y yo, tratando de seguir adelante.

Eso espero, no te pierdas las últimas actualizaciones del año.

 **Van** : Pues aquí te tengo más dulzura, espero no mueras de sobre dosis :)

 **Suichiro** : jajaja pues espero que con este no llores de verdad, pero tranqui no las dejaré con drama aún, quiero más momentos lindos para que ellos lo disfruten.

* * *

 _Actualice antes porque quise, bueno es que no tengo libre este viernes y quería dejarles cap antes porque no actualice este viernes pasado._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

Esos días fueron de lo más especial para la pareja, entre citas y diversión.

Levi miro el número en su calendario, estaban a poco de cumplir un año de noviazgo, era realmente sorprendente para él, nunca pensó que estaría tanto tiempo con una persona, si era sincero consigo mismo nunca se vio con alguna pareja. Tal vez porque nunca se había enamorado de esa manera, Eren se estaba convirtiendo en su todo.

Ese día tenía que ser especial, aunque habían hecho tantas cosas que no tenía una buena idea en ese momento. Tal vez llevarlo a la playa, pero eso mejor lo guardaría para después.

-Llama a Eren- Le pidió a su secretaría, había tenido unos días de descanso en la escuela así que podía trabajar sin presiones.

Su novio no tardo ni cinco minutos, ya que llego con una sonrisa y ese feo uniforme que lo hacía ver igual de hermoso.

Su secretaría cerró la puerta con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver a su jefe tan feliz, lo había conocido desde hace años y ahora que tenía una razón para sonreír le hacía sonreír también a ella.

-Hola amor- Levi avanzo hacía él y sin hacerlo esperar le beso.

Hace tiempo que había dejado de asustarle los besos apasionados, incluso Eren los extrañaba y apenas veía a su novio le besaba hasta que se quedaban sin aliento.

-Te amo- Le dijo Rivaille de nuevo besándole pero ahora con ternura.

-¿Para qué me llamo jefe?- Pregunto Eren con una sonrisa.

-Pronto cumpliremos un año de novios así que me preguntaba que hacer o comprarte.

-Rivaille puedes comprarme lo que gustes, estaré bien con lo que sea- La sencillez de su novio le gustaba- Pero que no sea muy caro sabes que no me gusta que gastes tanto dinero en mí.

-Lo mereces Eren, quiero que tengas lo mejor en la vida.

-El que me ames es lo mejor que tengo y siempre tendré en mi vida- Levi sonrió, si su no-hermana estuviera ahí les habría dicho que eran demasiado cursis y le daría una severa diabetes.

No podía negar que eran demasiados cursis o decían cosas que derretirían el corazón de cualquiera. Pero se amaban con tanta intensidad la vergüenza quedaba de lado. Habían pedido a sus padres y ambos estaban arrepentidos de no haberles dicho cuanto los amaban, por esa razón estaban siendo claros con sus sentimientos.

-Además…- Continuo su novio llevándolo a uno de los sillones que estaban en su oficina- sé que me dirás que debe ser especial, pero todos los días lo son, si me quieres consentir ese día comprarme un pastel de chocolate o dame unas trufas me gustan mucho y lo sabes.

-Te prometo que te sorprenderé- Le aseguro Levi con una sonrisa encantadora.

Su secretaría interrumpió el momento romántico para anunciarle a Eren que lo necesitaban en algún piso.

-Me llaman amor, nos vemos luego- Besó los labios delgados de su novio y camino a la puerta- esperare mi sorpresa, yo también te tengo una.

-Las esperare mocoso- Eren rodó los ojos y salió del lugar.

(・´з`・)

Eren miró por última vez el regalo de su novio, estaba seguro que con esa sorpresa le amaría más.

Tenían una cita en el hotel de siempre, Levi le dijo que vistiera algo cómodo así que se puso un pantalón negro ajustado, una camiseta blanca con una camisa a cuadros sin abrochar.

"Te veo en el cuarto de siempre" Había sido su mensaje de texto.

"Espero que no me esperes en el cuarto con intensiones sexuales, me daría vergüenza encontrarte con una tanga verde y una rosa en la mano" Fue su contestación.

"Mierda yo quería metértela hoy, en fin ni modo regresa a casa entonces. Además mi tanga es rosa y traigo un condón en la mano, has errado dos veces" Casi escupió el jugo que estaba tomándose, la sola imagen de su Levi en tanga se le antojaba de lo más graciosa, y más si le dijera hola bebe esto es todo tuyo gózalo.

"Ya será para la otra amor, espero que en nuestro próximo aniversario lleves la tanga rosa, me excitaría más"

Espero una respuesta graciosa pero se decepciono con el mensaje "Como sea te espero a las 9 en el hotel de siempre, nos vemos" hizo unos adorables pucheros que hicieron reír a sus hermanas.

Como no era tan tarde todo un bus para ir al hotel, en todo el camino pensó en su novio, habían aclarado lo de tener relaciones sexuales y agradecía que Levi no le presionara. No creí estar listo en ese momento, al menos mentalmente.

Bajó del bus cantando alguna canción que recién había escuchado, equivocándose ya que no se sabía bien la letra, unas chicas le miraron coquetamente pero las ignoro, ya tenía con quien pasar la noche. Un chico muy especial obsesionado con la limpieza y que gritaba un montón de maldiciones cuando le hacían enojar.

Cuando llego a la recepción una mujer llego hasta él indicándole que sería su guía, aunque sabía en qué piso y cuarto era la dejó hacer su trabajo.

-El señor Ackerman nos dio muchas especificaciones- Le avisó la mujer tomando un pañuelo en sus mano- Permítame ponerle esto.

Eren asintió dejándose, aunque se tuvo que inclinar un poco ya que la chica era un tanto bajita. Escucho como se detenía en el piso que seguro era el indicado y bajo con ayuda de la señorita.

-Gracias- Dijo cuándo le ayudo aunque se molestó cuando le tomo de la mano, pero le recordaban a las manitas delgadas de su novio así que no dijo nada eran indicaciones de su novio después de todo, tampoco la quería hacer enojar. Tal vez la mujer lo dejaría en medio del pasillo muy molesta.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- Pregunto dudoso, pero escucho una pequeña risa y como abrieron la puerta del cuarto decidió no preguntar más.

-Que tenga un buen aniversario señor Jaeger- Le dijo la chica cerrando la puerta, ahí callo en cuanta que nunca le dejaron de tomar de la mano.

-¿Levi?- Pregunto dudoso.

-¿A quién más esperabas?- Le pregunto Levi sonriendo, para después quitarle la venda de los ojos.

-Esperaba a una chica linda con manos suaves, pero las tuyas son mejores- Admitió sonriéndole retadoramente.

-No pensé que te gustarán las tetas, ya veo que si- Sin dejarle de tomar de la mano lo guío a la mesa, estaba decorada con un mantel blanco, algunos pétalos de rosas, unas velas rojas y los platos de porcelana blanca.

-Gracias- Le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas- A decir verdad nunca te dije que fuera enteramente gay.

-Bueno eso es cierto- Rivaille tomo asiento también.

-¿Tú eres gay Rivaille? ¿Has salido con alguna chica o chico?-Pregunto curioso, nunca habían hablado de eso.

-La verdad es que no tengo preferencia sexual, creo que en el amor no importa, no eh salido con alguna persona, eres mi primera pareja y agradezco eso ya que eres increíble- Las mejillas de Eren se colorearon de un suave rosa.

-Pues tú también eres la primera persona con la que salgo, y la verdad no sabría decirte si me gustan las mujeres, si te soy sincero me gustan más los hombres en especial uno llamado Rivaille Ackerman, dicen que es muy guapo- La sonrisa de su novio era tan bonita.

-Entonces tendré celos de ese chico, no quiero que me quite a mi hermoso novio- Aunque la risa de Eren también era muy bonita.

-No te preocupes, nunca te engañaría te lo juro- Prometió Eren levantando su mano.

-Eso esperó, prometo serte fiel y no engañarte con mi secretaría.

-Por favor todos sabemos que ella no se fija en ti, ya sabes que es mi amiga y dice que tiene un novio muy guapo y quieren casarse, dice que tendrán al menos dos hijos, espero que cumpla todos sus sueños en especial ese de ser madre- Los ojos de Eren siempre brillaban cuando hablaba de tener hijos.

-Espero que tú también cumplas ese sueño, tus hijos serán muy hermosos, aún más si tienen tus ojos.

-Los tuyos no son feos Levi, me gustaría que sacaran más los tuyos, en especial tu cabello y tú…-Guardo silencio de golpe, estaba hablando de algo delicado con Rivaille, no sabía si su relación en el futuro fuera tan buena como para después casarse- Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que te presiono o te quiero solo para eso.

Dijo avergonzado, tomando la servilleta para ponerla en su regazo, el ambiente se pondría denso para él si Levi no decía nada en los próximos segundos.

-No te preocupes, yo igual pienso que si llegáramos a tener hijos serían demasiado bellos para este mundo, aunque me gustaría que sacaran más tus ojos, son tan raramente lindos- Levi hizo un ademán con la mano a un mesero que estaba algo lejos de ellos para darles privacidad.

-Eso me lo han dicho seguido, en especial mi mamá, tengo los ojos de ella, grandes y brillantes pero con el color de mi padre. Al menos eso dicen, ya que los ojos de mi padre eran un tanto pequeños e inexpresivos- Dejo las manos también en su regazo, el mesero dejo los platos, sirvió vino en las copas y se retiró dejando un carrito con postres.

-Les dije que dejaran solo un platillo, sé que te gusta mucho el salmón, también trajeron el pastel que tanto te gusta- Eren asintió comenzando a comer.

-No esperaba menos de mi novio, aunque si pones algunas canciones románticas esta cita sería perfecta- Levi asintió sacando un control de su bolsillo.

My love de Cia le hizo sonreír, le traía tantos recuerdos con Levi, incluso cuando se subía al camión para ir a casa la escuchaba para recordar tan bellos momentos.

-Si gustas puedo cambiarla, seguro ya te enfado.

-Para nada, creo que es nuestra canción, me hace recordar a la primera vez que vinimos aquí, me gusta en serio ya después te pasare más canciones románticas.

-Oye mocoso yo también tengo mi repertorio con buenas canciones, ahora come que estas muy delgado- Eren soltó una risa para comenzar a comer, su novio era muy divertido.

(・´з`・)

A Levi le gustaba mucho estar recostado en la cama con su novio enfrente mirándole con esos hermosos ojos, aún más esa mirada llena de amor.

Cuando terminaron de comer, tuvieron una plática amena, recordando bellos momentos del pasado pero sin tocar temas tristes, el mesero se había ido cuando les dejo el postre, Eren se lo comió expresando que era el pastel más delicioso que había probado en la vida.

-Te daré tu regalo ahora, espero que te guste- Eren se levantó dejándolo solo, gruño molesto pero se quedó en el mismo lugar- Pixie me ayudo con el regalo, fue difícil pero espero que te guste.

Levi tomo el regalo que le entrego su novio, se levantó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y rompió el envoltorio con prisa, estaba ansioso por ver lo que estaba adentro.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Pregunto asombrado, mirando el lindo marco con adornos, en especial la foto que tenía. Estaba su hermosa madre, con él en brazos, seguro tenía unos meses de nacido- No sabía que quedaba fotos de ella, tenía unas de ella pero los niños del orfanato las tiraron a la basura.

-Esa la tomo Pixie, dijo que recién la había encontrado pero me la dio, dijo que sería un bello regalo en estos momentos felices. Admito que fui a su vieja casa para buscar más de tu madre, pase toda una tarde en un sótano mugroso, desafortunadamente no encontré más, lo lamento Levi- Admitió Eren con vergüenza, se había decepcionado mucho cuando no encontró algo más de kuschel.

-No te preocupes esto es más que suficiente, gracias Eren te amo, es un regalo grandioso.

-No tienes nada que agradecer es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, te amo y feliz aniversario, un año soportándome.

-Lo mismo digo, gracias y te amo- Levi beso los labios carnosos de Eren- Feliz aniversario mi amor, te amo demasiado.

Eren sonrió, era demasiado feliz en ese momento, con Levi a su lado todo era felicidad.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Feliz navidad atrasado!**

 **Quería que fuera mi regalo de navidad para ustedes pero bueno ya ni modo.**

 **no tengo nada que decirles del cap, solo un momento feliz y creó aburrido, como dice Eren todos lo días son especiales con Levi por eso no hicieron gran cosa.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Van:** Pues este creó tiene más azúcar, yo no quieen te quiere matar es el Riren.

 **Xochilt** **oda** : Jajaja ya cuando lo subí me di cuenta que fue una exageración de mi parte, creo que debí poner alguna otra idea, pero bueno no fue culpa de eren fue de mi cerebro que supongo no dio para algo bueno, ese día estaba cansada del trabajo y creó que no me exprese de la manera correcta ups fue cosa de la imagineishon(?

Aún no lo sabremos, lo tiene bien planeado todo ese Pixie, y como ya te diste cuenta tiene muchos aliados.

Pues yo tengo amigos de diferentes estados de mi país y no los veo, así más triste mi caso ya que están a horas de camino y no me di el tiempo de visitarles. Igual habla con ellos y espero que lo disfrutarás, las amistades así son las mejores porque la llama de curiosidad y añoranza no muere fácil. Digo puras tonterías lo siento en mi país son las 12: 30 y tengo sueño.

Igual espero que disfrutarás de las fiestas!

 **belle** **coquelicot** : Muchas gracias! y no te preocupes yo no peleó los reviews ya que no me interesan tener miles, con tener una persona que me lea y me diga solo una vez que le gusto esta bien para mi. Tengo lectoras en la oscuridad y me alegra que se diviertan aunque no me lo hagan saber.

De verdad no te preocupes escribo por gusto y para entretener a las personas :) Y a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerme gracias.

 **Eloise** : No lo hará lo prometo, solo serás cosas que creó las harán reír más que llorar, es es comedia romántica así que el drama no dura. Pues a veces la escuela es cansada, pero bueno al menos a mi me gusta demasiado estudiar pero si llega a estresarte la escuela aunque la ames te llega a enfadar :(

 **Suichiro** : Acá otra cita, no tan romántica pero si linda. Pues ya veremos eso, no se si en el próximo cap, ya veremos como estoy de tiempo.

Pixie y yo andamos misteriosos!

 **AstridHatake** : Ya lo fue, hace unas poquitas horas! me siento anciana, bueno eso me dicen, vaya amigos que lindos me dicen viejita :/ igual se les quiere.

A lo mejor tiene que ver con las cosas que no pasan, cuando escribes tratas de poner a veces tus experiencias y yo creo que escribo de esa manera ya que mis novios fueron medio mierdas (lamento la grosería) pero de verdad uno quiere algo lindo y ellos nada, las relaciones decaen y por ello tanto divorcio :(

Prometió casarse, esa fue su promesa hacía Pixie, con quien bueno eso si no se, tal vez si, weno ci se pero no te woa decir.

aquí un cap sin resolver dudas, un pcoo de relleno la verdad.

* * *

 _Nos vemos en esta misma semana, creó el viernes o miércoles._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_

 _Felices fiestas!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Snk no me pertenece.**

* * *

La propuesta de Eren le había dejado completamente perplejo, es decir, su novio inocente y gentil le estaba pidiendo algo tan…

-No te quedes callado y dime algo- Exigió su pareja mirándole con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

Hace unos días que había sido su aniversario de un año, todo había sido tan tierno, infantil y lleno de amor que no esperaba eso de Eren, su inocente y tierno novio.

-No sé qué decir ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?- Pregunto entre gritos, estaba igual o más nervioso que Eren.

-Claro que lo estoy, además no llegaremos lejos maldición solo intentaré que no me dé tanto miedo- Levi se mordió el labio inferior.

La cosa estaba poniéndose muy tensa. Todo comenzó de una manera muy sencilla, por la puta miserable de su hermana, la infeliz desgraciada le había dicho a su hermoso Eren que si no le tenía ganas a Levi, alegando que a Rivaille le prendían los chicos tiernos (cosa que no era tan cierta), y que no importaba que tan santurrón fuera su hermano, tarde o temprano se la jalaría pensando en Eren Jaeger.

-Puta Hanji si ella está de caliente es su maldito problema que vaya y se revuelque con su amigo Moblit a nosotros que nos deje en paz- Grito fastidiado, sus mejillas estaban rojas de escuchar todo lo que su hermana le metió a Eren en la cabeza.

-¿Nunca has tenido un sueño húmedo conmigo?- Pregunto Eren titubeando.

-¿Y tú?- Ambos dejaron de mirarse para observar la pared, de repente esta era tan interesante con su color blanco ¿Sería pintura cara? ¿Habrán puesto acrílico también? Fijaba bastante la pintura y no se mancharía tanto.

-La verdad es que no, nunca en mi vida me he tocado, siempre que se…- Eren se mojó los labios nervioso, oh la pared tenía una pequeña mancha, tal vez tenía que limpiarla después- Bueno ya sabes qué pasa con eso, me duchaba con agua fría y se iba.

-Pues me pasaba lo mismo, no me daban muchas ganas de tocarme, me parecía de urgido- ¿Los sillones eran de cuero sintético? tal Levi tenía que preguntarle a Pixie, tenían un lindo color negro.

-Hanji dijo que deberíamos dejarlo salir, que si se acumula…

-Me importa una mierda su obsesión sobre el sexo gay, no se me va a caer si no sale eso por muchos años- Las mejillas de ambos estaban muy rojas- Mira Eren tendremos relaciones o sueños húmedos cuando sea el momento, no quiero que te sientas presionado por las palabras de una imbécil, está loca.

-No es todo por Hanji, también lo es para mí, tener sexo me aterra como no tienes idea, pero si empezamos por algo suave, ya sabes cómo manosearnos está bien de cierta forma para mí- Levi lo miro a los ojos, la tapicería ya no era tan interesante- Así me preparare y cuando tengamos ganas de los demás, así no saldré huyendo del cuarto, del carro o del elevador de donde sea.

-Mira a mí también me aterra y si quieres empezar con manosearte está bien… supongo- Levi suspiro, todo lo que hacía por Eren- Ya no te exaltas tanto cuando te beso…

-Hasta una vez metiste tu lengua en mi garganta- Rivaille carraspeo avergonzado- Creí que me ahogaría.

Lo que más le sorprendía era que, dijera lo que dijera la inocencia de Eren no tenía límites.

-Como sea, iremos al hotel de siempre y haremos otras cosas, supongo- Jaeger frunció el ceño, ese supongo ya lo tenía cansado.

-Hanji dijo que estaría bien ver algunas pelis porno, para que no me lastimes.

-Eso mejor luego- Exclamo Levi muy enojado- Además…

-¿Si amor?- Pregunto con una sonrisa tierna.

-Deja de hablar con mi hermana, te dejará más traumado, lo digo por experiencia.

Eren no prometió nada, las pláticas de Hanji a veces era un tanto informativas y otras muy raras.

(・´з`・)

Eren miro la tapicería del cuarto, era tan elegante, apenas lo había notado.

-Creo que deberíamos tocarnos, llevamos más de diez minutos mirando a la nada- Dijo Eren mordiéndose el labio inferior- Debimos traer las pelis porno, tú hermana me presto…

-No voy a ver esa mierda- Le interrumpió Levi- Te manoseare cuando se me antoje.

Los pucheros que hizo Eren le parecieron adorables, pero no iba a caer.

-Como quieras, pero sin en la próxima media hora no haces nada las pondré- La amenaza de Eren lo hizo enojarse más.

-¿Qué mierda te motivo para pasar a otra ronda conmigo? Pensé que sería yo el que te lo pediría, te tengo ganas pero te respeto.

-Hanji me dijo…- Levi bufó molesto- Mira lo pensé detenidamente y a cómo va nuestra relación quiero intentar algo nuevo, mira no me mal entiendas, te amo Levi y mi madre me dijo que solo debo entregarme a la persona que ame.

-No debes hacerlo porque te lo dijo tu madre o Hanji debes hacerlo por ti mismo.

-Lo sé muy bien, y créeme cuando te digo que quiero hacerlo contigo. Si te soy sincero me excito un poco cuando haces eso con tu lengua en mi boca, no sé porque besas tan bien- Jaeger se secó el sudor de las manos disimuladamente, de repente en el cuarto hacía calor- Pero ya lo dije me da miedo, quiero que todo mi cuerpo se acostumbre a ti, sé que si lo hacemos de repente yo saldré corriendo o en el peor de los casos traumado.

Levi asintió, tampoco quería quedarse sin eso toda su vida, si era sincero con él mismo había tenido un sueño húmedo con Eren, donde hicieron el amor tan dulcemente que no quiso ver a Eren por una semana o le saltaría encima.

Se acercó a Eren, tomando su mano con ternura, suspirando para tomar con delicadeza su mejillas y acercarse para besarlo.

-Comencemos como siempre entonces- Eren asintió acercándose, siendo el primero en besar a Levi.

Todo era como siempre que se besaban, pero esta vez Levi bajo una de sus manos a la cintura de Eren para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, Jaeger no se quejó, se dejó guiar por su también inexperto novio.

Ambos estaban pensando en que movimiento hacer, esperando no asustar al otro, Eren quiso reír cuando sintió la lengua de su novio tocar la suya, eso se sentía demasiado bien, aún más si tocaba su cadera de esa manera. Levi estuvo a punto de sujetar con más fuerza la cintura de Eren cuando escucho un pequeño gemido, succiono la lengua de su tierno novio y dejándose llevar se separó de los carnosos labios del chico para atacar su largo cuello.

-Levi- Le escucho decir en un suspiro que se le antojo tan excitante, se escuchaba demasiado bien sus suspiros de placer, bajo su mano hasta sus piernas para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Eren hecho la cabeza hacía la almohada, no se dio cuenta es que momento Levi se puso arriba de él.

Gimió cuando Rivaille le mordió la clavícula, pero sintió pánico cuando toco sus muslos.

-Ya Levi- Dijo asustado, ya no le estaba gustando la forma tan brusca en que lo estaba besando.

Rivaille paro al escuchar y sentir a Eren estremecerse con miedo, demonios, lo había arruinado. Para tranquilizarlo le sonrió mirando sus ojos que estaban algo dudosos y beso con ternura sus labios.

-Está bien amor, aunque solo yo te manosee, deberías haber tocado algo- Eren sonrió apenado.

-Será para la otra, ahora veamos alguna película, mañana no trabajo- Levi asintió, mejor él se daba una ducha mientras Eren escogía la película.

* * *

 **Un cap de lo más raro, y lo tuve que cortar para poderles traer cap esta semana ya que no tengo mucho tiempo ahorita, la segunda parte será para el próximo viernes. Lo siento pero estoy escribiendo varios one-shot y fanfics para cuando entre a clases.**

 **Esto es muy necesario y veremos que más hacen las personitas que estan en las sombras ayudándolos, esa Hanji loquilla tiene que hacer de las suyas. Me voy que tengo sueño.**

Reviews:

 **Xochilt oda** : Me alegra que digas eso, estaba muy desanimada últimamente y pensé que no escribía nada bueno, pero ya de nuevo regreso mi confianza.

Otro avance, ya veremos que más hizo esta parejita que esta cada vez más loca. Eren libre de preguntarme varias cosas, aunque unas no las cuento eh! son top secret para todos y todas que me leen, me gusta compartir cosas de la vida, como de mis amigos y cosas que me pasa cuando estoy con ellos ;)

 **IngridAstrid** : No hay problema, y muchas gracias !

Me la pase genial, comiendo un rico pastel de chocolate yumi!

Desafortunadamente eso es lo que ya buscan, pero una es romantica pues y ellos a lo que van, debemos acomplarnos con nuestras parejas, y como bien dice ser parejos, ya nada es como antes. Justo en la edad, pero ya hablando en serio estoy súper dormida perdón ya no se que digo, mejor me voy a dormir que ya me esta afectando.

Muchas gracias por felicitarme y leer mis delirios, una disculpa por eso.

 **Van** : no te mueras aún quedan muchos caps.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.

 **Pareja: Riren.**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

Levi tiro las cosas del escritorio muy molesto, Hanji quiso hacer una broma pero se quedó callada al ver a su hermano muy enojado.

-¿Ahora que hice?- Pregunto un tanto divertida, no debía mostrarle que se sentía intimidada.

-¿Qué mierda has hecho dices?- Pregunto Levi muy irónico- Primero meterle ideas en la cabeza a Eren, eso de que pronto me lo querré coger.

-Oh vamos hermano, ni que no fuera verdad.

-Esa mierda no te importa estúpida, no debes presionar a Eren, ahora tuvimos que ver hasta películas porno por tu puta culpa- Hanji trago saliva- Lo has presionado y eso está muy mal idiota, toda su vida ha pensado que debe complacer a los demás, ahora que está siendo egoísta tú le metes esas ideas.

-No pensé que…

-Exacto, tú no piensas, quiero que me hagas el favor de no acercarte nunca más a mi novio, no eres necesaria en nuestra vida- Brinco en su asiento al escuchar a Levi azotar la puerta de su departamento.

Demonios, lo había arruinado todo.

-Te dijo Pixie que no te metieras, que ya no eras necesaria en el plan- hanji bufó molesta, hasta Moblit la estaba sermoneando.

-No sé ni porque me molesta, yo no soy necesaria en ningún lado.

-Eres necesaria para mí- Las mejillas de Moblit estaba rojas.

¡Oh! ¿Eso había sido su corazón brincando de alegría?

(・´з`・)

Para ser la primera vez que se saltaba alguna clase no era tan mala, prefería estar en la soledad de su oficina que soportar las miradas carnívoras de los chicos y chicas que se lo querían (no tan literal) comérselo. Él solo se quería comer a Eren, pero ya después cuando se casarán o estuviera mentalmente más preparado.

Los vídeos lo habían dejado más que informado un tanto traumado, aun recordando todo lo que hacían los actores, gimiendo tal puta. Seguro los gemidos de Eren serían dulces y placenteros, no gritaría como si le fuera la vida en ello.

¿Se tiene que gemir así? Había preguntado Eren con su característica inocencia.

Aún en contra de su voluntad su cerebro fue de nuevo a ese día, rememorando detalle a detalle su nada grata experiencia de ver porno por primera vez.

(・´з`・)

Después de haberse dado una ducha fría (una muy necesaria) para arreglar su problemita allá abajo, salió con su cabello seco y más mentalmente preparado. No saltaría encima de su novio, ese había sido su mantra del día.

-Hanji dijo que en serio debemos ver esto, yo vi uno que me gusto- Cuando miró la pantalla de su celular casi le da un infarto- Esperó no escucharme muy pervertido pero de verdad quería ver algo de esto contigo.

Y ahí estaba lo que no quería ver, dos chicos comenzándose a besar mientras se quitaban la ropa, de una manera inocente y besándose de a poco.

-No creo que sea necesario Eren, de verdad cuando lo hagamos será por instinto- se acostó a un lado de su novio, con precaución y sin ganas de ver esos vídeos.

-Anda solo será uno, no quiero que te quedes con las ganas, escuche que es natural verlos, cuando estaba en la secundaría mis amigos llevaban algunos- Eren le coloco uno de los auriculares- Me daba vergüenza verlos así que les dije que era una estupidez y para gente patética, y lo admito me daba curiosidad, solo vi la mitad de este ya que de nuevo me daba pena.

Sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas que las de Eren.

Los gemidos del chico no eran tan exagerados como los que pensó, al contrarió parecían dos enamorados.

En todo el vídeo ambos más que excitarse estaban muy sorprendidos de todo, Eren solo observaba al chico, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando y no era (al parecer) tan doloroso como lo creyó.

Todo había ido bien hasta que por error Eren le puso play a otro vídeo.

-Bueno otro no estaría mal, supongo- Eren asintió a las palabras de su novio.

-No me imagino a tu hermana viendo esto, algunas veces me da miedo.

-A mí todo el tiempo que he estado con ella me da miedo, es demasiado extraña.

-Pero le amas- Le dijo Jaeger con una linda sonrisa.

-Como sea, tú solo ve el maldito teléfono.

Todo se había complicado, ambos estaban tan en shock que no pudieron cerrar la pestaña o arrojar el teléfono a algún lado.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- Pregunto Eren con nerviosismo.

-No tengo ni idea- Inclino la cabeza para ver más de cerca, a lo mejor era algo abstracto- No jodas ¿Te puede caber todo eso?

Eren miro horrorizado al chico, que se había metido un gran consolador (al menos así le habían dicho que se llamaban). El problema no era eso, que se metiera lo que quisiera, pero mierda que eso era enorme, tan grande que a Eren casi le daba un ataque.

-Por Higia, pobre chico o bueno, pobre de su cuerpo- Levi asintió con la misma mueca de horror, por sus gritos no sabía si lo estaba disfrutando o le dolía. Aunque en su forma de moverse cual desquiciado sobre esa cosa y como se mordía los labios extasiado sabía que le estaba gustando tener esa enorme cosa dentro de él.

-Al menos sabes algo ahora amor, de que te cabe un pene… te cabe- Eren arrojo el celular caro de Levi, sin importarle que tal vez se rompiera, que se comprara otro si quería.

-Prométeme que nunca en nuestra futura vida sexual me meterás algo así- Eren lo tomo de los hombros con brusquedad, sacudiendo a Levi al no recibir respuesta- Si lo haces te dejaré en abstinencia sexual tu vida entera.

-Primero haz el favor de no enterrarme las uñas- Eren aflojo el agarre estaba a poco de atravesar la camiseta de su novio- Y en segundo nunca haré eso, no sé porque a la gente le gusta ver esa mierda, por eso te dije que ignoraras a la imbécil de Hanji.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo amor, nunca tendrás nada adentro que tú no quieras, te haré el amor de la mejor forma que tú quieras, lento, rápido no importa, solo te lo haré con mucho amor- Eren dejo de estar preocupado, Levi era tan lindo.

\- Confiare en ti, siempre lo haré- La sonrisa angelical que le brindo Eren derritió su corazón-Ahora sé que puedo confiarte incluso mi vida. Ya no tengo miedo de estar contigo, estoy seguro que me harás sentir muy bien.

Esas palabras bastaron para besarlo, incluso le haría el amor en un beso.

(・´з`・)

Solo recordar lo último que le dijo le sacaba una sonrisa, estaba mil por ciento seguro de una cosa.

Amaba a Eren sobre todas las cosas.

Pixie entro a su oficina sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tengo algo de qué hablar contigo.

Rivaille trago saliva, Pixie se veía muy serio ¿ahora qué problema tenía que enfrentar?

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Esto ya estaba planeado desde una platica con mi amigo, nunca e visto porno, la verdad no es de mi interés, un lemmon si, pero porno como tal no. Juntarte con tu amigo gay no es bueno, me dice cada cosa, unas me interesan para seguir escribiendo pero otras me sacan de onda de verdad. Igual lo amo y lo sabe.**

 **Ya vamos a lo bueno, tengo tantas cosa planeadas para este fic.**

 **Últimamente estoy muy activa, incluso ya llevo cuatro capis de otro de mis fic que pronto lo verán aquí, ya casi termino otro que me tiene cambiando mi humor, me dolió mucho escribirlo. Ya verán porque.**

 **En fin nos vemos.**

 ** _Reviews_** :

 **Xochilt** **oda** : Hola! bueno creó que cuando es tu primera vez siempre te entra el miedo, hable con mis amigos y me dijeron eso, que te daba miedo pero una vez (y en palabras de ellos) te la meten ya sabes lo que es bueno. Así que tomé eso para que sepan que a veces en ese ámbito todos tememos, ya que es algo nuevo en nuestra etapa de la vida y como tal todo lo nuevo es de temer.

Pues a lo que se ve ya no esta tan negado, incluso a ver tanta cosa en una sola noche, ya que comprendió que estará seguro con Levi.

 **Van** : Si te escuchará Levi se enojaría, pues la calentura ya se les bajo, pobrecitos.

 **Tochy** : Jajajja pues nunca me ha pasado, a mi de que me cumplen me cumplen, jaja me reí por tu comentario. Pues a la loca tampoco le fue también, creo que si le afecto y sabe que lo arruino, pero ya tiene quién la necesite. pues Levi lo respeta por eso es que se controlo y mejor se fue a duchar.

 **IngridAstrid** : Jajaja me alegro por eso, ahora si ando cuerda, es noche pero no tengo sueño.

Gracias por compartirme eso personal y en efecto es algo que ya no esta bien, creo que si lo harías con una persona aunque tuvieran un mes saliendo, pero si te das cuenta que esa persona va en serio contigo y no quiere jugar, hasta tu cuerpo (por así decirlo) te lo dice. Pero si te lo insistió es porque su otra cabeza es la que estaba "enamorada" si te hubiera querido te hubiera respetado y como dicen puedes hacer al amor hasta con las palabras.

Creó que más bien no es pánico, es la confianza que se tiene como pareja y sabes que es la indicada.

aquí un gran paso, creo que yo estaría tan loca como para ver "eso" con una pareja que realmente le tenga confianza, pero solo para ver las raciones de él, no tanto para calentarnos, soy rara lo admito pero parte de mi curiosidad infinita que tengo.

 **Suichiro** : no creo que pervert, para eso falta un poco solo espera.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	21. Chapter 21

**Shingeky no me pertenece.**

 **Este cap tiene segunda parte.**

* * *

-Claro Pixie ¿Quieres algo de beber?- Pregunto con nerviosismo, no sabía con qué tontería le saldría.

-No quería hacer esto, pero hable con Eren primero, es una situación que no me gusta para nada.

-¿Qué asuntos tienes con mi novio? Si son muy serios deberías hablarlos cuando los dos estemos juntos.

-A mí no me vas a poner opciones niño estúpido, así que siéntate y cállate de una maldita vez- Levi se quedó impactado, Pixie nunca le había alzado la voz de esa manera- Como dije anteriormente hable de un tema delicado con Eren, esto también tiene que ver contigo.

-Entiendo- Dijo sin atreverse a decir otra cosa.

-Como ya has de saber Eren y yo nos conocemos de hace años, antes era su vecino borracho inofensivo, a pesar de todo el padre de Eren no me juzgó y éramos buenos amigos- El resumen de la vida pasada de su padre adoptivo le tenía sin cuidado, él quería saber de qué había hablado con Eren- En una de las tardes que pasábamos juntos estaba conservando con Eren, le dije que, cuando el fuera un adulto yo sería rico.

-Cumpliste tu promesa…- Dijo Levi analizando a su padre, ya que miraba sus manos, como recordando su pasado. De nuevo poso su mirada en él y agregó.

-Y espero que él cumpla la promesa que me hizo- Levi tenía miedo de pregunta, pero aun así lo hizo.

-¿Qué prometió?- Pregunto dudoso, como queriendo no saber la respuesta.

-Que si yo llegará a ser rico y tener un buen hijo se casaría con él, no importa si lo amará, prometió que haría lo que fuera para que al menos lo quisiera.

Levi trago saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado.

-¿Y si no quisiera casarme con él?

-Antes de responderte algo quiero hacerte una pregunta, me da igual si la respondes ahora, solo quiero que la pienses bien- Pixie endureció más la mirada esperando que Rivaille dejará su trance- ¿Crees que Eren te ama? ¿Y si solo te enamoro ya que era su promesa? No sabes si realmente te quiera. Se lo que estás pensando, Eren siempre quiere complacer a los demás, no le gusta ser egoísta y por ello ahora dudas, todo ese amor tal vez es por la promesa que se hizo, se lo recordé el primer día que llego a la empresa y por eso te hablo sin dudar el primer día que se vieron.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Pixie sonrió de lado, su hijo se veía más pálido de lo normal.

-Si no quieres casarte con él no me importa, bien se puede casar con Hanji, cumplirá su promesa y yo tendré un lindo nieto. Sinceramente es lo único que me interesa, su falso amor me tiene sin cuidado, pero veo que Eren jugo bien sus cartas- Rivaille quería golpear a Pixie, pero solo se limitó a cerrar los puños con fuerza y mirar su escritorio- Así que piensa bien que harás ahora en adelante, espero que seas un buen hijo y dejes que Eren cumpla lo acordado.

-Entiendo- Dijo sin querer agregar algo más.

-Otra cosa- Levi asintió mirándolo, Pixie no retrocedió a pesar de que su hijo se veía mal- No le llames, no vayas con él en este momento, me dijo que no quería verte y que si quieres arreglar las cosas te verá en el parque de siempre a las cuatro. Si te soy sincero el acepto casarse contigo, si hoy en la tarde actúa como si nada y te da indirectas de casarse vas a saber que nunca te amo en realidad. Nos vemos hijo.

Y sin más se marchó, dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca.

¿De verdad Pixie siempre había sido así? ¿Quería solo ser el malo del cuento?

Tenía que ir a casa de Eren y arreglas todo eso, no podía dudar en un momento como ese. Y, aunque se sintiera muy mal y su cerebro le hiciera ver lo peor de la situación tenía que irse.

(・´з`・)

No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, apenas quiso poner un pie fuera de su oficina su secretaría le dijo que tenía que firmar unos papeles importantes, alegando que si no tendrían perdidas de millones. En otro momento le habría dado igual, pero su secretaría estaba tan alterada que se quedó, no quería ser una carga o que el viejo imbécil le recriminara las grandes pérdidas, después de todo era también su patrimonio.

Ahora estaba afuera de la casa de su novio, llevaba al menos unos quince minutos golpeando la puerta para que le abrieran, pero al parecer nadie estaba. Ni que decir de llamar a Eren, y que este no le contestaba las llamadas.

Cerro los puños, le decepcionaba de sobre manera que Eren lo evitará, no sabía que estaría maquinando en ese momento. Lo que si tenía bien en claro…

Suspiro, no tenía nada claro en su mente a decir verdad, estaba realmente confundido. No podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Pixie, su falso amor, como si el viejo supiera algo.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar a que su reloj marcara las cuatro. Vaya, su número favorito.

Afortunadamente el tiempo paso muy rápido (no sabía si eso era bueno o malo) y se subió a su auto para ir al parque, estaba muy ansioso.

Cuando llego al lugar de siempre sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Eren no estaba y eso le angustio.

(・´з`・)

Eren tragó saliva con dificultad, Pixie se veía demasiado serio y tenía una pequeña corazonada del porque estaba en su casa, pidiéndole que hablaran de algo.

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas Eren.

-Claro, dilas Pixie, yo responderé con sinceridad- Acepto Jaeger sintiéndose muy incómodo.

-¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito para ir con Levi? Anabella estaba muy curiosa de eso cuando hable con ella en la mañana.

-Mi lugar favorito es el parque que está cerca de la oficina, es muy pacifico, es nuestro lugar favorito. Siempre vamos ahí.- Respondió con amabilidad.

-Ya veo- Pixie miro al chico con determinación, no le gustaba irse con rodeos- Quiero que cumplas tu promesa, cásate con Levi y ten un hijo.

Eren tragó saliva con dificultad ¿Acaso no pudo ser un poco más delicado?

-Te dije que la cumpliría, me casare con Levi, ese fue el trato.

-Esperaba que me respondieras de una buena manera, aunque no será nada fácil ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo tengo en mente, me imagino que estarás pensando: enamoraste al pobre imbécil, será fácil para ti. Tienes muchas cosas entre manos, eso lo puedo ver- Aunque quería mostrarse de manera dura no podía, decir todo eso no era su estilo- Mi promesa no depende de mí, cumpliré mi promesa si Levi me pide matrimonio, no me casaré con nadie a menos que realmente lo ame.

-No me hagas reír, ya tienes al chico en tus manos, lo enredaste con tu supuesta dulzura. Ahora que lo tienes no lo sueltes- Eren bufó molesto.

-¿Crees que no lo amo?- Pregunto ofendido, sus manos se cerraron en un puño, Pixie era el único que podía colmarle la paciencia.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo que me sorprende es tu nueva faceta ¿aprendiste algo de Levi? Si es así olvida esa mierda conmigo, no te metas conmigo o estarás en serios problemas.

-¿Es una amenaza?- Las manos de Eren comenzaron a sudar, tratar de ser arrogante le ponía más nervioso.

-Tómala como gustes, ahora quédate aquí, le diré a tu novio de la promesa- La cara de Eren palideció.

-Por favor no hagas eso, si lo haces él…

-Se lo que pasará, por eso no será fácil para ti, esperemos tu pronta boda querido o si no te casaras con mi otra hija- Pixie cerró la puerta de manera ruda, Eren se acercó queriéndola abrir, pero el pestillo que estaba al otro lado se lo impidió.

-Pixie no juegues, ábreme inmediatamente- Grito desesperado, girando el pomo bruscamente- No puedes hacerme esto.

Pixie se dio la vuelta para abrir, según Hanji las hermanas de Eren llegaban antes de las tres, así que tenía tiempo para hablar con Levi.

(・´з`・)

Cuando Mikasa llego con Annie lo primero que hizo fue escuchar un grito y un golpe, asustada corrió junto a su hermana encontrándose a Eren quejándose en el césped de su casa.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto horrorizada, Eren no dejaba de tocarse el brazo.

-Pixie me dejo encerrado para que no fuera a ver a Levi- Grito Eren dejándose de mover, si lo pensaba bien, había escuchado el crujir de un hueso-Intente bajar con ayuda del árbol y me caí de la ventana.

-Ya llame a una ambulancia- Les aviso Annie muy preocupada.

-Bien, hay que esperarlo-

Eren se mordió el labio preocupado, y si no podía llegar a tiempo. Seguro Levi ahora no quería ni verlo ¿estaría pensando que todo fue una mentira?

* * *

 **Perdón que los dejé así pero es que no he podido escribir nada últimamente y no quería que estuvieran otra semana sin cap. La razón es simple, no puedo estar con mi lap por mucho tiempo porque me duele, Cómo es eso? pues tuve un accidente y mi brazo duele como no tienen idea, además estuve en el hospital y no podía escribir absolutamente nada ahí. Les avisó para que no piensen que estuve haciéndome tonta, no quiero llamar la atención con esto o que se preocupen, estoy bien, solo es ese inconveniente que me tiene verdaderamente frustrada pues ya estaba por terminar mi otro fanfic.**

 **Ya ni modo, me tome un calmante y me a dejado escribir un buen rato, pero ya se me fue el efecto y me duele así que pare de escribir y decidí subirles al menos el como esta la cosa, el como Pixie trata de meter cizaña, en verdad lo estoy odiando con el alma. No me salio como esperaba pero espero les guste.**

 **Que tenga un buen fin de semana.**

 **Perdonen por no dejarles contestar sus reviews de manera larga.**

Reviews:

 **Xochilt** : Pues croe que en algún momento hacemos eso que Hanji, perdona la contestación tan corta. Ya le soltó la bomba y Pixie espera no sentado para ver que pasa.

 **Tochy** : Jajajaj hay tu abuela, me a encantado tu review, me has hecho reír bastante. Ya te balconeaste demasiado. Perdón por no contestar de manera larga pronto seré la yo de antes.

 **Ingrid** : Pues ya no se que con ese fic, no me quedo como quería, pero igual después lo subiré para ver que onda. Siempre contesto de manera larga, pero disculpa ahora no puedo joven :)

Lloranding...

 **Van** : La tormenta a llegado, pero no una buena tempestad.

 **Suichiro** : Pues que bueno, ya que pronto veremos ese lemmon, me alegra que te gustará :)

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes!_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	22. Chapter 22

**snk no me pertenece.**

 **Riren. M-preg**

* * *

Aunque el doctor le recomendó que se quedará quieto y descansara en su casa ahora se encontraba corriendo para poder llegar al parque a tiempo, aunque eso lo dudaba ya que hace media hora que había "citado" a Levi en ese lugar. Esperaba con toda el alma que lo esperaba, si fuera así estaría realmente confiado en todo lo que le confesaría ese día.

El brazo le dolía un poco, pues aún estaba haciendo efecto la medicina. A duras penas podía correr sin tomarse el brazo para no lastimarlo más.

-Levi- Grito con alegría, ni su lastimado brazo lo detuvo para seguir corriendo, Rivaille levanto la vista del suelo mirándolo al principio muy feliz para después mirarlo confuso.

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto su novio mirándolo detenidamente.

-Pixie me encerró en mi cuarto, así que…- se mordió el labio inferior antes de comenzar su relato- intente salir de mi cuarto por la ventana, como tengo un árbol afuera creí que sería muy sencillo. Me resbale un poquito del árbol y me caí.

-Ese viejo imbécil- Exclamó Levi muy molesto.

-Mejor hablemos de todo lo que te dijo, estoy consciente de que estarás enojado y me pedirás explicaciones- Ambos se sentaron en la banca más apartada- Cuando era pequeño le prometí a Pixie que si llegará a ser millonario y con un buen hijo me casaría con él, para tener unos lindos hijos. Si te soy sincero quiero cumplir esa promesa.

Eren le sostenía la mirada, con un semblante muy serio y decidido.

"¿Crees que Eren te ama? ¿Y si solo te enamoro ya que era su promesa? No sabes si realmente te quiera. Se lo que estás pensando, Eren siempre quiere complacer a los demás, no le gusta ser egoísta y por ello ahora dudas, todo ese amor tal vez es por la promesa que se hizo, se lo recordé el primer día que llego a la empresa y por eso te hablo sin dudar el primer día que se vieron." Recordó las palabras de Pixie, que no hacían más que torturarle.

-¿Crees que yo aceptare todo eso? ¿Acaso estuvieron hablando a mis espaldas y burlándose de mí?- Eren no dijo nada, esperaba que Levi dijera todo eso- ¿Soy tan fácil de manipular?

-No lo creo, sé que estás enamorado de mí, que me amas- Suspiro para continuar- Yo también te amo, aprendí a quererte.

-¿Por la promesa?- Pregunto Levi dudoso.

-Me enamore por Levi- Rivaille le miro sin entender- Al principio no quería acercarme a ti, por eso hacía mi trabajo y me iba antes que llegarás, entre menos contacto tenía contigo menos sería nuestra cercanía.

-Estuviste alejado 3 meses…

-Así es, la verdad no me quería casar con el Rivaille del que todos hablaban, si te soy sincero te imagine como un tipo grande, pálido y fortachón que le gritaba a diestra y siniestra a sus empleados- Como su novio no dijo nada continuo- No me gustan las injusticias y que me griten, si te soy sincero si alguien me manda de manera mal educada ten por seguro que lo mandaré a la mierda.

La actitud que estaba tomando Eren le gustaba, odiaba que fuera tan dejado.

-Quiero que me respondas algo, se lo más sincero que puedas- Levi asintió esperando lo mejor, Eren le miro con detenimiento, mordió su labio inferior y continuó- ¿Cambio algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Levi confuso.

-Si Pixie nos obliga a casarnos ¿Cambiara nuestra relación? ¿Me seguirás amando a pesar de que te escondí mi promesa?- En ese momento Eren estaba demasiado serio y parecía muy maduro, muy alejado de su lindo Eren.

-Estoy obviamente muy molesto, pudimos haber hablado de eso…- Levi callo para pensar bien su respuesta- Aunque si me hubieras dicho de la promesa seguro me habría alejado de ti…

-Como yo lo hice y ahora no estaríamos los dos tan perdidamente enamorados, tendrías un rencor muy grande hacía mi-Jaeger trago saliva, ese opción le sonaba horrible- No quiero que pienses que estoy contigo por dinero, porque seas atractivo y por lo de Pixie. Te amo porque eres una persona fabulosa, con una personalidad divertida y que seas un protector aunque mal hablado.

-Nunca pensé eso, quería aclarar que aunque exista esa promesa no quiero que se interponga entre los dos- Rivaille tomo la mano de Eren para entre lazarla-Que te amo de verdad y quiero que tengas bien en mente que te creo, sé que me amas y no por una estúpida promesa o que me sedujiste por dinero.

Eren sonrió, que le creyera lo ponía muy feliz, y que supiera que a pesar de la promesa su amor era verdadero era un gran alivio para él.

-Como ya dije cumpliré mi promesa, pero solo lo haré si los dos estamos listos para ese gran paso. Ya no dejaré que nadie más me diga que hacer, voy a ser realmente egoísta y haré lo que yo quiera de mi vida- Jadeo sorprendido cuando Levi lo atrajo en un abrazo asfixiante.

-Ese es mi Eren

No podía estar más feliz, desde ahora todo sería felicidad para ambos y, aunque tuvieran problemas lo resolvería con Eren, siempre tomados de las manos.

Siempre juntos.

(・´з`・)

-Pues bastante desagradable los movimientos de Pixie- Mikasa estaba muy enojada, afortunadamente la mano de Eren no se había quebrado, pero apenas y podía moverla por el dolor.

-Esperemos que se calme, esto no se puede quedar así- Hanji también estaba molesta.

-Ya chicas, seguro tiene sus razones, ahora vamos de compras y dejemos a esos tortolos solos, seguro querrán estar libres de entrometidas- Habló Anabella.

-Seguro se van a ir a algún hotel a hacer cositas- Las mejillas de las más pequeñas se pusieron rojas- Ya saben a tomarse de la mano y escuchar música, siempre hacen eso. De verdad nenas que mal pensadas.

-Como sea vámonos.

(・´з`・)

Después de una rica cena con su novio ambos decidieron ir a casa de Eren, ya mañana hablarían con Pixie y le dejarían las cosas claras.

-Hay mucho escandalo- Se preocupó Eren, había escuchado mucha ambulancia- Espero que todo esté bien, parece que es en la calle donde vivo.

-Tranquilo Eren, todo está bien ya verás que solo…- Guardo silencio, escucho un jadeo de Eren, todos los camiones de bomberos, ambulancias y patrullas estaban enfrente de su casa.

-Demonios- Eren bajó corriendo, sus hermanas estaban en casa.

-Eren- Quiso llorar de alegría cuando diviso a sus hermanas entre toda la gente- La casa.

Lloriqueo su hermana, él se acercó para abrazarla, lo único que importaba era que estaban bien.

-Primo Levi- Mikasa estaba feliz de verlos, cuando llego y vio su casa en llamas estaba asustada por pensar que su hermano estaba adentro con su primo.- Las fotos de nuestros padres están adentro, lo siento no me dejaron ir a sacarlas.

-Y se los agradezco Mikasa, no debiste pensar en si quiera entrar.

-Pero es lo único que tenemos de ellos- Eren negó con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque le dolía no arriesgaría su vida o las de sus hermanas.

-Seguro Pixie tendrá algunas ¿Verdad Levi?- Se giró buscando a su novio.

-Un hombre entro a la casa- Gritó uno de los bomberos.

A Eren le tembló todo el cuerpo.

-Ese idiota- Maldijo por lo bajo, apenas quiso dar un paso para ir con Levi su hermana Annie lo detuvo.- Déjame.

Grito frustrado, su hermano con mucho pesar tomo la mano herida de su hermano que al sentir ese ligero apretón de dejo caer al suelo por el dolor.

-Quédate quieto.

-Vete a la mierda- Le grito su hermano, intentando pararse a pesar de dolor.

-Que te quedes o te rompo la otra- Grito su hermana muy histérica.

-Pero Levi está adentro, no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero que muera…

-Y yo no quiero perder a otro familiar mío- Al escuchar eso su pecho se oprimió, su hermana estaba realmente preocupado.

-Me quedaré- Prometió con la voz temblorosa, sabía que Annie lo decía porque tenía mucho miedo. Perdió a su padre, a sus padres adoptivos y no quería ahora perder a su hermano.

Con ayuda de sus hermanas se levantó para mirar su casa que se consumía por el fuego, aunque estaba muy asustado por su novio y quería llorar espero, no con paciencia, pero si por su hermana.

Suspiro aliviado cuando su novio salió de la casa, con ayuda de un bombero que parecía reprenderlo, soltó la mano de Annie y corrió hacía Levi.

-Eren la encontré- Le informo el chico con unas fotos en sus manos, su voz sonaba más grave de lo era.

-Señor venga a la ambulancia- Le reprendió otro bombero.

-Si ya voy- Levi se acercó con dificultad a Eren, sonriendo cual idiota por haber salido vivo- Eren estaba…

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano sana de Eren estamparse con rudeza en su mejilla.

-Las encontré mi trasero ¿acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza? Pudiste haber muerto imbécil estúpido- Eren giró el rostro de su novio y lo beso con rudeza, a pesar de que estaba resecos y tenían un sabor a humo lo siguió besando.

Levi se sorprendió pero siguió el beso, él también lo necesitaba.

-Tienes la mano pesada- Se quejó cuando se separaron.

\- Y el pie también, así que, si no quieres que te de una patada en ya sabes dónde mueve tu culo plano a la ambulancia- Levi asintió quedándose mudo, Eren daba miedo cuando estaba enojado.

-Ash, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo- Miró lo que quedaba de su casa por última vez, demonios, incluso había dejado su celular adentro.

Bueno ya nada podía hacer, solo esperaba que el día de mañana no fuera tan mierda.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Tarde pero seguro, lo siento pero ya saben el porque mis tardanzas.**

 **Ustedes leen killing stalking? la verdad se ve medio gore, pero me dio curiosidad verlo, aunque me perturba un poco el que se parezcan a Levi y Jean, ya que no los shippeo, si alguien los shippea o lee el manga no se ofenda, solo es una opinión.**

 **Todo lo que pongo es necesario lo prometo, ya verán el porque después.**

 **Eren y yo tenemos la manita lastimada, no me gusta eso, siento que me hago auto burla jeje**

 **Bueno son las 9 y algo acá en mi estado, así que ya es hora de la cena. Ñam, ñam nos vemos.**

 **Les estaré subiendo nuevo fic pronto, no me quedo como quería y seguro lo van a odiar, pero si no lo intentas nunca sabrás que puede pasar, además no lo quiero dejar en el olvido, mis fic´s son como bebes y quiero que siempre vean la luz de Fanfiction.**

Reviews:

 **Xochilt** **oda** : Bueno la verdad yo tampoco se aún que tiene en mente, la verdad si se puso algo pesado, pero supongo tiene sus razones. Como dices siempre fue cálido con Eren, pero pienso que solo fue paciente, los quiere a los dos, pero esta cansado de no ver más pasos entre la pareja, eso o esta loco, simplemente solo quiere a parecer en el fic.

Por nada, gracias a ti por siempre dejarme un review

 **Tochy** : Ya estoy recuperándome muchas gracias, ya pronto seré la misma. Pues ya veremos, aunque es cierto que los ama a los dos, y seguro quiere verlos felices, lo lamento te dejaré otra vez con la duda, pero es parte de la trama, ya veraz y prometo que quitaré toda duda muy pronto.

 **Suichiro** : Solo pueod decir, quién sabe? ya veremos eso pronto.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren..**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

Como ya era demasiado tarde y por orden de Hanji dejaron a Levi en observación por un buen rato, la hermana de su novio tenía contactos en ese hospital por lo que le dieron una cama privada y los dejaron solos.

-No estoy mal Eren- Dijo Levi con timidez, Eren estaba muy enojado y daba miedo.

-Me parece una tontería de tu parte decir eso, además de que te quiero cortar alguna parte de tu cuerpo que extrañaras mucho.

-Creo que mejor me callo- Se dijo más a sí mismo, cada que decía algo Eren le amenazaba de peor manera. No podía dormir con un novio amenazador a su lado.

-Vendré en un momento, tengo que buscar algún hotel- Eren se levantó, estaba sentado al lado de él.

-Espera y antes que me amenaces platiquemos de forma pacífica- Eren asintió mirándolo enojado pero asintió.

-Está bien, pero en serio que quiero darte otro golpe en la cara- Rivaille se acarició la mejilla, aún sentía la mano de Eren.- Como casi nada pudo rescatarse tendré por el momento hospedarme en algún motel, son más baratos. Mis hermanas tendrán que pasar sus apuntes o algo.

Jaeger se masajeo las cienes, todo eso le traía mucho estrés.

-Todo estará bien Eren, estaré contigo- Su novio alejo sus manos muy enojado.

-¿Y si no hubieras salido de la casa? Me importa muy poco las cosas materiales o mi casa, podré superarlo Levi, pero si te huera pasado algo yo…- El castaño se levantó de la silla para tomar a Levi de la mano y besarlo- No me interesa mi casa, me importa que mis hermanas y mi novio estén a mi lado.

-Lo lamento amor, es que de verdad me dolió lo que dijiste, sé lo que es vivir sin un recuerdo de tu madre- Aunque aún seguía molesto se recostó junto a su novio cuando este le hizo un espacio- Te juro que ya no volveré a hacer, admito ahora que fue una estupidez.

-Una muy grande.

-Sí, una muy grande- Admitió Levi.

-Quiero besarte, hasta que de verdad sienta que estas aquí conmigo- Rivaille asintió poniendo su mano en la nuca de Eren y se acercó para besar sus carnosos labios.

Levi esperaba que nadie les interrumpiera, aunque ya llevaban más de dos minutos besándose, quería desgastarle los labios a Eren, hacerle saber que estaba junto a él. Bajo su mano izquierda hasta llegar a su espalda y acariciarla para calmar a su novio, para su suerte funciono ya que Eren suspiraba y decía su nombre de una forma tierna.

-Oh lo siento- Se quejó Hani saliendo de inmediato- Es un hospital chicos, respeten, no les puse un cuarto privado para que hicieran eso.

A Eren le dio igual, continuo besando a Levi, hasta atreviéndose a abrir la boca para dejar entrar la lengua de Rivaille.

Cuando su novio le estrujo el trasero respingo y se alejó.

-Que los hospitales no son para eso- Se quejó avergonzado.

\- Porque no mejor nos vamos a un motel para hacer otras cosas y tus hermanas se quedan en este hospital a dormir.

-Vaya que romántico, perderé la virginidad en un motel de quinta, vaya que te gusta calentarme- Se quejó apoyándose de sus piernas para estar a la altura de Levi- Eres muy guapo ¿Te lo habían dicho?

-¿Es la hora de la cursilería?- Pregunto el chico algo avergonzado.

-Tal vez, ahora es enserio Levi, tengo que ver eso, ya son las 12 de la noche y no tengo lugar a donde ir- Antes de bajarse de la cama Levi lo tomo de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ven a vivir conmigo- Le dijo serio, Eren se mordió el labio inferior- No quiero que gastes en un motel feo, prefiero tenerte en mi casa sano y salvo para que me hagas el desayuno.

-¿Entonces quieres un sirviente?

\- Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo, además, debes descansar tu mano y estoy cien por ciento seguro que en lugar de quedarte a descansar estarás haciendo otras cosas.

-No lo sé Levi, solo tienes dos camas en tu casa- Eren lo interrumpió para continuar con sus quejas- Sé que tienes otra recamara de invitados, pero no quiero ser una molestia, además mis hermanas estarán incomodas al vivir ahí.

-¿Por mí?

-Por ellas, veras a ambas ya les da vergüenza que yo lave su ropa acusándome que no debo ver su ropa interior- Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron- Ahora viviendo con dos hombres, a Mikasa le gusta estar sin sostén cuando llega a casa… no me preguntes.

-Entiendo, a Hanji le gustaba dejarlos donde sea cuando vivíamos con Pixie, incluso a veces apenas llegábamos a casa se lo quitaba sin más, en medio de la sala.

-Bueno seguro esa cosa es dolorosa, ellas necesitan su espacio y no quiero que dejen hacer sus cosas por nosotros- Eren suspiro- Además ambas son muy independientes y…

-Estas poniendo escusas tontas Erencito- A la pareja casi se da un infarto.

-¿Hace cuánto llevas ahí loca?- Pregunto Levi irritado.

-Desde que le tocaste el culo, pero olvidemos eso y escuchen mi propuesta.

-Adelante loca.

-Que las hermanas de Eren se muden conmigo, necesito quién mantenga mi casa en orden.

-¿Acaso ustedes solo buscan de nosotros para hacernos sus esclavos?- Pregunto el castaño molesto, bajándose de la cama con ayuda de Levi para sentarse de nuevo en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-No me mal entiendas, de verdad necesito estar con más chicas, y me caen muy bien tus hermanas. Además necesitas pasar más tiempo con Levi, tiempo solitos haciendo cositas sucias.- Rivaille rodo los ojos irritado.- Pero ya en serio si necesitan un tiempo para ustedes y olvidarse del mundo, al menos vive con Levi una semana, es lo único que te pido.

Eren miro a los no-hermanos, con sus ojitos suplicantes.

-Lo voy a pensar.

-Pues te queda media hora de pensar ya que ocupan la habitación- Eren la fulmino con la mirada- Está bien ya me voy.

Y salió de cuarto dejándolos solos. Era una decisión que tenía que tomar con sus hermanas, aunque seguro Hanji ya les había metido ideas en sus pequeñas cabecitas.

(・´з`・)

La casa continuaba siendo igual, con un toque entre moderno y nada familiar. Un departamento de soltero, se recordó, nadie esperaba por Levi, nadie le preparaba una comida con amor para esperarlo en la puerta besarle y…

-Lamento lo de tus hermanas, si quieres mañana vamos por ellas y las traemos a mi casa- Su novio no iría a la universidad al menos una semana por recomendación del doctor, aun se le dificultaba respirar y su voz era más grave.

-Está bien, la verdad si quiero vivir contigo- Admitió mirando la foto de la madre de Levi, que estaba en un mesa que daba a la entrada.

-Mañana iremos a comprar ropa y veremos que se pudo rescatar de tu casa.

-No tengo dinero Levi y no quiero que me mantengas.

-Es el dinero de Pixie, me mandó un mensaje con una cuenta para que tomarás el dinero que quisieras, al parecer se siente culpable ya que por su culpa nadie estaba en casa.

-Entonces gastaré todo el que quiera- Levi asintió con una sonrisa, hablar mucho hacía que le doliera la garganta.

-Te prestaré una pijama que me regalo Hanji, la imbécil me la regalo unas tallas más grandes para burlase de mí, al menos servirán de algo- Tosió por la incomodidad.

-Deberías dejar de hablar Levi, tu voz suena peor- El nombrado asintió- Igual ya conozco la casa, vamos a dormir que estoy agotado.

Rivaille asintió, era frustrante no poder hablar con libertar.

-Nos levantaremos mañana temprano, te llevaré a desayunar algo muy rico y compraremos ropa a tus hermanas Anabella ya les compro en la tarde. Al parecer se fueron todas de compras- Eren asintió tomando de la mano a su novio, se veía muy casado y se notaba que no podía con el dolor de garganta.

-Vamos por ese pijama y a dormir- Levi volvió a asentir, ya no quería hablar en unas buenas horas.

(・´з`・)

A la mañana siguiente ambos salieron a comer como su novio le prometió, ese día ya ni siquiera podía hablar bien.

-Yo pediré no te preocupes- Eren le acarició la mano con ternura- Será un desayuno el número uno para este chico mudo y para mí el cuatro.

-Entiendo señor- Le dijo la chica.

-No hables Levi, de verdad no te fuerces- Rivaille asintió inconforme, no le gustaba estar tan callado, aunque el desayuno con su novio no fue silencioso ya que Eren hablaba hasta por los codos.

-Gracias- Agradeció Eren pagando la cuenta con el dinero de Pixie, tenía que hacerle pagar por su mano, que aún dolía.- Vaya pareja, yo no puedo con mi mano y tú no puedes hablar.

Levi rodo los ojos levantándose para salir ambos a las tiendas de ropa, quería comprarle algo bonito a Eren, ya que, desde ayer que traía ese cambio, obvio lo habían lavado en la noche pero Eren no se sentía cómodo.

(・´з`・)

Después de comprar lo necesario para las hermanas de Eren y su novio decidieron por fin enfrentar a Pixie. Llamaron a su secretaría que de inmediato les dijo a qué hora podían llegar, al parecer su no-padre le estaba esperando desde temprano.

-No te pongas nervioso- Le dijo su novio con voz entre cortada, ya su voz no sonaba tan mal.

\- No puedo evitarlo, Pixie me da un poco de miedo- Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, que en ese momento era más intimidante que otros días.

Escucharon un adelante cuando dieron unos pequeños golpecitos a la puerta.

-Hola- Saludo Eren tomando con más fuerza la mano de Levi, su novio se limitó a asentir, no quería desgastar su linda voz en alguien tan despreciable.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato hijo?- Levi levanto el dedo corazón frunciendo el ceño- Que educado de tu parte.

-Ya, solo di para que nos llamaste- Pidió Eren exasperado- Se pueden pelear otro día, además Levi no puede hablar mucho.

No le dio explicaciones, aunque suponía sabía lo que le había pasado en el incendio.

-Quería saber cómo va su relación ¿Odias a Eren ahora Levi? Te mintió después de todo- Eren apretó la mandíbula molesto.

-No- Contesto Rivaille con voz ronca- Nunca lo haría.

-Entiendo, y tú mi pequeño Eren ¿Mentiste para conquistar a Levi?

-Nunca pené en hacerlo, hasta rece para que tu hijo fuera feo y no me gustará, que tuviera una actitud odiosa para detestarlo, me dije muchas veces que no era para nada mi tipo- Admitió Eren con vergüenza- ¿Crees que nuestro amor no es de verdad… idiota?

Levi quiso reír por el insulto, a pesar de todo Eren no podía odiarle.

-Ahora sé que no lo es-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Levi, llevándose una de sus manos a la garganta.

-Si Eren no te amara no hubiera arriesgado su vida y saltar como un imbécil de un árbol- Eren salto de su asiento por el grito de Pixie.

-Tiene razón Eren, fue arriesgado hacer eso- Le reprendió Levi preocupado, su mano estaba vendada y sabía que aún le costaba dormir por el dolor.

-Cállate mocoso, te creías dominar el fuego o ¿Por qué mierda entraste a una casa en llamas?

Las mejillas de Levi se pusieron rojas, bueno si había sido una estupidez, pero no se arrepentía aunque Eren le amenazo un par de veces en cortarle el pene. Si no fuera por su mano herida seguro lo habría hecho.

-Bueno y ya con todo eso ¿Nos dejarás ser felices? ¿Por qué no amenazaste e hiciste todo eso?

-Mi querido cachorrito- Las mejillas de Eren fueron ahora las que se sonrojaron, hace tiempo nadie le llamaba así- ¿Cuándo planeabas decirle al pequeño…?

-No digas mi apodo- Rugió Levi molesto.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirle de la promesa? O esposo mío te amo mucho, nuestros hijos son hermosos y me case porque te amo, pero lo prometí hace años, si pensaras ahora que no te quise nunca estas equivocado pero prometí casarme contigo de todos modos.

Eren se mordió la lengua.

-Tal vez ya casados se lo hubiera dicho, o después de tener sexo, dicen que así contentas a tu marido- Eren inflo las mejillas- Al menos eso dice Hanji.

-Y deberías alejarte de ella Eren, está loca- Pidió Pixie, se masajeo las sienes y continuó- Ahora fuera de mi oficina, tengo que arreglar los papeles de lo que quedo de tú casa y buscarles una casa. Antes que me digas algo le prometí a Grisha cuidarlos, se egoísta y deja que te ayudemos, has cuidado a las niñas tú solo, es momento que dejes que tu familia te ayude.

Eren no dijo nada, solo asintió, no podía hacer nada más que cuidar su mano y a su idiota novio.

-Pero te pagare todo, ahora vámonos Levi, tenemos que descansar.

-Mi novio vivirá conmigo, las niñas con Hanji.

-Si ahora deja de hablar que ya de por si eres mudo, ya no serás copito de nieve, serás mudo-Levi.

-¿Es su apodo de bebe?- Pregunto Eren sorprendido, Rivaille furioso tomo el brazo no lastimado y se llevó a su novio, no quería que Pixie dijera más cosas vergonzosas de su niñez.

Pixie se dejó caer en la silla, aún tenía que hacer muchas cosas por esa pareja.

Deseaba tanto beber algo, pero también debía cuidar a sus dos pequeños, los quería como si fueran sus hijos.

-Me voy a hacer más viejo- Resopló frustrado.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Hola baby´s por fin publico el día viernes. Al fin viernes, mañana descanso y a escribir hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Domingo de fiesta y lunes de realidad. Que mal deberás.**

 **En fin, ya me voy a descansar que ya saben la vida tan ajetreada que tenemos últimamente. Recen por mi, para que pueda dormir al menos 5 horas.**

 **Gracias por leer dejarme reviews, por seguir el fic y por todo. Les aviso que les dejaré un one-shot pronto, ya lo estoy escribiendo desde la app de fanfiction, no sabía que podía escribir desde ahí, lo malo que no puedes subir nada, de verdad soy mala con la tecnología y no entiendo nada de esas cosas, parezco anciana a pesar de que soy joven, pero así esta bien ya que como dije me canso a veces y no puedo escribir de mi lap, al menos escribiré one-shot desde mi cel ya que me gusta mas la lap.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt** **oda** : Como ya habrás notado fue por el poco avance que tenían, siempre los a amado pero al no ver las cosas claras se metió en la historia- Respecto a Levi, creo que ahora le teme un poco a Eren, por experiencia te puedo decir que los más callados y lindos somos los más peligrosos.

Jajja lamento las canas de arcoiris y es cierto, creo que le mato que dijera que era lo único que tenían de sus padres, por eso hizo algo tan tonto y ahora esta de mudo. Pronto sabremos por el fuergo, pero solo fue un accidente no te preocupes, creo que ya te respondí el que pasará con los hermanos Jaeger´s bueno no todo pero algo.

Gracias ya mi mano esta mejor, no es tan fastidiosa como antes y puedo escribir tomando el medicamento necesario.

 **Pandirafa** : Tu mensaje llego, tengo dos reviews tuyos, me a pasado eso, odio que mi internet no guarde nada y al último diga que si, osea quien los entiende

Sin duda Pixie le hizo un gran favor, fue duro y lo odiaron en ese momento, pero ahora que todo quedo claro no creo que lo odien o lo hicieran lo estiman demasiado, todos tenemos dudas en algún momento de nuestra vida, necesitamos seguridad de nuestras parejas y creo que ya poco a poco la están teniendo estos dos. Cñaro entre tu y yo será el señor P, que bueno que no estabas muerta solo pachangueando, a veces nos falta.

Lamento no contestar de manera larga, pero me leí tus dos comentarios y trataré de contestarlos. Me gusta las ideas que tienes y como interpretas mi historia, la verdad aquí entre nos amo cuando me escriben de manera tan larga, sigue así ´3´ es una carita mandando besos, por si no se nota jeje

Levi busca quien realmente le ame, y ver una persona tan sincera con un corazón tan puro hizo que inmediatamente cayera a sus pies, por ello pienso que Levi haría cualquier cosa por Eren, incluso quedarse con el aún la promesa estuviera en medio, pero eso no paso, no quería que lo aceptará inmediatamente. Lo acepto porque confía en él, pero quería saber cuanto le amaban por eso quería aclarar las cosas y a pesar que estuvo medía hora esperandolo en el parque estuvo feliz ya que se sincero.

Jajajaja sin duda me hiciste reír, lo pero de todo es que ni siquiera esta realmente arrepentido, seguro lo haría de nuevo, por eso cuando vio la foto de Kuschel este Eren decidió algo muy importante... no cortarle nada a Levi nada mientras durmiera, todo fue mucho para Eren, sintió su mundo caerse cuando supo que Levi entro a la casa y el golpe creo que le dolio a los dos, pero espero que más a Levi, yo igual le daría otro.

De mi brazo bueno, tomo medicamento y aunque me joda escucho las indicaciones del doctor, el medicamento es de lo peor y el dolor, bueno no puedo quejarme ya que es más soportable, en serio es mera incomodidad ya estoy mejor, solo es la frustración de cambiar tu ritmo de vida por un accidente en el cual yo misma fui la culpable, al menos no involucre a nadie. No te preocupes si sigo con los cuidados sanará, solo debo esforzarme en no mandar al carajo a mi bella terapeuta que me aguanta mi mal genio. Descanso? esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario, con la escuela esa palabra dejo de ser parte de mi vida, al menos renuncie al trabajo para tener más tiempo en mi salud. jajaj si me salió largo mi comentario pensé que no.

 **Tochy** : Bueno la que interrumpe es hanji, y con Mikasa si se lleva bien ambos. Aquí al menos te puse una manoseada de culo :D

 **Van** : No se fueron todos con Levi, pero si Erencito ;) ahora que pasará? -inserte lunita con cara pervert-

 **IngridAstrid** :Jajja si eso fuera posible también estaría el mío, juntas en un dicionario, tu nombre a lado del mío jejeje

Pues queda drama para largo, pero ya superaron y aclararon el más grave.

No te puedo decir mucho ya que haré spoiler, acompáñame a ver esta triste historia-

Yo estoy como de la mierda... pero ya me acostumbre, como dije solo debo escuchar a mi terapeuta, hacer lo que me diga y tomar medicamento que saben feo, me prometió que estaré mejor y me debe cumplir, ya estoy harta de mi cama, solo me dejan salir para ir a la escuela, y casi me llevan de la manita -la sana- a la escuela, hasta renuncie a mi trabajo hola pobreza extrema. Acompáñame a ver esta triste historia x2 pero ya después de quejarme de verdad estoy bien, no fue para tanto, pk si casi mato a todo mundo pero ahora estoy mejor, ya puedo escribir más tiempo eso me alegra más. Gracias por preocuparte :D

* * *

Nos vemos el viernes!

Martes actualizo kindergarten se que estuvieron esperando por mucho el final

El lunes subo one-shot y miércoles nos vemos con mi nuevo fic.

Matenme por favor -mensaje subliminal Dónde?-

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

El vivir con su novio había sido un poco difícil al principio, pues Eren le pedía permiso hasta para tomar un vaso de agua, no lo culpaba sabía de antemano como era él al principio cuando se mudó con Pixie, aunque tenía buenos modales y era tímido ya le había hastiado. Afortunadamente Eren ya estaba tomando confianza y solo pedía que le bajara a su música cuando estaba entrenando en la sala.

-Estoy fastidiado- También Levi lo estaba, pues cada cinco minutos se quejaba del dolor que tenía en su mano- No puedo hacer nada, me siento tan inútil.

-No te estreses amor, pronto dejará de doler, al menos ya puedes agarrar las cosas menos pesadas- Eso era cierto, antes trataba de tomar un lápiz y le dolía la mano a horrores.

-Pues sí, aun así me molesta, no estoy acostumbrado a no hacer nada, incluso no me dejas ni limpiar la casa. Es mi hogar temporal- Levi esperaba que se convirtiera en su hogar permanente, se estaba acostumbrando a ser recibido con un beso y cenar con un hermoso chico de ojos inocentes.-Aunque al menos uno de nosotros esta mejor, extrañaba escuchar tu voz Levi.

Estaba también bastante aliviado, pues así podía gritarle a los incompetentes que a veces tenía por clientes.

-Sé que te estresa, pero al menos ya te dejó hacer la comida, yo estoy acostumbrado a pedir comida pero sé que a ti te molesta bastante.

-Es que eso está mal, debes de comer una rica cena que tu novio prepara con tanto amor y su mano malita- Se quejó Eren haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Dijo el doctor que dejará de doler en una semana y que podrás moverla perfectamente- Le beso para tranquilizarlo, lo que menos quería era a un novio estresado.

-Ya, pero después de eso quiero empezar a trabajar- Levi se mordió el labio, cuando Eren se enterara de un pequeño secreto que estaba celosamente guardando seguro lo mataría o en el peor de los casos le cortaría una parte que esperaba usar en un futuro.

-Aja- Se limitó a decir.

(・´з`・)

Una semana con cuatro días, ese tiempo había pasado desde el incendio, desde que casi se quebrara la mano o se rompía el cuello. Esos mismos días pasaron para poder recuperarse, Levi le llevo a cenar para celebrar y con gusto comió sin la ayuda de su novio, incluso para bañarse necesitaba ayuda, una que le dio su hermana Annie, ya que le avergonzaba ser bañada por Levi.

-Estoy tan feliz- Exclamo tomando más vino.

De verdad era un alivio ya que le daba vergüenza ser ayudado a cambiarse de ropa o lavarse los dientes, pero con ayuda de sus hermanas y novio fue más sencillo. Levi se había molestado con él por prohibirle ayudarle a bañarse o cambiarse, pero le daba pena mostrarle su cuerpo.

-Yo igual, cada día parecías más irritado, no me mal entiendas me gusta ayudarte, así quiero mostrarte que estaré contigo en las buenas y en la peores, pero sé que te frustra no hacer nada por ti mismo- Eren le miro con ternura.

-Mañana volveré a trabajar, te prometo dejar tu oficina muy limpia.

-Sobre eso…- Eren le miro atento- Contrate a otro chico, hace bien su trabajo y se quedará con el trabajo.

-Oh- Dijo sin saber que decir, tragando saliva para no mostrar su molestia.- Al menos me queda el trabajo de repartidor.

-También está ocupado- Levi le miró suplicante.

-Ya no quiero que trabajes de eso… quiero que…

-No- Se negó su novio comenzando mirarlo con decepción, una que no entendió- Llévame a casa.

-Pero…

-Ahora- Rugió Eren aguantando las lágrimas.

El trayecto a su fue demasiado silencioso para Levi, ni si quiera podía escuchar música ya que Eren inmediatamente la quitaba. Cuando llegaron a casa Eren fue directamente a su hogar, sin hablarle en el elevador.

-Ya estamos en casa.

-Eso puedo verlo- Eren miraba la foto de su madre Kuschel.

-No entiendo porque te alteras.

-Y me molesta que al parecer no lo notes, estoy muy molesto Levi, creí que toda la mierda se había acabado, que tú no me harías sentir eso.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-De la lástima que todos me tienen, oh el pobre niño quedo huérfano con dos niñas debemos ser buenos vecinos y ayudarlo, Pixie incluso quiere darme dinero por lastima ya que perdí mi casa y creí que tú me dejabas vivir en el departamento ya que me amabas pero veo que fue por esa misma razón ¿Tanta pena da el pobretón de Eren Jaeger? Tanto que quieres mantenerme como un inútil en tu casa.

Levi le tomó de los hombros para sacudirlo con rudeza.

-¿Aclaro escuchas toda la mierda que dices? Yo también creí que…

-No necesito algún tipo de esas mierdas que dice Hanji… un Sugar Daddy, se cuidarme y mantenerme solo.

-Oh por Higia deja de juntarte con la mierda con lentes, además yo para que querría a un Sugar Baby caprichoso que me diga papi, que sea sumiso y me robe el dinero que me gane con mi esfuerzo- Mataría a la loca, incluso él sabía el significado de esas palabras por una breve introducción de su hermana al mundo gay cuando le dijo que lo era- Estoy demasiado molesto contigo y ofendido.

-El ofendido debería ser yo, me vez como si no pudiera ganarme la vida, solo porque viví en una casa humilde, siento que me crees poca cosa- Grito Eren hastiado.

-Oh de nuevo vamos al modo mártir, si vamos a pelear por esto cada vez que quiero ofrecerte una buena vida entonces prefiero irme para no escucharte, me cansa tu falsa moral- Tomo con rudeza su chaqueta empezando a subir las escaleras.

-No te vayas así.

Levi se giró molesto, estaba demasiado alterado como para seguir hablando.

-Lo hago porque te amo, porque yo también tengo miedo a perderte, no quiero que trabajes tanto para que me dejes solo. Mi madre lo hacía, ella murió por eso, Pixie me dejaba solo en casa y admito que me daba mucho miedo estar en esa mansión gigante para un niño de diez años. Esta casa se estaba convirtiendo en un hogar que estoy tratando de formar contigo, con tus hermanas peor no me dejaste hacerlo, al menos te tenía a ti me dije, pero no quiero pelear contigo por la moral y los ataques de lástima que te tienes. Ni si quiera me dejaste escuchar la propuesta que te quería hacer, solo me saltaste con palabras hirientes, pues bien has lo que gustes pero no olvides que te amo, no es lastima, es amor y protección hacía una persona que me hace sentir cosas que no sentía ni creí llegar a hacerlo de nuevo.

Levi se fue directo a su cuarto, estaba muy cansado y sentía la bilis en la boca.

Eren miro las escaleras apenado, se había desquitado con la persona incorrecta. Había arruinado todo.

(・´з`・)

Lo escucho entrar a su habitación, también sintió como sus delgados brazos le rodeaban la cintura y el beso que le dio en la nuca lo tranquilizo. Aun así no quería hablarle.

-Lo lamento Levi, solo que me molesta que sientan lástima por mí, es tan común en mi situación que me desquite con la persona equivocada. Sé que me amas, eso no está en discusión, solo que…

-Mi secretaría está embarazada.- Confeso su novio, Eren abrió los ojos.

-Pensé que eras gay, no sabía que te gustaba…

-No bromes con eso Eren, que me voy a enojar más contigo.

-Vale, ya entendí, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Pues quiero que me ayudes en la oficina, para así estar más cerca de ti, ella te enseñara todo lo necesario lo prometo. Dice Mikasa que eres bueno para aprender.

-¿Te quieres tirar a tu nuevo secretario?

-¿Eso es un sí?- Pregunto Levi esperanzado.

-Eso es un date la vuelta y bésame amor mío- Levi asintió se dio la vuelta besando a Eren ¿Cómo podía enojarse con ese hermosos chico?

-Duerme conmigo, por favor.

-¿Me quieres manosear?- Pregunto Eren coqueto.

-Eren tu solo piensas en sexo por Higia, calma tus hormonas tienes 19 años.

-No pienso en eso, a veces en darte una buena mamada pero te juro que solo eso- Sabía que solo lo decía en broma, pues habían intentado verse desnudos pero Eren huyo a pesar de su mano lastimada.

Tomo su barbilla, besándole con dulzura, abriendo con sus dedos la boca de Eren.

-Te daré un beso francés de un francés, que suerte la tuya- Eren asintió divertido, ya no le daba tanto miedo ser besado de esa manera.

Cuando su lengua choco con la de Levi intento profundizar más el beso, Levi metió su mano en la camisa de dormir de su novio, pasándola por sus cosquillas y besándole con más ímpetu. Su otra mano fue al trasero de Eren, su novio también metió su mano en su camiseta acariciando su estómago, con ayuda de sus otra mano dio la vuelta poniendo a Eren arriba de él.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que yo vaya arriba?- Pregunto el castaño, Rivaille le empujo para que cayera a la cama.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Yo también te amo.

(・´з`・)

Como era su último día libre decidió ir a una plaza para comprarle algo a Levi, aunque le había perdonado se sentía culpable.

Entro a una tienda de ropa, observando una chaqueta de cuero que seguro a Levi se le vería muy sexy, como un chico malo. Aprovecho que estaba en la universidad y le dejo solo en casa, la chaqueta de cuero era demasiado tentadora, pero seguro a su novio no le gustaría.

Un perfume tampoco era una buena opción, le gustaba el olor dulzón que su novio tenía naturalmente.

-Oh- Exclamo viendo su regalo, seguro a Levi le encantaría.

Corrió sin importarle que la gente lo mirara raro, pago con la tarjeta de Pixie e incluso pidió que la mandarán hoy a su casa pagando una suma que no le molesto para nada.

Salió de la tienda contento, se compró un helado de vainilla y se sentó junto a un chico que ni miró, estaba muy contento.

-Lo sé Reiner, pero ven rápido- El chico a su lado temblaba, Eren quiso preguntarle que le pasaba pero su novio le había dicho que no debía hablar e irse con desconocidos, ya que él era conocido en muchos lugares.

-¿Estas bien?- Bueno, él nunca hacía caso de todas formas- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El chico le miro, con sus ojitos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

-No quiero molestarte pero gracias.

-No lo haces, de verdad que no, mi mamá decía que siempre debes darle una mano a toda la gente.

-La mía decía lo mismo- El chico se mordió el labio pero se atrevió a hablar- Hay un tipo que me está siguiendo y me grita cosas horribles cuando no hay gente, por eso decidí venir a este centro comercial, para que me dejará, mi esposo no vendrá hasta las cuatro y me da miedo de estar solo.

Eren no quiso mirar para ver al hombre que seguía al pobre chico, le parecía raro, pues bien el chico podía defenderse, tenía una gran altura y a pesar de verse miedoso se veían fuerte.

-Puedo quedarme contigo en lo que viene tu novio, soy Eren Jaeger y seré tu cuidador.

-Yo soy Bertholdt y este pequeño es mi bebe, aún no tengo un nombre- Eren abrió los ojos al ver su gran pancita de embarazado, por eso no quería enfrentarse al hombre que le seguía, un embarazo masculino era muy peligros, si no se cuidaba bien podía morir el pequeño o el padre. Pensar en eso le hizo temblar, por eso estaba aplazando el ser padre, le daba mucho miedo el abandonar a un pequeño, a su esposo o en el peor de los casos que su hijo muriera sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

-Pues bien, cuidaremos a ese bebe en lo que viene su otro padre- Bertholdt asintió sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Gracias eres muy amable-

-Eren Jaeger- Se presentó el chico- ¿Cómo te va con el embarazo? Yo también…

-¿Vas a tener un bebito? No deberías salir solo, hay gente muy mala.

-No pienso esos sabes, hay gente amable en el mundo, más de la que tú crees. Y no voy a tener un bebe, bueno planeo tenerlos más adelante. Aunque la verdad me da miedo, todo eso del parto y los dolores.

El chico alto le sonrió por su mueca de disgusto.

-Descuida Eren, los síntomas no son malos, no tanto como a las mujeres y además, no importa cuánto duela, valdrá la pena cuando tengas a tu bebito, un amigo mío tuvo a su bebe y parecía de los más feliz. Siempre me dijo que las enfermeras son malas y te asustan diciendo que dolerá como el infierno, pero que para él fue sencillo, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.

-Yo debería decirte eso, ya veraz que tu bebe será hermoso.

-Gracias Eren.

Pasaron un rato platicando, comentando sobre los embarazos. La sonrisa de su nuevo amigo era radiante, sus ojos tenía una chispa tan bonita y hablaba de una manera tan tierna que le dieron ganas de tener a un bebe en ese mismo momento. Le tuvo envidia, una buena y sana pues él quería estar en una situación así.

-Bebe- Un chico rubio fortachón fue directo a su nuevo amigo- ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy esposo, Eren estuvo conmigo y ese tipo no se me acerco más, hasta creo que se fue.

El rubio le miro, reparando en su persona por un momento.

-Pues muchas gracias Eren, si no hubieras estado no sé qué hubiera pasado con mis dos amores, son mi mundo. Muchas gracias.

Eren sonrió, era una pareja tan tierna.

-No hay problema.

-¿Cómo puedo pagarte?- Pregunto Reiner.

-La verdad lo hice porque me gusta ayudar no hay…- Tomo su teléfono susurrando un lo siento y atendió la llamada. Era su hermana, preguntando por su hora de llegada, colgó disculpándose con MIkasa y diciéndole que pronto llegaría.- Lo siento voy tarde me tengo que ir.

-¿Te hice perder el tiempo Eren? Lo lamento, debiste irte.

-Para nada Berth, lo haría sin dudar de nuevo y no te preocupes no me deben nada. Me voy surte con tu embarazo.

-Gracias de nuevo y esperó que cuando tú te decidas todo te vaya bien.

Eren asintió alejándose para ir a casa de Hanji.

La plática con Bertholdt le había ayudado, así en un futuro no le daría miedo tener un bebe, pues ahora estaba muy seguro de tener un bebito en sus manos.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Prometo que es la última pelea, no odie a Eren, solo quería aclarar el ca de Mis dos padres, esa vez que pelean en el baño antes de irse a la playa.**

 **Además es necesario este cap, ya verán porque. Todo esta fríamente calculado.**

 **Feliz semana santa, bueno si hay en su país o religión, mi familia es católica.**

 **No subí cap ya que no estuve en mi casa y no me dejaron llevar mi lap, a viajes familiares la dejo en casa. afortunadamente en cuanto llegue escribí pero no sabía como manejar la situación así que decidí terminar mi otro fic que esta en proceso y les digo que escribí alrededor de 24 hojas en una semana. Ya solo me falta unas hojitas y termino mi otro fic así podré dedicarme a otro que tengo y a este pues actualmente escribo tres fic´s, dos publicados y uno guardado.**

 **Después les platicare porque me apuro tanto en escribir.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt oda:** Si afortunadamente estoy mucho mejor, y sin duda lastimosamente el dinero es muy importante para todo, aunque no es de mi agrado así será siempre.

Pixie es la onda, me encanta ponerlo en mis fics como a Hanji, la verdad no creo poner nada de ellas, aunque no lo sé lo pensaré se merecen un pequeño espacio.

Jajajaj dicen que los calmados y bajitos son de lo peor, los bajitos ya que estamos más cerca del infierno y los callados porque planean los asesinatos en silencio. Muchas gracias ya estoy bien.

 **Van** : Es lo más pervert que te puedo dar, ya sabes como soy ;)

 **Tochy** : Que mal por lo de tu brazo, al menos pasaste de curso, a mi me paso hace años en la escuela, me lastime el pie y mi maestro de educación física que me odiaba me puso un 70 aunque le di justificante- Uff que mal por lo del calor, si yo me estoy derritiendo y estoy usando short no me imagino con un caluroso yeso.

Tienen la cama para ellos solos, pero no se animan, no al menos con la mano lastimada de Eren, en serio me hice bastante auto burla por la mano de Eren. Ummm te diría unas cuantas cositas pero te haría spoiler, mejor ya tu veraz pronto que pasara con esos manoseos indecentes ;)

Las terapias de maravillas gracias por preocuparte.

 **IngridAstrid** : Soy bastante calmada la verdad, si me frustre pero ahora ya casi ni duele y puedo mover la sin tanta pastilla, eso era lo que me fastidiaba más, pue sno soy partidaria de tanto medicamento.

Jajjaja deberían hacer un fanfic de bomberos, en serio sería la onda, yo no ya que la acción no se me da, pero estaría genial.

Lo romántico esta en sus venas :D

Jajajja yo lo hago siempre, apenas llego a mi casa me lo quito y me pongo una camisa de tirantes, la verdad aprovecho que tengo poco pecho y casi no uso brassier solo una camiseta y listo nadie notara que no traes esa arma horrible.

Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte.

* * *

 _Nos vemos la próxima semana_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

Maldijo por tercera vez esa noche, odiaba a Levi y sus tontas ideas.

-Será divertido Eren- Imito el castaño a su novio haciendo unas muecas.

La gran idea de Levi había sido ver una película de terror, sin importar que Eren fuera un miedoso y que a media película casi se desmayara, era un tonto desconsiderado y en ese momento lo odiaba mucho.

Grito tapándose hasta la cabeza cuando escucho un ruido en su ventana, eso era más tenebroso ya que vivían en el último piso. Daba mucho terror, y no estaba seguro si su mantita anti fantasmas que le hizo Mikasa podía alejar sus malos pensamientos.

-Te amo-odio Rivaille- Grito de nuevo por el trueno que se escuchó a lo lejos, para colmo estaba comenzando a llover. Bien Eren Jaeger, tenías una suerte de mierda.

Pero todo era culpa de Levi, si quería ver ese tipo de género que lo viera solo, no con su miedoso novio que estaba a poco de hacerse pipi aunque fuera un adulto.

Con un miedo que lo hacía temblar salto de su cama aún con su manta, no quería que el fantasma debajo de su cama lo alcanzara, prendió la luz aunque el frío le calaba en la planta de sus pies desnudos, salió disparado por el tenebroso pasillo sin detenerse a mirar nada. Apenas llego a la puerta la abrió de golpe cerrándola de la misma manera y colocando el pestillo, dejo su manta en el suelo y corrió a la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Levi con descaro, estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro cuando escucho todos los gritos y el escándalo de su novio.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Pues el imbécil de mi novio puso una película de terror y tengo miedo estúpido ahora abrázame- Levi abrió los ojos cuando Eren se acurruco en su pecho diciendo que tenía mucho miedo y soltando una que otra lágrima, también le estaba amenazando de muerte.

-Lo siento amor, solo que pensé que sería buena, pero la verdad fue una mierda a mí no me asusto para nada.

-Porque no tienes sentimientos y no eres una persona normal.

-Es lo más probable, ahora duérmete que mañana tenemos cosas que hacer en la oficina.

Eren asintió dejando de llorar, mañana era el último día en que Rose le enseñaría a hacer todo lo que ella hacía a la perfección.

-Está bien, buenas noches Levi, te amo mucho- Levi sonrió.

-Yo también- Eren quedo dormido apenas le dijo que lo amaba- Te amo muchísimo.

Deseaba tener a Eren siempre con él.

(・´з`・)

-Un idiota quiere verle señor Rivaille- Eren entro a su oficina con unos papeles que él ya había revisado pero quería que Eren le dijera bien los errores.

Aún con unas pequeñas ojeras en su rostro era hermoso.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de odiarme Eren?- Pregunto Pixie.

-Hasta que se me dé la gana, en uno o dos años tal vez- El castaño dejo los papeles en su escritorio sonriéndole con orgullo- Ya los terminé, espero que estén bien señor Rivaille.

-Ya pasaron tres meses ¿ni aunque se acerque la navidad?- Los ojos furiosos de Eren lo callaron.

-Eso me recuerda a que estamos a poco de diciembre, estoy tan entusiasmado.

Levi también lo estaba, el año pasado no pudieron estar juntos ya que un familiar de Annie estaba enfermo y como buena persona que era Eren fue a ayudarle, fue una pena, pero este año todo sería diferente.

-Yo igual Eren, te daré un buen…

-Lo siento señor Pixie, pero no puedo recibir nada de mi jefe.

-Levi es tu jefe también- Reclamo Pixie.

-Pero a él lo amo, además no le importa. Con permiso señores- Con un fuerte portazo Eren desapareció.

-Te lo ganaste- Su hijo se encogió de hombros como si no le importara que su dulce Eren le odiara tanto.

Está bien, lo aceptaba les había jugado suciamente, su mano se había roto por su culpa y también su casa se había incendiado. Suspiró, tenía todas a su favor para que todo el mundo le odiara.

-Sigue jugándole al malo- Se burló su propio hijo.

Nadie le daba las gracias, por él fue que no terminaron odiándose en el futuro. Aunque no recibía el crédito estaba muy feliz.

-Tengo un secreto que contarte- Pixie miró cansado a su hijo ¿Otro secreto? ¿Es que nadie había aprendido?

-Cuéntame- Acepto, sentándose en una de las sillas. Su hijo se veía muy feliz, bueno al menos no era un secreto malo.

(・´з`・)

Tener a Eren de secretario fue una buena decisión, pues su novio era mucho más atento y más que fastidiarle le gustaba verlo en todo momento, estaba poco de terminar su tercer año de carrera, muchos habían pensado que por ser un genio podía bien subir rápidamente de materia, pero no quería hacer eso, quería ser solo un chico normal. Pronto cumpliría los 22, se había atrasado por un año, ya que por sus problemas al dejar de hablar por los maltratos en el orfanato Pixie no lo dejo estudiar y lo llevo de viaje para que conociera el otro lado del mundo.

Le habían ofrecido muchas veces subir de cursos, pero se negó, como un buen Ackerman orgulloso se tenía que ganar las cosas sin privilegios.

-Vamos a comer Levi- Su persona favorita entro, con su sonrisa de ángel y comida hecha por unas hermosas manos.

-¿Qué preparaste hoy?- Pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Tu platillo favorito, espero que te guste, también compre un té antes de venir, sé que te gusta el té negro y con este clima queda perfecto- Eren se sopló las manos para entrar en calor- Tengo que comprarme un abrigo más grueso esta vez el frío esta horrible.

-Muchas gracias.

-Por nada amor- Eren le sonrió, una sonrisa que podía iluminar todos sus días.

Cada vez que lo veía se percataba que era una persona muy especial, que en cada segundo que pasaba con él se enamoraba más. Amaba todo de Eren, su sonrisa, sus manos, sus labios, sus ojos, su alma, su corazón, su todo.

-Te amo- Jaeger sonrió levantándose para poder inclinarse y besar a Levi.

-Yo también Levi, te amo- Siempre quedaba embelesado con su sonrisa, con su inocencia que a pesar de todo no desaparecía por nada.

Lo sabía, Eren era el indicado pues apenas lo veía entrar a su oficina con una mirada enamorada su corazón saltaba de emoción.

Lo tenía hechizado y le gustaba eso.

(・´з`・)

Como siempre todos los domingos salían para hacer las compras, tomados de las manos y muy juntitos, pues el frío que estaba haciendo ese 8 de diciembre calaba hasta los huesos.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿Quieres algo especial o te sorprendo?- Con su nueva chaqueta en una mano Eren pregunto, su novio se veía gracioso. Con una gran chamarra afelpada, unas orejeros, guantes, bufanda que tapaba la mitad de su cara y su linda nariz rojita.

-La verdad prefiero que me sorprendas, quiero ver que tanto me conoces- Eren sonrió por el reto.

-Vamos a comprarte ropa, necesitamos ropa más abrigadora, también necesitamos colchas nuevas, tienes solo de verano.

-Tenemos calefactor.

-Eso gasta mucha luz, debes ser algo ahorrador- Levi asintió conforme- Estás muy raro últimamente ¿Hice algo malo?

-Para nada, solo es cansancio, estuve en finales y ayer entregue mi último proyecto.

-Es cierto perdona, olvidaba que estabas en finales, no debí decirte eso.

-No hay problema, ambos estuvimos muy ocupados- Eren rio asintiendo, su sonrisa siempre era como unas lindas campanitas que calmaban a Levi.

Cuando entro a la tienda del brazo de Levi nadie le miro, pues la bufanda no dejaba ver lo guapo que era su novio, le cansaba a veces que le miraran como si quisieran devorarlo.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?- Bueno él no era un galán pero también se le insinuaban, como esa bella chica que le miro coqueta.

-Mi novio y yo queremos un buen abrigo, trae el que creas que nos gusta y juzgare tus gustos- Eren sonrió nervioso, con lo celoso que era Levi y sus ojos fríos hicieron que la chica se fuera de inmediato.

Quiso reír, eran igual de celosos, la diferencia era que Levi si mostraba su inconformidad.

-Te daré el mejor de los regalos en navidad-cumpleaños.

-Yo igual- Dijo Levi escondiendo sus mejillas rojas con la bufanda.

-Esperare por ello entonces.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Un cap muy cursi, pero es que se viene algo super interesante y este lo complementa, un cap al mi parecer corto pero que van a amar.**

 **Estaba a poco de no subir nada, pues estaba buscando canciones para otros de mis fics, me llego inspiración para los otros y este nada, hasta que escuche una de mis canciones favoritas de Melanie Martinez y comencé a escribir, me quede a medio cap y no sabia que más escribir, pero me salvo Aurora Aksnes, no se la verdad que tipo de genero cantan ellas pero me gusta mucho.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt oda** : A mi parecer ya reacciono, el último cap complemento las inseguridades de ambos, ya tenemos un Eren más como el de Mis dos padres, la verdad si cree alguien odioso, pero ya cambio lo prometo. Ya vengo relajada y renovada muchas gracias!

 **Tochy** :Yo siempre trato de estar con mi familia, se que se siente perder a alguien, esa perdida me enseño que la familia es muy importante. Las disfrute a lo grande gracias.

Bueno esa baja autoestima ya no lo es tanto, trata de que no le afecte y con el cariño de Levi lo esta logrando, cada día recupera confianza y las inseguridades se fueron. La verdad no creó que le eche mano al secre, creó que aun se controla.

Sobre el regalo lo diré en el siguiente cap.

 **IngridAstrid** : La verdad si, algo de suerte me tenía que tocar ;D

Se vienen más caps divertidos sobre Hanji, tiene que aparecer la chica esta para alborotar los, hace unos minutos se me ocurrió algo muy divertido, unas escenas que bueno, seguro se van a reír.

Jajaja sabe que Levi es muy serio y quiere calmar el ambiente, pero no le sale.

A mi igual, son súper tiernos.

 **Van** : Pues te va a dar más diabetes. jeje

 **Suichiro** : Son una pareja de lo más lindo, que pena que mi corazón solo sea de Riren-Ereri.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes!_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

-Levi, te estoy hablando desde hace media hora- Rivaille levanto la vista de los papeles que no estaba leyendo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Eren entrar.

-Lo siento, estoy pensando en cosas sin sentido, solo ignórame.

-El ignorado soy yo, desde hace media hora ¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo en la empresa? Te juro que revise bien los papeles.

-No es nada, solo ven- Eren asintió inconforme y se sentó en las piernas de Levi.

-Te amo- Levi le estrujo en un abrazo sofocante.

-Vale yo igual, pero déjame… tomar algo de aire- Suspiro cuando ya no era prisionero de esos brazos- ¿De verdad estás bien? Te notó muy raro últimamente y sé que no es por la escuela, estás de vacaciones y mañana también comienzan nuestras vacaciones del trabajo.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- Eren enarco una ceja, tomando la mandíbula de Levi para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No lo estás, no me digas que es como esas novelas que cuando ya todo está tranquilo me vas a dar la noticia de que te vas a morir.

-Para nada, para la mala suerte de muchos seguiré vivo hasta que tenga canas.

-Me gusta esa meta, seguramente serás como esos viejitos amargados que gritarán a los niños para que no pisen su césped.-Eren sonrió al imaginarse eso.

-Y tú me dirás que deje a los niños, que mejor me meta a la casa para jugar con nuestros nietos- Levi miró a Eren para ver sus reacciones.

-Yo pienso que serás un abuelo consentidor, sé que no te gustan los niños pero con nuestros futuros hijos y nietos serás el mejor- Esas palabras le gustaron.

-Tú serás el mejor padre del mundo.

-Lo seremos, bueno claro si llegáramos a casarnos- Las mejillas de Eren estaban rojas.

Era una persona muy adorable y Levi la mantendría a su lado.

(・´з`・)

-¿Qué le darás a Levi por su cumpleaños hermano?- Pregunto Mikasa escogiendo las verduras para la cena de esa noche.

-Hace tiempo le compre un regalo por una discusión que tuvimos, es una especie de llave pero nunca le entregue lo que abría, quiero dárselo hoy a las 12 cuando sea ya 25. Sé que le gustará y esperó que sea mejor mi regalo ya que él dice que me dará uno.

-Bueno es navidad después de todo, obviamente querrá darte un hermoso regalo.

-Eso también lo sé, pero el mayor regalo para mi es haberlo conocido, además las fechas de cumpleaños para mí son especiales, me hacen recordar que cumplo otro año con ese ser querido- Eren observo bien la carne para la comida de esa noche.

-Hanji me dijo que primo Rivaille no le da mucha importancia a su cumpleaños, para él es un día más.

-Me lo imagine, por eso quiero que este año y los que siguen sean muy especiales y que el vea que existe gente que lo ama y agradece que cumpla un año más de vida. Los cumpleaños son para agradecer, que esa persona se sienta amado.

-Lo dice quien no festeja su cumpleaños desde que murieron nuestros padres.-Eren se giró para no ver a su hermana. Eso era cierto, hace años que no tenía un feliz cumpleaños, pues prefería trabajar para no recordar las fiestas que su madre le hacía.

-El próximo año será diferente, lo prometo- Mikasa asintió feliz.

-¿Invitaras a Pixie? Últimamente se ve más deprimido y cada vez que menciono tu nombre susurra que lo odias y pasará una infeliz navidad- Suspiro, ese viejito malo no se merecía una feliz navidad.

-Me lo pensaré- Mikasa rodó los ojos, incluso Anabella no iría ya que se la pasaría con sus hijos en España.

(・´з`・)

Eren miro la mesa con una sonrisa enorme, todo se veía tan rico que se sorprendía por sus habilidades culinarias.

-Soy grandioso- Se alago dejando su mandil para darse un baño, en una media hora sus hermanas y Hanji llegarían así que se tenía que cambiar.- Ya deja al vejete Levi.

Grito Eren corriendo al cuarto que ya compartía con su novio.

-Gracias por invitarme- Pixie miro para todos lados.

-La verdad a mí me da absolutamente igual y sé muy bien que Eren te invito por lástima o por ser un día lleno de amor y esperanza- Imito a su novio haciendo unas muecas tontas- Lo más seguro será ambas, quiere a todos los que considera su familia junta.

-Sé muy bien que no me ha perdonado, pero debe entender que lo hice por su bien.

-Lo sabe, aun así te guarda un poco de rencor, aunque estoy seguro que todo se olvidara hoy.

-Espero eso, ya que trabaje mucho- Levi enarco una ceja, el viejo no había hecho nada.

Con un silencio que Levi estaba seguro Pixie odiaba esperaron a Eren, que bajo con una enorme sonrisa, Levi estaba boqui abierta pues se veía hermoso a pesar del suéter feo de renos, lo que le gustaba eran sus jeans negros apretados que hacían lucir su redondo trasero.

Carraspeo incomodo, no lo iba negar, hace tiempo que había una tensión sexual de parte de él.

-Te vez muy guapo Levi- Le alago su novio sentándose junto a él.

Eren le miro con una sonrisa, le gustaba cuando usaba esas camisas desarregladas, pues no traía una corbata, con las mangas a medio brazo y sin saco. Ese día traía una camisa gris, con unos jeans negros como los suyos y zapatos negros.

-Gracias tú también te vez bien.

-Se ven muy…

-Tú ni opines Pixie… querido- A pesar de la sonrisa los ojos de Eren se veían aterradores, aún le odiaba.

Jeager se levantó como resorte cuando escucho el timbre sonar con insistencia, la loca de su hermana no dejaba de molestar ni en fechas alegres.

Todos se saludaron dejando los regalos que habían traído para abrirlos después, se sentaron en la mesa y comieron mientras platicaban amenamente.

La comida de Eren había sido deliciosa, todos le alagaron haciéndolo sonrojar, Eren estaba muy feliz, hace tiempo que no compartía la mesa con más personas, siendo sincero con él mismo aunque no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo los consideraba su familia.

-La hora de los regalos- Grito Hanji después de brindar a media noche y comer las uvas.-Primero los de Levi ya que es su cumpleaños.

-Técnicamente aún no nazco.

-No nos importa Levicienta, tú abre tus regalos y te callas- Ordeno Hanji entregándole una caja azul.

-Como sea una tonterías te moleré a golpes- Levi abrió la caja encontrándose con una foto enmarcada de ambos, como siempre Hanji tenía una sonrisa de loca y el miraba a otro lado indiferente.

Estuvo a poco de agradecerle cuando vio que dentro de la caja también había un lubricante y unas orejas de gato.

-Úsalos con sabiduría hermano.

-Solo porque es navidad no te pego, pero ya veraz el 26- Haji asintió, ese día se iría a esconder con Moblit.

-Yo te traje una bufanda primo Levi, es de parte de Annie también- La chica rubia miro indiferente la pared, Rivaille no era nada suyo así que no le interesaba.

-Y continuemos conmigo ya que no hay nadie interesante en esa silla tonta- Pixie quiso llorar cuando Eren lo apunto.

Rivaille se sentó y Eren le imito, tomó la cajita y la abrió, viendo un guardapelo en forma de gota, no era muy grande, de plata con unos pequeños detalles.

-Debes abrirlo con la llave que te di- Levi asintió tomando su collar, cuando Eren se lo regalo no entendió la razón pero ya que era un regalo de su querido novio lo acepto.

Tomo la llave abriendo el guardapelo, adentro estaba una foto de ambos, seguro Hanji se las había tomado pues se veían muy distraídos, mirándose con el más puro amor.

-Dijeron que no duraríamos pero ¿qué sabían ellos? Porque los años pasan y nosotros aún estamos aquí hoy.

Eren sonrió, le gustaba esa frase, Levi se sorprendió al saber de dónde venía la letra.

-Ya que no quedan más regalos te daré primero el mío Eren.

-Pero es tu cumpleaños, me lo darás mañana.

-Pero no puedo esperar, además te dije que mi regalo era especial y mejor que el tuyo- Eren rodó los ojos.

-Creó que pondré música- Dijo Pixie indiferente, igual sabía que su pequeño Eren le ignoraría.

-Bruno Mars- Dijo Eren sorprendido, pues la frase que mando ponerle por dentro al guardapelo era de esa canción Rest of my life, le gustaba muchísimo.

-Aquí esta, ábrelo- Jaeger asintió abriendo la caja, ignorando que Levi se había movido del sillón, todos estaba atentos a las expresiones del chico.

Cuando abrió la caja se quedó sin habla, mirando a Levi que estaba arrodillado.

-¿Eren Jaeger, te quieres casar conmigo?- todas las chicas presentes estaba a poco de llorar, esperando la respuesta de Eren, que estaba mudo de la impresión- Sé que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos pero de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Eren le abrazo soltando algunas lágrimas, no esperaba para nada esa sorpresa.

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo- Acepto separándose para sonreírle, estaba muy feliz.

Levi asintió tomando la caja y sacando dos anillos de oro blanco, se acostumbraba que, cuando dos hombres se comprometían ambos tenían que usar el anillo. Tomo el de Eren que gustoso le dio la mano, su anillo era sencillo con unas tres piedritas color gris incrustadas en el aro.

-Te amo Eren Jaeger, gracias por decirme que aceptas.

Jaeger suspiro, tomando el anillo igual al suyo, pero las piedras eran color verde, como los ojos de ambos. Tomó la mano de su ahora prometido y le puso el anillo.

-Yo también te amo y no tienes que agradecerme, ten por seguro que siempre te diré que si- Hanji tomo la foto justo en el momento en que se besaron, mostrando orgullosos sus anillos- Creó que me ganaste, tu regalo hizo feliz a todos.

Rivaille asintió, más tarde le platicaría a Eren que Pixie había escogido la canción, buscando entre miles mientras Levi buscaba el anillo indicado para que al menos no lo odiara tanto.

Era el mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Tenía planeada otra forma de declaración, pero esta me gustó bastante así que la deje, espero que les gusté.**

 **Hanji no hizo muchas locuras, ustedes me dijeron de muchas y cada una me mataba de risa. Pero no esperen que los dejé sin las locuras de esa chica, tengo planeado algo bueno ;) no en el cap 27, pero si en el 28. Esperenlo.**

 **Reviews** :

 **Xochilt** **oda** : El rencor y agradecimiento de Eren sigue latente, quiere perdonarlo pero supongo que se le hace más divertido el pelearlo y decirle que fue una mala persona, ese lema es muy cierto. Jajajja la verdad si hubiera leído tu review cuando lo dejaste me hubiera tentado de escribirlo, pero este cap era más de amor así que no incluí tantas cosas, pero como ya dije haré algo divertido más adelante, me hizo reír mucho tu comentario la verdad, aunque seguro lo lea mil veces seguiré riéndome.

Afortunadamente no colaboro con hanji o si no se hubiera salido todo de control, aunque creó que los dos querían solo tener una linda y tranquila navidad sin locuras, chicos en tanga haciendo striper, me recuerda a un fanfic que nunca escribí o llegare hacerlo, aunque me fascinaría darle una segunda oportunidad.

Estoy mega bien, hasta ya acabe un fic que tengo y llevo adelantado el próximo cap, yo creó que para mañana lo termino, eso me pone muy feliz ya que últimamente no los subía a tiempo o los escribía el mero viernes sin saber que hacer. Espero tus buenas vibras y tus reviews divertidos que me ayudan un montón, mil gracias.

 **Pandirafa** : Me alegra que ahora sin me comentes ;D

Jajaja ese señor P se gano su propio odio y don Yo-No-Le-Temo-Al-Fuego Ackerman (jajaja aún me sigo riendo) también fue odiado pero como Eren lo ama tanto le perdono. La verdad esta hecho todo un papu, pero ahora es un Dios griego prometido jeje. Seguro ya lo perdono pero se hace el difícil, quiere hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

 **Tochy** : La verdad es que si, me encanta la cuaresma ya que hace mi mamá varios platillos que solo hace en estas fechas y no las vuelve a repetir hasta el siguiente año, es una pena ya que cocina riquísimo. No arruinaron nada, al contrario se portaron bastante bien diría yo, pues ya viste tremendo regalo le dio Levi.

 **IngridAstrid** : Porque todos piensan que hará una locura? cada quien me dio su versión de Hanji modo loco navideño, hay chicas y chicos por dios a veces sabe comportarse, o al menos lo intenta.

Y seguirá con su odio, yo me lo imagino más a un zorrito o a una umm se me acaba de olvidar el nombre solo lo recuerdo en inglés, a veces se me va la onda pero bueno.

Vaya regalos se dieron.

 **Van** : Te voy a matar de tanta ternura y azúcar, espero no me demandes por la enfermedades que te doy. A mi igual, son una ternurita andante.

 **Suichiro** : Mi corazón es fiel a esta pareja, aunque hay una que en serio me hace querer cambiar a otro fandom, pero NO, seré fuerte.

Uff no creó que vean otra de terror, o si no Eren se nos muere.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el próximo viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja; Riren**

* * *

Cuando llego a la oficina después de unas lindas vacaciones con su prometido, una hermosa navidad y un divertido año nuevo volvieron a la rutina, todos les preguntaron porque había vuelto tan feliz y con un aura de los más brillante, él se limitó a decir que solo había tenido unas buenas fiestas con toda su familia. Aún no sabía si darles la noticia a todos, puesto que no quería más cámaras fastidiando su lindo momento.

Ese día Levi volvió a la universidad así que lo vería en la tarde.

Oh su prometido, de solo recordar que se casarían le hacía sonreír. Aún no había fijado una fecha y él no tenía mucha prisa que digamos, después de todo el solo tenía 19 años y Levi 22.

Se palmeo las mejillas para despertarse, no debía estar distraído en el trabajo.

-Hola Eren, buenos días.

-Hola Pixie, hoy te vez menos desagradable que de costumbre- El hombre solo suspiro, al menos ya le hablaba más, pues siempre le ignoraba.

\- Quería que me aclararas sobre una duda de unos documentos que me mando Levi, no me agrada el negocio, creó algo no cuadra.

-Levi dijo lo mismo, estaba a punto de investigar, cuando tenga algo te llamaré.

-Me parece bien, entones nos vemos al rato- Eren asintió contestando una llamada y despidiéndose con la mano para que Pixie se fuera y poder atender bien el teléfono.

Pixie miró el reluciente anillo, Eren era un buen chico que cuidaría muy bien de Rivaille. Aunque no le parecía buena idea el que vivieran juntos sin antes casarse no dijo nada, ya así tenía el odio de Eren, aunque estaba bien enterado por Mikasa que los chicos no habían tenido nada de nada, así que no sería abuelo por ahora.

(・´з`・)

-Hola Eren- El chico levanto la cabeza, estaba revisando unos papeles.

-Hola Levi ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- Pregunto como de costumbre.

-Bien, es inicio de semestre así que no tengo mucho que hacer- Rivaille se acercó dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Eso es bueno, cuando tengas mucha tarea puedo ayudarte en aliviar tu trabajo y hacerte rica comida para que tengas fuerzas- Rivaille asintió, sin duda sería el mejor esposo del mundo.

-¿Quieres ir a algún restaurante especial? la verdad no tengo idea de que comer.

-La verdad no tengo… espera deja contesto el teléfono- Antes de que pudiera decir algo Hanji le interrumpió diciéndole un montón de tonterías que le repetía desde que se comprometió, colgó molesto.- Es tú hermana ¿Podemos bloquearla? Ya me cansó.

-Yo te lo dije hace tiempo pero no quisiste, igual puedes bloquearla, lo que esa piense me da igual. Además llama para decir solo tonterías- Eren asintió por esa vez, también estaba harto.

La hermana de Levi solo le llamaba para saber cuándo se casarían, también sobre donde le gustaría tener la boda y como ambos no seguían ninguna religión Hanji le quería conseguir un buen lugar para que firmaran los papeles.

-Me manda solo tonterías, por eso no quería un celular con tanta tecnología, me bastaba con que llamara y recibiera mensajes.- Eren masajeo las sienes.

-Te dije que escogieras el que más te gustará…

-Y lo hice, este me gustó mucho, pero ahora me arrepiento-Ambos entraron a la oficina de Levi.

-¿Tengo algo pendiente que hacer?

-Solo firmar unos documentos, creó que son dos y Pixie dijo que sobre el negocio en el que desconfían él investigará más a fondo- Como era ya costumbre se sentó en las piernas de Levi.

-Entonces debemos ir a comer.

-Yo quiero comer algo de carne- Levi asintió

\- Si no hay trabajo seguro Pixie me dará el día libre, tengo ganas de dormir.

-¿Estás cansado Levi? No te vez muy bien- Negó sonriéndole.

-Estoy bien, solo me siento enfadado, no sé porque.

Eren asintió no muy convencido.

(・´з`・)

-Hoy iremos a ver cosas para la boda- El castaño se sorprendió por eso, ya estaban a finales de febrero y desde diciembre que no mencionaban nada de la boda, ni si quieran habían comentado nada de ir a comprar cosas.

-Pero no hemos fijado alguna fecha Levi, si nos casamos en un año sería ir a lo tonto.

-Bueno, no se tu pero por mi nos casamos mañana- Eren negó con la cabeza, era demasiado pronto.

-Debemos fijar una fecha, me gustaría una pequeña boda con nuestra familia y amigos, aunque tú y yo no tengamos muchos así que será una linda y pequeña boda privada- Levi asintió.

-Yo digo que en abril, después de que cumplas los 20 años- Eren lo medito por unos minutos.

-Me gustaría casarme el 20 de abril, creó que sería lo más indicado- Levi asintió conforme.- Pero no le digamos a tu hermana, en serio no quiero que se meta en nada.

-Entonces arréglate, saldremos en 10 minutos.

(・´з`・)

Lo primero que fueron a ver fueron los trajes, sin duda Levi tenía que llevar uno negro, pues ese color le quedaba increíble.

-Me gustaría uno blanco para ti.

-Me gusta más el color beige, me quedaría bien- Eren observo todos los trajes de ese color, eran muy bonitos.

-El blanco significa la pureza de la novia, si te pones un beige delataras que lo hiciste con el novio antes de la boda- Eren rodó los ojos.

-No soy la novia, ambos seremos los novios y si quiero uso uno negro delatando que ya hicimos de todo- Los mofletes de Eren se inflaron- Dicen que el novio usa traje negro ya que está dándole muerte a su soltería, ¿significa que es algo feo para ti casarte conmigo?

-Usare uno amarillo si quieres para demostrar mi felicidad.

-Me conformo con el negro, pero gracias por intentarlo- Levi asintió con una sonrisa.

-Escoge el que quieras Eren, te veraz muy bien con cualquiera.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen buscando trajes?- Hanji los miro a ambos con ojos escrutadores- No me digan que ya fijaron fecha y viene a buscar sus trajes.

La sonrisa diabólica hizo temblar a Eren, lo que menos quería era la intervención de algunas de las chicas.

-Venimos a buscar un traje para la cena de negocios que tenemos el viernes, si te involucraras más en los asuntos de la oficina estarías enterada de eso, pero te gusta más hacer tonterías- La mentira de Levi los había salvado.

-Prefiero no saber esas cosas, me dan igual hermano.

-Que te quede claro, no somos hermanos Hanji, puedes hacerte pasar por la amiga de la familia pero no por mi hermana.

-No seas así Levi, eso lastimara a Hanji- Le regaño Eren, a veces su prometido era algo bruto y no entendía sobre los sentimientos de los demás.

-No te preocupes Eren, eso no me lastima, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta que me digan que soy hermana del enano- La sonrisa loca y genuina de Hanji seguía así que Eren supo que no la habían herido- Prefiero que nos vean como amigos, después de todo no nos une más que un tonto papel, no tengo los apellidos de Levi o Pixie a comparación de tus hermanas. Entonces nos vemos amigo Levi, y creó que a Eren se le ve fantástico el gris.

-Eren se ve bien con todo- Hanji asintió.

-Cuando tengan la fecha de la boda no olviden decírmelo, tengo muchas cosa planeadas- Hanji soltó una risotada, planearía la boda perfecta para sus dos amigos. Sin más salió de la tienda imaginando miles de lugares y fuegos artificiales que podía llevar a la boda.

-Al menos nos libramos de ella, tendremos que ocultar bien la boda si queremos hacerla solo nosotros Rivaille- El nombrado suspiro.

-Nunca me habías dicho Rivaille, es raro, siempre me dices por mi apodo- Eren le miro sorprendido.

-Supongo que es cierto, pero me gusta tu nombre, aunque me gusta decirte Levi ya que me siento especial, ya que solo yo te digo siempre así y no cambio tu nombre.

-Pues esperó que sea la primera vez y última que me lo digas, solo mis personas especiales me dice Levi todo el tiempo.

-Entonces lo haré mi amor- Eren le besó la mejilla- Mi guapo y lindo prometido Levi.

Ya quería estar casado pronto, con tan maravillosa persona ¿Quién no querría?

(・´з`・)

Para ser sincera de verdad que no le había dolido, desde que conoció a Levi por primera vez supo que no se llevarían para nada bien, aun así temblorosa y con miedo a creer en los demás le parecía una persona fabulosa, no le creyó a nadie cuando supo que Levi tenía problemas para hablar o acercarse a la gente. Supo por Pixie que perdió un año de estudio por no poder hablar, los niños en el orfanato donde había estado siempre le habían molestado y si hablaba le pegaban, por ello dejo de hacerlo, aunque eso no cambio pues su ahora hermano no lo hacía mucho.

Ella quería ser como Rivaille, era muy listo, conseguía lo que quería gracias a su esfuerzo y todos le admiraban, Hanji quería eso, que ya nadie la viera como una chiquilla tonta y sucia.

Con el pasar de los años y el poco cariño que Levi le dedicaba a ella decidió desistir de sus pobres intentos, lo sabía, nunca serían hermanos y no superaría a Rivaille. El chico no tenía la culpa, pues ella tampoco lo quería, solo era un objeto de adoración por lo fabuloso que era, nunca serían hermanos, de eso estaba segura.

A los 18 años decidió escapar de casa y encontrarse a sí misma, dejando todas sus actividades, pues su infancia se redujo siempre a ser mejor que Levi. Ella sola se había estado arrebatando la infancia y no Pixie como ella se mentía.

No era hermanos, solo habían compartido tiempos juntos, para después cuando supo quién era Hanji Zoe se volvieron amigos y gozaba de molestar a Levi diciéndole que eran hermanos, aunque no lo sintiera como uno. Siempre se sentía incomoda al llamarlo de esa manera, pero era más su maldad al verlo enojado.

Sonrió, le molestaba tanto recordar esos tiempos, prefería ver su futuro y hacer mejores recuerdos con las personas que amaba.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・

* * *

 **Este cap lo utilice para atar cabos sueltos, pues en el otro fic Levi siempre dice que Hanji es solo una amiga de la familia, espero no saltarme cosas ya que en serio se me olvidan, algunas me las recuerdan ustedes, muchas gracias.**

 **El próximo cap ( que ya casi termino) tiene una sorpresa y el porque Levi se gano el odio de Mikasa. Me divirtió el imaginármelo. Aún no llego a esa parte, me sorprende el que vaya tan adelantada con este fic, ya que últimamente incluso llegaba a escribirlo los puros viernes a prisas, pero desde el cap 25 llevo uno adelantado lo cual esta genial ya que de nuevo trabajo y estudio así que no tengo mucho tiempo solo escribo en mis dos días de descanso.**

 **Antes de que se me olvide, si hay algún detalle que se me escape no duden en decírmelo, quiero cerrar varios ciclos antes de que se casen.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tochy:** En mi casa no se podría hacer eso, como tanto que seguro me dura dos días.

Me impresiona saber que ya te has casado, y vaya que seguro casi le da un infarto a tu esposo, jajaja me a encantado tu historia del como te lo pidió cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera desmayado, pero es bueno saber que le has dicho que si. Seguro por el nerviosismo no supo ni en que dedo lo estaba poniendo, solo quería escuchar el si lo aceptabas o no, el que te lo quitaras fue lo que (no tan literal) casi lo mata, espero que cuando me pidan matrimonio no se equivoquen no quiero que le de un infarto al pobre. Pienso que si hay amor no importa si te casas joven, pero solo si realmente se quieren y complementan.

La verdad es que es humano el pobre, y virgen pues más tensión sexual, aunque sabe controlarse cualquiera tiene su límite.

 **Xochilt Oda:** Seguro Pixie le dio un sermón grande para que se comportara o no fuera tan escandalosa, ya que vaya regalito le dio a Levi, antes no le dio una tanga. No había pensado eso del demonio Ackerman, de verdad siempre necesito de ustedes para recordar cosas del otro fic, ya que tengo mil cosas en mente y quiero cerrar varias cosas antes de que se casen, ya que muchas pasaron antes de la boda.

Levi será bastante celosito y si, Hanji comienza con sus cosas a partir de este momento, no se salvan de ella para nada.

De nuevo gracias por recordarme cosas que se me van.

 **Van:** Jajajja en serio espero que no mueras, ya que se viene lo bueno.

 **IngridAstrid:** Yo no le tomo mucha importancia a mi cumpleaños, nunca hago nada, pues mi familia lo festeja más como cumple-navidad así que ni si quiera me molesto en disimular que realmente no festejan mucho mi cumple, me dan un rico pastel eso si. Siempre me dan mi favorito, lo cual disfruto mucho.

Levi enamora, la verdad. Si me lo imagino alzando el brazo y maldiciendo porque arruinaron sus rosas, con Eren viejito diciendo que los dejo o no le dará sus besitos.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el próximo viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: M-Preg**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

Planear una boda había sido agotador y divertido, habían discutido en varias ocasiones, peleando por los manteles, el lugar más bonito e incluso por las frases que llevarían grabados su anillos, pero ahora a una semana de la boda todo iba genial. Aunque tuvieron sus descontentos estaban muy felices, habían logrado pasar todos los desafíos ellos solos.

-Lamento el no haber festejado apropiadamente tu cumpleaños, incluso ese día discutimos por el color de las invitaciones- Ambos estaban tomando un té y comiendo unas galletas como desayuno, esperando a su familia.

-No hay problema Levi, después me compraste un pastel y fuimos con mis hermanas, me emociona más la boda. Logramos hacerla sin intervención de nadie, solos tú y yo,

Antes de que pudieran seguir platicando la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente, entrando Mikasa, Annie, Hanji y Pixie con una cara furiosa y decepcionada. Bueno a excepción de Annie, la verdad todo eso le daba igual.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Hanji, era la más decepcionada.

-Una invitación de boca ¿Acaso no saben leer?- Pregunto Levi indiferente, tomando con cariño la mano de Eren en apoyo- Nos casaremos el 20 de abril a las ocho será la ceremonia y al terminar será la fiesta.

-Hermano Eren ¿Cómo pudiste?- Pregunto Mikasa triste- Yo debía ayudarte en la boda, tenía unas ideas para la recepción.

-Yo planeaba escoger la música- Recrimino Pixie.

-Yo quería llevar juegos artificiales- Alego Hanji sentándose dramáticamente en el sillón de cuero.

-También yo quería recomendarte una pastelería incluso tenía la forma y todo hermano Eren.

-Enanin yo tenía listo al fotógrafo.

-A callar todos- Grito Levi levantándose junto a Eren.- ¿Se están escuchando?

Todos callaron de golpe.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Pixie.

-Solo escuche yo, yo y yo. Nadie nos estaba contando, es nuestra boda, no la de ustedes, si les decíamos seguro estarían detrás de nosotros exigiéndonos sus ideas, queríamos hacer esto para nosotros pero ustedes solo se iban a meter, queremos ser felices tomando nuestras decisiones sin que nadie se meta- Eren odiaba el ambiente depresivo y de culpa que estaba en la oficina, todos tenían cara de arrepentimiento.

-Lo lamento primo Rivaille, creó que si nos hubiéramos metido mucho- Acepto Mikasa.

-No hay problema Mikasa, aunque esperó que no por eso decidan no acompañarnos en la boda, no me gustaría estar sin mi hermana.

-Para nada Eren, iré sin dudar. Todos lo aremos- Su familia asintió aligerando el ambiente, por eso los quería tanto.

(・´з`・)

Apenas se acabó de bañar fue directo a la cama que compartía con Levi desde la película de terror, fueron cinco días en los que no quería ni ir al baño solo.

-Eres un mimado- Le regaño su prometido cuando dejo la caja de chocolates en la mesita de su cuarto.

-Solo te dije que se me antojaban unos chocolates, tú solito fuiste a comprármelos.

-No puedo negarte nada, me gusta mimarte- Eren asintió sentándose en la cama.

Rivaille se sentó en la cama a unos centímetros de Eren ya con el cabello seco dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Mañana vas a trabajar?- Pregunto Eren con duda.

-No creó, tengo cosas que entregar e ir con unos compañeros de la universidad por algunos materiales.

-Oh- Exclamo Eren mirando a otro lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?

-Solo quería pedirte algo, pero ya no- Rivaille le miro, su prometido estaba mirando a otro lado, con las orejas rojas.

-Vamos dime, te dije que no te podía negar nada.

Eren se animó, después de todo compartiría el resto de su vida con Rivaille.

-Te voy a confesar algo, es vergonzoso pero te lo diré- Levi asintió poniéndose serio- Quisiera que hiciéramos algo más de adultos, la verdad me da curiosidad, le comente a una persona del trabajo que es de mi entera confianza que nunca había tenido relaciones o me había tocado, él dijo que me creí pues era un chico muy inocente. Como él ya tiene experiencia en eso le pregunte que debía hacer cuando tuviéramos nuestra noche de bodas y me platico sobre su primera vez.

-No hagas cosas que no quieres solamente porque los otros lo hacen.

-No es eso, de verdad quisiera hacer algunas cosas contigo, de verdad no quiero ser tan inexperto cuando este contigo. Además aunque me parezca algo excitante y diferente no estoy seguro aún de estar delante de ti mostrando mi cuerpo, de verdad es mera curiosidad.

Oh tensión sexual, quiso decirle Rivaille, pues él también la tenía.

-Si tú quieres podemos intentarlo- Él también quería probar cosas nuevas.

-Entonces ¿Con que empezamos?- Pregunto Eren curioso, con sus grandes ojos que se asemejaban a esos peluches de conejos, tiernos e inocentes.

-Supongo que…- Trago saliva ¿Cómo Eren podía pedirle pasar a cosas de mayores y aún verse tan inocente? Era como un niño pequeño que solo pedía un dulce y no cosas indecentes- masturbarnos.

-Vale- Acepto Eren- Gracias por no verme como si fuera algo raro, creí que te negarías, por eso te amo.

Puso ambas manos en los hombros de Levi acercándose más para besarle con dulzura.

-Entonces…- Tragó saliva, estaba punto de pedirle algo indecente a un chico que a pesar de tener ya 20 años era como un niño.- Bájate el pantalón del pijama.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas acepto, llevando sus manos a su pantalón, tocando con la yema de sus dedos el elástico.

-¿Se sentirá bien? Pregunto el castaño en un susurro, aunque el pidió hacer eso estaba avergonzado.

-Yo nunca lo hice, así que no sabría decirte. No te avergüences, debemos vernos desnudos más adelante- Eren asintió y bajo de un ligero tirón sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, hasta dejarlos a mitad de sus muslos. Levi trago saliva, mirando el pene de su novio por primera vez.

-Creó que yo debería tocarte primero, si ambos lo hacemos no creo que se sienta igual- Mintió, pues quería ver las reacciones de Eren- Acomódate bien.

Con un poco de duda y guiado por Levi se acomodó, estaban muy cerca el sentado en la cama con una de sus piernas al costado de los muslo de Levi y otra en medio sus piernas sin ver realmente que su rodilla estaba en la entrepierna de Levi.

-¿Así está bien?- Trago saliva, estaba pidiendo cosas a su parecer muy sucias y Eren estaba cayendo sin saber nada.

-Sí, se sentirá muy bien así. Lo tocare entonces- Eren asintió preparándose, aún mantenía sus manos en los hombros de su prometido, no quería ver cuando lo tocara, pues le daría más vergüenza. Levi miró hacia abajo, mirando la piel bronceada de Eren, no quiso mirarlo a los ojos y con tranquilidad tomó el miembro de Eren, que dio un brinco al contacto con su mano fría.- Lo siento mis manos se ponen frías cuando me siento nervioso.

-No hay problema continua- Le animo su novio, así que lo envolvió con su mano, tratando de no ponerse nervioso, bajo el prepucio, observando el glande.

-Lo siento estoy muy torpe.

-No te preocupes, es nuestra primera vez, así debe ser- Levi asintió y con su pulgar acaricio la punta, tragando saliva cuando Eren dio un brinco.

Llevo su mano izquierda al cuello de Eren, pasando la yema de sus dedos por su largo cuello hasta llevarlo a la mandíbula, dibujando un circulo y tocando sus labios. Eren se sorprendió al verlo más oscuros, Levi le guio con su dedo hasta que sus labios se juntaron, era una nueva faceta muy sexi de su prometido.

Como supuso no se dieron un inocente beso, pues apenas abrió la boca (pues Levi acaricio sus testículos causándole un espasmo) su prometido succiono su lengua, comiéndoselo en ese beso.

Rivaille continuo masturbándolo, dándole ligeros mordiscos a sus labios, Eren estaba comenzando a sentirse acalorado, pues le acariciaba muy bien. A pesar del placer quiso reír, pues Levi comenzó a acariciarle la punta del miembro como si exprimiera una naranja.

Un grito de placer se perdió en sus labios, Levi sentía como el líquido pre-seminal salía, haciendo que su mano resbalara más fácil, quiso separarse del beso para ver el erecto pene de su novio, pero sus labios eran más adictivos, además, tendría toda la vida para admirar más el cuerpo de su Eren.

Levi escucho el sonido acuoso de sus besos, como Eren intentaba succionarle la lengua, era muy lindo.

Sin darse cuenta levantó la cadera, comenzando a moverse, como si quisiera penetrar la mano de su novio, que hacía maravillas. Se separó del beso echando la cabeza hacía atrás, Levi aprovecho eso y repartió besos en su cuello, dándose cuenta que era muy sensible en ese lugar.

-Levi- Jadeo moviendo con más ahínco las caderas, eso le gusto a Levi ya que con su rodilla estaba acariciando su entre pierna sin si quiera darse cuenta.

-Muévete más, también tus piernas- Le ordeno mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, Eren asintió sin entender muy bien, hasta que sintió algo duro.

-No se vale, se supone…- Levi movió más su mano, Eren sintió un fuerte espasmo, enarco su espalda y con un grito por demás agudo se vino en la mano de su novio. Levi no detuvo su mano hasta que sintió que no saldría nada más.

-Fue rápido- Se burló Levi tomando un pañuelo que la caja que tenía siempre cerca de su cama.

Eren se sentó en la cama, esperando a que su respiración se regularizará.

-Es… mi primera… vez- Levi miro las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos de su novio, apetecible, sin duda era muy hermoso.- No te burles, seguro tu terminaras igual.

Los morritos de Eren no dejaron de ser adorables aunque su cara estaba perlada por el sudor.

-Hazlo entonces, así veremos quien lo hace mejor- Eren infló más las mejillas.

-Entonces lo haré.- Con algo de pena pero con determinación bajo el pijama de Levi, mirando la dura erección- Uh, te has puesto así con unas pocas caricias y mis jadeos, pero mira que urgido estas.

-Vete a la mierda- Levi se molestó por la burla pero dejo que siguiera, estaba ansioso por sentir las inexpertas caricias de Eren.

(・´з`・)

-No sé porque demonios tenemos que aceptar a la loca de Hanji.

-Si no la invitamos a beber dijo que nos llevaría a un bar gay para que nos bailaran ¿Quieres verle el culo a otro chico?- Pregunto Eren celoso.

-Prefiero verte el tuyo, ya que el pene ya te lo vi- Las mejillas de Eren estaban muy rojas.

-Es la primera vez que lo hacemos y ya no habrá más, te quedas sin manoseo por toda tu vida- Levi hizo un ademán con la mano desinteresado.

-Igual en la luna de miel te la voy a meter- Eren puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea, ahora trae algunas botellas de alcohol, es la primera vez que beberé.

-Puedes beberme otra cosa- Eren gimió de frustración.

\- Estamos a dos días de la boda, la puedo cancelar- Amenazo molesto, los comentarios sexuales habían comenzado desde esa mañana, después de una noche tan agitada de haberse tocado.

-Igual te la voy a meter, no me voy a quedar sin sexo, ya lo medio probé una vez quiero más.

-Ash Levi, ya no me gustas nada, me voy a casar con tu vecino, es guapo tiene buen culo y se nota que ya es experimentado, así no tendré que soportar tu virginidad y calentura.

-Si me quitas la virginidad ya no me soportaras, anda deja que te la meta.

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo el timbre del departamento sonó.

-Mejor te callas, si Mikasa te escucha decir algo sobre eso el único que va a tener algo en el culo vas a hacer tú- Levi asintió cerrando la boca, con un Ackerman sería mejor no meterse.

(・´з`・)

Y como lo predijo todo había terminado en un desastre, fue un error de su parte traer tantas bebidas, los únicos adultos legalmente eran Eren, Hanji y el mismo así que tener tantas bebidas era una tontería. Él era por buena suerte muy tolerante al alcohol, pues le había dicho su madre que su hermano podía tomarse un six entero y apenas sentir cosquillas, quien no corría con esa suerte era su novio, pues apenas con la tercera botella estaba mareado. No obstante, su amiga no estaba contenta, pues cuando fue a hacer una llamada, Mikasa y Annie pedían una pizza Hanji aprovecho para darle de beber dos botellas de un golpe.

-Yo te amo… muchísimo Levi, eres bien guapo- Como consecuencia ahora tenía a un Eren muy pasado de copas.

-Te voy a matar mierda con lentes, te juro que si esta molido para la boda te voy a matar- Amenazo Levi a Hanji que estaba igual de ebria.

Hanji soltó una carcajada, diciendo cosas sin sentido y riendo como demente.

-Yo la llevare en un taxi, tú cuida a Eren hermana- Mikasa asintió, a pesar de ser bastante baja Annie agarro a Hanji como saco de papas y se la puso en el hombro, no era nada pesada a como se imaginó.

-Nos vemos entonces- La chica asintió llevándose a una Hanji ya casi en coma- Bien, entonces te dejo con mi hermano, nos vemos mañana a terminar con detalles de la boda, pasado mañana se casan.

-Mi voy a casar Mika, haré cosas sucias en mi luna de miel- Eren se aproximó hasta Levi a trompicones, estaba comenzando a ver muy borroso- Hagamos otra vez lo de anoche Levi.

Eren le miró suplicante, con un puchero adorable y ojos llorosos. Levi miró a Mikasa que estaba roja y furiosa.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Pregunto entre dientes, a lo mejor solo se habían besado algo sucio.

-Se la…- Levi le cubrió la boca, pero Eren se la mordió asqueado por la saliva retrocedió para limpiarse- Se la jale, le apreté el ganso, lo masturbe, como quieras llamarle.

-¡Levi!- Exclamo Mikasa avergonzada- Te deje a mi hermano para que lo cuidaras, no para que te aprovecharas.

-Él me lo pidió, no hicimos nada más lo juro.

-Se la jale muy rico- Eren se burló como niño pequeño- Aunque él hace maravillas, se sintió tan bien.

-Me fallaste, si te lo dejo en ese estado seguro te lo violas.

-No exageres hermana, solo quiero que me haga sentir bien… ay me duele mi cabeza- Jaeger se giró con su novio sonriendo como todo un ángel- Dile a mi hermana que se vaya y te puedes correr en mi boca como ese video porno que vimos hace tiempo.

Levi tragó saliva, maldito alcohol del demonio.

-¿Porno? ¿Qué tan dañado tienes a mi hermano? Él es un bebe como para hacer eso.

-Vamos Levi- Eren gimió, restregándose en el cuerpo de su prometido, con una sonrisita llevo su boca al cuello de Levi y comenzó a besarle.

-Eren… en ese lugar no, se siente bien- Con el poco auto control que le estaba quedando cargo a su novio y a pesar de los reclamos de Mikasa lo llevo al cuarto de la planta baja para arrojarlo a la cama que habían comprado recientemente para las visitas.

-¿Qué haces?- Empujo a Mikasa para que saliera y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Para que no intente asaltarme por la noche- Le explico.

-Entonces me quedare, no vaya a ser que tú quieras asaltarlo por la noche violador de menores- Le acuso la chica con su delgado dedo apuntándole- Ya no confío nada en ti Levi, has perdido mi respeto, mi confianza y el poco amor que te tenía.

Levi rodó los ojos, como si le importara lo que pensara su prima.

-Haz lo que quieras, me iré a dormir que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para la boda.

-Vamos Levi, abre la puerta, vamos a jugar- Mikasa lo miro muy enojada.

-Eres un niño malo, y a los niños malos no se les deja jugar- Y a pesar de los lloriqueos de su novio se retiró, más valía una huida que soportar la furia de otro Ackerman.

Ya se las vería después con su prima-cuñada la cual estaba muy seguro que ya lo odiaba por toda la vida.

-Maldita mocosa virgen- Aunque él también lo era. Bueno eso estaba por terminarse en dos días.

-Enano del demonio- Escucho que le gritaba esa mocosa irrespetuosa, pero estaba tan cansado como para pelear, ya arreglaría eso después.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me costó un montón la escena ya que, como saben esto no es lo mío y lo hago cuando es necesario. Tarde alrededor de cuatro días para escribir solo esa parte, ya que aún no soy buena, soy mala para lo sexual, me siento como una niña pequeña y legalmente ya soy una adulta.**

 **Le corte ya que no estoy muy inspirada, pero pues ni modo.**

 **hubo dos chicas que me dijeron que esperaban que explicara sobre el aborto de Eren, pues yo suelo dejar pequeñas pistas en mis fics, no diré nada más, pero digan yo! las que tienen esa teoría (?**

 **Ya se van a casar! Ahora ya saben porque se ganó el odio de Mikasa, como hermana celosa, pues si me habría enojado, pero a un Ackerman nunca se le olvida nada.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt oda:** Pues este cap es más informativo y algo loco, Hanji de nuevo vuelve con sus cosas y esta vez uff a tenido consecuencias. Lo de más temido eso también ya lo veremos, aún esta experimentando el enojo y quiere controlar a tanta familia loca que tiene sin contar que en el futuro tendrá una peor.

Espero que ya estés mejor tú también, estoy feliz de que te alegre el día, nos vemos y también cuídate.

 **Tochy:** vaya que lindo debe ser tu esposo, una historia de verdad tanto divertida y romántica, debió estar muy nervioso, emocionado y todo al mismo tiempo. Que bueno que a pesar de ser a distancia ustedes continuaron juntos, ya que muchas personas no soportan eso y prefieren terminar para no lastimarse, pues a veces solo quieren monopolizar a esa persona, muy lindo de verdad.

Créeme te entiendo, cuando tenía 15 años mi madre me hizo una gran fiesta de 15 años (obvio) y fue todo tan horrible, pues ella igual quería hacer las cosas a su manera y estresada la deje hacer lo que quisiera. Tanto era el enfado que baje mucho de peso, lo cual esta muy mal ya que soy muy delgada, me deprimí ya que no podía subir nada, más porque estaba en la escuela y arreglando todo, no tenía un prometido que me aguantara así que tienes suerte, a mi ni quien me aguante el genio la verdad.

Pues como vez Eren y Levi también tuvieron sus peleas y sus encuentros.

 **Kirimar:** Para eso aún falta mucho, pues apenas se están casando, pero ya explicare eso.

Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando.

 **IngridAstrid** : Ups tu te has ganado escenas de lime(? en este y mi otro fic quien lo diría.

Pues aquí esta bastante explicada, como siempre Hanji hace de las suyas hasta cuando no se da cuenta.

Ya se van a casar en el próximo cap, estoy super nerviosa, creó que hasta voy a llorar de la emoción pues tengo planeado hacerlo de una manera muy bonita y romantica, no podía faltar.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

Cuando se despertó por la mañana muy temprano y fue al baño para mirarse se sintió extraño, como si viera a alguien diferente.

Escucho las olas del mar como fondo era aún más extraño.

-Hoy te vas a casar Eren, felicidades- Se dijo, tragó saliva conteniendo las lágrimas. Miro su mano, admirando con detalle el anillo de compromiso- Pronto tendrás un amigo.

Sonrió complacido, esperaba su argolla de oro, donde había escrito una hermosa frase que le recordaba por qué amaba tanto a Levi y a pesar de todo había luchado por ese chico.

Se dio una ducha relajante, admirando cada detalle de su cuerpo, esperando que en la noche de bodas a Levi le gustara todo de él, ya que le entregaría no solo su cuerpo, si no su alma.

-Ya llegamos Eren- Le llamo Mikasa desde la sala, era un lindo hotel y su cuarto era exageradamente grande.

Había llegado por la noche, su prometido le mando un mensaje diciéndole que no mirara el mar, pues quería que la primera vez que se metiera fuera con él.

-Ya voy- A pesar de que era una tentación muy grande para él cumpliría su promesa.

Salió del baño envuelto en una bata de seda, su hermana le sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas, Annie le abrazo.

-Te dejaremos muy guapo, lo prometo hermano Eren- Las amaba mucho, era su pequeña familia.

-Lo sé, Hanji dijo que estará con Levi, espero que no se quiera matar al escucharla, suele ser muy exasperante- Ambas chicas asintieron- Mikasa.

-¿Qué pasa?- La chica saco el traje de su hermano.

-¿Sigues molesta con Levi?- Mikasa suspiro, escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Sé que esta noche no estarán mirando una película, tendrán sexo, eso lo sé muy bien- Eren se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- Lo que me molesta es que hayan intentado algo antes, no cuando me lo prometió, digamos que estoy decepcionada, pues a un Ackerman no se le debe romper una promesa, somos muy rencorosos.

-Lo lamento- Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

-No me podría enojar contigo, pero me gusta más molestar a primo Levi y hacerle rabiar.

-Deberías alejarte de Hanji, te pego malas costumbres.

-Levi te dijo que nos podíamos quedar con ustedes pero no aceptaste. Es solo tú culpa- Eren suspiro, la cruda y cruel verdad.

(・´з`・)

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo?- Rivaille levanto la mirada del traje para ver a Hanji.

-Para nada, es solo que estoy nervioso- Admitió, aunque había estado al pendiente de todas las cosas estaba preocupado de que algo saliera mal, incluso había llamado a la cabaña donde pasaría su noche de bodas para asegurarse de que había sabanas limpias.

-Yo digo que si se las vas a meter bien, si lo dejas invalido tal vez Mikasa se enoje más contigo- Rodó los ojos, solo Hanji podía decir tantas estupideces juntas.

-No me vengas con eso, cuando lo hagamos será muy placentero así que cállate.

-Igual puedes tomar algunos de mis regalos, seguro Eren se verá bien con ese corset que le regale.

-Dame una razón para no matarte- Haanji sonrió acercándose a Levi.

-Porque me amas y quiero que Eren use esta tanga- La mujer mostro una tanga diminuta de encaje.

-Bien, fue un gusto conocerte Hanji, aunque loca fuiste una buena hija- Admitió Pixie cuando Levi tomo una botella de vino. Hanji tembló, tal vez se había pasado un poco.

(・´з`・)

-Te vez muy bien Eren, entiendo porque Levi se enamoró de ti, pareces un lindo angelito- El chico se miró en el espejo, si había escogido el traje beige, camiseta blanca y zapatos café, sus hermanas lo había peinado, su frente estaba descubierta y gracias a tres kilos de gel su cabello estaba quieto.

-Ahora esto- Annie le entrego una cajita de terciopelo rectangular, la tomó sonriendo y la abrió- Una corbata azul nueva y regalada.

-Hanji dijo que deberíamos haberte puesto un liguero, pero se te ve mejor la corbata- Eren rodó los ojos.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Pixie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Claro pasa, ya casi es hora, deben ir a ponerse su maquillaje de payaso- Eren suspiro, no quería llorar en frente de sus hermanas.

-Nos vemos abajo entonces, tranquilo hermano todo saldrá bien- Las chicas le sonrieron y salieron del cuarto.

-Quería darte también algo- Pixie de quito uno de los anillos que tenía en su mano y nunca le había visto quitarse- Este anillo tiene una joya azul, será prestado, cuando muera será tuyo.

Eren asintió y le abrazo con fuerza, Pixie era como un padre para él.

-Quiero que estés junto a mí, por favor no te separes de mi lado en la boda.

-Claro que lo haré hijo mío, quiero que seas feliz con Levi, que estén juntos para siempre. También quiero que me des un nieto para amarlo, ya que mis dos hijos crecieron quiero tener de nuevo a un bebe que cuidar- Eren sonrió abrazándolo con más fuerza, ojala Grisha también hubiera estado con él y presenciar tanta dicha que sentía al casarse con el amor de su vida.- Ahora te dejare solo,

Asintió sentándose en el sillón de la sala, Pixie salió dejándolo solo.

Suspiro por tercera vez ese día, sus manos sudaban y su garganta se sentía apresada, estaba realmente nervioso. Con lo torpe que era seguro en plena ceremonia se desmallaría o peor, vomitaría.

-¿Y se me equivoco en la firma?- Solo tenían un papel y no debía arruinarlo- ¿Y si en el baile le piso el pie?

Gimió con angustia, inclinándose hasta poner su frente en sus rodillas. Ahogo un grito de angustia, deseaba tener el apoyo moral de su madre.

-¿Eren?- Busco a Levi con la mirada al escuchar su voz, pero supo de inmediato que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Levi- Grito con alivio, camino de inmediato a la puerta- Estoy nervioso.

Admitió conteniendo un sollozo.

-Yo también lo estoy- Abrió los ojos por la sinceridad de su prometido- Pero al saber que me casare contigo mis ganas de vomitar se van… ahora quiero vomitar un arcoíris o un pony morado de lo tierno que estoy siendo ahora.

Ambos sonrieron y aunque no se veían a la cara sabían que escuchar solo su voz los había tranquilizado.

-Te veo abajo, yo soy el chico apuesto.

-Yo seré el de beige.

-Nos vemos amor, te amo.

-Yo también te amo- Eren escucho los pasos de Levi, estaba más aliviado y si fuera por el ahora mismo iniciaba con todo lo de la boda, firmaría de inmediato y bailaría hasta un cumbion.

(・´з`・)

Pixie sintió el fuerte agarre en su brazo, solo tenía que abrir la puerta, entrar a la oficina y se encontraría con su futuro esposo.

-Solo tiene que entrar- Eren asintió soltándose de Pixie, el hombre abrió la puerta y Eren contuvo el aliento.

Todos se giraron a verlo, Annie, Mikasa y Hanji estaban en unas sillas sentadas, pero apenas lo vieron se levantaron sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

Rose movió sus labios, entendió un tú puedes, asintió sin querer ver a Rivaille, era más entretenido ver a la bebe de la exsecretaría de su novio. Algunos empleados de la empresa que consideraba sus amigos estaban ahí, apoyándole con la mirada.

Camino a pasos torpes, mirando cada detalle del cuarto, no era demasiado grande así que no tuvo que dar muchos pasos.

El cuarto olía a gardenias y lavanda, una combinación de colores a su parecer muy linda. Para su buena suerte eran tantas gardenias que opacaban el olor de las lavandas de Levi. Las sillas eran de madrea con el cojín blanco, en el suelo no podían faltar los pétalos de rosas blanco, una flor que a su madre le gustaba. Estaba una mesa enfrente de todos, con papeles que eran de suma importancia, un hombre regordete que lo uniría al amor de su vida y por último pero más importante Levi, con un hermoso traje negro, camisa blanca y una sonrisa de los más tierna.

Apresuro sus pasos, hasta llegar a su futuro esposo, este lo tomo de la mano ayudándolo a dar los últimos pasos.

-Bien señores, estamos aquí para unir a esta pareja, que vienen por voluntad propia ¿Cierto?- Bromeo el señor sonriéndoles, ambos asintieron con una sonrisa- Bien ya que nadie tiene pistola o alguna amenaza de muerte comenzaremos con esta bella unión, no sin antes hablar sobre el matrimonio y lo que conlleva. Cuando yo…

Rivaille trato de no rodar los ojos, como si a él le interesaba las anécdotas de matrimonios tal vez ficticios, para eso estaba por casarse, para escribir su propia historia y anécdotas cuando lo arruinara o habría una pelea donde el genialmente lo arreglaría.

-Pon atención- Le regaño su futuro esposo, dándole un codazo suave en las costillas, se limitó a asentir y fingir que escuchaba al viejito morocho.

-Y bien, espero que estas palabras le sirvan para que este matrimonio dure años y que realmente la muerte los separe. Comenzaremos con la firma de los testigos, señorita Hanji y el señor Pixie por favor vengan a firmar.

Como no quería que nadie se parara y disfrutara de la boda habían rentado un camarógrafo para que tomara las fotos y grabara, escuchaba el sonido de la cámara y miro directamente justo cuando el chico le tomo una foto. Gracias al cielo que no había puesto el flash, pues le recordaba a los tontos paparazis que gozaban de molestarles.

-Felicidades- Le dijo Hanji tomándose la libertad de acariciarle la cabeza y poniéndole una corona de flores- Te vez muy bien Eren, de verdad espero que duren mucho.

La seriedad de Hanji le conmovió, pues a la chica no le gustaba llorar, sus dos testigos firmaron mil documentos más, tanto que hasta él se arto.

-Si no firmas bien no estarán realmente casados- Regaño Pixie guiñándole un ojo a Eren- Descuiden mis hijos, lo hice bien.

-Gracias Pixie- Dijo en un susurro.

-Bien chicos ahora van ustedes- Les apremio el hombre apuntándoles donde firmar.

Cuando terminaron Eren dejo la pluma y se masajeo las manos, ¿Tanto para casarse? Ni que estuviera comprando un auto.

-Felicidades chicos, ahora puede besar a su novio señor Ackerman- Ni lento ni perezoso Levi lo tomo del brazo pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Te amo Eren- Y le beso con ternura, Eren olvido donde estaba, quienes estaban mirándolos y se entregó a ese beso.

Amaba a Levi, haría cualquier cosa por él, siempre estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas.

(・´з`・)

La boda aunque pequeña y bastante privada era hermosa, los bellos adornos de las mesas y una pantalla mostrando varias fotos de ambos no había sido tanto su idea, pero habían complacido un poco a su familia.

Aunque les daba vergüenza ambos decidieron bailar, primero con Pixie que había sido un padre para ambos, después con cada una de sus hermanas y por último ellos dos que se olvidaron de todo, solo mirándose a los ojos y escuchando de fondo Rest of my life, su canción favorita.

-Cuando esto termine quiero que vayamos a un lugar, te va a encantar- Eren sintió dejándose llevar por los firmes pasos de su marido.

-Cortaremos el pastel, ellos seguirán con la fiesta y podemos ir o hacer lo que queramos- Levi asintió, aunque se tomó ese mensaje con dobles intenciones- Espero que nos den todas las fotos que están tomando, Mikasa les dijo que quería miles y el camarógrafo se lo está tomando muy en serio.

-Bueno es la amenaza de un Ackerman, y ellos dan miedo- Eren asintió dándole la razón.

(・´з`・)

Eren estaba maravillado por sentir la arena en sus pies, aunque era de noche todo se veía muy bello.

-La arena esta fría- Dijo emocionado- Espero que mañana este muy caliente.

Levi le miró, era el chico más hermoso y tierno que había conocido en su vida.

-Como todos se alocaron con el alcohol no dijimos nuestros votos.

-Oh, es cierto deberíamos hacerlo con este bello paisaje, es tan romántico- Levi tomo con cariño sus manos para que dejara de saltar como niño pequeño, le sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo Rivaille prometo amarte, respetarte, darte muchos hijos y cuidarte, por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo Eren prometo amarte, respetarte, cocinarte cosas ricas y cuidarte… por el resto de mi vida- Con la luna de testigo se besaron para sellar su promesa.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Lamento el ser tan impuntual pero no estoy mucho en mi casa por salir y disfrutar las vacaciones, además últimamente mi inspiración esta muy activa y ya tengo dos fics nuevos Lloranding... lo cual pues si es malo ya que me concentro más en los nuevos que en los viejos, además estoy escribiendo dos más para tener más tiempo cuando regresé a la escuela y quedo harta de estar tanto tiempo en la computadora.**

 **Pero ya no saldré tanto, bueno no mentiré quiero tiempo para mí. Ya no seré tan irresponsable con ustedes a partir de lunes me tomaré tres días para solo escribir y dormir, lo prometo.**

 **Además, en el próximo hay lemmon y estoy demasiado insegura.**

 **Reviews:**

 **IngridAstrid** : jajajja pues si que has sido afortunada, de casualidad cuál canción es?

Al fin lo sabes, fue un poco exagerado pero así es Mikasa.

 **Van** : Uf si así fue por los preliminares no me imagino como estarás para su noche de bodas.

 **Xochilt Oda** : La verdad es que si son muy lindos y me alegra que te haga risa jeje, pensaban que estaban haciendo algo demasiado indecente y como los dos son inexpertos era como un juego de niños donde estaba aprendiendo en uno del otro. La verdad yo me reí un montón cuando lo escribí y en este cap respondo más sobre Mikasa que se le pego algunas manías de Hanji por molestar al enano. Al contrario muchas gracias a ti por leer.

 **Belle** : La boda lista falta la luna de miel, que esta saliendo, bueno aún ni la escribo pero espero salga bien. Gracias por decirme eso pensé que noo me había salido nada bien es un alivio saber que les gusto. Bueno con este cap sabemos que solo fue para molestarlo y sabe que harán esta noche, después de todo quiere un sobrino.

Al contrario gracias a ti por leer y un abrazo super grande y disfruta tus vacaciones.

 **Tochy** : La verdad es que no sabemos cuando ni como nos podemos enamorar, y no importa que otras rela ciones tengan años si no estan dispuestos a compartir la vida con otra persona en este caso tu novio estaba muy seguro de estar contigo y creó que el destino te mando a ver tantas cosas para darte algunas señales. La verdad me encanta tu historia con tu novio es de verdad divertida, se ve que se quieren mucho y en su relación no se aburren.

Quien la paso peor fu Levi hasta el odio de su prima se gano, jajajajaj Eren todo un lo quillo.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: m-preg**

 **Se que seguro hay lemmon mejores, que le mío será horrible o no tiene mucha emoción pero se hace el intento. No sean duras conmigo.**

* * *

Después de caminar un rato en la playa ambos se fueron a la linda casa que había rentado Levi para su linda noche.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Pregunto Eren tímidamente.

-Primero supongo ir al cuarto, Annie me advirtió que Hanji entro, así que ignora si encuentras algo raro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora vamos a ver que tonterías hizo- Eren tomó la mano fría de su esposo y fue a zancadas al cuarto, deteniéndose al verlo, era muy lindo.- Pues no creó que algo tan malo.

-Las velas las puse yo, bueno mande a que las pusieran- Todo estaba tenuemente iluminado por las velas, la cama era blanca con doseles, un espejo estaba enfrente de la cama y un letrero de hagan bebes estaba en la mesita- Ya veo, que graciosa la estúpida.

Levi tomo el letrero arrugándolo y tirándolo al cesto de la basura.

-Bueno a eso hemos venido- Con una timidez que nunca creyó tener Levi asintió caminando hacia él y le beso con cariño.

-Creo que…- Carraspeo incomodo, estaba tan ocupado con los preparativos de la boda que no se mentalizo para hacer eso. Bien, si lo admitía, las burlas sexuales que hacia eran una cosa, pero ya hacerlo bueno… era difícil de pensar.-Nos debemos quitar el traje.

Eren asintió y con parsimonia llevo las manos hasta la corbata negra de su esposo, para con cuidado quitarla.

-Has estado toda la maldita semana jodiendo con que me la vas a meter y ahora te acobardas- Se burló Eren bajando con cuidado el saco de Levi.

-No te burles, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- Eren sonrió de lado.

-Solo nos desvestimos Levi, no es nada del otro mundo- Levi se mordió el labio inferior muy dudoso, el castaño suspiro dejando que el saco cayera al suelo. Se separó de su esposo y dejándolo en sus pensamientos desato los listones para que la cama se cubriera por los doseles de seda.

-Está bien, puedo hacerlo, te quitaré la ropa- Las mejillas de su lindo esposo se sonrojaron, él trato de no dudar.

-Muy bien- Regresando a donde estaba minutos antes puso las manos en los hombros de Levi y los acarició- Si duele te lo diré, aunque eres un Ackerman y ellos todo lo hacen perfecto.

Se sentía un poco mal, pues se suponía que él debía consolar a Eren, para que no escapara a medio vestir, pero a como estaban sus nervios él lo haría.

Desabotono el traje de Jaeger, bajo con delicadeza el saco y con cariño quito la corbata para ponerlo en la cama.

-Fue un lindo detalle de Mikasa- Eren asintió, con sus dedos largos y delgados desabotono uno por uno cada pequeño botoncito. Su pulso se aceleró cuando el pecho moreno de su Eren se descubrió cuando la prenda se deslizo por esos delgados hombros. Eren gimió por los dedos frío de Levi pero también llevo las manos al pecho de su esposo, tragando saliva y nervioso desabotono la camisa blanca tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. La prenda se deslizo con un pequeño tirón, admiro el pecho febril y pálido de Rivaille.

-Creo que ya me están dando nervios- Eren se secó las manos en su pantalón, estaba comenzando a sudar y no quería eso.

-No tiene porque, ya veraz que después lo haremos como si nada- Asintió no muy convencido, pero no hizo nada cuando las manos de su novio le acariciaron las caderas, con delicadeza para no asustarle le quito el cinturón- Siéntate.

Levi se hincó quitándose sus propios zapatos junto los calcetines, haciendo lo mismo con Eren, que solo lo miraba sin decir nada. Una risa tranquila salió de sus labios cuando Levi beso el empeine del pie izquierdo, Rivaille se dejó llevar por esa risita que lo ayudo a continuar.

-Quiero quitarte yo el pantalón- Asintió ante la petición de Eren, ambos se pusieron de pie y con torpeza le quito el cinturón dejándolo caer al suelo, trago saliva nervioso y de un tirón le quito los pantalones, admirando las piernas un tanto musculosas de su esposo- Te quitare la ropa interior.

Anuncio dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y, aunque ya había visto más de lo que pensó no se detuvo, Levi no necesitaba su ropa interior para hacer las cosas a las que iban.

Poniendo los dedos en las blancas caderas de su esposo metió dos de sus dedos tocando los huesos de su cadera y con timidez bajo la ropa interior deleitándose con la vista, pues nadie nunca vería en vivo y a color lo que él disfrutaba. La ropa interior cayó al suelo, Levi dio un paso hacia atrás para que la ropa saliera bien y con la punta de los dedos la arrojo a alguna parte que no le intereso saber.

Ahora era su turno, con la misma delicadeza Levi bajo el cierre, desabrocho los botones y bajo el pantalón mirando directamente a los ojos de su esposo, que estaban curiosos pero turbios, algo que no combinaba bien con su angelito. Beso con delicadeza su mejilla y la sonrisa volvió a nacer en esos labios delgados, con rapidez bajo la ropa interior mirando la pelvis morena de Eren, que aunque ya conocía no dejo de gustarle menos.

Eren imito la acción de Levi y arrojo con su pie el pantalón y la ropa interior. Ambos se escrutaron con la mirada, enamorándose del cuerpo contario, pues su alma ya la habían desnudado en varias ocasiones, contándose sus más íntimos secretos.

-Eres hermoso mi bello esposo- El castaño apenado se sonrojo meditando bien esas palabras, pues estaba un poco dudoso de si lo que vería Levi le gustaría.

-Gracias… a-amor tú igual- El mote de cariño le hizo sonreír.

-Deberíamos ir a la cama- Una invitación con dobles intenciones, pero eso no le hizo retroceder pues estaba seguro de lo que haría a continuación.

-Supongo que ya es hora- Levi tomó un mano besando sus nudillos y los dos se encaminaron a la esquina de la cama, sin pena por sus cuerpos al descubierto. Levi hizo a un lado el dosel de la cama para que Eren pasara, el chico asintió subiendo a la cama, riendo un poco. -Me siento como si fuera hacer una travesura.

Levi quiso decir algo pero calló, no quería arruinar el ambiente. Eren estiró una de sus manos para que Levi la tomara, que gustoso asintió y con ayuda se subió también a la cama, dejando que los doseles cayeran cubriendo la cama de nuevo.

-Acuéstate- Eren asintió esperando otra indicación, pero se extrañó cuando Levi se acostó a lado suyo y simplemente enredo las piernas con las suyas.

-¿Qué más hago, te tocó?- Pregunto curioso, pero Levi negó con la cabeza y acaricio su cadera.

-Te amo Eren, siempre lo haré, te lo prometo.

-Yo también Levi, te amo mucho- Eren suspiro, abrazando a su esposo- Deberíamos poner algo de música, para hacer romántico el ambiente.

Levi asintió y dejando los cálidos brazos del castaño fue por su teléfono, Eren admiró el bello paisaje, no siempre llegabas a ver a un hombre tan perfecto desnudo.

No sabiendo que canción poner buscó algún remix de música relajada de piano. Volvió a la cama, besando con dulzura al castaño.

-Ahora debemos tocarnos como la última vez, pero esta vez los dos- Asintiendo tomo dudoso el miembro de Levi, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando su esposo hizo lo mismo.

Lo tocó como anteriormente lo había hecho, pero ahora un poco más seguro de como a Levi le gustaba, pues la última vez se dio cuenta que le gustaba que pusiera especial atención en el glande.

Se estremeció por las caricias, que a su parecer eran las de un experto, pero no podía comparar pues Levi era el primero. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las caricias, mojándose los labios cuando se sintió un poco caliente.

-Levi- Soltó en un susurro alentándolo a que fuera más rápido, Rivaille abrió los ojos para espiar un poco a su esposo, tragó saliva por la excitante imagen pues Eren abría la boca soltando pequeños jadeos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios rojos le incitaban a besarlo. Sin quedarse con las ganas obedeció a sus instintos, llegó hasta sus labios delineándolos con su lengua y sin avisarle se adentró a su boca, su esposo estaba tan ensimismado en el placer que le siguió el beso con la misma pasión.

Siguieron besándose, tocando libremente el cuerpo contrario hasta que sintieron crecer el sexo del otro en sus manos. Eren soltaba gemidos que morían en los labios de Levi, este al contrario trataba de callar sus jadeos pues las manos de Eren estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Eren- El castaño gimió sintiendo un escalofrió ligero en su bajo vientre, escuchar su nombre de manera ronca y necesitada le había gustado.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- Preguntó queriendo besar a su esposo pero este lo esquivo.

-Debo prepararte- Le dijo, aunque estaba sintiéndose bien tenía que culminar el acto de otra manera, no se imaginaba lo bien que se sentiría estar dentro de Eren, pues apenas unas inexpertas caricias los había dejado a ambos jadeantes y retorciéndose un poco por el placer, ahora penetrarlo, un lugar más apretado.- Acuéstate bien en la cama.

Como buen niño obediente Eren asintió, sus piernas ya no estaba enlazadas así que fue más sencillo moverse, el castaño se acostó en medio de la cama mientras Levi buscaba con la mirada el tubo de lubricante que Hanji le había regalado. Fue un buen regalo pues le daba algo de pena ir a comprar eso, aunque los condones no los iba a necesitar en ese momento pues lo que quería era hacer un bebito. Miró a Eren que lo miraba ansioso y curioso.

-¿De verdad quieres embarazarte en este momento? ¿No quieres esperar un tiempo?-A su parecer aún eran muy jóvenes, pero si su esposo quería le cumpliría su deseo.

-Ya espere mucho para cumplir mi sueño de ser padre, anhelo tener un hijo con el hombre que amo- Con esas palabras sinceras y su bonita sonrisa Levi asintió tomando el tubo de lubricante que estaba a un lado de las almohadas, bien acomodado por su amiga Hanji.

Antes de prepararlo miro el cuerpo de Eren, admirando sus piernas delgadas y finas, sus brazos largos y su poco formada pecho, que apenas tenía unos cuantos cuadritos.

-Eres precioso- No mentía, pues verlo con una de sus piernas estirada y la otra flexionada, sus brazos en su vientre y sus mejillas rojas lo hacían ver demasiado adorable.

Sin pena miro el bien formado cuerpo de su esposo, a pesar de verse delgado con esos trajes era bastante musculoso, un adonis bien hecho.

-Gracias, ahora prepárame- Levi enarco una ceja pero acepto, estaba igual de ansioso que él, pues comenzaba a sentir una incomodidad en su miembro.

Con algo de timidez abrió las piernas de Eren que lo miraba curioso, se metió entre ellas sin pegar mucho su cuerpo y abrió el tubo de lubricante.

-Va a doler- Le advirtió mojando bien sus dedos con el lubricante olor uva, Eren asintió nervioso pero elevo sus caderas cuando Levi se lo pidió en un susurro bajo que apenas pudo escuchar. Estaba igual o más nervioso que él.

-Todo va a estar bien- Dijo con una sonrisa, no muy seguro de sus palabras, pero cuando las manos de su esposo dejaron de temblar supo que dijo lo correcto.

Respingo cuando Levi acaricio su entrada, ahora los nervios se estaban haciendo presentes en su cuerpo que temblaba sin poder detenerse.

-Seré cuidadoso- Rivaille besó sus piernas y comenzó a masturbarle para calmarlo. Con el corazón acelerado asintió dejándose llevar por las caricias.

Se mojó los labios cuando su cuerpo se estremeció por lo frío que eran los dedos de Levi, sintió como de nuevo acariciaba su entrada para lubricarla, sin previo aviso metió uno de sus dedos en él y soltó un grito de dolor.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó Levi nervioso, él sonrió musitando un suave continua, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Su esposo no movió sus dedos en cambio se inclinó para besarle esperando que así su dolor se mitigará. Saboreó y le delineo la boca, moviendo con lentitud su dedo índice.

-Se siente mejor- Soltó Eren en un gemido, pues Levi sabía dónde tocar, Levi paso de su boca a su cuello, repartiendo ligeros besos hasta detener en uno de sus pezones.

Gimió cuando lo succiono y cuando toco su glande todo su cuerpo se estremeció, diciendo alguna incoherencia, Rivaille aprovecho para meter un segundo dedo.

Eren apretó los dientes cuando un tercer se adentró en él, pero con las caricias suaves a sus testículos olvido un poco el dolor, recordando de inmediato que no había tocado a su esposo. Llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Rivaille, comenzando a masturbarlo, quería distraerse para que el dolor pasará más rápido.

-¿Lo hago bien Levi?- Pregunto comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente, tantas zonas sensibles que estaba tocando Levi le volvían loco, hasta olvidar como respirar apropiadamente.

Siguieron tocándose, encontrando más lugares sensibles, deleitándose con los gemidos, jadeos y maldiciones del otro.

-Creo que ya es hora- Levi dejo el miembro duro y pegajoso de Eren por el pre-semen y le miró hacer un puchero.

-Estaba a poco de terminar- Rivaille sonrió, por eso se había detenido, él también estaba por poco de terminar, más al sentir como Eren se retorcía cuando le embestía con sus dedos.

-Tengo algo que se sentirá mejor- Jaeger se secó su frente perlada por el sudor y asintió.

Tomó de nuevo la botella de lubricante para ponerse una generosa cantidad en todo su pene, Eren miró cada uno de sus movimiento, Levi tragó saliva y tomó su miembro acercándolo a la entrada rosada de su Eren.

Eren hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un quejido cuando metió la punta, tragó saliva pero decidió meter la mitad de su miembro. Eren apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el ardor que sentía en su ano.

-Mételo de una- Tal vez así el dolor sería menos se dijo, pero cuando su esposo accedió a su petición y de una estocada metió todo su miembro jadeo arqueando la espalda por el dolor. Nunca había sentido algo así, era peor que golpearse el dedo chiquito del pie, mil veces peor.

Levi no sabía qué hacer, su esposo estaba soltando uno que otro sollozo, tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas y respiraba de manera dificultada.

-Lo lamento, lo sacare.

-No- Rogó Eren, lo peor que podía hacer era moverse- Espera un minuto.

Levi asintió sin saber qué hacer, tal vez debió escuchar a la loca de Hanji y sus historias homo-eróticas para no lastimar de esa manera a su Eren, sin duda lo había arruinado al ser un tonto virgen con muchas dudas y nerviosismo.

-Respira bien por favor, inhala y exhala- Eren obedeció tratando de calmarse para que mitigara el dolor, que ya no era tan agudo como hace rato.

Tratando de no mover sus caderas (pues el interior de Eren era realmente caliente y agradable) y trepo hasta llegar a los labios de Eren, que estaban rojos de los besos que le había dado, delineo su labio inferior y comenzó a besarle mientras repartía caricias en los lugares recién descubiertos para él que eran sensibles.

Eren siguió el ritmo de sus besos, con atrevimiento abrió su boca para que Levi tocara su lengua. Rivaille llevo una mano a los pezones sensibles de Eren comenzando a tocarles, estos estaba duros por los besos que había repartido con anterioridad.

-Muévete- Le pidió Eren, Rivaille asintió comenzando a mover sus caderas en un vaivén lento, disfrutando de sus paredes tan estrechas y calientes que le volvían loco.

Suspiro dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que le brindaba Levi, se mordió el labio inferior cuando succiono su delgado cuello y apretó los labios por las estocadas firmes pero más contantes de su esposo. Cuando dio en el punto exacto su cordura se fue a la mierda y comenzó a gemir descontrolado, pidiendo más. Sentir que golpeaba su próstata lo estaba llevando al mejor de los placeres pero escuchar como Levi gruñía su nombre y unos cuando te amo le volvía loco de placer.

-Eren- No supo cuándo comenzó a gemir tan fuerte, pero agradeció que la casa estuviera tan alejada de otras personas pues a la mañana siguiente seguro estuviera muy avergonzado.

Levi estaba más que extasiado, no sabía que hacer ese tipo de cosas que en varios momentos de su vida creyó innecesario y hasta sucio fuera tan excitante, era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Sentía como Eren se retorcía de placer y se deshacía entre todo ese placer como él lo estaba haciendo.

Sabía muy bien que para mañana no podría hablar por los gritos tan fuertes que estaba soltando, pero no podía hacer nada más que jadear y gritar descontrolando, Levi arremetía sin control contra su cuerpo, él era un manojo de sensaciones tan placenteras. Cuando creyó que estaba a poco de terminar (pues su esposo comenzó a masturbarle con más ahínco) enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Rivaille y sus piernas en su cadera.

Apretó los dientes a sentir otra embestida en su próstata, abrió los ojos queriendo ver el rostro de su esposo pero Levi estaba muy ocupado mordiéndole el cuello, miro la cama dándose cuenta que se movía, en especial los doseles, al ritmo de las arremetidas.

-Por Higia- Exclamo curvando su espalda rasguñando el cuello de Rivaille cuando una fuerte corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo, terminando en la mano de su esposo, que gruño extasiado y comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza.

Levi puso una de sus manos en el glúteo de Eren comenzando a empujar con más fuerza, el interior de Eren estaba más apretado y le estaba enloqueciendo. Sintió como sus testículos chocaban con más fuerza las nalgas del castaño, aferrándose con más fuerza a la cadera y pierna de Eren.

Lo embistió con más fuerza, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica que le atravesó el cuerpo, con un gruñido gutural su orgasmo llego. Dio unas ultimas estocadas cayendo exhausto en el pecho de Eren que seguía bajando y subiendo, recuperándose de todas las sensaciones que acababan de experimentar.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto saliendo del interior del castaño, acostándose a su lado. Eren soltó un si apenas en un murmullo, Levi miró con extrañeza como cerraba inmediatamente las piernas.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Todo se sale Levi- Rivaille abrió la boca para después cerrarla, no entendía que quería decir- Si todo eso sale no tendremos bebes.

A estas alturas ya no tenía idea si Eren era muy inocente, medio tonto o estaba jodiendolo.

-Es normal que pase eso, pero ya veraz que si tendrás un bebe, además…- Acuno la mejilla de su novio con su mano y le beso para que quitara sus pucheros- Si eso pasa podremos hacerlo muchas veces el amor hasta tener nuestro hijo.

Eren asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas y le abrazo, eso le gustaría.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Siendo sincera no quería subir nada ya que no me salió tanto como quería, pero creó que estoy satisfecha, pero tampoco quería dejarles tanto tiempo sin fic.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tochy:** Entonces has conocido a toda la familia y por último a tu esposo, jajaja vaya historia, eso es bueno, conocer de mucho antes a la familia y saber donde te estas metiendo jaja. Es natural, en todas las relaciones hay peleas, lo increíble es la reconciliación.

Ya aquí empieza el manoseo, lo besos, el cariñito.

 **Suichiro** : Yo creí que me había salido todo lo contrario, es bueno saber que te gusto.

 **Van** : Ya por fin lo que tanto esperabas, jajaja la verdad me encanto escribir todo esto, merecía algo de humor.

 **Xochilt** : Estaban nerviosos pero sobre todo felices, pues lograron hacer la boda de sus sueños y sin que nadie se interpusiera, una linda pero tranquila boda con la persona que más aman.

 **IngridAstrid** : Y ahora la luna de miel ;D

Ya se que canción dices, jajaja la escucha seguido mi vecino, ya me tiene harta :D pero estoy bien... no es como si quisiera matarlo :)

Fue un boda tranquila, eso les pidieron a su loca familia, que los dejaran disfrutar el momento sin comentarios en doble sentido o alguna otra cosa de parte de Hanji.

* * *

Nos vemos el viernes

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: riren**

* * *

Sonrió cuando lo primero que vio al despertarse fue la hermosa sonrisa somnolienta de Eren, que al parecer tenía un dulce sueño.

-Levi- Le llamo entre sueños- te amo.

¿Acaso no podía ser más adorable? Era un mocoso a veces dramático, con una inseguridad que poco a poco estaba superando, insufrible, un quejoso, hablaba hasta por los codos y lo amaba, sobre todas las cosas ambos se amaban.

-Buenos días Levi- Eren bostezo para después abrazar a su esposo, había despertado al sentir que alguien le miraba.

-Buenos días Eren ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo ir a traerte unos bocadillos que amablemente dejaron en la nevera.

-Me vendría bien, tengo hambre- No pudo evitar su impulso y beso en los labios a Eren, escuchando una suave risa.-Tráeme comida tonto Ackerman, tengo hambre.

-Si me sueltas te daré lo que quieras- Haciendo un puchero dejo libre a su esposo que sonrió y fue a la cocina para traer fruta picada.

Con las mejillas rojas Eren se mordió el labio inferior, recordando todos los suspiros, jadeos y estocadas, la verdad, al principio dolía como el infierno y su comparación con golpearse el dedo pequeño no era para nada acertada, pues era peor. Peor lo admitía, lo había disfrutado a lo grande cuando el dolor pasó.

Hizo a un lado las sabanas moviendo un poco el cuerpo, se quejó cuando un pequeño dolor se hizo presente en su cadera.

-Mierda- Trato de levantarse con sus piernas temblorosas, pero estas le fallaron y sintió como se caía, cuando estaba a poco de llegar al suelo sintió unos fuertes brazos tomándolo de la cintura.

-Eren- Exclamo asustado- No debes levantarte, tu cuerpo aún está muy débil, debes descansar todo el día de hoy.

Con mucho cuidado lo deposito en la cama, para su suerte había regresado para tomar algo del cuarto o si no Eren ahora estaría con la cara estampada en el suelo.

-Lo siento quería caminar un poco, mis piernas estaban incómodas- Se defendió bajando la mirada, Levi suspiro y le cubrió con las cobijas.

-No hay problema, ahora quédate quieto, creó que fui muy rudo lo lamento.- Eren negó con la cabeza.

-Has sido muy bueno Levi, se sintió muy bien.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Sí, eso creó, me gustó mucho- Levi soltó una risa baja, era tan inocente.

-Vale, desayunaras en la cama por hoy, después te daremos un baño y saldremos, aunque creó que te daré algo de hielo primero- Eren asintió muy de acuerdo, necesitaba algo de hielo para calmar el dolor.

(・´з`・)

Eren miraba todas las marcas en su cuerpo, unas más violetas que las otras.

-Creó que no me podré poner un traje de baño- Suspiro frustrado, él quería salir a la playa, que las olas golpearan su cuerpo y broncearse tranquilamente.

-Lo lamento, pero no me podía controlar muy bien- Eren hizo un ademán con la mano para verse desinteresado.

-Bueno no es como si no pudiera caminar para ir- Bromeo para meterse en la tina, necesitaba un baño con urgencia, estaba demasiado pegajoso por el sudor.

-No seas tan exagerado, solo te duele un poco ¿Acaso me mentiste y es muy doloroso?- Vio como Eren suspiraba aliviado por el agua caliente, él también quería darse un baño con su hermoso esposo.

-Solo fue al principio, mis caderas están algo resentidas pero puedo caminar- Eren enarco una ceja e hizo un puchero- Tampoco te creas el dueño y señor del sexo, no la tienes tan grande para dejarme en silla de ruedas.

-¿Ahora me reclamas? ¿Quién grito "si Levi, más fuerte?- Con las mejillas rojas Eren le arrojo agua.

-No grite nada de eso

-Pero gemiste muy fuerte, lo tengo bien guardado en la memoria.

-Ya como sea metete en la bañera también o me voy a enojar- Levi asintió, se desnudó ante la atenta mirada de Jaeger, que parecía querer comprobar algo en su cuerpo.

-Quiero hacer algo que siempre creí es de mal gusto, pero es para recompensarte por dejarte mis dedos marcados en tus muslos- Con lentitud se metió en la bañera, Eren le miro extrañado pero atento a lo que Levi hacía.- Siéntate en el filo de la bañera y abre las piernas.

-¿Lo vamos a hacer de nuevo? No tengo problema, digo se siente bien, pero ahora si me vas a dejar sin caminar- Se quejó su querido esposo inflando los mofletes, aun así obedeció su orden.

-Te va a gustar, lo vimos en las películas porno de Hanji.

-Me vas a poner una de esas cosas, me prometiste que nada raro entraría en mí, Levi yo te amo pero…

Se quedó callado cuando Levi le miro enojado, se encogió de hombros y esperó a que su esposo hiciera algo. Se sorprendió cuando Rivaille se metió su miembro a la boca, sin avisarle, simplemente comenzó a jugar con su miembro flácido, como si no le molestara.

-Levi, aún no lo lavo- Trago saliva al sentir una calidez en su vientre, eso le estaba gustando.

-No te vengas en mi boca o te matare- Gimió como respuesta, le gustaba la sensación que dejaba la lengua de Levi.

(・´з`・)

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que trajiste bermudas largas? Así nadie vera lar marcas que dejaste, incluso tienen camisa de mangas largas- Reclamo Eren poniéndose la ropa con cuidado.

-Lo siento, la loca los puso en la maleta, junto a una tanga de colores- Jaeger sonrió por las locuras de su cuñada pero siguió vistiéndose.

-Vamos a la playa, ponte mucho bloqueador mi amor, tú piel es muy delicada, no quiero que mi blanco esposo se ponga como camarón- Levi le miró mal por su risa burlona.

-Si sigues con eso ahora si te la meto hasta que no puedas caminar, así no disfrutaras la playa- Eren se le acerco, con un adorable puchero.

-No seas malo, lo digo por tú bien, me preocupas- Y en ese momento Levi supo que no se podía molestarse con ese hermoso y pequeño ángel.

Definitivamente lo estaba domando.

Con prisas y risas ambos salieron de la casa, Eren le soltó corriendo a la arena, quejándose por lo caliente pero no dejaba de tocarla con los dedos.

-Se siente tan bien Levi, gracias por estas vacaciones- Esa sonrisa valía cada segundo de piel quemada.

-Esa sonrisa nos llevara a la ruina Levi- Se dijo así mismo, sin una pisca de arrepentimiento. Alcanzo a su esposo, le tomó de la mano y con seguridad lo llevo al agua. La mano de Eren estaba temblorosa, pero con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa lo tranquilizo.

-Eres el amor de mi vida Levi, te quiero mucho- Rivaille asintió, ambos se sumergieron más en el mar, sin temor, tomados de la mano y juntos nadie podía detenerlos.

El agua no estaba para nada fría, era una buena época para ir a la playa, había sido una surte escoger ese día para casarse. Eren jugueteaba en el agua, diciendo que era lo mejor en la vida.

Rivaille estaba muy atento a las olas, aunque no eran bruscas podían arrastrar a su esposo y sabía por Mikasa que no sabía nada.

-Ven Eren- El aludido asintió y se acercó a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por cumplir uno de mis sueños Levi, eres en serio lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Tú eres mi sueño, uno que nunca creí merecer, que creí inalcanzable, gracias por amarme, por elegirme.

-Siempre te elegiré, no importa que haya hombres mejores, mi alma y corazón son y serán siempre tuyos.

-Entonces, Levi también será siempre de Eren Jaeger. Eres mi dueño- Con una linda sonrisa dejaron la cursilería y se besaron, bajo los rayos del sol y las olas meciendo sus promesas de amor.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Se que es un cap muy corto, puro relleno seguro pensarán, pero es necesario algo de cursilería, pero la verdad no tengo últimamente las ganas de escribir, tengo un desgaste mental por el trabajo y escuela que me tiene fastidiada, toco más la lap-tob para hacer tareas que escribir cosas que me gusten. También esta el calor, esta infernal, solo quiero recostarme en el suelo e intentar no morir, se los juro, por mi fuera estaría en ropa interior con un mini ventilador para no deshacerme, desafortunadamente no tengo ventilador.**

 **Me pondré las pilas, trataré de escribir dos hojas al día de mis fics, como dije escribo varios al mismo tiempo, lo cual me calma un poco ya que si me enfado de uno me distraigo con el otro y las ideas fluyen.**

 **Estaba por tomar la mala decisión de dejar pausada esta historia en lo que se clama el clima, pero no quiero hacerles eso a ustedes, se lo que es esperar una historia por meses, aún espero el cap de un fic de mi otra otp favorita.**

 **Ya verán que seguire escribiendo, mandenme toda su energía! :P**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tochy** : Bueno uno no termina ni de conocer ni a su propia familia, yo por ejemplo no conozco a toda mi familia, pues vivo en otros estado, algunos hasta de otro país.

 **Van** : jaajaja porque eren es tonto? es una torpe ternurita.

 **Astrid** : Ya sabes como es fanfiction, a veces me quiero ir a watpad, pero recuerdo que esa no la se usar muy bien y me frustra esa aplicación y se me pasa. Me quedare aquí la verdad.

jajja tienes los mismo pensamientos de Levi, quien no pensaría que es muy lindo e inocente? parece un niño, pero bueno ya sabemos como será en el futuro.

* * *

 _Les adelante el día de actualización, este era para el viernes._

Nos vemos.

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos Levi? Hace rato que o hablas ¿no estarás llevándome con miles de hombres para que disfruten este rico cuerpo?- Rivaille rodó los ojos pero siguió guiándolo- Yo solo quiero hacerlo contigo.

-¿Eren?

-¿Si que pasa?

-Ya cállate antes de que agostes mi poca paciencia- Haciendo un mohín molesto se quedó callado.- Te traje a un lindo lugar.

Eren estaba ansioso, quería que le quitaran la venda de los ojos, escucho música de fondo, una linda balada de Camila, Todo cambio. Eso había pasado en su vida, había dado un giro muy gratificante.

Con tranquilidad le quito la venda, mostrándole una hermosa pista, iluminada por unas luces bajas. Con destreza tomó al castaño ciñéndolo a su cuerpo para guiarlo en el baile.

 **Todo cambió cuando te vi**

 **De blanco y negro al color me convertí**

 **Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto**

 **Algo que no imaginaba**

Sonrió tomando la mano de Levi para que lo guiara, sonrió al ver con más detenimiento el lugar, había algunas tiras de pequeños focos iluminando, parecían luciérnagas.

Todas las dudas se disipaban con Rivaille, con su calidez que ahora lo guiaba con una hermosa canción, que a veces escuchaba cuando Youtube se ponía romántico y le recomendaba escucharla para hacer románticamente el quehacer mientras tomabas algún objeto para bailar o cantar. Ahora estaba bailando lentamente con su esposo, disfrutando de la hermosa letra y dejándose guiar por la tonada relajante.

 **Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada**

 **Todo tembló dentro de mí**

 **El universo escribió que fueras para mí**

 **Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto**

Vaya que había sido muy fácil enamorarse de Eren, si tenía un gran letrero de: ámame, soy una hermosa persona que cambiara tu vida.

-¿Qué piensas?- Incluso su voz era muy bonita y tranquila.

-En que eres la persona más maravillosa.

-Tu nueva faceta de romántico me está gustando mucho, bueno todo de ti- El mundo exterior desaparecía cuando esa risa hermosa le llenaba los oídos.

 **Algo que no imaginaba**

 **Fue perderme en tu amor**

 **Simplemente paso**

 **Y todo tuyo ya soy**

-Ciento que es el mejor momento para decir cursilerías, en cuantos tengamos 10 años de casados y con hijos a penas y te tocare o diré mierdas como estas.

-No digas eso, además seguro que aunque llevemos 20 años de casados no dejaras de meterme mano. Eres un pervertido admítelo y te gusta tocarme.

Sonrió, no podía negar eso, había probado una vez y le había encantado. Hacer el amor con Eren había sido la cosa más maravillosa, pero que se amaran tanto era perfecto.

 **Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**

 **Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

 **Antes que te amé más, escucha por favor**

-Lo admito me gusto comerme todo esto, es mío después de todo- Eren soltó un grito por el apretón que le dio Levi en el trasero, pero comenzó a reír por las palabras de su esposo.

-Yo no tengo en ninguna parte del cuerpo tú nombre para que digas que soy tuyo.

-Entonces esta noche debería dejarte esas marcas para que nadie te mire, me di cuenta de la miradita que ese sujeto grosero del taxi te mandaba. Casi te come con la mirada.

-A mí solo me gusta que Levi Ackerman me coma.

 **Déjame decir que todo te di**

 **Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos dudar**

 **Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi**

-Eso espero, no luche por ti como para que de repente te vayas con otro más guapo.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Eren con una gran sonrisa- ¿Has bebido, amor? Creó que solo así saco tu lado romántico.

-Pues vete a la mierda ya no voy a ser bueno contigo- Se quejó Levi fingidamente soltándolo para querer caminar, Eren lo detuvo de inmediato, acuno su cara con cariño y le sonrió con gentileza, ¡Oh! Esa maldita sonrisa, no podía negarse a nada por esa bendita (y si, también maldita) sonrisa.

-Lo siento, solo que estoy en shock por eso, solo bailemos y disfrutemos la canción.

 **Me sorprendió todo de ti**

 **De blanco y negro al color me convertí**

 **Sé que no es fácil decir te amo**

Levi comenzó de nuevo el lento vaivén, guiándolo con el ritmo de tan bella canción. Comenzó a tararear sumergiéndose en las letras, dejándose llevar por las notas tan hermosas.

-Levi-Se quejó riendo divertido, su esposo le había dado una vuelta volviéndolo a ceñir a su cuerpo- Te amo tanto.

Sintió como acariciaban sus caderas con suavidad, gimió bajito por la mano que se coló dentro de su camisa, masajeando con suavidad su vientre. Se mojó los labios queriendo más.

-Vamos a la cama- Asintió de acuerdo, no quería perder más tiempo.

 **Yo tampoco lo esperaba**

 **Pero así es el amor**

 **Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy**

Y claro que no habían perdido tiempo, apenas se desnudaron entre tropiezos y risas comenzaron a devorarse la boca, llegando a penas a la cama, no se preocuparon de las sabanas, solo recostó a Eren en la cama comenzando a acariciarle el cuerpo para acostumbrarlo.

Sabía que las palabras sobraban en ese momento y que alguna queja estaba de más así que solo se mordió el labio inferior por la molestia del primer dedo entrando en su interior. Estaba igual o más ansioso que Levi.

 **Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**

 **Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

 **Antes que te amé más, escucha por favor**

-Puedes ver eso Eren, como estoy empujando tan dentro de ti. Vamos mírate en el espejo, como se mueven los doseles cuando entro en ti. – Eren abrió los ojos a duras penas por la cantidad de placer que estaba sintiendo.

Como Levi le dijo pudo ver su reflejo, estaba todo sonrojado, mordiéndose los labios ya rojos por los besos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el placer y sus piernas estaban bien abiertas para que pudiera ver como Rivaille le penetraba. Lo admitía solo en su mente, pero su imagen en el espejo más el movimiento de la cama y doseles le estaba excitando más.

Solo podía ver la cara sonrojada de Levi por el espejo ya que estaba dándole la espalada, se le escapo un gemido muy agudo cuando su esposo le comenzó a besar el cuello, succionándolo con deleite.

-Oh amor- Grito enterrando las uñas en la sabana, Rivaille había dado justo en su próstata.

-Creo que ya encontramos tu lugar favorito.- Levi estaba feliz por eso, cuando Eren estaba así de complacido comenzaba a estrechar su estrada, apretándole deliciosamente.

 **Déjame decir que todo te di**

 **Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás**

 **Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi**

Eren llevo su mano a la cadera de Levi para sostenerse y mover también sus caderas, estaba a comenzando a sentir corrientes eléctricas en su bajo vientre.

-Abre los ojos Eren, quiero que veas como te vienes- Apretó la mandíbula, Rivaille estaba masturbándolo más rápido.

-No- Grito jadeando.

-Hazlo- Ordeno Levi penetrándole con más ímpetu.

-Que…- Hecho la cabeza hacía atrás por encima de hombro de su esposo y con un grito disfruto de tan fuerte orgasmo.

Levi maldijo por lo bajo comenzando a penetrarle más rápido, Eren estaba haciendo trampa al apretar su entrada. Tragó saliva sintiendo como él también estaba a punto de llegar.

-Abre los ojos… queremos ver cómo te vienes- Soltó Eren con burla, apenas podía hablar por su respiración irregular.

-Jódete- Le dijo molesto pero dándole justo en la próstata, Eren jadeo cerrando los ojos cuando sintió como llenaban sus entrañas.

-Mejor jodeme tú- Rivaille le beso dándole las últimas embestidas.

Uno de sus mejores orgasmos… hasta ahora, pensaba Eren con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 **Todo cambió cuando te vi**

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Disfrutaron los caps tranquilos? ahora vamos al dramita.**

 **Bien siempre e pensado que está canción es buena para hacer el amor, no sé díganme rara si gustan pero tengo canciones para citas tranquilas, para la acción y para los lemmon. Sin la música muchos capítulos no fueran escritos.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt oda:** Hola! jajaja la verdad ellos comienzan las cosas muy bien, tratan de que todo sea tranquilo y placentero entre ellos.

 **Van:** Solo en encanta para mi erencito, que mala.

 **Tochy:** Yo tengo también memoria de dory, o se podría decir que estoy tan sumergida en la tarea y fics que mi mundo y memoria se reduce un montón. Nunca e ido a sonora, mi abuelo quería ir pero se cancelo el viaje, la verdad yo solo voy a estados muy fríos ya que no suelo estar en el sol ya que me afecta mucho, por eso me mude a un lugar no tan caluroso para resguardarme de los peligros del sol. Si ya de por si me coso aca no me imagino en sonora. suerte con el calor.

 **IngridAstrid:** La verdad yo me paso todo el día en mi casa con apenas un vestido super trasparente, pero vivo solita así que nadie me va a gritar poor mi ropa indecente, que con este calor te da igual. Perdona mi ignorancia pero que es el allen?

Me va de maravilla solo es el calor de infierno, pero en lo demás todo bien.

Pues aquí más azuquitar ya que viene lo bueno y respondo dudas del otro fic.

La verdad me estresa wattpad, solo la tengo porque leo fics de ahí.

* * *

Nos vemos

con todo my love: harye lee


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertene**

* * *

Con las energías renovadas y sin importarle que las personas vieran sus marcas Eren se formó en la fila para escoger sus alimentos. Habían decidido ir a un bufet para probar diferentes alimentos, preguntando con la gente local, fueron al mejor de los restaurantes.

-Levi mira todo lo que traje- Levi casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Acaso vas a alimentar a medio restaurante?- Pregunto incrédulo por la montaña de comida.

-No comí nada en el desayuno y ayer me llevaste a cenar pero solo fuimos a hacer el amor- Para la fortuna de Levi nadie estaba cerca para escucharlos.

-Primero que nada, no andes gritando a todo el mundo que no cenaste por hacer el amor, segundo…

-La mayoría vienen de luna de miel, no me molestes y déjame comer- Eren se dejó caer en la silla sin sentir sus caderas tan resentidas, se estaban acoplando.-Segundo ¿No te abre embarazado ya? De verdad que es mucha comida.

-No creo que sea por eso, es muy temprano, además prometimos hacerme un test de embarazo cuando llegáramos a nuestra casa- Sin más que decir se dispuso a disfrutar de sus alimentos.

-Bueno ya veremos cuando regresemos a casa, aunque estoy seguro que con todo lo que me vengo dentro de ti ya tienes un lindo bebe- Eren sonrió esperanzado.

-Hola buenas tardes chicos- Levi se limpió los labios con la servilleta y miro a las chicas.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué ocupan?- Pregunto sin rodeos.

-Queríamos saber si venían solos, hoy se casa mi amiga y no tenemos pareja, tal vez puedan venir con nosotras a divertirnos, después podríamos estar a solas- Lo último obviamente lo había dicho con otras intenciones: que desvergonzadas, quiso decirles a las chicas que estaban claramente de ofrecidas.

La otra chica que no había hablado se estaba comiendo con los ojos a su esposo que miraba más interesado su comida. Como se atrevía a mirar a su chico de esa manera, era enteramente suyo.

-Lo siento pero estoy recién casado y vine obviamente a desvirgar a mi esposo, exactamente el chico hermoso que tengo enfrente- Sin soltar su rebanada de pizza Eren levanto su mano mostrando su anillo de bodas- Así que deja de comerte de esa manera a mi esposo y lárguense si quieren vivir.

Cuando las chiquillas chillaron aterradas y se fueron, Eren sonrió con complicidad.

-Que miedo le da a las chicas señor Ackerman.

-Ni que lo diga señor Eren de Ackerman, no me van a quitar lo que es mío, toda esta carne la gozare yo porque eres todo mío.- Eren frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia.

-No soy ningún pedazo de carne.

-Claro que no…- Levi hizo una pausa y sonrió de lado- Eres la vaca completa.

-Imbécil, por jugarle al listo te quedas sin sexo por hoy- Levi abrió bien los ojos haciendo un mohín.

-No me amenaces con eso, no seas malo seré bueno a partir de hoy.

Eren Jaeger ahora de Ackerman descubrió una nueva arma para usar con ese Ackerman testarudo y grosero.

Enhorabuena nuestro querido castaño.

(・´з`・)

Para fortuna de Rivaille su esposo ahora estaba contento y le había prometido pensar sobre su castigo, no quería sufrir con eso o comenzar a usar su limpia manita.

-Ayer has visto a unas personas en la banana o en otros juegos acuáticos así que decidí que iríamos hoy.

-¿En serio Levi? Eso estaría súper genial, tengo ganas de montar la banana- Con las manos entrelazadas fueron a una de las lanchas.

-Puedes montar mi banana en la noche si gustas… o no, lo que gustes amor- Digo Levi nervioso por la miradita amenazante que le dedico Eren.

-Síguele con tus vulgaridades y sexo sin un mes.

-Pero tú también vas a sufrir.- Ataco Levi sonriente.

-Usare el consolador que Hanji me regalo o meto mis dedos, la verdad a mí el sexo no me interesa mucho, puedo hacerlo cuando yo quiera y me vas a complacer quieras o no, aunque obviamente apenas te de paso libre a este culo que tanto amas vas a aceptar.

Ese día Levi se dio cuenta que Eren no era un ángel tan inocente después de todo.

(・´з`・)

Para la mala suerte de los dos eran lanchas compartidas así que varias personas estaban en el mismo lugar para hacer las actividades en el agua.

-Primero van a ir estos chicos- Levi se cruzó de brazos fastidiado pero dejó que los chicos tomaran su turno.

-¿Eren?- Se giró para ver a un chico alto y de sonrisa amable.

-Así es Berth, hace tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo te va?- La mirada de su esposo era dulce, se notaba que le agradaba ese chico.

-De maravilla, ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones con mi esposo.

-¿Y tú bebe? ¿Qué fue niño o niña?

-A sido una hermosa niña y mis padres la cuidan, nos escapamos de todo para tomar la luna de miel que no tuvimos- Le respondió Reiner- De nuevo gracias por haber salvado a mi esposo, fue muy amable de tú parte.

-¿Salvarlo?- Pregunto Levi para hacerse notar.

-Oh es cierto lo siento Levi, les presento a mi esposo Rivaille Ackerman, nos casamos hace tres días- Rivaille asintió a modo de saludo- Es muy serio pero es buena persona.

-Felicidades por su matrimonio, espero que siempre estén juntos y tengan muchos hijos- Bertholt estaba feliz por Eren.

-La verdad no lo salve, tampoco me den tanto honor, solo platique con él a la espera de que llegarás ¿ese hombre siguió acosándote?

-Para nada, ahora que lo mencionas dijo que no quería meterse con alguien que fuera amigo del protegido de Ackerman- Reiner miró con detenimiento al chico pálido que tenía enfrente- ¿Acaso es dueño de la compañía Ackerman?

-Así es, bueno no completamente, pero pronto seré dueño, solo estoy a la espera de la muerte del vegete de mi padre- Eren le dio un golpe en las costillas.

-No digas eso, van a pensar mal de ti Levi- El aludido hizo un ademán con la mano desinteresado.

-Miren a ver los delfines chicos- Grito uno de los encargados haciendo señas.

-Vamos a ver- Grito Eren entusiasmado tomando la mano de su esposo para guiarlo a donde estaban los delfines.

Estaba maravillado al ver esas criaturas tan hermosas y amigables, siempre había adorado a esos animales tan amables.

-Voy por la cámara- Levi asintió mirando los delfines como los demás turistas, eran unos animales muy juguetones.

\- Más rápido, estamos disfrutando de la banana- Grito uno de los chicos enojado.

-Vale chicos, todos agárrense fuerte.

Levi sintió la fuerte sacudida y se aferró al primer objeto que pudo tomar.

-Mierda ¿Estas bien Eren?- Sintió como la sangre se le bajaba a los pies al no ver a su esposo.

-Deténganlo ahora- Grito Bertholt asustado, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado- Se ha caído mi amigo.

El hombre detuvo todo mirando para todos lados, queriendo encontrar al chico.

-Eren- Las piernas de Levi flaquearon, cayendo de culo al suelo, intentaba encontrar a Eren por algún lado- No sabe nadar.

La gente comenzó a gritar aterrada, sin hacer nada con él.

-Creó que vi caer algo de este lado- Grito uno de los dos chicos que estaba arriba de la banana.

-Reiner- El rubio asintió quitándose el chaleco y saltando al agua. Tenía que salvar a ese amable chico que ayudo a su esposo.

Gracias al clima tan caluroso el agua no estaba para nada fría, salió del agua un momento tomando todo el aire que pudo y nado hasta el lugar que ese chico le señalo.

Rivaille quería saltar también, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, nunca en su vida le había pasado eso.

Eren intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, nunca había sido bueno nadando y maldijo cuando le dijo a su mamá que no quería ir a clases de natación.

Cuando cayó de la lancha debió haber gritado que esperaran por él, pero en lugar de hacer lo más razonable prefirió rescatar la cámara –Gracias a Higía era contra el agua- para que sus más preciadas memorias con Levi no se perdieran. Mala idea, al zambullirse no tuvo la fuerza para volver y sentía que con cada patada que daba se hundía más.

Vaya, su primera vez en la playa, recién casado y se iba a morir. Al menos había tenido una buena vida.

Con mucha desesperación y sintiendo como se le llenaban los pulmones de agua movió con más fuerza su mano y piernas con más fuerza, tal vez era algo en vano pues ya no tenía muchas fuerza. Pero él era Eren Jaeger, nunca dejaría de luchas, aunque estaba perdiendo el conocimiento… no ahora, no cuando tenía a Levi esperándolo.

Su dulce Levi, habría querido ver por última vez su linda sonrisa, que le besara con dulzura y que le hiciera el amor. Su Levi, el amor de su corta vida.

Sentía las palabras cálidas del chico alto amigo de su esposo, pero no se tranquilizaría hasta tener al chico a su lado.

-Ya salieron- Levi pareció volver a la vida, levanto la cabeza lastimándose por la repentina acción. Agradecía que el rubio era un gigantón fortachón y estaba nadando con un brazo mientras con el otro cargaba a su esposo que estaba inconsciente.

Cuando llegaron a la lancha los ayudo a subir con el otro amigo de Eren, lo recostaron en el suelo y sin dudar abrió su boca para ayudarlo a respirar, después puso sus manos en el pecho de Eren.

Tenía que salvarlo, si no fue capaz de saltar por él tenía ayudarlo a que respirara. Ojala nunca se repitiera esa situación pues seguro se quedaría en shock.

-Vamos Eren, no me dejes viudo, que dirá Hanji, seguro se burlara de mi- Lloró sin poder contenerse, estaba muy asustado.

(・´з`・)

-Voy a demandarlos a todos- Sentencio Levi molesto, estaba en un consultorio local por petición de Rivaille, quería saber si estaba libre de peligro.

-Levi no es su culpa, fue la mía.

-No me digas eso cuando estoy enojado, los voy a demandar y te rogaran perdón- Reiner prefirió mantenerse callado al igual que su esposo.

-De verdad que fue mi culpa.

-Dime entonces porque o en lugar de demandarlos los mato a todos- Eren hizo un puchero y bajo la cabeza.

-Me vas a gritar si te lo digo- La mirada amenazante de Levi le hizo temblar- No te enojes.

-Ya lo estoy- Eren suspiro pero decidió decir la verdad.

-Si me caí por la culpa del movimiento, pero la cámara que tenía se sumergió, así que fui por ella, pero se me olvido que no sé nadar y me ahogué, solo un poco. No quería perder esas fotos, estaban las de nuestra boda y cuando te pusiste como camarón por no ponerte bloqueador.

-Eren- El mencionado bajo la cabeza- ¿Quién estuvo molesto conmigo por saltar al fuego? Tú, me dijiste que no hiciera idioteces, en cambio vas y las haces tú, son fotos Eren, nada importantes.

-Pero están las de anoche- Hablo bajo Eren para que los otros chicos no escucharan- Dijiste que las querías y que si las perdía o borraba te divorciarías de mí.

Levi tragó saliva, esas fotos sí que eran la gloria, Eren estaba estirando su rosada entrada, con saliva saliendo de su linda boquita y pidiendo por más. Tosió incómodo para continuar con sus regaños.

-Podemos hacerlas otra vez.

-Yo no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, te lo advierto.

-Bien has lo que gustes, pero si haces una idiotez más que arriesgue tú vida nos divorciamos.

-Disculpen- Llamo Bertholt, prefería dejar que la pareja discutiera sola- Tenemos que irnos.

-Comprendo, muchas gracias por salvar a mi esposo Reiner, te debó mi vida, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, con gusto aceptaré- Eren quiso sonreír como bobo, le había dicho que era su vida.

-No te preocupes Eren salvó una vez a mi vida, quedamos a mano- Los dos chicos soltaron un "ah" con ternura.

-"Ah", mi culo, aún debo de regañarte mocoso- La pareja salió apresurada, ya los verían más tarde.

-Levi no seas así- Eren fingió llorar soltando gemiditos llorosos, sabía que le faltaban muchas horas de regaños muy bien justificados.

Tomaría clases de natación, de eso estaba seguro.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **La razón del porque Levi se quedo con el trauma y porque es tan celoso, también se menciono que que casi lo pierde dos veces, aquí la primera vez.**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero es que no encontraba el cap y lo escribí de nuevo porque creó que si lo borre.**

 **Ya subí otro fic, que no interrumpirá este, no es por nada pero me encanto la portada que me ayudaron a hacer.**

 **Lamento que no les conteste los reviews de verdad me apena, pero escribí tanto que el brazo me duele horrible, prometo contestar a los siguientes.**

 **Nos vemos. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía o tontería lo lamento pero estaba hablando con una amiga por telefono sobre eso y creó que cometí errores.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: m-preg**

* * *

Para mala suerte de ambos tenían que empacar e irse ese día al aeropuerto, su luna de miel había terminado, Levi tenía que regresar a la universidad y él trabajar.

-Esto es horrible y no lo necesitamos- Eren levantó la mirada de la ropa recién doblada, rodó los ojos a ver el consolador que Hanji le había regalado.

-Dámelo, lo usare en mis noches de soledad o cuando te castigue- Eren estaba seguro que nunca usaría esa cosa, pero Levi estaba tan celoso de eso que prefería conservarlo para hacerlo enojar- Hasta le puse nombre, se llama sexyLevi o Leviconda, aún no me decido.

-No le pongas a esa cosa mi nombre.

-Te recuerdo que te llamas Rivaille, no Levi.

-Pero se pronuncia casi igual, quítale ese nombre.

-Me gustaba más Leviconda ¿Qué prefieres que grite cuando lo use? O si pepe dame más o, si con la Leviconda, vamos mi sexyLevi, los vecinos van a pensar mal si grito un nombre que no sea el tuyo- Eren se giró para agarrar más ropa, le avergonzaba tanto decir esas guarradas, pero con lo enojado que se ponía su esposo lo valía.

-¿Escribes las estupideces que dices o te salen al natural?- Levi dejo el objeto del diablo, se veía demasiado pasivo sosteniéndolo,

-A veces las ensaño en el espejo, algunas al natural- El castaño dejo la ropa bien doblada y con inocencia camino a donde estaba Levi tomando un calcetín que estaba en la cama y con rapidez intento tomar a Leviconda.

-Alto ahí engendro- Grito Levi tomando esa cosa, para que no la tomara su esposo.

-La voy a tirar lo juro, solo aquí no, sería vergonzoso que alguien lo viera- Eren puso sus ojos de cachorro y mirada avergonzada.

-Buen intento mocoso, pero recuerda que tus orejas se ponen rojas cuando mientes- Levi sonrió triunfador.

-Te recuerdo mocoso, que tengo una tarjeta a mi nombre que tu no manejas y me puedo comprar otro más grande que el que tienes en la mano y en las piernas.

Eren había ganado… de nuevo.

Jager sonrió encantado, como le gustaba hacer enojar a su marido, era divertido.

-Al parecer no siempre los Ackerman ganan querido.

-Ahora eres un Ackerman así que ganamos de nuevo queridito- Eren no dejó de sonreír, Levi tembló.

-Eso se puede arreglar con una firma querido, te recuerdo que el divorcio existe. En fin me voy a bañar, me cansó que escucharte, y no tires a mi Leviconda o me enojare en serio- Levi se masajeo las sienes, dándose cuenta que tenía de nuevo el consolador del demonio en la mano. Lo arrojo molesto en la cama, mirándolo de mala gana.

-No me vas a quitar mi puesto, ese culo es mío.

-No lo amenaces, déjalo en paz- Grito Eren desde el baño.

Incluso le trataba de él, se sentó indignado mirando la cosa de mala gana. Sonriendo de medio lado se dio ánimos.

-Solo tengo que tratarlo bien y tenerlo satisfecho- Comenzó Levi su amenaza, hablándole bajito- No me vas a ganar Leviconda, ya que yo, la tengo más grande y caliente, ya verás quien lo hace gemir más.

Vaya su primera pelea matrimonial había sido por un consolador alías sexyLevi.

En fin, un matrimonio normal como todos.

(・´з`・)

Eren hundió los pies en la arena por última vez, le había gustado quedarse más tiempo, pero el mundo llamado adulto y responsabilidades se lo impedían.

-Volveremos amor, te lo juró- Levi lo abrazo besándole con dulzura- Ahora regresemos, todo estará bien, si estamos juntos ¿Qué malo podría pasar?

-Que quieras tirar a Leviconda a la basura- Rivaille rodó los ojos deshizo el abrazo dispuesto a irse.

El drama con esa cosa había comenzado desde que Eren encontró a sexyLevi, después de hacer el amor, estaban muy agotados y se dispusieron a dormir, su bello esposo estaba al borde de la cama mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Mira, encontré algo- Estirando el brazo Eren tomó un regalo que estaba debajo de la mesita de noche a lado de su cama, con pereza pero intrigado tomó la caja, poniéndola en su pecho y la abrió.

Levi estaba ignorándole, estaba cansado, tantas emociones en un día le tenían mentalmente fatigado. Después de comprobar que Eren estaba bien ambos se fueron a su cuarto, Levi asustado y aun creyendo que perdería a su esposo le hizo el amor para sentirlo de nuevo, que estaba con él y nunca lo dejaría.

-Ya duérmete Eren, mañana nos vamos- Levi cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

-Levi mira, Hanji nos regaló esto- Escucho la risa nerviosa de Eren así que abrió los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco y pensando las miles de formas en que podría matar a su no-hermana, la estúpida loca se las pagaría

-Un consolador- Se atrevió a decir.

-Al menos no es muy grande- Con las mejillas encendidas por el pudor Eren observo bien el aparato- Oh por Higia vibra.

Eren saltó impresionado, el movimiento que hacía era extraño.

-Y con lo loca que está seguro brilla, ahora déjalo o se te pegara algo- Eren miró con detenimiento el juguete, sonriéndole a Levi que tenía los ojos cerrados. Con timidez pero mucha curiosidad abrió las piernas y llevo el consolador a su entrada, apenas tocándola.

-Oh- Gimió sorprendido.

-¿Qué estás…?- Levi miró horrorizado como esa cosa estaba tan cerca de su culo… y esposo claro, queriendo profanar algo que era suyo.- Voy a contar hasta tres y vas a dejar esa cosa.

-No seas así Levi estaba jugando, no me lo voy a meter, aunque sería interesante ya que hasta da vueltas- Eren soltó una risa al ver el movimiento que hacía.

-Ósea que me vas a cambiar por algo que da vueltas- Eren le miró, con cara de que le estaba jodiendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la seriedad con la que su esposo estaba quiso reír.

-Si Levi, te voy a cambiar por esto, tienen una vibración que me pone cachondo- Rivaille tomó con rudeza el consolador tirándolo a algún lugar del cuarto.

-Vas a ver cómo te voy a dar de vueltitas y me vibra.

Y vaya que lo hizo vibrar, Eren tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizar sus impulsos y siguió a su maravilloso esposo. La discusión y celos habían comenzado por una estupidez, pero admitía que un Levi posesivo le estaba gustando.

-Hora de volver a casa- Se dio ánimos, todos al regresar lo conocerían como el señor Jeager de Ackerman, aunque le molestaba eso de señor, aún era joven, pero ya se acostumbraría después.

(・´з`・)

Eren sonrió cuando pudo divisar a sus hermanas en el aeropuerto, ambas tenían un letrero con el nombre de ambos y un felicidades, con adornos muy bien dibujados.

-Hasta el viejo ha venido- Su esposo le tomó con fuerza de la mano y trataron de salir de toda esa gente, llegando a pasos rápidos (a petición de Eren) donde estaba su familia.

-Hermano- Sus hermosas y queridas hermanitas dejaron los letreros y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Las extrañe mis bebes- Levi se alejó para contemplarlos.

-Hola enanin- Con la poca paciencia que le quedaba solo asintió como saludo.

-Hola Hanji, que bueno verte te extrañe también- Hanji asintió a su cuñado y comenzó con sus locuras.

-¿Y ya estas embarazado o Levi no te la metió bien?- Mikasa desvió la mirada avergonzada, sabía a qué habían hecho esos dos en la playa, pero prefería no imaginárselo o darse una idea.

-Claro que sí, se la metí bien y le encanto, seguro para estos días si no sale embarazado lo vuelvo a llenar con mí…

\- Rivaille Ackerman- Se quedó callado al escuchar de manera firme su nombre.

-La cigüeña seguro ya tiene nuestra puta carta y tendremos a nuestro lindo bebito.- Agregó para que no lo castigaran.

-Ya te tienen controlado- Se burló Hanji soltando una escandalosa carcajada.

-Antes de seguir con tonterías la prensa está afuera, logré que no los dejaran entrar pero de igual forma están afuera, ya saben que no se cansan- Jaeger suspiro, era la desventaja de haberse casado con el soltero más cotizado.

-Y yo que no me puse guapo- Bromeó Eren tomando con fuerza su maleta, odiaba tanto a los reporteros.

-Tu siempre te vez perfecto mi Eren- Pixie y Hanji quisieron reírse por lo cursi, pero decidieron dejarlo, era una bonita pareja de recién casados, debían desbordar amor y cursilería.

(・´з`・)

-Al fin en mi nueva casa.

-Desde que te mudaste hace meses es tú casa- Levi estaba cansado, tenía mucha tarea que hacer y entregar para mañana.

-Sí pero antes era la casa de mi novio, ahora es nuestra casa legalmente todo lo tuyo es mío y lo que yo tengo es tuyo.

-Lo único que quiero de ti es tú amor, lo material no nos importa así que tenemos nuestro amor, que en este caso tú tienes más para darme- El castaño sonrió cautivado.

-Entonces te daré todo mi amor, hasta que te artes de mí.

-Me parece bien, ahora iré por mi lap-tob, tengo mucha tarea que hacer.

-¿Quieres que te haga de comer? No has probado nada desde el desayuno y en la noche creo que no comimos- Levi asintió sin ganas, Eren suspiro, desde ahora todo sería así, pero con Levi su matrimonio seguro marcharía de maravilla y ninguno caería en la monotonía.

Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar clip, clip que hacía Levi al escribir, como suspiraba cuando no sabía que más poner y como golpeaba con la punta de su zapato el suelo para que las ideas fluyeran.

-¿No es mejor ir a tu oficina? Así estarás a mi parecer más cómodo. Te llevare agua y algo de comer- No escucho respuesta, pero si los pasos cansados de su esposo.

Jaeger se sentó en el sillón a mirar la televisión, Levi ya había comido algo a menos y prefirió dejarlo solo para que se concentrara.

Vio unas cuantas películas y unos capítulos de una serie que hace tiempo contemplaba ver.

-Carajo- Escucho gritar a Levi, la primera grosería del día. Se levantó para ir a la cocina, tomo otro vaso de agua para llevársela

-¿Qué pasa Levi, está todo bien?- Pregunto entrando a la oficina, mirando si algo estaba roto.

-Sí, solo que estoy enfadado, llevo horas haciendo este trabajo y no acabo- Nunca le había pasado algo como eso, pero tenía mucho trabajo, tanto de la escuela como de la empresa que se estaba estresando a lo grande.

-No te enojes, vas a ver que pronto las vas a terminar, eres un Ackerman y ellos hacen todo bien- Por primera vez en su vida dudo eso, no era tan perfecto como él creía.

-Tal vez solo necesito calmarme, salir y tomar aire.

-Lamento decirte no podemos salir ya que hace demasiado calor y en las noticias dicen que es mejor mantenerse en la frescura de su casa-Levi se masajeo las sienes fastidiado, ya llevaba más de 6 horas encerrado, no soportaría una más.

-¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?- Pregunto sin saber qué hacer, siempre calmaba a su esposo con unos cuantos besos, pero se veían tan enojado que no sabía si siquiera acercarse.

-Estoy de puta madre Eren ya vete- En cuanto grito eso se arrepintió, Eren no tenía la culpa de su estrés.- Lo siento, no quise gritarte, ven.

Levi palmeo su regazo para que fuera, con algo de calma y palpando el terreno se sentó en las piernas de su marido.

-No me asuste o me enoje, entiendo que estés molesto…

-No es una excusa, el que me enoje cuando hablas de tu consolador…

-De Leviconda- Corrigió con una sonrisa.

-Me enoja Leviconda pero me parece algo cómico nuestras peleas con chistes estúpidos, pero el que te grite de esa forma tan enojada no debería de pasar, eres mi esposo no un adornito que me trae comida, me da sexo y me desquite contigo, eres el hombre que amo y debo respetar- Eren le beso con dulzura.

-Lo sé, yo también debo hacerlo, lo prometí ante nuestros amigos y familia- Levi le abrazo soltando un suspiro cansado, debía hacer otro proyecto para mañana.

-Ya sé cómo ayudarte- Miro con extrañeza como Eren bajaba la mirada avergonzado, empujo su silla separándola más del escritorio y se puso delante de Levi- Dice Hanji que el sexo sirve como calmante y como tienes poco tiempo haremos algo rápido.

Con vergüenza pero muy decidido se puso de rodillas sin alzar la mirada, no quería verle a los ojos.

-Si no te sientes seguro no lo hagas- Eren sonrió a medias, la voz de Levi sonaba rara, incluso había tragado saliva.

-Tú has hecho esto por mí- Le desabrocho el pantalón, dejándole a la vista su ropa interior negra. Levi solo usaba de ese color, trago saliva y metió su mano para sacar el miembro flácido de su esposo.

-Eren- Se quejó Levi, él quiso maldecir, su mano estaba helada.

-Lo siento se calentara- Comenzó a darle pequeños masajes con su mano izquierda a los testículos, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a masajearle el pene.

Levi miró todo con detalle, no quería perderse tan erótico espectáculo que pronto comenzaría.

Eren se mojó bien los labios, tomó con ambas manos el miembro de su esposo y le dio un pequeño beso, Levi trago saliva. Al escucha un carraspeo de su esposo se animó a llevárselo ahora que no estaba tan grande, ya después seguro no podría, su boca era algo pequeña.

Escucho los sonidos húmedos que hacía su boca al comenzar a subir y bajar la cabeza, siempre había sido un niño curioso, queriendo saber el porqué de todo, o al menos ver como se hacía las cosas. Le había dado curiosidad el hacer eso con Levi, ya que este había practicado el sexo oral con él varias veces, quería brindarle el mismo placer. Ahora lo estaba haciendo, y tenía una mezcla de curiosidad, vergüenza y placer.

Con cada lamida que daba –sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de su esposo- sentía como su pene comenzaba a crecer, eso le animo mucho, pues pensaba que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Se lo metió de nuevo a la boca, bajando y subiendo lentamente, escuchando un gruñido de Levi, la saliva comenzaba a escurrir de la comisura de sus labios, por ello succiono arrancándole un gemido a Levi.

-Eren- Gimió roncamente su esposo cuando trago la saliva, para su mala suerte al tragarlo su boca succiono de más el pene un tanto erecto de su marido. Se alejó al sentir una arcada.- Hazlo con cuidado, se siente bien.

Le alentó Rivaille, por primera vez levanto la cabeza asintiendo con timidez, mojo sus labios que estaban hinchados y le comió de nuevo el pene con un vaivén más rápido y decidido, con su lengua probo el líquido pre-seminal, era salado pero lo trago.

Sentía poco a poco como su sexo crecía en la húmeda y estrecha boquita rosada de su Eren, quería que fuera más rápido, tomarlo de los cabellos y penetrarle la boca. Pero tampoco quería ser un bruto, apretó los dientes por la rica succión que hacía su esposo y los besos que le repartía en el glande eran grandiosas. No supo cuando lo tomo de los cabellos castaños, acariciándole la nuca.

-Muévete más Eren- Rogó necesitado (para que callarlo, quería más) tomándolo de los cabellos sin fuerza. Eren obedeció fascinado, se apoyó de los muslos de Levi y aunque le dolía el cuello por la posición lamio, succiono y se movió más rápido, sintiendo una sacudida en el cuerpo de Levi, que estaba a punto de terminar.- Sácalo voy a correrme.

Lejos de obedecer Jaeger succiono con más ahínco, bebiéndose su orgasmo cuando llego. Levi se mordió el labio tomando de los cabellos para dar las últimas estocadas y vaciarse por completo en la gloriosa boca de Eren.

El castaño trago con dificultad el espeso semen de su marido, pasó el dorso de su mano sobre sus labios para quitar toda la saliva.

-Joder Eren eres el mejor- Sonrió victorioso, respirando con más normalidad.-No pensé que lo tragarías, pero me gusto.

-Tú lo haces con el mío, no fue tan malo- Sabía algo raro, pero no tanto como para no soportarlo.- Voy por agua, tengo mucha sed.

Mintió avergonzado, aunque le había dicho que era el mejor sentía mucha pena.

Levi lo tomó del brazo sentándolo en su regazo, Eren sintió como el miembro semi-duro estaba chocando contra sus nalgas.

-Cuando termine este trabajo, iremos a la cama y te agradecer tu maravilloso trabajo- Gimió bajito por el apretón en una de sus nalgas- Te haré gritar.

Levi le susurro eso último en la oreja y le mordió el lóbulo, apenas lo libero de su agarre salió corriendo de la oficina.

Esperaba ansioso ese agradecimiento.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Lamento en serio no haberles contestado la última vez, lo haré aunque me muera de sueño lo prometo, escribiré con mi manita buena, debería pagarle al vecino para que me ayude a escribir los reviews?, me entró la culpa por no haberles contestado.**

 **Olvide por completo que el 6 de junio cumplí otro año subiendo fics, dos años ya han pasado desde que subí mi primer one-shot, me dio mucha emoción al recordarlo. Pero la verdad e estado tan ocupada y mi mente estaba dedicada a las tareas que lo olvide por completo. Bueno ya que, feliz dos años atrasado para mí ;). El año pasado me escribieron un fic, lo cual me hizo sonreír y me alegro, de verdad muchas gracias por el amor que me dan todos ustedes, que con los reviews nos conocemos un poquito, no suelo ser muy expresiva pero tengan en cuanta que de verdad me agradan y me alegra un montón que compartan un poquito de su vida conmigo.**

 **Gracias por todo el amor que le dan a mis fics, no me lo merezco pero ante todo gracias.**

Reviews:

 **Van** : Ya sé, de verdad que el primer día lo despedirían. Tal vez se quedo así por el trauma con Eren, de verdad que no aprende.

 **IngridAstrid** : Lamento el preocuparte, pero ya esta mejor, además con mi ajetreada vida laboral la verdad no se puede, me consigo trabajo donde no uso mi mano, gracias a Higia es el brazo izquierdo si fuera el derecho ahora si pos me mato, aunque a veces (ya no) usaba la izquierda. Las pastillas para inflamación son mis mejores amigas.

Esta es la primera vez que lo pierde, viene la segunda, la cual uff seguro me costara un montón escribirlo.

A mi no me agrada la gente tanto rogona como ofrecida, de verdad caen mal.

Es que es su vida entera, por eso lo cuida de más.

Lo estoy cuidando, solo que a veces pasan cosas que te sacan de sorpresa, como una vez que me lastime la pierna, a los días de que ya estaba mejor mi hermano me piso sin querer, llore cual magdalena y odie un poco a mi hermano.

 **Xochilt oda** : La segunda vez no fue por ahogarse, es un poco más complicado, la tercera vez (si no me equivoco) es porque casi se ahoga de nuevo. Jajaja yo tampoco lo creó, solo que ando confundida, mi cerebro anda en la luna, pero ya los celos están en el aire. Ya está mejor, lo cuido cada día gracias.

 **kirimar** : jajaja Las toma ya cuando Elizabeth tiene unos 7 años creó, muy tarde pero a tiempo para después salvar a su hija.

* * *

 _Nos vemos._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: m-preg**

* * *

Su vida de casado era bastante maravilloso, es decir, tenían ya dos semanas que haberse dado el sí, era todo un sueño, dormían abrazaditos, se decían al menos 10 veces al día que se amaban y tenían una gran cantidad de sexo.

-Vamos Levi, vas a llevar tarde- Eren se retorcía en el colchón jadeante y preocupado.

Levi estaba así últimamente, apenas lo veía lo atacaba, incluso en la oficina o cuando estaban tranquilos mirando alguna película, aunque últimamente solo veía el entierro de la anaconda cabezona (1) o el tren francés entra en la cueva ex virgen alemana. Su culo era la cueva, cabe destacar.

Gimió a todo pulmón encorvando la espalada, otro orgasmo que agregar a su lista.

-Bien ya estoy satisfecho, me voy a la universidad, te amo mi amor- Y lo dejo solo, con ganas de patearle y con su cuerpo pidiendo más.

"No uses a Leviconda" Fue el mensaje que recibió a los pocos minutos, ni que fuera a usar esa cosa.

Para su buena suerte ese día no vería a Levi en la oficina, aunque había sido excitante hacerlo en el escritorio alguien podía verlos o escucharlos.

-Hola mi hermosa criaturita de nuestra señora Higia- Canturreo Hanji sentándose en su escritorio- Uh, que cara tienes ¿Te dejaron seco esta mañana?

-Algo así- No podía mentirle a Hanji, era su consejera, loca, pero buena persona- ¿Tienes algún detector de sexo gay?

-Algo así- Respondió la chica- Creó más bien que tú cara lo dice todo, grita un: Levi me saco toda la leche está mañana.

Quiso reclamar por el lenguaje vulgar de su amiga, pero estaba muy cansado.

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Alguna vez se han dicho guarradas durante el sexo?- Eren suspiro.

-La verdad no, me da pena.

-¿Has usado tú consolador?

-Levi se enojaría si uno a Leviconda- Enrojeció dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Hasta nombre tiene- Hanji le miró de manera rara- Es normal que te meta mano todo el tiempo, es decir, tenía 20 años siendo virgen, tú soltaste al animal que tenía dentro.

Y vaya animal, parecía un maldito perro en celo.

-Bien por él, pero mis caderas piden descanso, a veces no me puedo ni sentar- Hanji sintió pena por su cuñado- Ya no quiero tener sexo con Levi, me disgusta.

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Levi, con los ojos bien abiertos y un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-Levi yo no quise…

-Ya veo, puedes enviarme mi trabajo de hoy, también el de mañana, quiero adelantarlo- Hanji hizo una mueca levantándose y escapando del lugar, Eren quiso matarla.

-Pensé que no vendrías a la oficina.

-Era una sorpresa, ten tus flores- Rivaille dejo el ramo de rosas en el escritorio y sin decir nada más entro a su oficina azotando la puerta.

Eren suspiro, demonios, lo había arruinado, seguro su culo sufriría las consecuencias.

(・´з`・)

Para su buena suerte –O mala- su culo sí estuvo a salvo en todo el día, y en los últimos cuatro días más. Estaba un poco fastidiado, si su esposo había entendido el mensaje porque no solo dejaba su culo y hacían otras cosas, pues bien, Levi no era de esos chicos y estaba seguro tan enojado con el que esos cuatro días no tuvieron nada de nada. Con ese nada de NADA se refería a bueno, nada, no habían hablado, Levi no se dignaba a mirarlo y parecían dos extraños viviendo en el mismo lugar.

Pues bien se podía encaminar a la mierda, ya su lindo trasero respingón había tenido un descanso, era el momento de hacer enojar a su esposo y que le hablará, claro disculparse también por tan crueles palabras.

-¿Levi? Traje estas ricas fresas, puedes comerlas conmigo- Ambos estaban en la cocina, tomó una de las fresas más gorditas y la puso en su boca, chupándola poco a poco.

-Gracias ya comí y estoy bien- Indignado observo como le dejaban en la cocina.

-Que quiero sexo maldito tonto- Grito molesto, caminando a grandes zancadas. Rivaille asintió sentándose en su cómodo sofá.

-Pídeselo al vecino- Eren estaba en serio muy indignado.

-Solo tenemos vecinas mujeres y el anciano que apenas si puede ver. Soy gay pero no tanto.- Hizo un puchero adorable, ese que convencía a cualquiera- Vamos Levi amor, solo quería un descanso, me gusta que me hagas el amor.

-Que padre- Levi trago saliva al ver sus mejillas tan infladas y rojas.

-Pues bien, vete a la mierda, me complaceré yo solo- Eren camino a grandes zancadas a su cuarto, tomando a su querida Leviconda, si bien no le gustaba esa cosa la utilizaría para hacer rabiar a su maldito esposo.- Primero debemos prepararnos.

Mordió su labio inferior, él nunca se había tocado en ese lugar. Estaba muy avergonzado, ni si quiera podía bajarse los pantalones.

-Vamos solo es tocarse, si hasta le hice sexo oral a mi marido, esto no es nada.

Levi dejo el control remoto, había intentado distraerse con todo para no saltarle y besar tan hermosa boquita, con su lindo puchero, pero quería darle un respiro a su esposo, la verdad se lo había hecho tantas veces y en muchos lados para saber que Eren ya no aguantaba.

-Es tu culpa Leviconda- Sonrió de lado, se levantó dispuesto a complacer a Eren, no podía negarle nada, por eso se había mantenido en abstinencia.

Si era sincero consigo mismo si se había pasado un poquito, Eren parecía las tres comidas del día, en todo momento quería comérselo, es que era tan precioso y sexy.

-Está bien, hoy lo haremos- Acepto gustoso, para que se negaba él también estaba ansioso.

Cuando llego a su cuarto se quedó congelado al escuchar unos suaves gemidos, lo que le molesto fue escuchar fue algo vibrando, sin duda era esa puta cosa del demonio.

-Sal de ahí maldito- Grito entrando al cuarto, Eren se quedó congelado, pero sonrió gustoso, no tendría que usar su consolador.

-Oh Levi, estaba a punto de usar a mi sexy-Levi, vibra tan bonito, incluso lo lamí un poco, se merece la puta atención que mi puto esposo no me da.

-Ya veo, ¿Te has preparado ya para él? Veo que incluso estás bien abierto, puedo ver tus deditos en tu linda entrada, tan lindo- Esa voz tan ligera y aterciopelada, la extrañaba tanto- Entonces deberíamos darle el gusto a mi remplazo.

Eren enarco la espalda con tanta fuerza que creyó está se rompería. Levi se había atrevido a tomar a Leviconda y metérselo de una sola estocada, sin avisarle, sin miramientos.

-Levi- Gimió al sentir las vibraciones en su interior.

-No gimas mi nombre, gime y pídele más a Leviconda, él está dentro de ti...- Rivaille comenzó con unas lentas pero certeras embestidas.- Penetrándote, haciéndote gozar y chillar.

Eren se mordió el labio, estaba llegando tan profundo.

-Va-vamos mi… amor…- Grito cuando Leviconda toco su próstata, se sentía tan bien esa vibración- tú.

Logró articular, ante el placer.

-Me- métemela tú- Rogó, apretó las sabanas con sus dedos y quiso llorar de frustración, quería a Levi.

-¿Qué quieres que te meta? ¿Los dedos?- Se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de su marido en la oreja. Negó soltando algunas lágrimas- ¿A Leviconda? Se claro amorcito.

-Tú pene, lo quiero- No quería terminar por un consolador, quería ser llenado por su marido.

-Te vez tan necesitado, ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo: Levi me va a rogar por sexo siempre?- Eren apretó la mandíbula, si seguía tocando ese punto terminaría.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía ser acerco al oído de su marido y susurro con voz necesitada.

-Por favor daddy- Para después besarle el cuello provocadoramente.

Levi saco a Leviconda y lo arrojo a alguna parte del cuarto, no sin antes apagarlo, le frustraba y mataba la pasión del momento.

-Esta noche no vas a dormir- Le aviso, bajando apresuradamente su pijama y de una sola estocada se enterró en el dulce cuerpo de su marido. Lo había extrañado tanto.- ¿Terminaste tan rápido?

Pregunto Levi con la voz agitada, había sentido el esperma caliente de Eren mancharle el vientre.

-Que te jodan Levi.

-No, al único que van a joder está noche es a ti amorcito.

(・´з`・)

-¿Por qué tan sonriente Eren? ¿Hoy si te toco?- Y vaya que le toco.

-Arreglamos nuestras diferencias, le dije que está bien que lo hiciéramos, pero que al menos me dejara descansar unos días.

-Admítelo, te gustaba que te diera tu leche en la mañana, tu postre en el escritorio y tu buena acogida en la noche- Los mofletes de Eren se colorearon.

\- Créeme Hanji, después de unos días el sexo con Levi me había aburrido.

-Ya veo, pues que Leviconda te ayude- Eren miró furioso a Hanji.

-No te quiero cerca de la oficina Hanji Zoe, si te veo te pateare el culo, ya lo había arreglado- hanji decidió escapar y no visitar a su amigo en unos días, tampoco quería que ese matrimonio se terminara por su culpa- No quise decir eso Levi, es que en serio me dolía, ya ni me podía sentar, la tienes grande y me encanta el sexo contigo. Solo estaba jugando con Hanji, es divertido hacerlo contigo.

Grito Eren desesperado, no quería usar a Leviconda otra vez.

(・´з`・)

-Tranquilízate, me estas poniendo nervioso a mí también- Levi se mordió el labio, si Eren no dejaba de caminar lo amarraría a la silla.

-Es que…- Levi se levantó cual resorte al escuchar la alarma y corrieron juntos al baño- Cuidado Levi.

Eren lo tomo del brazo antes de que callera, más relajados ambos fueron al baño, el castaño sintió repentinamente las manos mojadas.

-Anda, tu primero- Le dijo a Levi que estaba igual o más nervioso que él, estaba de verdad emocionado también, era la primera vez que probaba un test casero de embarazo. Hanji amablemente había comprado cinco cajas de estas, que eran especiales para hombres.

-Yo ya no quiero saber hazlo tú- Levi empujo con suavidad a Eren, él asintió con las manos sudándole por el nerviosismo pero tomó el pequeño artefacto, levantándolo con rapidez.

-Negativo- Levi algo decepcionado tomo los demás, todos tenían un nada feliz negativo.

-Tal vez tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo, tenemos días sin hacerlo por la universidad- Jaeger besó con dulzura a su marido- Ya veras, en la próxima dirá un: ¡Si, tienes un hermoso bebe de Levi creciendo dentro de ti!

-Eso me haría muy feliz.

-A mi igual, ahora vayamos a mandarle más cartitas a la cigüeña, si quieres te puedo hacer un masaje- Levi besó la mejilla de su esposo, Eren le estaba dando ánimos, cuando se suponía que eso debía hacerlo él. Bueno los dos estaban un poco decepcionados, pero debían tratar más duro, seguro en el próximo Eren quedaría embarazado.

(・´з`・)(・´з`・)

* * *

Hola chicas, al fin publico en viernes, que milagro. eh querido hacer los caps más largos pero estoy entregando proyectos, más arreglar lo de la graduación, es tan horrible, mas meter papeles para la otra carrera a la que me voy a meter, ¿Alguien me quiere matar por favor?

Estoy tan frustrada, ayer antes de dormirme (estaba medio dormida) me imagine así un fic bien chidori(? y ya no me acuerdo de que iba, era mi primer shota que me iba a animar a subir y ahora no tengo nada, ni el título de la canción que me hizo dar la idea, es de Melanie Martinez, pero mi cabeza está en los síntomas de la inflamación, bueno nadie quiere saber sobre lo que estudio. En fin, sin alguien sabe que canción me lo dice porfa, no tengo tiempo ni para escuchar canciones de youtube, es que me había encantado, osea tenía el principio, el desarrollo y el final. Es la primera vez que se me viene un fic de esa manera, de verdad estaba casi dormida, no me entiendo. Era un hermoso Ereri, desde Del odio al... que no subía un Ereri, puro Riren.

Me siento tan mal por olvidarle, tal vez unas horas de sueños lo recuerden. Les gustaría que subiera ese Ereri shota si llegó a recordarlo?. Y díganme ¿que parte les gusto de este cap?

(1) este es un chiste que me hizo mi amiga, un muchacho la invito al ver una peli a su casa, pero sabía que el chico quería otra cosa. Se negó alegando que solo quería ver el entierro de la anaconda cabezona. Me da risa recordarlo.

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt oda** : Jajajja es de lo más normal, digo todos los matrimonios pasan por levicondas queriendo quitarle su lugar. Mi mano está recuperada y lista para escribir, muchas gracias.

 **HeartInvalid** :Hola! si ya dos añitos, me sorprende cuanto pasa el tiempo, espero llegar a los tres años con ustedes. Muchas gracias, me da mucha alegría saber que les gustan tanto mis fics. Aquí la continuación, ya más seguidas, pronto serán vacaciones! yo igual amo a los dos, jaja creó que si, Eren está muy pasiva últimamente. Gracias, si nos leemos, cuidate.

 **Tochy** : Muchas gracias, y doble gracias por leer mis fics y dejarme guapos reviews, la verdad si me lo pide seguido pero la escuela me llama, ni modo a seguirle, en esta vida solo descansas hasta que logres tus ambiciosos objetivos, que pienso hacerlo ;)

 **IngridAstrid** : Está de maravilla, le di su descanso.

El mío es el izquierdo lo cual no fue tanta la molestia, pero al escribir me gusta usar las dos. Jajaja espero que ya sea ambidiestra (la verdad no se como se dice)

Y seguira haciendo sus locuras, mira que provocar tan sensual pelea ;)

Necesitamos algunas cositas placenteras para calmar el cuerpo, al menos eso dicen...

 **Van** : Jajajaj y lo disfruto

* * *

Nos vemos.

Con todo my love:Haye lee


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Snk no es mío.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

-Hola Levi buenos días- Saludo Eren con su característica sonrisa enigmática, Rivaille se limitó a asentir levemente y entrar a su oficina, tenía muchos papeles que firmar.

Eren suspiro, hace 2 semanas que estaban así, con proyector que estresaban a su marido, que lo tenía abandonado, en todos los sentidos. Era indignante tener que masturbarse en la soledad de su baño cuando tenía tremendo adonis de esposo.

Además, las pruebas de embarazo estaban dándole siempre un negativo, una cosa que tenía a ambos tristes y estresados, tampoco quería atosigar a Levi con eso, no quería que su matrimonio se terminara como historia cliché, siendo abandonado porque solo tenían sexo por obligación y ya no por amor. Quería un bebito, pero si no se había embarazado era por algo, más adelante podía tener bebitos, al parecer no era su tiempo.

Miro su reloj que tenía en el brazo, regalo de navidad, bastante caro, pero un gustito caro no lo iba a matar, esa fue la excusa de su marido.

Siguió trabajando con eficacia, tampoco quería afectar los negocios, después de todo, mucha gente se alimentaba gracias a la empresa Ackerman.

Cuando su reloj condenadamente caro marcó las 4 de la tarde supo que era momento de su plan. Miro de nuevo su mano con algo de recelo, tenía al menos unos cuantos miles en la mano, con su anillo de compromiso, de casado y reloj, bien mucha gente podía comer y vivir bien si repartía el dinero.

-Se egoísta Eren Jaeger…- Se recordó, de igual manera la empresa donaba dinero para diferentes causas- olvidaba el Ackerman, Eren Jaeger de Ackerman.

Sonrió por su mal chiste y se levantó no sin antes cargar toda esa horrible pila de papeles importantes que ya había previamente revisado con ojo crítico.

-Le tengo papeles señor presidente, empresario, esposo querido y solo mío- Rivaille enarco una ceja soltando una leve risita.

-Gracias señor secretario, dueño de mi corazón…

-Y tus millones, no olvides los millones amorcito, solo por eso me case contigo- Levi resoplo cuando le dejo los papeles en el escritorio.

-Estoy pensando en que te casaste para hacerme sufrir con estos papeles, madre santa me voy a morir, mi mano se me va a caer- Grito con dramatismo, Eren rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en su regazo.

-Esperemos que no, derechito me gusta mucho, más cuando los metes, bueno ya sabes dónde.

-Pues derechito últimamente no hace nada más que escribir y hacer maquetas, que a todos los profesores hijos de puta les den por culo- Eren le besó en los labios para después levantarse y sentarse en una de las sillas de cuero.

-Me iré temprano hoy, termine todo mi trabajo, solo queda que los firmes- Le aviso, tenía cosas que hacer.- ¿Mañana tienes libre verdad?

-Señor de Eren orgullosamente de Ackerman, que se acueste con el dueño de la empresa no quiere decir que se puede ir del trabajo temprano aquí se cumple un horario.

-¿De qué me hablas? Si el dueño de la empresa está ocupado en sus maquetas y mandando a sus profesores hijos de puta que les den por culo.

-Vale vete temprano, yo acabo esto y nos vemos en la casa, adiós amor, cierra la puerta y espérame dormido, tengo que revisar estos papeles- Levi se masajeo el cuello adolorido.

-Ya los revise, incluso lo hizo Pixie y Rose, solo fírmalos, te puse unas notas- Eren le entrego otra hoja, con unos corazones pintados de rojo, puso las manos en su cadera y con firmeza le dijo- Te quiero en esta dirección a las 8 Levi Ackerman y como no llegues me divorcio de ti, así que usa a derechito ahora o te pateo el culo.

Levi supo que era mejor hacer caso.

(・´з`・)

Eren normalmente no se tocaba el mismo, y menos ese lugar, solo una vez cuando incluso uso a Leviconda, pero era una ocasión especial y faltaba poco para que Levi llegara.

Con sus dedos mojados por el lubricante sabor uva (favorito de Levi) acaricio su rosada entrada, estaba algo incómodo, pero quería que apenas Levi entrara saltara sobre su cuerpo y lo dejara sin aliento.

Se armó de valor y dejo la vergüenza de lado, sus ganas por hacer el amor con su marido eran mayores que la pena o bochorno, masajeo los pliegues de su entrada, era extraño pero no tan incómodo, se imaginó que eran los dedos de Levi, se mordió el labio inferior, metió con cautela el primer dedo, sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que era dentro, saco su dedo, adentrándolo de nuevo, haciendo un vaivén que le gusto.

-Levi- Gimió apresurado, sin darse cuenta que metía otro dedo, estaba tan concentrado en la imagen de su esposo que apenas si sintió el pequeño dolor que le ocasiono su dedo delgado, se relajó, su entrada ya no se sentía tan apretada. Tomó su celular que había estado descansado en la mesita de noche, marco el número de Levi, que contesto al primer timbrazo.

-Eren ya estoy por llegar, me llegó algo de trabajo de Pixie pero ya estoy llegando, estaré en 5 minutos lo prometo- Levi escucho un jadeo- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

-Levi, amor- Saco y metió los dedos con más fuerza, tenía las piernas apretadas para acariciar su miembro- ¿Quieres tener sexo telefónico? En este momento tengo dos dedos adentro de mí, listos para hacer lo que quieras.

Rivaille trago saliva, incluso pudo escuchar como la saliva había pasado por su garganta.

-Mueve tus dedos en círculo amor, tienes que encontrar tu punto, ese que tanto nos gusta. Hazlo rápido bebe, quiero escucharte- Eren jadeo por la voz ronca de su marido- Dime que debo hacer, estoy en un alto.

\- Bájate el cierre y empieza a tocarte, quiero que apenas llegue la metas en mí, así que usa a derechito y déjalo erecto- Levi jadeo acalorado, si dos semanas en abstinencia lo habían dejado así, no se imaginaba como estaría en su semanas de exámenes, tal vez exageraba, pero seguro Eren lo asaltaría a mitad de la noche y lo violaría.

Eren soltó un grito que se le antojo muy erótico, había encontrado el lugar.

-Tócate más Eren, se siente bien y lo sabes.

-Si Levi, me gusta…- Si seguía tocándose de esa manera ya no podría hablar.- Me gusta mucho.

Hecho la cabeza, soltando un quejido cuando se golpeó con el respaldo de la cama.

-Abre los dedos, recuerda que tengo que entrar- Obedeció, estaba muy acalorado.

-¿La Leviconda ya está animada?- Pregunto juguetón.

-Claro que sí, sabes que me excitas mucho, apenas llegue te haré gritar- Soltó un gemido de emoción, ya extrañaba eso- Sigue abriéndote para mí, gime para mí.

Se puso más lubricante, manchando las sabanas, diablos, quería que estuvieran limpias para su marido. Metió otro dedo gimiendo de dolor, normalmente ya no le dolía tanto.

-¿Dónde estás amor? Te necesito- Se penetro con sus tres dedos, gimoteando por más- ¿Levi?

Pregunto extrañado ¡le había colgado!

-Aquí estoy amorcito, listo para lo que ordenes- ¡Vaya ni si quiera había escuchado la puerta! Con solo verlo estaba por correrse.

(・´з`・)

Estaba agotado, no recordaba cuantas veces lo habían hecho, en que posiciones o cuando dejaron de meterse mano, solo sabía que ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana.

-Gracias por la sorpresa mi bello esposo, de verdad me encanto, sé que últimamente te abandone y estas estresado por no quedar embarazado- Eren suspiro, no quería pensar en eso.- Siento que soy un mal esposo.

-No lo eres, ten por seguro que eres el mejor, estás ocupado y yo lo entiendo, no te voy a exigir nada, no cuando tengo todo contigo. Trabajas para que tengamos donde vivir, me dejas trabajar aunque no es necesario y me mimas mucho, te amo por eso- Eren sonrió, Levi suspiro, esas sonrisa enamoraba- Estoy triste por no tener un bebe, pero tampoco te voy a presionar, él bebe vendrá cuando tenga que venir.

-Eres muy compresible, por eso te amo- Levi acaricio su cabeza con suavidad- Trataré con más fuerza, haremos el amor al menos cuatro veces a la semana para recompensar y tener más posibilidades.

-Tú lo que quieres es hacerme el amor, todo un pervertido.

-No te lo voy a negar, quiero hundirme en ti hasta saciarme. A propósito, ¿de quién es este lugar? Es un lugar muy bonito y tiene una vista hermosa.- Es una pregunta que le había estado rondando por la cabeza.

\- Este departamento y el de abajo es de un amigo, le pedí que me lo rentara por dos meses para hacerlo a nuestro antojo, por eso rente también el de abajo, así la vecina no vendrá a regañarnos por gritar.

-Por Higia que pena con la señora de a lado, créeme me gusta que gimas mi nombre Eren, pero me dio pena con la pobre señora- Soltó una sonrisa juguetona, a Levi le gustaba mucho su risa- Ya verás que todo marchara mejor a partir de hoy.

-Eso espero amor.

Durmieron abrazados, siendo vigilado por una hermosa luna que iluminaba su joven matrimonio, uno que sin duda duraría por muchos años y que daría muchos frutos de su amor. Se amaban y eso es lo único que importaba en ese momento, solo ellos y su futuro hijo.

 **(・´з`・) (・´з`・)**

* * *

Primero que todo una disculpa, estuve ocupada con los papeles para la universidad, a la cual voy a entrar ¿No estaba ya estudiándola? era una carrera técnica por así decirlo, tengo papeles que lo respaldan, me gradué con honores,a hora toca la universidad con otra carrera que amo.

Desafortunadamente no todo fue bueno, técnicamente me corrieron de mí casa, la verdad no pienso volver de igual forma, me la pasaba un poco mal, ahora tengo que mudarme con mis padres (de nuevo) estaré mejor con ellos, malo ya que tengo que compartir habitación, lo cual no estoy acostumbrada, adiós a ver yaoi libremente.

Ni modo, pero así es la vida, además no sabía como continuar el fic, quería que fuera una pelea entre ellos, pero no quería que odiaran a Eren, el es muy bueno y lo estaba dejando ver como insoportable, caprichoso e inmaduro, esa época ya paso, tal vez lo hacía por que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Pero ya viene lo del bebe, esperemos que con tantos cariñitos este embarazado, ya veremos.

No se preocupen yo estoy genial, trató de que nada me afecte, estresarme no trae nada bueno, de cierta forma me siento liberada de salir de esa casa, cada día me fastidiaba, pero ahora estoy feliz, pasare más tiempo con mi hermanito, lo extraño demasiado, a él y a mi sobrino hermoso, el cual veía cada cuatro meses. No todo lo malo viene junto, cosas buenas me están pasando.

Bueno les dejo de contar de mi aburrida vida y hablemos del fic, ya resolveremos dudas, si hay algo que se me este pasando diganmelo, se me pasan cosas a mí.

 **Reviews:**

 **Van:** Jajajaja creó que si gozamos ;)

 **Gihei:** Y ami (aunque es difícil escribir los lemmon para mí) también, que este libres de preocupaciones y se den amors. Si, ya viene su primer embarazo, de muchos jajaja bueno que decirte, ya veremos en el próximo, el cual me da pena escribir. Gracias por leer mi fic.

 **Xochilt oda** :Jajaja a mi me encanta hacer escenas más de risa, es mi a lo que han dicho, mi especialidad. Quiero escibir más de esto, pero la cosa se pone seria, no mucho drama, ya saben que no me gusta tanto.

 **IngridAstrid** : Es top secret, pero solo diré que ayudo a la gente a sentirse mejor.

Yo lo recuerdo y me da risa, de verdad mi amiga se pasa, es tan ocurrente.

Sabe jugarle y no al vergas, sabe lo que hace y como hacerlo, osea pues más adorable si, tú solo pide ;)

* * *

Nos vemos, este cap lo escribí anoche, era la madrugada y yo escribiendo yaoi, suerte de que aún no me mudo con mis padres o si no la chancla voladora hubiera llegado a mi.

Con todo my love chancludesco: Harye lee

amors y paz


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja; Riren**

 **Advertencia: m-preg**

* * *

Para él lo mejor en la vida había sido el té negro y su madre, las caricias en su mejilla que le regalaba, los besos en su frente cuando despertaba, en especial sus palabras dulces cuando hacía algo mal: Tú serás el mejor, ya verás cómo en un futuro lo tendrás todo, dinero, amor y una familia, atesora las dos últimas hijo, pues son las más valiosas.

Cuando Kuschel murió creyó que mentía, el dinero era lo más importante, pues si él hubiese tenido una fortuna su madre no se hubiera esforzado tanto hasta caer enferma. Más tarde tenía dinero, pero no a su madre, no tenía esos besos en su frente, las caricias en su mejilla y las palabras dulces. Despertaba cada mañana por el simple hecho de hacerlo, su madre había cuidado su vida con tanto esmero, no iba a desperdiciarla.

"Mi dulce Levi" extrañaba tanto esas palabras, recordaba su rico olor a lavanda, por eso era su favorito.

-Mi amor- La dulce voz de su esposo lo saco de sus recuerdos- Mi dulce Levi ¿Dormiste bien?

Eren le beso en los labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla, por inercia cerro los ojos y se agacho para que le besara la frente. El castaño lo hizo, sabía de esa manía de su marido, incluso una vez le dijo un suave: dormí bien mami, su marido había carraspeado avergonzado y le explico, no dijo nada, él también quería que alguien le recordara a su madre.

Levi sabía muy bien, Eren no era un sustituto de su madre, eran dos personas muy diferentes, una que lo amaba incondicionalmente.

-Tengo que ir al doctor hoy- Aviso Eren levantándose de la cama, mostrando sin pena su desnudez, estiro los brazos escuchando el crujir de sus huesos agarrotados.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto Levi con cautela, hace dos semanas que estaban haciendo el amor sin protegerse.

-Al parecer mis niveles no están bien, tengo que ir para los exámenes, pero yo me siento perfectamente.

-De igual forma debes de ir, puede no parecer grave, pero no conocemos bien a nuestro cuerpo, debemos cuidarlo- Eren asintió de acuerdo, por eso había concretado una cita.

-¿Tienes que ir a la oficina? Me gustaría que fueras conmigo- Levi asintió, con Eren a donde sea.

(・´з`・)

Eren detestaba que le sacaran sangre, era lo peor, la primera vez había llorado odiando al doctor y sintiéndose molesto con su madre por haberlo llevado con ese señor malo, cuando recordaba eso le daba una risa tremenda,

-Bien señor Ackerman, ahora puede quitarse el algodón- Obedeció mirando ese pequeño puntito- Espere afuera, le entregaremos los resultados en unos momentos.

Asintió no convencido, unos momentos eran unas dos horas, cuando salió vio a su esposo esperándolo.

-Dicen que estarán pronto, me hicieron algunas preguntas- Con pesadez se dejó caer en la silla incomoda de plástico- ¿Cuántas veces a la semana tiene relaciones señor Ackerman? ¿Se cuida a la hora del coitó?

-Debes decirle la verdad, si doctor lo hago demasiadas veces, gritando muy fuerte el nombre de mi esposo, no me cuido y dejo que se derrame en mí- Eren sonrió.

-Supongo que debí decir algunas de esas cosas, hará una prueba de embarazo también- Por inercia Levi lo tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.- No estoy preocupado, si está vez no se logra podemos adoptar o alquilar un vientre.

-Lo que me importa es tu salud y lo que te haga feliz.

-También debes ver tú felicidad.

-Tú eres mi felicidad- Eren sonrió con ternura, Levi también era su felicidad, más cuando se ponía cursi.

Se dejó caer pesadamente junto a él, estaba muy cansado, estaba tan nervioso que no durmió, incluso miro unos cuantos capítulos de una serie para poder entretenerse. Levi acaricio su cabeza, dejando que durmiera en su hombro, en media hora le tendrían los papeles con una respuesta que esperaba fuera afirmativa.

Escuchar la suave respiración de Eren le calmaba, era una linda melodía que lo arrullaba por las noches cuando su insomnio le molestaba.

-Señores Ackerman- Levanto la vista, la enfermera estaba enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa- El doctor los espera.

-Ya vamos- Le respondió Eren bostezando, había sido una siesta corta pero reparadora.

El doctor los esperaba mientras revisaba otros papeles, los dejo en el escritorio y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, siéntense por favor, tengo una noticia buena y otra mala- Levi entre cerro los ojos ¿acaso no podía tener una buena vida?

-Diga las dos, odio la esperaba- A Eren le tembló la voz.

-La prueba dio afirmativo jóvenes, la buena es que tendrán un bebe, la mala no podrán dormir mucho por eso- Eren fue el primero en reaccionar, salto del asiento soltando un chillido.

-¿No está jugando conmigo verdad?- El doctor negó- Por Higia voy a hacer papá, tendré un lindo bebito, Levi por fin.

Rivaille se quedó en shock, un bebe, uno de Eren y suyo, un pequeño o pequeña que saltaría, tal vez ensuciaría un poco la casa, que le llamara papá.

-Eren, muchas gracias- Atrajo a su esposo en un abrazo, disfrutando de la noticia.- Tendremos a nuestra familia.

El castaño suspiro, si, al fin tendría lo que más deseaba en esa vida. Un bebe de Levi creciendo en su interior, un maravillosa noticia.

(・´з`・)

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que le dieron los resultados, Eren era sonrisas y amabilidad, aún no le habían dicho a nadie, cuando su bebe cumpliera el mes de embarazo le contarían a todos. Ya estaban en su quinto aniversario de casados, tal vez irían al departamento para festejarlo.

-¿No crees que mi vientre está creciendo?- Pregunto Eren extrañado, su pequeño monstruito crecía cada día en su interior, seguro ahora tenía el tamaño de un frijol, bueno él no sabía mucho de esas cosas.

-Tienes dos semanas comiendo y acostado en la cama, obvio te vas a poner gordo- Eren soltó una risita, bueno eso era cierto.

-Solo quiero que crezca, en realidad no me dan antojos ni nada, quiero que sea saludable.

-Estará obeso cuando nazca y va a ser tú culpa- Eren se encogió de hombros, podía vivir con eso.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana debemos tener energía compre unas cosas para nuestro aniversario de 5 meses, tal vez usemos a Leviconda.

-Antes de que nazca nuestro bebe quiero esa cosa fuera de mi casa, sería un trauma si lo encuentra- Eren puso los ojos en blanco, su esposo era muy aburrido.

-Si lo que digas, ya duérmete, señor correcto.

(・´з`・)

Se removió en la cama con molestia, despertándose al sentir unas ganas por orinas, abrió los ojos al sentir un dolor punzante en su bajo vientre.

-Diablos- Se quejó sollozando, era un dolor muy feo. Cuando sintió un líquido caer de entre sus piernas supo que algo estaba mal.

La mandíbula le tembló, las manos le sudaron. Bajo una de sus manos, que no dejaban de temblarle, con miedo toco su trasero sintiéndolo mojado, ahogo un sollozo y cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver su mano.

-Levi- Le llamo cuando miro su mano llena de sangre- Por favor Levi despierta.

Su esposo se removió incomodo, despertando al escuchar a Eren agitado.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Prende la luz, por favor- Rivaille obedeció de inmediato, como pudo manoteo el mueble que estaba a un lado de su cama y logró prender la luz, se giró quedándose congelado de inmediato, los dedos de Eren estaban bañados en sangre.

Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, eso solo podía significar una cosa, su bebe…

-Vamos al hospital- Rogó Eren dejando que gruesas lagrimas le mojaran las mejillas, Rivaille se levantó de inmediato tomando una bata negra para cubrir a Eren, cuando le quito las sabanas le tembló la mandíbula, había demasiada sangre.- Mi bebe Levi.

Como pudo levanto al castaño, que se quejó por el dolor, no le importo mancharse de sangre, solo tenía en mente ayudar a su esposo.

Llegaron hasta el auto, Eren no dejaba de llorar, atragantándose con su propia saliva y llorando con dolor. Lo sentó en el asiento del auto, lo cerro y fue al otro lado, se detuvo a medio camino sintiendo como todo su mundo se destruía.

Suspiro reponiéndose de inmediato, debía llevarlos al hospital y tratar de hacer algo.

A Eren no le molesto que conducirá algo rápido pero con prudencia, él también quería llegar, el dolor era insoportable. Levi vio como Eren apretaba las piernas, como si quisiera mantener a su bebe adentro de él, intentando de todo para que no muriera.

Su familia, su bebe y su Eren estaban sufriendo.

-Lo siento Eren- Levi sollozo angustiado, Eren tomo su mano cuando se puso el semáforo en rojo- Lo siento mucho.

Ambos lloraron a la espera de la luz verde, a la espera de llegar a su destino y saber el de su bebe. Solo querían tener esperanza.

Querían una familia ¿Era mucho pedir?

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Pues aquí cumpliendo el plazo de los caps, fue duro escribir esto ya que por fin entre este lunes a la universidad, amo mi carrera en serio pero es jodido que te dejen 20 trabajos en equipo y apenas tenemos 5 días, además de que trabajo. Tengo que aprenderme un montón de vocabulario, palabras raras, los huesos, partes superiores y la madre (perdonen la expresión)**

 **Pero valdrá la pena, creó que con esto me ayudará para mi escritura, ¿No lo creen?**

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt Oda:** La vida es dura, no todo será fácil, pero con una buena actitud (la que estoy teniendo) todo saldrá bien. Muchas gracias por la buena vibra :D

ups traigo un cap con amor y lo destrozo con esto, iba a tener un lime, pero bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo así que simplemente quise destrozarles el corazón, lo siento así estaba planeada la historia desde diciembre 2015.

 **Van:** Aquí ya no gozamos (lloranding y destrozanding)

* * *

 **Lloremos juntos!**

* * *

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_

 _Nos vemos el viernes_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **M-Preg**

* * *

Ya hace una semana que había salido del hospital, todo había sido tan irreal, había tenido tanto miedo y lloro hasta que se le secaron los ojos, al menos así lo sintió. Ya no lloraba tanto, ya no tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

Rose había regresado para ser la secretaria de Levi, él ya no podía hacerlo por su delicada condición.

-Me voy a la escuela mi amor, nos vemos en la noche- A Levi ya no le daba tanto miedo dejarlo solo, cuando tenían la oportunidad se mandaba mensajes para saber cómo estaban,.

-¿Vas a trabajar? Tenía ganas de ir al departamento y alocarnos un poco- Eren le sonrió sugerente, él suspiro.

-Sabes que no podemos, el doctor…

-Ya lo sé, solo que estoy aburrido en casa, me mandaron a reposar, pero me fastidia ver solo las cuatro paredes de mi sala…

-Puedes ver las de nuestro cuarto, solo no vayas al cuarto del be…

-No haré ninguna tontería Levi, estoy bien no me trates como un loco. Se van a cumplir 6 meses desde que nos casamos, deberíamos hacer algo.

-Quedémonos en casa, yo comprare un bote de helado de chocolate para ti, uno de limón para mí y veremos una peli, de esas que te hacen llorar como el marica que eres.- Eren rodo los ojos, aun así le gustaba la idea.

-Ya vete a la universidad Levi, me desesperas- Rivaille asintió no sin antes darle un dulce beso.

(・´з`・)

En definitiva odiaba a todo el mundo, en especial a sus compañeros de la universidad, eran todos unos hijos de puta superficiales, hijos de papi que se la vivían haciéndole al idiota todo el puto año festeando y cogiendo entre ellos, para que a final de año le lloraran o se la chuparan al profesor para pasar de semestre.

-Hola Rivaille ¿Cómo te va?- Rodo los ojos por quinta vez, esa arrastrada no se rendía.

-Bien, en este momento estoy hablando con mi esposo, el cual amo.

-Si te cansas puedes venir conmigo, dicen que hago un buen trabajo con la boca-Si tan solo la utilizara para si quiera leer bien en clase tendría mejor promedio.

-No gracias, ya me satisfacen bastante, además me gustan los hombres- La pelirroja resoplo molesta.

\- Escuche que tu esposo estaba embarazado, pero hace tiempo que no sale de casa ¿Le paso algo?- Justo en la herida, esa mocosa era fastidiosa.

-No sé de qué me hablas, también me da igual tu información sacada de una revista de chismes baratos. Mira concéntrate en la clase o piensa en penes que no sea el mío, estoy casado y le soy fiel, ahora retírate.

-Para tú mala suerte soy insístete y obtengo lo que quiero, lo que ahora deseo es que me la metas y no…

Apenas la descerebrada dijo eso se levantó molesto, a sentarse con la más callada de la clase, no necesitaba tener a esa zorra encima.

Se le ilumino la cara al recibir otro mensaje de su Eren.

Mi amor: Que tengas un excelente día, comete lo que te prepare, no quiero escusas, cocino con amor como para que me dejes todo.

Le contesto un breve, si mama para escribir unas notas que creyó eran importantes.

-Escribiste estadías, no estadísticas, si quieres tener una buena empresa por atención- Le reprendió la chica sin mirarle.

-Claro, gracias- Corrigió su error para después mirar con más detalle a la chica, si no frunciera tanto el ceño sería más bonita. Tenía unos ojos casi tan verdes y preciosos como los de su Eren, tal vez la chica se encontraría un chico pálido y extrovertido, para calmar su mierda de carácter. Así como él.

(・´з`・)

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó al sentir como había empujado a alguien.

-No se preocupe joven Rivaille, estoy bien- La maestra Lilibeth era una dulzura, aunque eso le traía problemas con sus alumnos flojos.

Con rapidez levanto todos los papeles, la mujer estaba embarazada.

-Le ayudare con sus papeles ¿A dónde va?

-Está bien joven Rivaille, estaba por ir a desayunar al patio, a mi bebe le gusta ir.

-Iré con usted, tengo una clase libre y quería desayunar también- La mujer asintió guiándolo a su lugar favorito.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendió de lo hermosos que era ese lugar de la universidad, con un agradable ambiente, no hacía calor en lo absoluto.

-¿Trajo algo para comer joven Rivaille?

-Mi esposo me preparo unos aperitivos, me amenazo para que me los comiera así que debo hacerlo- Levi suspiro cuando noto una pequeña mueca en la profesora- ¿Puede preguntar?

-¿Disculpa?- La mujer parpadeo sin entender.

-Tiene esa mueca que todos hacen cuando me quieren preguntar algo pero dudan, no soy tan malo, no me los comeré.

-Tampoco quiero meterme en su vida privada, mejor dejemos las…

-Los imbéciles que van a mi departamento y nos toman fotos invaden nuestra privacidad, créame, estoy acostumbrado.

-Entonces preguntare, no se ofenda- La mujer suspiro, sacando su almuerzo de una pequeña bolsa- Escuche que su esposo estaba embarazado, pero no se le ve fuera de casa desde hace mucho, los vi una vez en una tienda de bebes y me alegre por ustedes. No quiero sonar grosera, pero estoy preocupada por ustedes ¿Su esposo, perdió al nene?

Rivaille suspiro, tenía que aclarar eso pronto, aunque le doliera.

-Estábamos tan felices por la noticia, parecía que nada se podría interponer en nuestra gran burbuja de felicidad- Levi suspiro, tenía que hablar con alguien sobre eso- Cuando me despertó desesperado pensé que no era nada, hasta que vi la sangre, había demasiada.

"Fuimos al hospital, Eren no dejaba de apretar las piernas y le pedía que se mantuviera dentro de él, que todo estaría bien. Yo no podía hacer nada, nada que no fuera conducir rápido y tratar de convencerme de que ambos estarían bien, no lo lograba y el hospital parecía tan lejano.

Mi mente me decía que todo estaba bien, que tal vez no era un aborto si no un simple sangrado, que solo teníamos que esperar a que dejara de sangrar. No podía dejar de llorar, de pedirle a quien sea por mi esposo, en especial por mi bebe.

Llegamos al hospital, entre lágrimas y gritos desesperados."

La maestra tomo su mano, dándole apoyo, él lo agradeció.

-Me preguntaron sobre Eren, cuantos meses tenía, su tipo de sangre, si era alérgico a algo. Yo sé todo de Eren, hasta el mínimo detalle, cuantas pecas tiene en el cuerpo, a que le teme, que le enferma, todo. Pero esa vez no supe que decir, me quede parado sin saber que más hacer, estaba en shock, cuando se trata de Eren me pongo así, me paralizo cuando está en peligro.

"Mi esposo contesto todo y les grito que salvaran a nuestro hijo, el sangrado había parado pero él estaba pálido, se veía tan delgado, como si hubiese perdido peso en tan solo minutos. Aun así se veía fuerte y decidido, mientras yo era un manojo de nervios y lágrimas, todos creen que soy el pilar de Eren, pero no es así, él es mi pilar, quien me sostiene cuando la vida se pone difícil.

Me dejaron afuera, mientras a Eren lo atendían, querían primero revisar que tuviese la sangre a niveles normales, después lo sacaron en silla de ruedas para pasar a hacerle un ultrasonido, me miro, podía ver el terror en su cara. Todo estará bien amor, él bebe está bien, le dije con una calma que no sé de dónde la saque.

-Tranquilo- Rivaille pudo notar como estaba temblando, suspiro para no llorar de nuevo.

-Ambos pasamos al consultorio donde todo ya estaba preparado, no entendí porque no habían hecho eso primero, todos estaban tranquilos a excepción de nosotros. Con ayuda lo recosté en la camilla, él se quejó, yo estaba muy preocupado ¿Y si no escuchaba nada? ¿Y si mi bebe estaba sin vida? Quería largarme a llorar, pero debía ser fuerte. Ellos le pusieron todo, el gel, levantaron su bata, comenzaron a mover todo para encontrarlo…

Rivaille dejo su bolso de lado, el hambre se había ido.

-No te guardes nada, tenme confianza y saca todo- La profesora lo calmo, ella estaba preocupada, no quería escuchar nada más, estaba a punto de llorar por ver tan destrozado a su mejor alumno, ese chico frío que ahora se mostraba como un humano normal, no como el Rivaille Ackerman que todos creían conocer.

-Finalmente yo…- Jadeo recordando todo, como si hubiese pasado apenas minutos- Escuche su débil latido, su pequeño corazón latía, un imperceptible sonido, uno que de igual forma nos trajo de nuevo a la vida, en ese momento lloré de nuevo. Eran demasiadas emociones para un día.

Aun así no todo era gloria, el doctor dijo que él bebe tal vez no sobreviviría, que era muy débil, me dio las más terrible opción profesora ¿Cómo pudo preguntarme eso?

Lilibeth seco esa pequeña lágrima, le dolía verlo así, tan destrozado.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor?

-Debes abortarlo, es él bebe o Eren, ustedes deciden- Rio nerviosamente, había estado en shock ese día- Por supuesto Eren quiso tener al bebe, juro que se cuidaría, que haría todo para tener a nuestro hijo. No sé qué más a hacer más que apoyarlo, cada noche se levanta desesperado, revisando las sabanas, al cuarto día iba al cuarto que será del bebe, duerme en el tapete blanco y llora rogando para que nazca bien.

"Está mal, lo único que puedo hacer es velar por el bien de los dos.

-¿Y qué quieres tú? Estas viendo por la felicidad de Eren, no por la tuya.

-Eren es mi felicidad, tengo miedo profesora- Hizo una pausa para calmarse, estaba temblando- Tengo miedo de despertar un día de estos y verlos muertos, ese bebe también es mi felicidad, y haré todo lo posible para tener a los dos.

-Entonces no debes de temer- Lilibeth le acaricio la mejilla, era como niño pequeño para ella- Si tienes a ese bebe y a Eren no debes temer, eres fuerte Rivaille, el chico más fuerte que conozco, no dejes que tus inseguridades te impidan ser feliz, ama cada día, disfruta esta pequeña porción de vida que nos han regalado.

-Ya no temeré, luchare aunque duela. Eren no está solo…

-Tampoco tú Rivaille, cualquier cosa estoy dispuesta a ayudar, confía en mí.

-Gracias.

-Y felicidades por tú bebe, me alegra que este bien.

-Gracias por dos- Lili sonrió, era un buen chico que merecía muchas cosas buenas.

 **(・´з`・) (・´з`・)**

* * *

Bueno voy a ser breve, no tengo mucho tiempo, me debo ir a trabajar o llegare tarde. Aún no contesto todas sus dudas y les pongo más ¿Porque no has matado al bebe Harye? bueno aún faltan cosas del fic que explicare en el próximo cap, con el punto de vista de Eren.

Aquí ya no me dio tiempo, pues escribí esto ya tarde, tengo demasiada como para tener tiempo, escribí esto en 30 minutos, así que está bastante raro la segunda opción de mi nombre en fanfiction era Lilibeth, también el de Elizabeth, pero bueno ya saben cuales eleji.

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Contestare los guest aquí los otros en privado vale?:

Review:

Tochy: bueno están dolidos, pero son fuertes, sabrán salir adelante.

* * *

Nos vemos

Con todo my love; HArye


	39. Chapter 39

**Snk no me pertenece.**

* * *

Eren se quedó de piedra, sopesando todo lo que el doctor acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo mierda voy a tener 6 meses de embarazo?- Pregunto aun sin entender nada.

-Sé que parece extraño señor Ackerman, también sé que su barriga parece de 4 meses, pero en la ecografías podemos ver a un pequeño bebe de 6 meses, lamentablemente es muy pequeño, por esa razón lo confundimos. De acuerdo a otras pruebas pudimos comprobar su gestación real, tiene 24 semanas- Levi se quedó atónico.- ¿Cuando comenzaron a tener relaciones?

\- Cuando nos casamos, hace 6 meses- No sabía que hacer o que pensar, no podía tener tanto, en ninguno de esos meses sintió algún síntoma o subió de peso, bueno solo una vez cuando estaba tan deprimido por no embarazarse dubio 4 kilos por comer helado, peso que no volvió a bajar.- Pero no me creció el vientre, sé que apenas hace uno meses me dijo que estaba embarazado y me creció enorme la barriga, pero…

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado, había hecho ejercicio, cargado cosas pesadas y no dormía bien, todo como para que abortara, pero su bebe estaba ahí, en su vientre, pequeño débil, así se mantenía su hijo.

-Entonces fue a la primera- Levi estaba sorprendido.

-Creo que te queda muy bien lo que decía mi abuela: donde apunto el cañón pongo la bala, creó que era así, en este momento no recuerdo ni que desayune.

-Estoy tan en shock que no tengo un buen chiste sexual para decirte- Era una información que sorprendería a cualquiera-¿Esta seguro? De verdad que la barriga de Eren es muy pequeña.

-Estoy muy seguro señor Ackerman, no es la primera vez que pasa, hace dos años un chico estaba en mi consultorio con un dolor abdominal muy fuerte, le hicimos unas cuantas pruebas pero no daba a una enfermedad o mucho menos a un embarazo. Lo enviamos a casa ya que los dolores se le habían quitado, el chico no volvió hasta pasado dos meses del incidente, descubrimos que tenía 7 meses y solo había subido poco peso, el estómago no se le notaba y había fumado. El pobre chico estaba asustado, no había tenido cuidados.

-Es sorprendente- Dijo Eren- ¿Su hijo nació bien?

No pudo evitar pregunta eso, estaba preocupado por su bebe.

-En perfecto estado, algo bajo de peso pero estaba bien, mejor que muchos niños que cumplen al menos los ocho meses de gestación

-Ahora recuerdo-Exclamo Levi- Mi madre decía que cuando tenía los ocho meses su vientre era muy pequeño, como si tuviese apenas unos 5 meses, ya que era un bebe demasiado pequeño y flaco, tal vez mi bebe es pequeño y aunque me jode decirlo, es como yo.

-Ay no- Se lamentó Eren, carraspeando incomodo por la mirada molesta que le lanzo su esposo- No me molesta tu altura amor, solo que se pueden burlar de él, piensa en el futuro de tu hijo.

El doctor rio divertido, era una pareja muy graciosa.

-Como sea, él bebe está bien señores, solo que tiene que tomar algunos suplementos para fortalecerlo, descanse un poco y salgan, sé que hoy es su aniversario, eso confirma mi sospecha de que él bebe tiene seis meses- Eren suspiro, su idea de un embarazo no había sido para nada a como quería, pero al menos ya podía disfrutar de su bebe sin tener miedo de perderlo. Ya no quería llorar, ya no quería temer.

-Gracias doctor, le asegurare de que él bebe será cuidado de manera apropiada y tendrá mejor peso cuando volvamos a nuestra próxima cita. Cuidaremos de él o ella, nuestro hijo estará bien desde ahora- Jaeger sonrió, nuestro, sonaba tan bonito cuando Levi lo decía.

Era suyo, ese bebe que crecía en su vientre era suyo, de ellos, de Rivaille y Eren.

(・´з`・)

Eren se dejó caer en el sillón con pesadez, todo era tan extraño, como si la vida le pateara el culo, le pidiera perdón para darle otro más fuerte.

-Siéntate con suavidad Eren- Le reprendió su sobreprotector esposo.

Estaba molesto, su aniversario de 6 meses se había opacado por ir al consultorio, Levi lo tenía en casa encerrado como un inútil, su barriga estaba creciendo cada día más, era lo único por lo que estaba feliz.

Todo había sido horrible, cuando notó la sangre lo primero que pensó fue en un aborto. Se sintió morir, su primer bebe estaba muriendo, y él no podía hacer nada más que cerrar las piernas para mantenerlo dentro de su débil cuerpo. Cuando le dijeron que estaba bien, que su bebe estaba a salvo no se tranquilizó en lo absoluto, por las noches despertaba gritando al tener el mismo sueño donde perdía a su hijo.

-Claro amor- Se limitó a decir, distrayendo a su mente, aún podía sentir la desesperación y la angustia. Se despertaba con miedo y sin que se diera cuenta se escabullía hasta la habitación que estaban arreglando para su futuro hijo. Lloraba todas las noches, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón- Tengo hambre.

-Te haré algo- Su esposo era muy servicial, pero podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, como el miedo remplazaba el amor en esos hermosos ojos grises. Se había prometido quitarle la soledad pero la estaba remplazando con tristeza y temor.

-¿Levi?- Pregunto con cautela. Su marido se asomó desde la cocina enarcando una de sus delgadas cejas- ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

No podía evitar preguntar aquello, él era inmensamente feliz con su marido, pero no sabía que pasaba con él. Levi entro de nuevo a la cocina, apago la estufa y con pasos suaves se acercó a Eren.

-Lo soy- Respondió con seguridad- Cada día de mi vida soy feliz contigo, aunque pase penas, tristezas y angustia, yo soy feliz si estas a mi lado.

Eren se sorprendió al ver como una pequeña lagrima caía por la blanca piel de su esposo.

-Levi, mi amor…

-Ahora que los tengo a los dos soy el doble de feliz, no sé qué mierda habré hecho en mi otra visa para tenerlos, pero los cuidare. Tal vez ahora lloremos, pensemos que todo va a ir de mal en peor- Levi acuno la mejilla de Eren con suavidad- Pero si los tengo a ustedes estaré bien, y cuando nazca mi bebe, cuando lo tenga en brazos sabré que todo valió la pena.

El castaño parpadeo varias veces para no llorar, cuando Levi se sinceraba decía las cosas más hermosas.

-Te amo Rivaille, lo haré por siempre y seré fuerte para los dos- Rivaille le beso, para después abrazarlo- Hagamos el amor.

Rogó mirándole a los ojos.

-Eren…

-Por favor, estaremos bien- Levi lo medito por mucho tiempo- Por favor.

Acepto con inseguridad, él también quería sentirlo.

-Vamos entonces.

Entre besos necesitados, suspiros ahogados y sonrisas llenas de amor llegaron a la cama. Quitándose la ropa y disfrutando cada porción de piel al descubierto.

Eren suspiro sintiendo la boca de Levi recorrerle el cuerpo, disfrutando de la tersa piel. Se deshizo en suspiros, jadeos y gemidos. Disfrutando de lleno cuando entro en él con suavidad, enarco la espalda sintiéndolo tan profundo, hundió la cara en la almohada cuando le mordió sus pezones sensibles.

-Te amor Eren- soltó algunas lágrimas, sintiéndose el hombre más amado y afortunado del mundo.

Ya no debía temer, no con Levi a su lado. No con tanto amor que le estaba dando, debía ser fuerte, por su bebe y por su marido.

* * *

 **Hola chicos como están,espero que muy bien. En estos momentos está todo mal por los huracanes, temblores y me da tristeza todo eso. En mi estado no llego, lo cual estoy agradecida, siendo sincera esto se pone cada vez peor, pero adelantes chicos, saldremos de esto.**

 **Estoy de verdad ocupada con los exámenes, peor y verán que no dejare el fic sin actualizar.**

 **Tengo una conocida que no supo que estaba embarazada hasta los 5 meses, de verad que no se le notaba y era muy delgada, el baby salió bien afortunadamente.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt:** Ya veras que podrán salir de esta, poco a poco, aún no se acaba lo duro de la historia, pero ya sabemos como termina.

 **Tochy** : Eh visto casos donde lo recomienda, muchos aceptan, otras quieren seguir luchando, me alegra que le fuera bien a tu mami.

 **Van** : Tú sabes que todo estará bien, pues ya sabemos como terminan juntos, jeje pero si, todo estará bien...

* * *

Nos vemos el viernes

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	40. Chapter 40

**Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Riren**

* * *

-¿Qué nombre quisieras ponerle?- Pregunto Eren emocionado, ya había cumplido otro mes, ambos contaban los días para poder conocer a su bebe.

-No sabemos siquiera si es niño o niña, tú no quieres saberlo- Levi se dejó caer en el sillón, en ese momento era tan cómodo.

-Estoy seguro que es niña- Confirmo Eren masajeando su gran barriga, miró a su esposo, se veía más pálido y tenía unas grandes ojeras.

-Si sale niño no quiero que me reclames, y te vas a encargar tú solo de la ropa de bebe que ya compraste- Cerro los ojos por un momento, no quería dormirse aún, tenía dos reportes que enviar.

-¿Qué quieres cenar mi amor? Y nada de no tengo hambre, has bajado tres kilos en estos días- Le regaño su dulce esposo mirándole con preocupación.

-Tengo ganas de comer hamburguesas, hace tiempo que no como carne- Eren ahogo una risa.

-Lo dices porque hace mucho no lo hacemos- Su esposo rodo loa ojos volviéndolos a cerrar.- Ve a dormir, te hace falta, solo duermes una hora al día. En las noches te quedas mirándome hasta que te da sueño, no me lo niegues, tienes una mirada pesada.

-Es que eres hermoso, me gusta contemplar la bella obra de arte gorda que eres- Eren chisto pero no dejo de reír.

-No me va a pasar nada, tengo sietes meses, aún hay tiempo para que salga-Le tranquilizo el castaño sonriéndole con dulzura- Ahora tengo que hacer la cena para mi dulce esposo, que parece zombie.

Levi asintió, debía subir unos cuantos kilos, tal vez Eren se los había comido, como todo lo que veía enfrente.

-Me va a comer a mí un día de estos- Tembló de solo pensarlo, sabía que debía comer por dos, pero Eren comía para cuatro- Tal vez son gemelos.

Descarto esa idea, siempre se mostraba un solo bebe cuando iban al médico, además de que ya era bastante riesgoso con uno. Estaba muy preocupado, su bebito aún sonaba débil, su corazón era pequeño. Pero sería fuerte, por Eren, por su hijo… para él mismo.

(・´з`・)

Ya otro mes había pasado, Levi solo los observaba a los dos con felicidad, la bella sonrisa de Eren, que tenía esperanza, amor, tranquilidad.

Ochos meses, su hijo estaba más fuerte, pero Eren se veía delgado, el doctor le receto unos buenos suplementos, había estado vomitando todo lo que comía.

-Me encanta venir a este parque- A Levi también, verlo como tocaba el pasto con delicadeza, como olía las flores y respiraba con tranquilidad el aire mientras miraba el cielo. Todo en Eren era hermoso, era tranquilizante- Me gusta estar aquí contigo Levi, te amo.

Nunca se cansaría de escuchar eso, dos simples palabras que hacían brincar a su corazón, sus mejillas se ponían rojas y su amor crecía.

-Yo igual, te amo mucho- Ese hermoso sonido, la risa de su gran amor llenándole los oídos y tranquilizándole el alma.

-Gracias por quererme- Una pequeña caricia en su hombro lo desarmaba y por primera vez en su vida rogaba por más. Eren podía hacer de todo con él y no le importaría, le entregaría su alma si era necesario.

-Gracias a ti por amarme- Un beso de ese hermoso ser lo hacía tocar el cielo, podía morir en ese instante con el mejor sentimiento del mundo, amar y ser amado.- Por elegirme a mí.

Tenerlo entre sus brazos, a salvo, era lo mejor del mundo. Protegería a su esposo, a su Eren y a su hijo, no importaba que, él los tendría a salvo.

-Lo haría mil y un veces más, Levi solo está en mi camino, siempre serás mi única opción, solo te veo a ti- sus palabras de amor, saliendo de esa pequeña boquita sonrojada, podía llorar en ese momento, llorar de felicidad.

-Gracias- Carraspeo para alejar las lágrimas, era un momento para sonreír.

Todo era perfecto en ese momento y le rogaba a Higia que su vida matrimonial y futuro padre fuera así. Ya no quería llorar, solo sonreírle a la vida.

(・´з`・)

Eren tomo su mano para que ambos fueran al cuarto de su hijo, todo estaba tiernamente pintado, con ositos de peluche en la cama, con ropita rosa en el ropero blanco, paredes de color lavanda, zapatos diminutos, con una hermosa cuna blanca en medio del cuarto, con la esperanza en una esquina y el miedo fuera del cuarto.

-Es tan tierno- Dijo Eren sosteniendo una pequeña faldita de tul- Por favor, ya quiero que nazcas hija mía.

Él también quería eso, tenerlo en sus brazos, darle un beso esquimal en su pequeña naricita y escuchar por primera vez su llanto.

-Aush- Se quejó Eren- ¿Estas tan contenta?

Cuando su bebe patio por primera vez no pudo evitar llorar, se estaba volviendo un marica que se largaba a llorar por todo ¿Dónde estaba el hombre de hielo Ackerman? Pues cuando se convirtió en padre todo cambio, simplemente la felicidad llego a él.

-Deja a tu papi, si quieres salir hazlo de una vez pero no jodas pateando a la gente mocosa- Ya se había hecho a la idea de llamarle ella, Eren se enojaba si decía que era niño, aunque le daba un poco igual quería un bebe sano.

\- Escucha a tu papi, sal de una vez que quiero conocerte.

(・´з`・)

Estaban a mitad de noviembre y él ya quería suicidarse, tenía tantas maquetas hechas y por hacer que no sabía dónde más meterlas.

-Por Higia mátame- Eren le sonrió.

-Solo tiene que quitarte el estrés, vamos, dime que te quitaría tanto estrés- Estaba recostado en la cama, Eren le estaba masajeando las piernas.

-Una buena mamada, eso me haría feliz- Eren sonrió, concentrando sus caricias más arriba- Eren no, estas en los…

-No me voy a morir por hacer eso, solo no te emociones y empujes mi cabeza, la última vez me dieron unas arcadas terribles- Levi recordaba eso, aún se sentía culpable.

-Vale, solo no te esfuerces- Eren hizo un ademán desinteresado, una mamada no es lo único que tendría esa noche, el paquete de sexo lo tendría entero sí o sí.

(・´з`・)

Cuando escucho el crujir de sus huesos gimió feliz, vaya noche movida la que tuvo.

-Vamos Eren, nos daremos una ducha- Sonrió, una ducha no sería suficiente para él- Solo la ducha amor, no te emociones.

Chisto cuando lo descubrieron, eso ya lo vería.

Cuando se terminó de cambiar sonrió con felicidad, todo era tan bueno, todo era felicidad.

-Te amo Levi- Dijo acariciando su barriga- A ti igual mi amor.

Se levando de la cama, justo cuando escucho que movían cazuelas, ojalá a Levi no se le ocurra hacer el desayuno. Justo en ese momento sintió un líquido bajar por sus piernas, el pánico afloro en él, no de nuevo.

Bajo la mirada, tenía la respiración agitada y un miedo crecer en su pecho.

-Agua- Se dijo aliviado- Mierda no es agua.

Levi se iba a morir cuando le llamara.

-Amor, creó que tú hija quiere nacer- Grito mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué quieres que?- Pregunto Levi, escucho unos pasos tranquilos.

-Que tú hija quiere nacer- Un sartén cayó al suelo, al menos eso esperaba.

-Voy a llamar a la loca espera- Sonrió al escuchar la voz nerviosa de su marido, sus pasos vacilantes y sus maldiciones. Bueno, no era el único nervioso.

(・´з`・)

Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, miedo, angustia, emoción, de nuevo miedo, de nuevo se sentía alegre y ansioso, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

-Vas a hacer una zanja- Le reprendió Mikasa, que estaba igual de nerviosa.

-Y tu harás un agujero- La adolescente se dio cuenta de cómo estaba moviendo su pierna, avergonzada se tranquilizó y miro a otro lado.

\- Lleva un rato en el cuarto y no me dejan entrar, solo escucho de vez en cuando algún grito, los hijos de puta me sacaron.

-Levi, comenzaste a gritar cada vez que le daban dolores, amenazaste a la partera y casi matas al enfermero- Exclamo Hanji alarmada.

-El hijo de puta estaba más concentrado en mirarme la entrepierna que en atender a Eren, obviamente tenía que ponerlo en su lugar- Hanji dudaba seriamente de la manera en como Levi quería arreglar las cosas.

-Apoyo a mi primo, debe atender las prioridades en lugar de estarles viendo el pene a la gente, incluso me trato de ver los senos, nos salió bisexual y pedófilo- Se quejó la chica, tratando de que no le temblara más la pierna.

-Señor Ackerman, venga un minuto- Rivaille se apresuró a llegar con la enfermera, que retrocedió asustada.- Sígame y póngase un traje especial señor.

Con desespero acato las reglas, después lo guío al cuarto donde antes ya lo habían sacado.

-Eren- Exclamo al verlo, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y se veía cansado. Giro de manera rápida la cabeza lastimándose un poco el cuello al escuchar los quejidos de un bebe.

-Al fin lo escucho… no había llorado hasta que me llamaste- Hablo Eren con voz ronca- Le gusta tu voz.

-Aquí está su niña, está muy sana- Sus brazos temblaron cuando la enfermera le quiso entregar a su hija- Con cuidado señor, ponga los brazos como le explicamos.

Avergonzado asintió, colocando los brazos de manera confiada, la enfermera deposito a su hija en sus brazos.

-Es hermosa- Musito sonriendo, su piel era blanca como la suya, su cabello negro, su boquita sonrojada como sus mejillas, pestañas largas como las de Eren. Quería ver sus ojos, que esperaba fueran verdes como los de esposo.

-Tráemela Levi- Exigió Eren con su voz cada vez más cansada. Asintió sin dejar de mirar a su hija, era simplemente era un hermoso ángel, se parecía más a Eren, aunque no podía decirlo muy bien ya que su carita estaba hinchada.

-Gracias por tu esfuerzo mi amor- Levi le beso la frente, besando también la de su hija.

Eren asintió cansado, tenía mucho sueño. Con delicadeza las enfermeras le ayudaron a levantarse y con cuidado Levi le entrego a su hija.

-Hola- Saludo Eren mirando a la bebe- Mi hermosa Elizabeth, eres una preciosura, te parecer a tu abuela.

-¿Elizabeth?- Pregunto enarcando una ceja, no habían llegado un acuerdo con el nombre, al menos no se había enterado.

\- Me gusta el nombre, además de que tienes nuestras iniciales, ya sabes El, de Eren y Levi- Sonrió complacido.

-Que cursi eres mi amor- Se quejó Rivaille aun sonriendo, estaba tan feliz.

-Debemos de llevarnos a la niña señor Ackerman- Interrumpió la partera con pena.

-Pero me la acaban de dar- Una de las enfermeras sostuvo al bebe rápidamente, el castaño al parecer estaba muy cansado para cargar a la niña ya que sus brazos quedaron lánguidos cuando se la quitó.

-Debe descansar, apenas si puede mantener los ojos abiertos- Eren asintió, mirando los ojos felices de su esposo.

-Serás un buen padre Levi, te amo, cuídala bien- Eso no le dio buena espina a Rivaille.

Solo cuando su esposo le sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron supo porque la despedida.

De nuevo esa presión en el pecho, su respiración se comenzó a poner errática, oh por Higía, no de nuevo, no su Eren. Ya no soportaba esos sustitos, le iban a provocar un maldito infarto de mierda.

-Salga de aquí señor Ackerman- Le grito una enfermera empujándolo a la salida, con todo su autocontrol salió del cuarto, él no podía hacer nada más que estorbar.

Le cerraron la puerta prácticamente en la cara, sus manos estaban frías… su corazón lo estaba. Tenía a su bebita, pero si Eren… no, él no podía, se lo había prometido, que estarían siempre juntos.

-Seré un buen padre- Prometió, su labio inferior tembló por el llanto que se aproximaba- Lo seré porque estarás a mi lado.

No quiso ir junto a las hermanas de Eren, no quería causarles más dolor, Hanji llego entusiasmada pero cuando se enteró lo abrazo sin burlarse por sus hipidos, solo Eren y Hanji conocían lo llorón que podía ser.

-Vamos a sentarnos- Le hablo Hanji con voz calmada.

-Ve con Mikasa y Annie, deben estar preocupadas, rápido- Le ordeno mirando la puerta, no escuchaba más movimiento y eso no le estaba gustando.

-Estará bien- La castaña se retiró, dejándole solo ¿Así se sentiría de ahora en adelante? Su bebita, era tan pequeña para no conocer a su padre.

-Lo siento Eren- Estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-Señor Ackerman- Jadeo asustado, pero se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa de la enfermera- Ambos están bien, fue un paro cardiaco, pero lo tenemos controlado. Eren es fuerte lucho por ustedes.

-Lo es, mi esposo siempre fue fuerte. Por eso me enamore de él- Se llevó las manos a su llorosa cara, queriendo controlar sus sollozos, estaba tan feliz, tan aliviado.- Gracias, muchas gracias por salvar a mi esposo.

Se dejó caer al suelo, no sabía ni porque lloraba, era una mezcla del resiente miedo y la alegría, estaría con él, siempre juntos, después de todo se lo había prometido.

* * *

 **Hola tanto tiempo, una disculpa, es que la escuela y trabajo es muy pesado, y cuando quería escribir y publicar me mandaban proyectos o estaban los exámenes, recién salí de ellos, perdonen si es algo aburrido o repetitivo el cap, siento que ya no sale como quiero o que se están aburriendo, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, cada mil años me metía a mi face como para agarrar inspiración, pero nada pasaba.**

 **Y mi falta de sueño no ayuda para nada, duermo dos horas al día, osea nada, se está pudriendo mi cerebro lo juro, me descargue word en mi cel, me lo dijo una amiga, de ahí hace sus trabajos. En lugar de hacer los caps de este fic me ponía hacer otro, ya llevo 4 caps de ese, lo quiero publicar, aunque también quiero publicar uno que se llama Feliz cumpleaños Eren que tiene acción y muertes o este nuevo que es un omegaverse, mi primer omegaverse!, tiene algo de violencia como todos. Pero no se, siento que se van a enojar, aunque da igual porque después me vale mierda y hago lo que quiero.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, no mentiré, quien sabe cuando lo publique. Chance en dos semanas, veremos que sintio Eren con todo esot.**

 **Reviews: Lamento no contestarlos, de verdad tengo demasiado sueño y me levanto mega temprano mañana.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **pareja: Riren**

* * *

Cuando pudo al fin abrir los ojos pudo divisar las paredes blancas del hospital, todo estaba muy tranquilo para su gusto, no podía escuchar los llantos de los niños como anteriormente había pasado.

-Eren- Escucho su nombre, sonaba como un susurro- Creó que ya despertó.

Pero de nuevo se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, estaba muy cansado.

Aún podía recordar todo lo que había pasado, el parto, el llanto de su bebe y Levi, en especial a Levi, con su cara triste. Había luchado, para no dejarlos solos, le había prometido siempre estar juntos y cuidar a su hermosa bebe.

-Elizabeth- Gimió abriendo poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada del doctor.

-Hola señor Ackerman, le revisaremos, por favor manténgase tranquilo- Eren asintió dejándose hacer, sabía que era de protocolo, además de que si estaba mal no le dejarían ver a su hija.

Oh su nena, cuantas ganas tenía de verla, lo poco que recordaba de ella era su bella boquita rosada.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?- Sonrió al escuchar a su esposo, también deseaba verlo.

-Está perfectamente, debe estar cansado, solo eso ¿Pero eres un luchador verdad? En unos minutos te traeremos a tu hija.

-Gracias- Escucho su cansada voz- Hola Levi.

Saludo moviéndose algo incómodo, necesitaba levantarse ya que su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

-Hola amor- El doctor salió dejándolos solos.

-¿Cómo estás? Te vez muy cansado y delgado.

-Ya sabes que si no como en dos días me veo así- Eren enarco una de sus cejas- Te pasaste dos días enteros dormido, ayer intentaste levantarte pero volviste a dormir. Sé que te enojaras con lo que te voy a decir, pero estaba tan preocupado que no comí o dormir mucho, pero ahora que te veo despierto podré dormir bien.

-¿Dónde está mi bebe? Quiero verla Levi- Rivaille sonrió alegre, se acercó ahora más contento y le dio un beso, uno que ansiaba darle desde hace días.

-Te amo Eren, gracias por tú gran esfuerzo. Te traerán a Elizabeth en unos momentos.- Eren admiro la sonrisa tan hermosa que Levi tenía- Es tan hermosa, aún no abre sus ojos, no quiere hacerlo. Me volví todo un marica, cada que balbucea lloro como imbécil.

-Es la maravilla de ser padres, te vuelve una persona muy diferente, pero no por ello es malo. Ahora me dedicare mucho a mi hija, estoy tan ansioso de tenerla en mis brazos, para darle muchos besos en su carita.

-Ya la van a traer, Mikasa está enojada ya que no puede verla, es menor de edad así que no la dejan entrar al hospital- Justo en ese momento entro la enfermera, con una gran sonrisa y él bebe en sus brazos.

-Felicidades señores Ackerman, es una niña tan preciosa y tranquila, casi no llora- Eren estiro los brazos con rapidez, quería tener de una vez a su hija.

-Gracias- Soltó un suspiro de ternura cuando sintió el calorcito de su pequeño cuerpo- Hola hermosa, buenos días o tardes, la verdad que no tengo idea de que hora es.

-Son buenos días, has despertado temprano.

-Lo lamento mi bebe, te levante- Eren miro su bella carita, sus mofletes sonrosados y sus largas pestañas oscuras.- Tienes las pestañas de papá, la tez también y el cabello, no has sacado nada a papi. Bueno Levi, no me puedes negar que es tú hija, se parece tanto a ti.

Aunque estaba un tanto celoso de eso sonrió, su hija sería una preciosura como Kuschel y Levi.

-Algo tiene que sacar a ti Eren, solo que ahora realmente no se parece a nadie, además mira sus mofletes, son igual de regordetes que los tuyos cuando eras un nene.

-Mentiroso, todos los bebes tiene grandes cachetes- Con reproche le enseño la lengua, Levi rodo los ojos- Vamos amor, muéstrale los ojos a papi, al menos espero que saque mis ojos.

-La enfermera dice son azules, tal vez me engañaste con el vecino, es de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojazos azules.

-Levi idiota, el vecino tiene 45 años, se tiñe el pelo de negro porque esta anciano y su cabello natural es rubio.- Rivaille se acercó, acunando con cariño su mejilla.

-Lo sé, me quería librar de mi paternidad pero creo que es imposible- El castaño sonrió, besando la mejilla de su hija, era tan bonita, como una muñequita de porcelana.

-¿Estás seguros que me dieron un bebe de verdad? Elizabeth ni se mueve- Y como si quisiera dejar callado a su papi la pequeña balbuceo y abrió sus ojitos.

-Es la primera vez que abre sus ojos… y no son de ningún color- Levi observo bien a su hija.

-Creo que son grises, que mal, ni en eso salió a su bello papi.

-Eren amor, no exageres, creo que son verdes, algo oscuros pero lo son, la verdad espero que si se hagan verdes, siempre tuve la esperanza, que, cuando tuviéramos un hijo sacara tus ojos, son muy bonitos- Rivaille beso la mejilla de Eren, había extrañado tanto la piel tierna de su mejilla, ver sus ojos y escuchar su hermosa voz.

-Yo siempre espere que se pareciera a ti, será una hermosa señorita y tendrá miles de pretendientes como Kusche y tú mi amor.

-Sobre mi cadáver, nadie tocara a mi hermosa nena, no tendrá novio hasta los 50 años.

Eren rodo los ojos, si, como si eso llegara a suceder.

(・´з`・)

Al cuarto día que estuvo en el hospital una enfermera amablemente lo llevo en su silla de ruedas a una especie de jardín, donde podía ver a muchas mamas con sus hijos.

-Aquí está la nena- Otra enfermera amable le trajo a su hija y lo dejaron con ella, cada día se enamoraba más de su hermosa hija.

-Gracias, son muy amables.

-Por nada señor Ackerman, solo estará aquí media hora, el doctor lo verá más tarde- La enfermera se retiró, para Eren era una chica hermosa y amable, deseaba agradecerle de alguna manera esos cuidados y atención.

-Después volveremos para traerle un pastel hija, aunque se merece eso y más, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora- Su bebe le balbuceo y él lo tomo como un si- Este lugar es tan bonito, estaba cansado de solo mirar esas cuatro paredes.

Ya necesitaba mirar afuera, no se sentía cómodo al estar encerrado y menos sin hacer algo, además de que Levi se había ido por unas horas para llevar trabajos a la universidad y darse un baño.

-Hola- Dejo de mirar a su bebe para girarse a su izquierda.

-Hola- Saludo Eren mirando a la chica de cabello castaño, se veía muy animada y traía con ella un bebito en brazos.

-Me llamo Lee, bueno así me dice mi esposa- La chica sonrió apenada.

-Yo soy Eren Jaeger, bueno Ackerman ya que estoy casado.

-Puedo ver por su cobija que es una nena, yo tuve un niño. Yo no cambie mi apellido, le dije a mi esposa que me gustaba el mío y que lo dejara como estaba o no me casaba- A Eren le pareció una chica muy chistosa.

-La verdad a mí eso me daba muy igual, yo solo quería casarme con mi esposo.

-Ya veo, es bonito eso, se ve que lo quieres mucho, que afortunados. Pareces un chico muy joven, aunque no hay edad para casarse, mientras lo ames, lo demás no importa.

-La verdad que sí, me case muy joven pero no importa, soy feliz. Por cierto, mi nena se llama Elizabeth- Eren les mostró a la pequeña.

-Mi hijo se llama Zacary, saluda Zack, es y será tú nueva amiga. Es una bella nenita, mira su cabello, seguro saco a tu esposo.

-La verdad que sí, tiene su cabello, tez de piel y pestañas tan largas, aunque de hecho mi esposo es la viva imagen de su madre, así que me alegra que se parezca a él, mi suegra y esposo son guapísimos- La chica sonrió, le agradaba ese chico.

-Si es tan guapo y tiene unos buenos genes espero que mi hijo se case con Elizabeth ¿Te gustaría ser novio de Elizabeth hijo? Es una bella nena- Él bebe sonrió encantado, Eren esperaba eso.

-Saluda a tú futuro novio hija, es un niño muy guapo- Ambos padres rieron- ¿Hace cuánto nació Zacary?

-Hace dos semanas, como soy muy enfermiza y saco mi condición hemos estado aquí a petición de mi esposa, hasta que ambos estemos bien. La verdad me muero de aburrimiento, quiero salir y ser una mama normal- A Eren le dio pena escuchar eso, pero se notaba que la chica era alguien fuerte, ya que recupero su sonrisa y le contó muchas cosas que había vivido en el hospital.

-Eren- Escucho a su marido, que venía con una sonrisa y unos globos- Me dijeron que estaba por acá. Ah hola, buenas tardes.

-Hola señor Ackerman- Eren sonrió por el tono de la chica.

-Dijo el doctor que te llevara a tu cuarto, te revisara- Eren asintió cansado, él estaba bien, no entendía porque tanto escándalo.

-Nos vemos Lee.

-Claro Eren, que te vaya bien- Levi también se despidió de la chica y lo llevo al cuarto, antes de salir del jardín se dio la vuelta para ver a su nueva amiga, esperaba verla algún día, claro también al novio de su hija. Zacary, sonaba que sería un chico dulce.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Hola! hace tiempo que no me pasaba por acá, lo siento tenía tanta tarea y exámenes que apenas tenía tiempo hasta para dormir. Trataré de estas vacaciones escribir todo lo que pueda para terminarla, la verdad le quedan pocos caps.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo que hace un frío que me muero, mis dedos se congelan, que horror.**

 **Que tengan unas buenas vacaciones de invierno.**

 **Y si, Zacky y Elizabeth se conocen de bebes, me parecio bonito ponerlo.**

* * *

 **Tochy** : Por nada, a ti por leer, la verdad no se si pueda cumplir tu petición de un salto en el tiempo, ya que no se como meterla en la historia, lo siento. Aunque lo tomare a consideración :D

 **Xochilt Oda** : La verdad al principio era muy pesado, peor creo que valió la pena todo ese esfuerzo, al fin ya termine de toda tortura. Levi se pone ansioso porque ya casi dos veces que lo pierde, además de amor incondicional que le tiene a Eren, bueno es obvio que no dejara que ni le sople el viento, en especial con su hija. Gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de lo que escribo.

 **Van** : Uff creó que todas casi nos da el infarto.

* * *

 _Nos vemos, espero ahora si el próximo viernes._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: M-preg**

* * *

Eren no podía dejar de ver las pequeñas manitas de su hija, eran tan lindos y regordetes.

-Nadie te la va a quitar Eren- Levi entro al cuarto para tomar la canasta de ropa sucia y lavarla.

-Es tan bonita- Hace apenas dos horas que había regresado a su casa, ya estaba bastante enfadado del hospital regresar le hacía sentir tan aliviado.

-¿Te trataron bien las enfermeras?- Pregunto Levi con cortesía, si alguna le había si quiera mirado mal él con gusto se encargaría.

-Todas me trataron bien, incluso la partera, era muy atenta y decía que mi hija era tan bonita como mi guapo esposo, me sentí tan celoso cuando dijo eso- Bromeo mirando de nuevo a su hija, sus ojos se veían más azules que verdes, Eren odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía tan celoso, su hija no se parecía en nada a él. Incluso si veía fotos de Levi cuando era un recién nacido se parecía demasiado a Levi, solo que su hija tenía los ojos ligeramente más grandes.

-Tú eres más guapo- Su guapo esposo, últimamente era más cursi y atento que antes.

-Tengo hambre Levi ¿Qué nos harás de comer?- Pregunto Eren estirándose con pereza.

\- A ti nada, a mi hija le daré su leche.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me quieres y solo te ocuparas de tú hija?

-Así es, ya no eres mi prioridad, puedes hacer tú solo tu propia comida, adiós pediré una pizza- Antes de que pudiera seguir con el juego Levi huyo como todo un cobarde.

-Si no lo amara tanto hace rato que lo hubiera matado- Elizabeth soltó una carcajada sin entender lo que realmente había dicho su padre- Necesitamos su dinero hija, así que mejor lo dejaremos vivir por un tiempo.

-Escuche todo- Se quejó Levi con el teléfono en la mano.

-Entonces duerme con los ojos abiertos, que esta no te la perdono.

(・´з`・)

Otra cosa que más había extrañado era dormir abrazado de su marido, cuando estaba lejos de casa todo parecía más aburrido y frío, sin el calor de su Levi no era lo mismo.

-Estuvo riquísima la pizza- Exclamo sonriente, hace tiempo que no se comía una.

-No estaba tan buena ¿Qué tan horrible era la comida del hospital?- Pregunto extrañado, con su esposo fuera de casa había encargado tanta comida deliciosa, en especial unas hamburguesas, esas que tanto había aborrecido.

-Era horrible, bueno a mi gusto no era tan buena. Extrañaba tanto hacer de comer, no me dejaban hacer nada. Me sentía tan inútil, en especial a la hora de darme un baño, las enfermeras me ayudaban, me daba pena que me miraran desnudo, aunque seguro ellas están bastante acostumbradas- Eren suspiro, le gustaba más que su esposo le ayudara.

-Tenían que hacerlo, no puedes caminar muy bien- Hizo un puchero, eso era verdad.

Con calma Levi comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose la camisa, mostrando su vientre plano, Eren lo observo, mordiéndose el labio por tan buena imagen.

-Oh- Exclamo Eren notando algo, Rivaille sonrió, había notado que le estaba mirando con deseo- Ya no tienes tus cuadritos tan definidos amor, creo que engordaste.

Levi se detuvo en seco, mirando directo a su vientre.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto sin mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Sigues siendo delgado, pero creo que te descuidaste. Olvide traer la fórmula de Elizabeth, ya regreso- Eren salió de la habitación, dejando en shock a Levi ¿Engordo? Lo dudaba, él siempre había sido delgado, incluso en la escuela cuando era pequeño le decían popotitos Ackerman.

-Puto Drake y Josh- Solo por eso había odiado esa serie.- No estoy gordo, soy delgado y guapo.

Con algo de miedo se acercó al espejo para comprobar lo que Eren le había dicho, mirándose detenidamente y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Sus lindos y ardientes cuadritos ya no estaban, de nuevo estaba volviendo a ser popotitos Ackerman.

-¿Qué hacer?- Pregunto Eren mirándole como si tuviera una cabeza más.

-Me voy a poner como una vaca, de tener vientre de lavadero lo tendré de lavadora, me voy a hacer un gordo feo y perderé todo mi cabello- Eren enarco una ceja, dudaba eso, seguro sería un rico y sexy sugar daddy.

-No creo…

-Y me vas a dejar por alguien más guapo, joven, con cuerpo de adonis y con una verga grande.

-Lo dudo, amor, la tuya me gusta mucho- ¿Para qué quería una más grande? Sin con lo que Levi tenía lo había dejado embarazado de inmediato.- Solo fue un comentario Levi, no te pongas así, me gustas, estas bastante bueno con o sin tanto musculo, solo no pierdas tus músculos de las piernas ya que esas me gustan.

La cara que Levi puso sorprendió y enterneció a Eren, sus pucheros eran adorables como los de su hija.

-¿Enserio soy guapo?- Él asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Con o sin músculos?

-Sí, con todo y sin nada sigo amándote, me enamore de Levi porque es muy dulce, no por tú físico, aunque ese también me gusta, eres como…- Lo pensó por un momento, su marido estaba muy sensible- eres el paquete completo, me gane la lotería.

Después de decirle eso su esposo sonrió complacido, él igual, todo le había parecido tan gracioso, pero por respeto a su marido no se burló, en cambio hizo todo lo posible para animarle. Ahora estaban recostados en la cama, tratando de dormir.

-De a partir de mañana hare ejercicio- Prometió su esposo mirándole directo a los ojos.

-A partir de mañana comienzan tus exámenes, tienes unas cuantas maquetas y trabajo atrasado por no ir a la empresa- No quería arruinarle el momento a su esposo, pero quería darle a entender de su realidad.

-Es cierto, cuando termine todo eso volveré a mi rutina para ponerme más sexy- Eren sonrió, dudaba que eso fuera posible, ya estaba bastante bien.

-Primero concéntrate en la escuela, debe ser tu prioridad…

-Mi familia es mi prioridad, así será siempre, no importa que todo lo demás se caiga a pedazos, mientras los tenga a los dos lo demás quedará atrás- Se acercó a Eren. Mirando de cerca esos hermosos ojos, en especial la inocencia que tenían, lo fuerte y el amor que se desbordaba de ellos.- Te amo Eren, gracias por darme a tan hermosa hija.

-Al fin pude darte la familia que siempre te prometí- Se mordió el labio para no llorar, también había extrañado las palabras dulces de Levi.

-Oh mi Eren, gracias- Esas palabras le daban mil años de vida, la dulzura y sinceridad derretían su corazón.

-Siempre supe que me case con el hombre correcto, pero no sabía que suerte tuve al conocerte, gracias por todo- Se acercó despacio, para disfrutar de tan linda vista. Con cuidado acaricio la mejilla pálida de Levi, la cual de inmediato se tiño de un tierno rosa, le acaricio los labios, los cuales se ocuparía de dejarlos rojos.- Mi Levi.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para desarmarlo, acorto la poca distancia que ya tenían y le beso, delineando con su lengua los labios de Eren, le gustaba que su labio inferior fuera más carnoso, lo volvía loco.

-Te amo Eren, hagamos el amor, te necesito- Suspiro con ganas, claro que él también lo necesitaba.

-Entonces no te detengas, haz lo que quieras conmigo- Cerro los ojos para disfrutar como Levi colaba sus manos por debajo de su pijama, acariciándole la espalda.

-Si es lo que…- Se detuvieron de inmediato, recordando que ya nada sería como antes, Elizabeth lloriqueo haciéndose notar.

-Creo que lo dejaremos para después- Levi se dejó caer en la cama con algo de fastidio, era cierto, ya no estaban solos, ahora tenía que compartir a su amado.

-Supongo que sí.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

Hola, hace un mes que no escribía nada por acá, lamento eso, pero siendo sincera -conmigo y ustedes- ya no quiero hacerlo, me canse de hacerlo... más bien me fastidiaron, no ustedes, son unas increíbles personas que me apoyaron y me dieron fuerza cuando otras personas me dieron la espalda. Muchas gracias por soportarme.

No voy a dejar la historia, solo la acortare, escribiré unos dos o tres caps y le daré su final, uno decente, el que ustedes se merecen, escribí la segunda parte por que me lo pidieron mucho, no tanto porque yo quería. A lo mejor sueno mal agradecida o crean que les estoy poniendo la culpa, pero no es así, de hecho la subí por el apoyo que me daban, estaba feliz por subirla, pero no medi mi capacidad, puesto que no tenía un inicio, un final y un desarrollo de la historia, este mes estuve enojada conmigo misma, por fallarles, siento que nada estoy haciendo bien o que no estoy mejorando.

Solo fue un bajo emocional, platique con personas las cuales amo y se están viniendo abajo, eso me afecto demasiado, soy del tipo de persona que es muy seria y no le afecta mucho lo que digan, no cuando son personas externas a mi familia, tengo una mierda de racha, lo sé, pero no creí que me afectara tanto.

Aún quiero escribir, amo hacerlo, siempre que escucho el sonido de mis dedos sobre el teclado de mi lap me pone feliz. Seré más feliz y me sentiré realizada el día que suba unos 50 fics, lo sé una locura pero quiero lograrlo y espero continuar con su apoyo a pesar de mis duras palabras, no suelo decir las cosas con delicadeza y soy muy, muuuyy sincera, no crean que las odio y espero que no me odien por lo que dije, solo que si escribo por obligación me estresa mucho.

Además de que necesito una beta ya que en serio escribo y edito todavía del asco, por ahora seguiré siendo yo, ya que me da miedo buscarme una beta que cuando vea lo que escribo diga: no mi reina esto es horrible. Seguro me abandonará, y eso me da vergüenza, una cosa es escribir tu misma y decir, bueno es decente, a que lo editen y digan, que mierda.

Prometo ya dejarme de tanto drama y recuperar mi estado mental, me recuperare de la depresión lo prometo.

* * *

Perdonen por no contestarles los reviews, no me siento del todo bien, tonta gripe que me dio por año nuevo y no me curo :D. Feliz año nuevo, muchos ya son legales, yo hace tiempo que lo soy.

* * *

Con tody my love: Harye


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Si se me paso una falta de ortografía perdonen, no tengo mis lentes y apenas si veo.**

* * *

No podía creer que tener un hijo fuera tan… tan así, con verse al espejo notaba que se le iba la vida en no dormir, más aún cuando su hija estaba enferma.

-Lo lamento mi nena- Lloriqueo tratando de calmarla, pero su hija no se calmaba con nada.

Por lo normal Elizabeth era muy callada, siempre lloraba poco, cuando tenía hambre soltaba apenas unos gemidos inconforme. Su hija era una pequeña muñequita de ojazos verdes –como los suyos- que siempre soltaba risas encantadoras, mostrando su único hoyuelo que había heredado de él, amaba a su hija, pero llevaba cuatro días sin dormir apropiadamente.

-Eren deja de llorar, ya con tú hija es suficiente- Otro de los problemas era su querido –nótese la molestia y sarcasmo- de su marido, que estaba irritado y molesto todo el día, diciendo groserías más fuertes que la otra.

-Bueno, ven y cállanos imbécil- No quería provocarle más, sabía todo lo que se esforzaba, yendo a la universidad, a la empresa, cuidando a su hija y a él mismo, sería un desagradecido si lo molestaba más de la cuenta.

-Vete a la mierda, no… mejor me voy yo. Buenas noches- Levi se retiró a grandes zancadas, marcando con sus pasos lo molesto que estaba.

Suspiro meciendo a su hija, era la tercer noche en la que Levi no dormía con ellos, lo entendía, él también se quería ir y dejarlos solos.

-Por mi muérete- Se mordió la lengua apenas soltó eso, no quería decirlo, pero con el calor de momento no guardo silencio a tiempo.- Como sea, igual no me escucho.

Quiso llorar de nuevo, su hija tenía una horrible infección en el estómago, con ello una diarrea por la que lloraba en cada momento. Estaba cansado, no podía con eso, sin mencionar que su marido no le mirara, estaba siempre fuera de casa y estaba frustrado sexualmente.

La paternidad era dura, si bien no se arrepentía de tener a su hija estaba molesto. Sabía que pensaba en todas esas cosas por la falta de sueño, estaba irritado, cansado y tenía hambre.

-Por favor Eli, déjame dormir hoy- No quería ir a molestar a Levi para que cuidara esta vez a su hija, su marido tenía exámenes finales esta semana, no podía ponerle más cargas en los hombros, no cuando había una crisis en la empresa y una demanda de millones.- No podemos molestar al idiota moblit gruñón, tiene un examen con el profesor más estricto.

Aunque si lo pensaba también era un gruñón, sin lo enano obviamente.

Solo tenía que soportar un poco más, ayudar a su hija para que se curara y después podía llorar o matar a alguien.

(・´з`・)

Levi llego cansado pero feliz a su casa, había terminado su infernal semana de exámenes, había pasado todos ellos, su empresa estaba salvada y ganó la puta demanda de mierda, solo le faltaba llegar a su casa, darle unos buenos besos a Eren y su día estaría completo. Había extrañado abrazar a su Eren, su hermoso Eren, tocar su acanelada piel tierna, sus ojitos brillosos y besar sus bellos labios rosados.

Camino con prisa para darle las buenas nuevas a su esposo, para su buena suerte Elizabeth ya estaba mejor, eso le aliviaba, había llorado mucho cuando le tocaba cuidarla, ver a su hija llorar con desesperación le partía el corazón.

-Eren estoy en…- Guardo silencio al ver a su hija dormidita en su cuna, era su pequeño ángel, también había un bulto grande en su cama, sabía que era Eren, descansando de cuidar a su bebe.- Oye, despierta…

Por segunda vez guardo silencio, mirando con detenimiento a su esposo, más atentamente sus grandes ojeras –igual de acentuadas que las suyas-, la piel pálida, los labios resecos y se veía igual o más delgado que él. Suspiro sintiéndose culpable, había sido un desobligado, había peleado con Eren tantas veces que ahora se sentía muy mal.

-Lo lamento mi amor, soy un horrible esposo, te amo- Estuvo por horas velando su sueño, llevándose a su hija cuando despertaba y le daba mimos en su espalda, escuchando los leves gemidos de gusto que soltaba Eren.

-¿Levi?- Pregunto Eren somnoliento, bostezo estirándose como un gato y miro por la ventana, observando con horror que ya era de noche.- Por Higia, lo lamento tanto Levi, ahora me levanto.

-Quédate un rato más, pediré pizza para cenar- Con su bebe en brazos se acomodó en la cama, junto a su esposo que le miraba sorprendido e incómodo.

-¿No me vas a regañar?- Pregunto esperando algún insulto, como: Eren flojo idiota.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Se te ve cansado Eren, duerme otro poco, bueno primero cena algo- Su bebe soltó un balbuceo y una risita encantadora- No puedo creer que ya tengas seis meses hija.

Eren lo miro dudoso, no se creía tanta amabilidad, si apenas hace unos días se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Si me vas a pedir el divorcio hazlo rápido ¿Me puedo quedar con la casa de campo?- Dijo Eren con duda, con la esperanza de que solo hiciera mala cara y no le arrojara algo.

-Esa casa me la quedo yo- Alego Levi con una sonrisa- Pediré dos pizzas, duerme un poco más.

-En serio Levi, me estas asustando, solo te diré que la bebe me la quedo yo, puedes verla los fines de semana- Rivaille suspiro, se estaba comenzando a molestar- Tu amabilidad me da miedo, últimamente estamos tan falta de sueño que quiero saltarte a la yugular o cortarte el pene con mucha rabia.

-Por eso estoy siendo amable, no quiero que nuestro matrimonio termine por estar así, está mal gritarnos por cualquier cosa Eren. Te amo, por eso quiero que siga siendo como antes, que funcione como antes- Elizabeth comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos por la incomodidad.

-Levi, sabes que no es verdad cuando te digo que quiero divorciarme de ti, o que quiero asesinarte cruelmente si no le cambias el pañal a tú hija. Yo también te amo, no te dejaría por nada, lamento haber dicho todo eso- Levi asintió, tomando su teléfono para a continuación pedir la pizza, tenía mucha hambre.

-La pizza estará aquí en unos momentos, también vendrá Hanji y tú hermana Mikasa, dice que hace un mes que no la visitas- Se sintió culpable por eso, había evitado a todo mundo para no gritarles.

-Me va a regañar por dejarla abandonada.

-No creo Eren, ella te ama y comprende.

-Eso ni tú te la crees, va a darme un sermón de los grandes- Levi se mordió el labio asintiendo.

-Es lo más seguro, así que tú callado, asiente con la cabeza y piérdete en tus pensamientos para no oírla, se le pasara con unos 15 minutos de regaños- Suspiro derrotado, no soportaba los sermones, desde pequeño los había odiado.

-Que molesto.

(・´з`・)

Para su fortuna Mikasa no le regaño por su abandono, solo le dijo que se veía fatal al igual que Levi, él asintió de acuerdo, estaba fatal y asqueroso.

-Bien, gracias por la comida- Estaba muy feliz de haber comido tanto, una pizza no fue suficiente para nadie, así que gustosos pidieron dos más.

Hanji miro a Levi, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Mikasa ve por la niña- Eren dejo de lado el helado para mirar a Hanji.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Levi dudoso.

-Pasa que nos llevaremos a Elizabeth, así ambos dormirán a tendrán sexo, lo primero que se les ocurra, lo que queremos es que tengan una noche para relajarse.

-Eso sí que no, ustedes no tiene idea de cómo cuidar a una bebe, no se va- Se negó Eren, ni de coña las dejaría cuidar a su ángel.

-Vamos Erencito, se te nota lo cansado y la frustración sexual, vi cómo te mordías el labio al mirarle la entre pierna cuando a Levi se le marco el paquete.

-No le miraba nada, estaba saboreándome la pizza.

-Pues la pizza no estaba en el pene de Levi, a menos que en la intimidad le digas así.

-Hanji ya basta- La castaña se quedó muda ante el tono autoritario- Me perturba más el hecho de que estuvieras atenta a mi pene, así que ya deja de decir tonterías.

-Levi, nos conocemos de niños, te la vi muchas veces, incluso cuando tenías 16 años, te robaron la ropa y estabas desnudo mostrándolo cuando me llamaste para llevarte un cambio- Levi carraspeo incómodo- Dime Eren ¿La tiene más grande?

-No sabría decirte Hanji, tal vez le creció, aunque si tienes fotos de ese entonces… no sé, podría diferenciar… mejor guardo silencio- Levi los fulmino con la mirada, Mikasa estaba incómoda.

-Me llevare a la niña por hoy hermano, necesitas relajarte, te vez terrible- Admitió su hermana, él no dijo nada, se había visto en el espejo, era tan poco atractivo que dudaba el hacer el amor con su marido, viéndose tan mierda.

-Está bien, aceptaré ya que necesitamos descansar, debo dormir mis horas de belleza para verme como el ángel que soy, Levi para verse como el adonis que es- Las dos chicas le sonrieron con compresión, ambos se veían terrible- Pero si necesitan ayuda me llaman y no importa que este todo dormido o…

-O con la verga de Levi adentro, si entendemos te llamare.

-HANJI- Gritaron todos con vergüenza.

-No me grites, bien que te gusta- Se defendió molesta, era natural habla de eso.

(・´з`・)

-Ya basta Eren, vamos a tomarnos una ducha- Levi aparto con delicadeza la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos- Saben cuidar a la niña, el día que te enfermaste ellas lo cuidaron muy bien.

-Ya lo sé, pero me asusta, Hanji está muy loca.

-Estará Moblit supervisándolas, tú mismo has dicho que ama a Eli, que es un ángel cuidador- Inflo los mofletes, era cierto, Moblit era tan delicado con su nena, además de que estaba certificado ya que había trabajado en una guardería.

-Bien, vamos a quitarme toda esta mugre, hace dos días que no me baño- Confeso avergonzado, seguro para un obseso con el aseo personal sería asqueroso tocarle.

-Ya prepare la tina, ve a darte un baño y te metes a la tina.

-¿No te vas a bañar tú?

-Ya lo hice Eren, mientras la niña dormía me duche rápido no te preocupes, ahora a la ducha.

Asintió dejando solo a su esposo en la habitación, que miraba más atento sus papeles.

-Al menos finge que estabas un poquito frustrado sexualmente- Susurro molesto, se desvistió cansado y con simpleza fue directo a la ducha, que ya estaba corriendo agua. Se metió sin importarle que estuviera muy caliente o fría, pero para su sorpresa estaba regulada, para su confort.- Gracias mi amor.

No podía durarle mucho su coraje, Levi era muy atento con él.

Gimió de puro regocijo al sentir el agua correr por su delgado cuerpo, sintiéndose mejor cuando cubrió su cuerpo de jabón y se hizo peinados graciosos cuando tenía espuma en la cabeza.

-Soy santa, jojo jo- Soltó una cuantas risa al imaginar cómo se veía con esa barba blanca, Levi afuera pudo escuchar eso último al pasar cerca del baño, Eren era como un tierno niño, que a pesar de lo maduro que podía llegar a ser era un inmaduro con pequeños detalles como la espuma.

Dejo los papales que más tarde firmaría y espero un rato, estaba ansioso por saltarle encima a Eren, tocar su tierna piel, hincarle los dientes en su bello cuello largo y penétrale despacio, hasta sentirse satisfecho, quería olvidar esa infernal semana.

-Mierda- Gruño molesto, ya sin poderse contener más, se metió al baño con cautela, Eren ya estaba en la tina, con una bella sonrisa en sus labios, con los ojos cerrados, se le veía a gusto. Con calma se fue desvistiendo, dejando en un diván su ropa, si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba desesperado.

Se mordió el labio inferior acercándose sigilosamente a la tina blanca, Eren estaba tan cómodo que ni si quiera lo escucho, se arrodillo sin importarle que el piso estuviera frío, solo se dedicó a mirar el cuerpo delgado de Eren. Se sentía raro, como si su cuerpo se moviera por inercia, su mano blanca y ágil fue la primera que se movió, acercándose directo a la entre pierna de Eren, el agua estaba caliente, pero no más que su cuerpo.

-Levi- Jadeo cuando sintió el tacto de su marido, conocía bien sus manos- ¿Qué haces?

Pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba esperando eso y ahora que estaba limpio se dejaría hacer.

-Tocando lo que es mío- Jadeo de nuevo, Levi se levantó, mostrándole orgulloso su cuerpo.

-Creó que tú tocaste lo que es mío ¿Por qué Levicito esta tan contento? No te di permiso de tocarlo- Se mordió el labio mirándole, de imaginárselo dentro de él le hizo sentirse caliente. Su marido se metió la tina, estaba entre sus piernas- Uf creí que me ibas a sacar un ojo con eso.

-Solo unos gemidos amor, me gustan tus ojos- No podía dejar de verle, se veía tan hermoso.

-Bueno ya que todo esto es mío lo voy a tocar- Eren le empujo, dejándolo al borde de la tina, sin esperar algo abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y se metió su verga en la boca, Levi estaba impresionado, solo le había hecho eso una vez.

\- Eren- Gimió sin poder contenerse, había sido mala idea masturbarse para ahorrar tiempo y metérsela a Eren sin tanto preparativo.- Déjalo ya.

-Es mío así que le hago lo que quiera- Se lo metió de nuevo en la boca, succionando con más fuerza.

-Vete a la mierda…Hnm entonces- Sintiéndose avergonzado por como lo estaba controlando quiso ponerlo en su lugar, lo primero que miro fue su trasero y como Eren movía las piernas para lo que pensó masturbarse el solo- Este culo es mío así que le hago lo que quiera.

Eren casi se atraganta al sentir los ávidos dedos de Levi en su interior.

-Al parecer alguien también estuvo jugando con lo que es mío- Las mejillas se le sonrosaron, lo admitía, había estado jugueteando con su entrada, dilatándose para cuando saliera de la tina saltarle a Levi, darle una buena mamada y montárselo.- Eso no…me agrada.

-Levi- Fue lo que alcanzo a gritar al sacárselo de la boca, el muy maldito le había dado justo en la próstata.

-Vete a la puta cama, espérame acostado con las piernas abiertas- No le gustaba ese vocabulario de eres mío o la ordenes con palabras tan groseras, pero esa vez –no supo si por la desesperación o lo caliente que estaba que- las dejo pasar y hasta le dio una sacudida en su bajo vientre.

-Si tardas me voy a enojar- Con la ayuda de Levi pudo salirse de la tina, tratando de no caer por sus pies mojados, Levi se llevó una buena vista de su cuerpo desnudo, trago saliva cuando Eren se inclinó para tomar la toalla que se le había caído, mostrando indecorosamente su entrada.

(・´з`・)

Agradeció que Eren se había dilatado previamente, así había entrado con tanta facilidad, no sin antes ponerse un condón, no quería un hijo tan pronto.

-Hmn Levi- Gimió su esposo arañándole la espalda, preso de su propio placer.

-Tan bueno- Dijo sintiendo la tierna carne de Eren envolverle por completo, estaba tan caliente al igual que su propia piel, había extrañado sentir todo eso, sus pezones rosados encajándose en su pecho, sus piernas sujetándole para penetrarlo más profundo, sus suspiros húmedos y su lengua ávida.- Por Higia.

Se mordió el labio al sentir como le apretaba, era tan perfecto, tan caliente y húmedo, en ese momento no le intereso si le dejaba algunas marcas, solo le tomo de las caderas y con más rapidez le penetro, solo pensó en su propio placer, aunque por los gritos que Eren soltaba supo que no estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Acelero el ritmo y cuando tenía a Eren jadeando le daba estocadas pausadas pero no menos fuertes.

-Rápido Levi, más- Los deditos de Eren estaban encajándose en su cadera, como si quisiera moverle las caderas- Vamos amor.

Sonrió arrogante, le gustaba escuchar su voz jadeante, suplicándole por más. No lo hizo esperar, movió más rápido las caderas, sus pelvis rosando el miembro de Eren que estaba caliente e hinchado.

-Mastúrbate- Eren acepto gustoso, libero la cadera de su marido y la guío presuroso a su pene, sintiéndolo tan hinchado, tan necesitado de atención, aunque no supo para que Levi le pedía eso, si así como estaba pronto se vendría de solo sentir las fuertes penetraciones. – Tan lindo.

Escucho la risa coqueta de Levi, eso le hizo mover inconscientemente su mano, masturbándose con más fuerza, abrió la boca casi gritando de placer. Con ayuda de sus brazos Levi se separó del pecho del castaño y aunque se sintió algo vacío trago saliva al contemplar a su esposo, jadeando, con los ojos cerrados por el intenso placer ¿Tanto tiempo habían estado sin sexo? ¿Sin sentirse tan calientes?

-Mas- Rogó Eren moviendo su mano, Levi lo complació gustoso, maravillado por las caras que Eren hacía, era tan erótico para él. – Levi, ya casi.

Sabía a lo que se refería, él también podía sentir esos espasmos en su propio cuerpo, Eren abrió la boca, encogiendo los dedos de sus pies, la saliva salió de las comisuras de sus labios y con un grito su propio placer estallo en su mano, manchándola. Levi maravillado abrió la boca como hipnotizado, soltando jadeos húmedos, penetro el cuerpo de su esposo, buscando su propio placer que llego violentamente cuando Eren abrió los ojos llorosos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Mierda- Y con ese gruñido se liberó completamente sintiendo un gran placer y espasmo que le hizo vibrar.

Jadeantes, cansados pero sobre todo liberados y menos estresados se dejaron caer en la cama, cansados de una buena manera. Bueno, así era su nueva vida como padres, aunque de vez en cuando obtenían un pequeño premio que esperaban con mucha ansia.

-Te amo Levi, duerme bien- El pecho del castaño todavía bajaba y subía por el ejercicio, pero su bella sonrisa le hacía ver sereno.

-Yo también mi amor, yo también te amo- Esa noche durmieron abrazados, sin sentir la presión en sus hombros, solo disfrutando de su bello matrimonio.

(・´з`・) (・´з`・)

* * *

 **Mi regalo del 14 de febrero es este lemmon, que bien no es bueno, pero hago mi intento, me da vergüenza escribirlos la verdad, obviamente no soy buena aún, pero espero haber mejorado un poquito. En mi cabeza están todos cochinones, pero cuando lo escribo pues no me sale igual, que pena :.(**

 **Espero que les guste de igual manera y lamento todo es pesimismo del cap anterior, me dio este bajón, pero ya estoy bien, de verdad que siempre trato de enfocarme en lo bueno, ya que no todo es malo, aún quedan caps, es que con cuatro que pensaba hacer -este sería casi el tercer de los cuatro para terminar- no me ajustaría para explicar varias cosas que faltan, así que no se cuando se acabe, espero pronto la verdad. Seguro han de pensar, neta solo quiere llamar la atención, pero no es así, a veces no sabes como pueden arruinar tu día o lo que piensas toda tú vida, agradezco el apoyo, son siempre muy lindas conmigo, por eso como agradecimiento les traeré caps buenos y largos.**

 **Voy a subir varias cositas nuevas, estoy en un reto que vi en una imagen, esta vez en febrero toca un momento romántico y esta pareja siempre anda romántica, así que ya cumplí esa. El próximo mes toca dabble, así que empesare a pesar sobre uno, además de sacar de hiatus a otro fic que tengo, que se supone que debía sacar en enero, pero estaba muy presionada con tareas que no lo cumplí, bueno ni modo.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Xochilt oda:** Al contrario gracias a ustedes por quedarse a pesar de que ando quejándome últimamente, por nada las dejaría paradas, yo se como se siente esperar miles de años por un cap, gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, siempre me animan un montón. Si necesito uno urgente, a veces me quedo sin ganas de volver a releer por lo cansada y más porque subo a veces muchos fics al mismo tiempo, pero no quiero molestarte, de verdad me ayudarías un montón, pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti, muchas gracias.

Ya pronto estarán más románticos, con el tiempo se vuelven más ñoños :D

 **Tochy** : No tengo palabras para expresar su atención y palabras, de verdad son tan buenas conmigo y lo agradezco un montón. Jajaj que onda con esa persona, nunca me han interrumpido cuando bueno, ando haciendo eso, pero cuando leo ya es molesto que me digan: anda que no me contestas, deja de leer y pon atención al telefono y solo para una tontes, eso es riduculo, y molesto de verdad.

 **Van** : Ya se acabo su abstinencia bay, ya les tocaba.

 **Suichiro** : No hay cuidado, te entiendo yo igual estoy ocupadísima, aunque con un baby no.

Es algo que les debo, son tan buenos conmigo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, muchas gracias por el apoyo tan incondicional que me dan. No dejaré de escribir, aunque me vengan miles de obstáculos ya que me encanta lo que hago, uff si hablara contigo en face sería cada mil años, siempre olvido contestar los mensajes por eso mis amigos se enojan conmigo, bien triste mi situación, pero te lo agradezco un montón. Yo también te mando un beso, cuidate y gracias por todo.

* * *

Nos vemos, la verdad no se cuando ya que estoy ocupada y estoy intentando hacer los caps más largos, yo me cuido, pero mi cuerpo no coopera a veces.

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

-Di papi- Levi sonrió al ver a Eren, tenía a su hija en su regazo, insistiéndole en aprender unas palabras- Yo soy tú papi, di papi.

-Se le ve molesta, llevas unos minutos haciendo eso, se va a enojar contigo- Ambos estaban en la sala principal, Eren jugando con su hija, mientras él hacía su tesis final- Al fin me voy a graduar.

Su bebe ya tenía unos seis meses y él estaba a cuatro de graduarse.

-Lali- Balbuceo su hija soltando unas de sus angelicales carcajadas.

-No bebe, yo dije Papi, di papi, yo te di la vida hija- Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, ya cuando Eren comenzaba a frustrarse lloraba sin parar, diciendo que su hija no le amaba.

-Eren para ya, las vas a hacer llorar y estoy apurado en corregir mi tesis- A pesar de la mirada aterradora que su esposo le lanzo no se detuvo, tomo a su pequeña que sonrió encantada –tal vez harta de su papi- y se relajó en sus brazos.- Que buena niña tengo aquí, le gusta estar con su papá.

-Si dice papá primero te dejo lisiado- Fue la amenaza de su querido y ya no tan angelical esposo.

-Eren estas seguro que no tienes una crisis pos-parto, estas muy sensible últimamente y eso me da algo de…

-La crisis la tendrá la más vieja de tú casa, estoy bien. Dame a mi hija, debo de darle un baño y señor ocupado tiene que hacer su tesis- Levi sonrió al ver los ojos furiosos de su esposo, era encantador, así todo enojado- Anda, dámela.

Levi asintió no sin antes robarle un beso a Eren, que le miro más enojado, pero con más malicia le robo otro.

-Si me das un beso te la doy- La mueca molesta de Eren vacilo, estaba a poco de sonreír.

-Y si mejor te pateo, suena menos estresante- Levi le robo otro beso, seguido de un golpe que apenas sintió- Te voy a pegar, estoy hablando muy…

-Hagamos el amor y no la guerra mi amor- Eren rodo los ojos pero por fin sonrió.

-Hacer el amor suena bien para mí, espero que no pierdas esos cuadritos que tanto presumes, me prenden mucho- Levi se acomodó más a la bebe brazos, que estaba más entretenida en tratar de comerse el botón de su camisa, se acercó a Eren que abría los labios gustoso- Bésame mi amor.

Sin hacerse de rogar le beso, sintiendo la cálida lengua de Eren meterse sin miramientos en su boca y no se dejaron hasta que la falta de aire se hizo más urgente.

-¿Y si hacemos otro bebe?- Pregunto Levi embriagado.

-Yo prefiero hacer la carta para la cigüeña, pero mejor a último minuto no se la damos.

-Ósea que te la meto sin condón, y la saco para correrme a fuera- Eren rodo los ojos.

-Ni pienses correrte en mi cara, ya lo hicimos para comprobar si era sexy, yo de imbécil no cerré los ojos, entro dentro y dolía horrible, mi ojo se hincho- Soltó una pequeña risa, recordaba ese día- No te rías, Hanji se burló toda la semana, alegando que se debía cerrar los ojos y abrir mucho la boca.

-A de tener mucha experiencia la maldita virgen de closet, además usa lentes ella que sabe de eso, no creó que Moblit haga eso, se ve decente- Eren también lo dudo, pero bueno decían que los más serios eran los peores.

-Nunca le he preguntado de su vida sexual, tampoco que estoy preparado para saberlo- Aunque si tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Mira dejemos eso de lado, tú ve, llévale a la bebe, te regresas y lo hacemos como conejos- Gimió gustoso, esa idea si le interesaba.

-Tienes al menos cuatro horas para revisar tu tesis, tengo que bañar a la niña, la llevo con hanji y seré todo tuyo- Eren le beso de nuevo, sonrió encantado para después tomar a su hija y subir rápido las escaleras.

Bueno, podía esperar esas cuatro horas, además ya casi acababa de corregir los errores que su profesor le había marcado.

-Ya verás cuando regreses- Levi espero esas cuatro horas, más dos horas más.- Que mierda.

Arrojo con frustración el lápiz que tenía en las manos, ya habían pasado 7 horas desde que Eren se fue y no había respuesta ni a sus mensajes.

Con alegría tomo su celular, esperanzado de que fuera Eren. Pero con molestia comprobó que era de Hanji.

"Queridito, secuestre a tu hermoso esposo, mejor duérmete o jálatela un rato, que está noche es solo mío"

-Puta Hanji, la voy a…- Se tranquilizó, bueno podía seguir el consejo de Hanji, de igual forma tenía bastante material de Eren en su computadora- Peor me las va a pagar, mierda con lentes.

(・´з`・)

Levi bajo con cuidado las escaleras, aún sin poder creer que se había graduado de la universidad, su esposo lo saludo desde una de las sillas, su hija de diez meses se veía igual o más contenta que él.

-Al fin- Dijo con felicidad, había logrado otro de sus sueños, incluso tenía un reconocimiento por hacer una de las mejores tesis, todo había valido la pena. A pesar de en varias ocasiones quiso rendirse, que casi llorar de frustración y durmiera poco.

-Felicidades - Su bebita salto a sus brazos, tomo con cuidado a su hija para abrazarla- Al fin mí querido marido se graduó, muchas felicidades amor.

-Ten- Eren miro dudoso el diploma- Oh claro yo te lo cuido.

-No es eso, quiero dártelo, es tanto tuyo como mío. Gracias por ayudarme, por prepararme el café y desvelarte conmigo para leer un libro, siempre estuviste ahí para mí, es lo menos que puedo darte ser el mejor esposo del mundo. Muchas gracias Eren Jaeger de Ackerman, por mantenerte a mí lado a pesar de todo, te amo- Y enfrente de todos le beso, lo abrazo y le dijo lo que su corazón gritaba, no importaban los demás, solo ellos tres, su familia, su gran tesoro. Eren estaba feliz, no podía pedir más en ese momento, incluso aunque le costara la vida Levi tendría todo lo que deseaba, porque él ya lo tenía todo, Levi y su hija lo eran todo para él.

-Gracias- Le susurro a punto de llorar- Gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Hola, ya se, después de tantas semanas regreso, perdonen, es que tenía tantas cosas que hacer, la universidad y el trabajo toman mucho de mi tiempo, y como estaba de vacaciones me tome unos días para salir, necesitaba con urgencia salir para relajarme, con decirles que una semana antes de salir me puse a llorar por todo, literal pasaba la mosca y lloraba. Pero bueno, estaba tan frustrada, pero ya estoy bien, me siento renovada y lista para escribir, como creo ya dije, me autopuse en un reto ya que en serio quería hacer estos retos, bueno este mes toca un fic donde un personaje es un niño, será un omegaverse Riren, donde Levi es el seme a pesar de ser un niño, el siguiente fic será con lemmon, bueno haber que historia pongo, que, aunque este omegaverse tiene su lemmon no quería subirla en mayo.**

 **Bueno me voy, que fui a la playa y me duelen los brazos por la quemada de sol que me di.**

 **Nos vemos, lamento no contestar sus reviews, peor en serio no dormí hoy por las quemaduras y me esta dando sueño.**

 **En un rato les subo en nuevo fic, espero le den el mismo amor que a este fic.**

 **Con todo my love: Harye lee**


End file.
